Ripples in Red Water
by Empathic Soul
Summary: UPDATE! Love is not something that you should simply decide to hold on or simply let go. Because the greatest irony of love is holding on when you have to let go and letting go when you have to hold on. ShuichixYuki. Please read and review.
1. Chapter1a Recollection in Autumn’s

**Ripples in Red Water**

_Chapter 1.1: Recollection in Autumn's Leaves_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine.

* * *

"Autumn—it has always been a beautiful yet sad season", Shuichi muttered as he observed the leaves fall down in a gracious thump on the ground only to be swept again by a soft gush of the cold autumn breeze.

He tucked in his hands in the pockets of his loose khaki pants and tugged his navy blue jacket to protect him from the cold breeze. He has been walking for a few hours now. His legs are getting weary and he knew that amidst his energetic exterior, he also gets tired. More importantly, he gets tired emotionally.

Yes he knew, he's getting tired of everything, physically, emotionally, spiritually, or even mentally and as of the moment nothing would be better than having a good night's rest. A person might start to ask how could Shindou Shuichi, famous singer of BAD LUCK and at the same time popular for being the lover of famous writer Yuki Eiri, could be tired of his life? Shindou, Shuichi's career is currently on the way to the top, almost comparable to the accomplishments of Sakuma Ryuichi. But Still…

Shuichi is tired of everything.

Tired of everything that has been going on in his life for the past week. Tired of all the work that ahs been placed on his shoulders. And most of all, tired of searching for something, a something that he did not know what, it may have been confusing to some people but its much more confusing for him. What would you do when a person is asking you to search for something you don't even know?

Shuichi gazed at his surroundings as he sat on one of the vacant benches in the park near the apartment. He openly stared at something and frequently zones out to his personal dreamland. He's been doing that a lot lately. Even in practices he would zone out but definitely catches himself before being caught by someone else.

Everyday they would be dismissed early from the practices and then he would act as if nothing was wrong. He would wave each of them good bye like the usual hyperactive way that he would do it, and then he would start to venture in the opposite direction towards his apartment to have his own private time. He would always end up coming home not eating dinner and only sleeping in his own room.

Hiro would sometimes question him if he were alright. Hiro would always say that he was getting thinner every passing moment and that he was really worried about him, like any best friend would be. And the end of every conversation, Hiro would end up cursing Yuki for not being able to take care of Shuichi as he promised he would. Shuichi would just explain that it has nothing to do with Yuki and Hiro would be more worried. Whenever Hiro asks, Shuichi just could not explain, he just shrugs it off and pushes Hiro to believe that it is really nothing. He did not really know how to place his situation into words, so it would be better not to speak about it.

Though he seemed thinner because he resorted to skipping meals when he wants some private time, it was a surprise when people commented him about gaining a few muscles. True he was accompanying Hiro and Suguru in the gym just to get a few rounds of weight lifting and even moments of learning self-defense. It would be a shame if he did not get a little bulkier. Although not as muscular as any of the people, he seemed a bit more filled.

Ryuichi was the one who actually pointed out the physiological change in his demeanor. It was the day when he decided to come to work wearing a fitted black tank top and a denim jacket to cover it up. Ryuichi saw him and immediately pounced on him like he usually does. Shuichi could still hear the voice of Sakuma Ryuichi echoing in his mind.

_Shu-chan, you're getting sexier everytime I see you, neh, kumagoro?_

Shuichi could feel tremors going up his spine and a blush creep to his cheeks. But as usual, Ryuichi had other ways to show his appreciation on the sudden masculine features of the new singer. He immediately jumped away claiming that it was Kumagoro who wanted to tell Shuichi that. Ryuichi gave the stuffed animal a consistent bopping on the head while exclaiming that stuffed animals should not have such thoughts about a friend, and a friend with a lover at that.

Those were some of the events for the past six days since that incident. One would have thought that his out of character attitude the past few days would have been something that would concern his lover, Yuki. On the contrary, and for the first time, it isn't. Yuki has been acting the same only a little bit crankier because of his nearing deadline for his brand new novel. He understood that. Yuki had always been touchy, or rather more touchy than usual if he's rushing to meet a deadline.

* * *

Yuki has been more busy than usual that they do not get to spend much time with each other. Shuichi is also busy with his records and rehearsals and also due to so much persuasion and a gun pointing at his temple, Shuichi had to take self-defense classes. Well it started a year ago upon hearing about the incident concerning Aizawa Tachi of ASK.

It took a lot of time from Shuichi but Yuki actually persuaded him to do it as well. Yuki argued that he wanted Shuichi to learn that because…

"I want you out of the house all the time so that I could have my peace." Yuki argued as he sat on the farthest corner of the sofa in the living room.

But Shuichi knew better. To interpret Yuki's statement, he wanted to say that "I want you to lean self-defense so that you can defend yourself and I won't be too worried about you all the time."

But Yuki would rather be hanged, or even skinned alive rather than to actually admit the fact to his own lover. But Shuichi also wanted to hear that so he pouted and looked at him with begging eyes as he wore his doggy suit. He sat o the other corner of the sofa and looked at his lover.

"You're mean, Yuki!" Shuichi pouted and Yuki merely glanced at the boy knowing that he'll fall prey to that cute eyes of his lover the moment he stares back.

"No. At least that way, I will be able to write more on my novels. Concentration is the key." Yuki took out a cigarette only to be snatched away from him at lightning speed. Yuki stared at his empty fingers and looked at the boy who now stood in front of him with his hands on his hips and showing him the cigarette in his hand while shaking his head.

"Yuki, no." Shuichi shook his head. "I thought we already made a deal that you would stop smoking."

"We did? I don't remember." Yuki shook his head and stood up towering the boy. "Now give that back, brat."

"Try and take it from me then." Shuichi looked at him with a teasing smile that the other man had to smirk back.

* * *

Shuichi sighed, something he's been doing since last Wednesday. And imagine, six days, he's still doing it. That man, that one man with red layered hair, that went to NG Studios last Wednesday has been giving him all these trouble. He grumbled to himself pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket crumpled due to overuse.

"That man, he gave me all this…all this stupid freaking problems." Shuichi gritted his teeth in the sudden remembrance of the incident that occurred last Wednesday. "Everything was going well, until he appeared."

He crumpled the paper and placed it in his jacket's pocket once more and stared back at the vacant sky leaning on the bench's backrest. It was perfect reflection of his mood. The sky was empty. There was not a single star shining and not even the moon chose to appear that night. It was a perfect reflection of himself…a reflection of nothingness in his emotions.

But he could not help but remember the events that had occurred at NG studios last Wednesday. It was something that had struck his memory but he did not know why. It was not like he forgot anything in his past, or did he?

Well for one thing, he did not know. What he was sure though that the man back then was so serious about the conversation that he knew it was much more than a silly practical joke that was being done on him. And even if it could have been a practical joke, he was too gullible to actually believe it.

Call him stupid, but that man seemed to have radiated an aura saying that he knows exactly what he told Shuichi the last time. And for his own sake, Shuichi wanted to know the truth…the truth behind the piece of paper, the truth behind the redhead, and the truth about himself.

Shuichi closed his eyes to try and reminisce what had occurred last Wednesday. It was far to vivid to be forgotten. It was the cause of his sudden turn around in his life and also the cause of his problems currently bothering his state of mind.

Images came flashing back as eh slowly drifted to meditation, or to what others may call…sleep.

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning in NG Studios that day. People inside were al enthusiastic about all the events that occurred. No one had a concert to be done in a few weeks. Everything was simply practices and rehearsals for the rest of the month, meaning rest. The concerts would resume in the next coming months. But there are still pending MTV rehearsals, new album releases, and even fan meetings. Both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck were on the hot track so they still seem to be pretty busy amidst the lack of concerts.

And yet everyone was relaxed although there was still that healthy pressure into doing their best in every rehearsal they did. They also managed to meet their fan clubs in the past days, which actually helped increase record sales, especially for BAD LUCK.

When K finally decided to actually give them an early dismissal, most of them hurriedly went home. Hiro was eager to go home saying that he was not able to spend some quality time with his current fiancé and soon to be wife, Ayaka. They had planned to get married by the end of the year, and that's just two months away. Shuichi was glad that his best friend was finally settling down with the right girl for him. Almost everyone greeted Hiro with enthusiasm and sent all their best wishes in his up coming wedding.

K also has plans into going to his apartment saying that his overly protective mother had decided to come and give him a visit. Everyone nearly toppled over at the thought of what K's mom would be like. If K were like this, they don't even want to imagine what his mother would be like. What would you do id you see a middle-aged woman carrying a huge bazooka and pointing it to you threatening to blow up your body into micro pieces, the thought merely gave everyone goose bumps over goose bumps.

Fujisaki, Suguru also hurried home claiming that he still haven't done his homework. Hiro teased him as to what kind of "homework" it was, claiming that he should get a private tutor to help with his problems in school if it were school academics. Suguru plainly gave him a powerful punch on the face earning a few laughs by the rest of the groups and a deadly glare from Hiro who lay on the ground pained.

Sakano immediately excused himself and went to Seguchi Tohma for some unknown reasons that none of them bothered to know. They all thought that the producer would just have to talk about business towards the owner of the company.

And then, Shuichi watched them leave. He was sitting in the recording studios benches for a few minutes to finish the new lyrics that he made. Well he was successful. He managed to finish the last touches in a while and proceeded to get his back and leave the place to go home. Yuki would be surprised to see him home this early though and he did not expect but the harsh words from the writer that he had grown to understand and get used to.

As he stepped out of the studio, he stopped in his pace as a man in a loose black turtleneck top and white slacks came into view by the door. His blood red hair swung with the wind, as he seemed to be looking far away unaware of Shuichi's presence in the room, and perhaps unaware or most other things. Shuichi took it in him to approach the man in case he was looking for someone.

For a while, he watched as the man's layered red hair swayed with the wind. The distant expression in his face made him appear like he was contemplating on things that he was about to do, or possible did. The enigmatic posterior of the person by the door drove Shuichi to think that this man actually resembles Yuki to an extent, although Yuki is too unique to be seen in comparison to others. To Shuichi nothing could out match the power and intensity of Yuki's amber eyes.

"Hey there! Looking for someone? I might be able to help you." Shuichi greeted with his usual welcoming smile and a slight wave.

The man suddenly turned to him with a pair of wide surprised eyes.

"Shuichi…"the man spoke automatically as the pink-haired boy appeared in front of him.

Shuichi would have felt nothing about it, but the moment their eyes met, he felt a strange knock on the door of his mind. His heartbeat started to take an odd rhythm as his violet eyes met emerald green orbs. Shuichi unconsciously took a step back and looked at the man standing in front of him.

Everything was silent though. No one spoke. They only stared at each other until the silence seemed to be painful in the ears causing ringing sounds. Shuichi cleared his throat to clear the tense air and faced the man again with his ever unnerving smile.

"Uh sorry about that." Shuichi placed a hand behind his head as he placed a sheepish smile of embarrassment towards the person who stood before him. "I did not mean to be rude."

"My bad." The man that replied with his own soft smile caught Shuichi's attention as if it was something that he used to see. He started asking himself questions

This seems all too familiar… 

_Who is this man?_

Shuichi knocked himself off trance and looked at the man in front of him once more.

"Okay, we can forget about it. So how can I help you? Is there someone you would meet or are meeting here?" Shuichi asked politely trying to get an answer from the man.

"You." The man answered bluntly for comfort that Shuichi almost felt like he was stoned for a moment there. Well he was indeed stoned for a moment

Shuichi was shocked, relieved, and at the same time confused when he heard the answer. There was so many questions that came to mind in order to ask this man what was happening in that specific situation. Many, many more questions raced through his head making him feel slightly dizzy, clouded by too much curiosity and annoyance.

"Sorry for the shock but I have come to inform you that you should come back to Musica Studios." The man said in an almost rushing tone as he looked at Shuichi looking more confused than ever.

The man realized one thing though, it was not yet time to get him back. He suddenly shook his head and unconsciously formed fists at it started to tremble, to shake caused by annoyance with probably himself.

"Confused is what I should say." Shuichi suddenly blurted out looking at the man, a serious expression graced his face.

"I thought you by all this time have gotten your memories back. It has been 7 years, Shindou Shuichi." The man looked at him with a forlorn expression and turned away not meeting the boy's gaze.

How in the world? 

_What is this man saying?_

_7 years?_

_Argh…_

_This man is…_

_I can't remember…_

Shuichi felt a growing headache and he looked at the man who seemed to have noticed. His previously cold features were now changed into something that resembled concern, worry, and even pureness of heart that made Shuichi realize that this was not joke. He placed a hand over the shoulder of the smaller man and looked at him gently.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." He muttered weakly although there was a slight slip of his feelings of regret and sadness as he expressed concern towards the pain of the vocalist.

"I guess your memory isn't back yet." The man whispered but Shuichi heard it loud and clear. Shuichi however decided that he would not further ask questions because his head seems to be starting to get really fuzzy. For some reason, this man has given him a headache that could rival any headache a certain novelist he knew ever experienced.

"It's alright." Shuichi took a step back to distance himself from the invader's words, unknowing touch, and to steady himself. "But what are you looking for?"

Obviously, Shuichi could not help but ask anyway. His mind now keeps on wondering. He was like digging up something in his mind, not really knowing what he was digging up in the first place.

This man, physically he looks familiar. At first, he guessed that he was probably in one of the concerts and noticed him there even for just a glimpse. Shuichi did have photographic memory only he did not let others know about that special trait. As usual acting dumb has always been good, ignorance is a bliss. People do not expect that much from you and that is what is great about the life that he leads right now. No pressures. The only disappointment is Yuki's endearing remark of "baka" if it was endearing at all.

Another thing that struck Shuichi was the man's eyes, as he stared at him. It was as if he had encountered the man's eyes before. He even went as to think that it was probably in the afterlife that he saw those eyes and he was just getting the same feeling. But of course that can't be the reason. The weird thing was that there was so much recognition on the man's eyes as if they really knew each other from the beginning, which was extremely weird and freaky all at the same time.

Then again, the most disturbing thing is the way he managed to say his name. He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. But how could that be possible? How could this man be so familiar with him when all Shuichi could do is merely smile back and actually try to remember…nothing.

_Who is this man?_

Shuichi wanted to ask that to him but he was cut out of his thoughts when the man took out a small piece of paper. He placed it in Shuichi's hands wordlessly and then suddenly took off without even saying goodbye. That event just left Shuichi gaping there like a fish, trying with all his might to analyze the situation at hand.

_Did I offend this man?_

Probably he did, since he was too quiet for comfort.

And of course, he was rudely gaping at him.

He looked down at his hand, half expecting it to be a calling card, or some kind of paper with gum, only to find six different areas written there. He knitted his brows in utter annoyance in the incapacity to understand what was going on in the situation and also the growing migraine. The man did not leave a name at all. The man just left a piece of paper with several places written on it, then what?

He carefully looked at the places and read it slowly. These places were like the most normal thing in the entire world. He knew these places so much, like the one that said Tokyo Tower. Who in the world would not know that?

Another one describes a park and he knew that it was the park where he actually met Yuki. Others were small stores in Central Tokyo and that he has been at least once in his life. So what's the big deal about these places anyway? Why would a complete stranger actually hand him such a piece of paper with names of popular places in Japan?

He was about to throw it in the trashcan outside the building when all of a sudden, pain gushed through his head nearly making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. He placed his right hand on the wall to steady himself. His head had never hurt this much ever. As much as he could remember this is the first time.

He placed a weary hand over his forehead to check if ever he just had a fever, but there was none. He merely exerted some pressure to calm the drilling currently occurring in his head, although it does not seem to decrease the pain at all. He moved his hand so that it was covering his face. It was then that he suddenly was remembering some scenes, flashing in front of like it was some kind of flash presentation.

_It was a girl in front of him. Her chocolate eyes were teary as he felt her tears falling down his cheeks. The tears came from that woman. He felt like he wanted to wipe her tears away but the only thing was he could not move. He saw her hair glistening and it caught his attention, her hair is…pink._

The woman in his mind had the same shade of hair that he has. How come? All his life his parents told him that he dyed his hair pink. It was impossible that this girl also dyed her hair pink when it looked so natural to her. Come to think of it, his pink hair seemed natural to him too, only he believed that it was probably some strange chemical altering that natural pigment of the hair making it permanent.

His head hurt to say the least, _That man, that girl…who are they?_

More pain came to being and existence only to be forgotten when a hand rested itself on Shuichi's shoulder. He turned in alarm to look at the person standing beside him Green eyes met his own as Shuichi noticed strands of golden hair framing his gentle face, and at that moment, he knew who it was. Although it was the first time he saw concern on this man's eyes directed towards him.

"Seguchi-san…" Shuichi muttered and saw a hint of worry flash the eyes of the older man who seemed to near him.

"Shindou-kun is there something wrong? You look as if you're in pain." Seguchi Tohma asked carefully not to become too intrusive and the same time getting his worry across. "Do you feel sick or something?"

Shuichi shook his head vigorously and took a step back to assure the man. He quickly thought of a good excuse as he expertly placed the piece of paper in the pocket of his jacket.

"You know it happens all the time, when you're sitting down for a long time or in a cold room then you come out, there are moments when you black out for while, right?" Shuichi babbled and looked at Tohma wishing he believed him.

The older man smiled and nodded. He knew that he was lying but what right does he have to impose.

_First sensible thing to say though, coming from Shindou Shuichi. _Tohma muttered nodding in approval of the excuse that was given to him. He accepted it and checked at Shuichi one last time.

"Well, since you put it that way. Do you need a ride home? I would be dropping by Eiri-san anyway to give him something from Mika." Tohma asked while pointing towards his car and giving Shuichi a smile.

Shuichi just nodded excitedly to cover the dull aching feeling that is in his heart and the piercing pain that kept on haunting his head. He knew he still had to act as if there was nothing wrong in order not to worry anyone else. He did not want to cause any more trouble than necessary.

He thought that he already caused enough.

He followed the older man to the white Jaguar parked outside NG Studios and smiled to himself.

_At least I'm not walking._

And with that, the two headed towards the direction of Yuki and Shuichi's apartment, their current home.

* * *

And those were the events last Wednesday.

True enough, the events were actually weird. The moment he got home last Wednesday he immediately went into his room without even greeting Yuki and locked himself up until the night came.

Shuichi knew that Yuki was probably outside his door that time but debated against himself whether or not to come in the room and ask what was wrong. Of course Shuichi would have preferred him to come in and ask, but as usual, the writer did otherwise. He simply left without even saying a word and the night passed without even a word of recognition with each other.

Shuichi closed his eyes and focused on the blank sky once more. It just brought back the same dull sensation, the headache and the feeling of fainting. This actually caused him to cough out blood a couple of days ago in the Studio's comfort room and also fainting in his room a couple of times.

Shuichi also went to the doctor but of course did not say anything to anyone. The doctor assured him that there was no problem in his lungs that would address the coughing of blood. Though the neurologist mentioned something about an injury in the head. Shuichi never knew what the injury was because the doctor did not give him any details. She just told him to come back for the results of the CT scan.

But the doctor also advised Shuichi to eat. His unhealthy eating habits gave him hyperacidity and its actually a cause to him coughing out blood. Shuichi knew that because he barely ate anything for the past few weeks and even less during this week he felt his body almost giving up on him.

But of course he was glad he did not have cancer or tuberculosis. But that head injury was bothersome. The doctor also asked him if he experienced something traumatic before. He could not answer and the doctor merely nodded and gave him the bill.

But then again, why bother yourself with things from the past when there are better things to worry about like the present. So now he's just going to focus on his growing migraine. He decided to grab a few winks and then head home.

TBC

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1b Recollection in Winter’s Bree...

**Ripples in Red Water**

_Chapter 1.2: Recollection in Winter's Breeze_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. Warning for this chapter…there is extreme angst and a bit of violence. You were forewarned so be a responsible reader, read at your own risk. Thank you. Please read and review again. I would really appreciate it and please read my other fics as well! Thank you again!

* * *

A hand ran itself from the soft golden locks of a certain writer facing his computer with utter annoyance. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as he leaned on the chair that he's been sitting on for six straight hours. But strange enough, he could not even smoke. His nerves are starting to get really strained and for one he threw it away.

There are actually two reasons for that. One is because of the stupid promise that he made to Shuichi that he would stop smoking in exchange for Shuichi to stop annoying him all the time. The boy kept his end of the bargain, and Yuki is trying his hard to keep his end too. He is a man of his word after all.

The second reason, related to the first, is that his mind is currently flooded with thoughts about his lover.

His eyes focused on the one thing that gave light to his otherwise dark empty room, his computer. This stupid laptop that did not have anything written on its word page. That's right, for 6 straight days, he was not able to write, and he's blaming it all to that stupid, baka, idiot, pink-haired rockstar that has been invading his thoughts lately. He grumbled under his breath. He somehow thought at first that the baka was giving him some private and personal space and SILENCE for one because he had a deadline in about a week from now. But he did not expect him to do it this well, that he would not even decide to show up once in the room and try to annoy him.

Yuki would usually hear at least a loud "Tadaima" everyday and then followed by another loud YUUUUUUKI with a pounce and a kiss. He showed a lot of annoyance on that habit of Shuichi when the baka is around because he would have himself hanged than to admit that it was something that he really endeared.

It was also those morning calls that Shuichi made that helped Yuki look forward towards the day with certain liveliness that he never felt before, even when he was young. The loud blaring greeting of "Ohaiyo" and "Ittekimasu" were something that he always did for him…he being the baka. Those were the times that Yuki usually had something written on his laptop.

But he would never admit it to the brat that he's actually the one that gives him all the inspiration that he needs in order to finish the paper, to continue doing his novels. He expected all of those.

But no! The baka seems to be doing a pretty good job, in fact GREAT job in trying to give him the silence that he always asked. He leaves early, and early means not giving Yuki his usual wake up call and a soft passionate kiss before he goes to NG to work on his latest recordings. Usually, Shuichi would call during lunch so that he could check on Yuki if he had eaten or not, but again none came from the so-called lover.

So he, being Yuki, thought that he was just too busy with his recording sessions particularly with a certain man with a gun. So he simply looked forward till the time he came barging in the door and greeted him in the evening. To his surprise, Shuichi would come home—late, and that means real late. He would arrive 1:00 in the morning, coming inside without much sound except for opening and closing doors. He would whisper a soft "Tadaima" and then proceed to his bedroom that Yuki finally gave him after so many days of persuasion not to mention positive reinforcement.

Yuki thought that it was somehow because of the increasing record sales of BAD LUCK that caused his usual disappearances. But when he called Tohma if the named band is still practicing, the president would end up negating the allegation. He even recalled the president saying that the band leaves at exactly 5:00 in the afternoon after starting at 10:00. Tohma mentioned something about Shuichi coming late for practice making their manager furious and worries, but then Shuichi comes up with two new songs enough to make people relax and suddenly lighten up.

Those were the events. But something in Yuki's mind has been bugging him. How can Shuichi be late for work and late for home when he goes to work early and is dismissed early?

He could still remember certain events on those days. But the event that he vividly remembers was the first time this all happened. It was that one fateful day that Tohma surprisingly offered Shuichi a ride home. When he opened the door, he did not expect that to the least, but knowing himself he failed to speak about his true emotions giving them only but a simple glare.

Tohma did not even flinch at the glare and merely stared back with a smile. But Shuichi ignored him completely and rushed to his room locking himself up until morning and then leaving the next day without another word. Tohma only left Yuki a word of advice to let Shuichi rest because the recording was a little hard that day. SO Yuki just shrugged and for the first time, actually listened to the man.

He could still hear Tohma's words echoing in his mind.

_"K-san must have given him a hard time a while ago." Tohma smiled while sipping from the cup of coffee Yuki gave him. "Let him have some rest, maybe this would go away after a good night sleep."_

_"Hmph." Yuki's only reply was that and then Tohma bid him farewell after expressing his gratitude over the cup of coffee._

But that did not happen only once. It happened for the rest of the week. It peeved him off, NO! It pissed him off to let his lover do this to him. He made him who he should never be! Emotional! He made a firm resolve this time.

Before he shrugged it off, sleeping or simply staying in his office to stare at the blank screen. But today, Yuki will not sleep and sit everything out. He would know what is bothering the young man and would settle everything once and for all. He doubted it would be about him, he could not recall doing anything bad to the boy except for the usual "baka" and cold treatment. Yuki presumed that he would actually be used to it by now, two years of a relationship is not nothing!

But he bit back his tongue at what the thought. How could Shuichi be used to that cold treatment? Damn…

If Shuichi would leave…

_Yeah, what would the great Yuki Eiri do?_

If Shuichi would have decided that he had taken enough…

I wonder what you would feel… 

If Shuichi felt as if he did not love him…

Would you finally tell him? 

_Would you wait for that time?_

_Would you wait until he's but a silhouette in the horizon?_

_Would you wait till he finally tells you…_

_Goodbye?_

NO!

Yuki shook his head to clear it with such thoughts. The silence of the room is making his personal devils do their own chanting. But he knew they were right. He would not wait for the instance that the boy decided to finally leave him. He would act immediately to actually let the boy feel his love for him. Even if it means breaking down his barriers, at least that way he would not risk losing Shuichi due to his incapacity to express his feelings and his carelessness and cold treatment. And at least that way, he would not have regrets…

It's better to have loved than to have not loved at all…

Right?

I hope so.

He reclined once more on his chair as he looked around the empty room only stopping to look at the empty chair beside him. His resolve only strengthened. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. If smoking would not buy time for him to waste while waiting for his lover, then probably a few cans of beers…perhaps a soda…would do as he would wait for the arrival of his partner.

* * *

Shuichi looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already fifteen minute before one in the morning. He was sure that Yuki would probably be sleeping at that time. He sighed, he missed his lover very much, but things should be set according to priorities. He probably would not have been that focused anyway.

Shuichi prepared to go back home. He stood up until he noticed several black hooded figures surrounding him. The usual instinct of Shuichi would have been fear and worry at being ambushed like this, but today, was different. Somewhere deep inside him, seems a bit too confident that he would be able to get out of this place alive.

And how was that, he did not know.

He simply tucked his hands in the pocket of his jacket and looked at the people that slowly walked towards him. He eyes then each, counting in the process.

Ten. 

There were ten people there, he sighed, not this again.

"Hello Shindou Shuichi, It's been a long time since we last saw you." The supposed to be leader of the group stood forward letting the light bask into his features.

Shuichi saw that the man seemed to have a very muscular body contrary to his own skinny features, the man is pumped in short. Shuichi gathered that probably all of them are. But he did not care. He simply eyed the man in front of him making sure his reflexes and his own muscles would move efficiently id time would call it.

"How do you know me?" Shuichi asked seeing that the man stopped only an arm's length form him. There was a soft, sarcastic chuckle that came from the man after that.

"Who wouldn't know the most popular vocalist of BAD LUCK?" the man replied and Shuichi knew that there was so much sarcasm that bathed in those simple words. But he knew better than that. He started to play in his own game.

_Two can play this game…_Shuichi thought. He pulled out his hands from his pocket and playfully shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry, wrong question. What do you want then? My autograph?"

The man laughed and Shuichi knew that he was simply playing with the game he started. Shuichi gave him a smirk and returned his hands in his pockets.

"Clean and smooth…but it would have been more simply if that would have been our objective in CORNERING you here." The man pocketed his hands as well as he stared at Shuichi who seemed to be ignoring his sudden change of voice, the voice of threat.

"I see. So what do you want? I hope it's not something concerning photography. You see, my hair seems to have been disheveled by this gentle breeze, I would not be able to accept any possible photo session." Shuichi ran a hand through his pink locks and smiled towards the people in front of them. He could have sworn that the man in front of him has started to show some signs of anger. __

_Shit, what could he be after…no correction…what could they be after?_

"Stop playing games, Shindou." The man grumbled and then Shuichi knew that the game is over and that he finally for the man to become serious.

"You started it." Shuichi pointed out and the man suddenly raised his head to meet Shuichi's glaring amethyst ones trying to scare him out. Violet met black…__

_Oh boy and I thought I would come back home at 1:00…there goes that._

Instead of having fear, something in Shuichi's mind started to be uncovered. His eyes, that man's eyes looked familiar to Shuichi that he tried to dig up something in his mind that would tell him who this man is.

The man suddenly smirked thinking that Shuichi suddenly got scared of him. He slowly raised his right hand and all of a sudden, all the ten members including the leader rushed towards Shuichi with amazing speed. Usually Shuichi would have been intimidated, frightened of the situation and would start to scamper away. But this time, something in him was triggered.

He himself rushed towards the group easily eliminating the first people that attacked him. His arms swinging punches in different directions and his legs kicking the men in different areas that caused the people to stumble on the ground, unable to stand up. The ten men were easily broken down in a few minutes.

Shuichi stood there amaze towards his own movements and at the same time glared at the lone man, the presumed leader standing in the middle of the fallen bodies of his comrades.

Shuichi gazed down at his hands. He could hear his heart pounding frantically and by the way he punched and kicked those guys down, he was sure that it came naturally to his own instincts. But why? Why did those moves come natural? How come he felt like he could actually do more than that? And most importantly, why were several images flashing in his mind while he defended himself against his attackers a while ago?

Yes, images. There were so many images that came to his mind. Images of different people experiencing the same attacks that he did a while ago. The weird thing was, none of the people involved in the images were familiar.

Shuichi was too busy with his thoughts to hear the rushing footsteps of the man behind him. He was suddenly knocked back into reality when he heard the sound of crunching leaves. He quickly turned around and all that he saw was a glimpse of shining steel digging to his side as he attempted to move away. His blood smeared through his jacket and to his inner shirt.

Everything went in slow motion. Shuichi's eyes widened as suddenly all those that were forgotten, all those words that the man from NG Studios last Wednesday had said came flashing through him…

After that redhead, there was a flashing image of Yuki turning his back on him. Shuichi felt his heart stop at his throat. Shuichi seeing Yuki leaving him was enough to make him feel nauseous. He felt his head throbbing and his body slowly weakening.

Suddenly his hands went towards the man who stabbed him and he punched him to the ground completely knocking him out and at the same time yanking the knife out of his body. Blood steadily oozed out as he fell down to his knees. Everything was in so much confusion. He did not know anymore of what was happening. But one thing was sure, he was not to be caught dead in the park. He would not allow that, he still had much to live for.

He pulled himself up using the railing. He glanced around the place, there was only a small amount of blood that was on the ground, if there were any. Most of it was on his jacket and inner shirt anyway. But by the looks of this, he would easily catch the attention of people if he walked in the usual way towards home.

"Man, I'm in deep shit…" Shuichi muttered as he struggled to focus himself into going home.

He slowly took steps forward as he continued to push his handkerchief on the open wound that the knife dug through his skin. He looked straight forward and continued to walk even though he was in so much pain.

_This would be numb in a while. I just hope I reach home…before I faint…_Shuichi wished. He looked at the people that are sleeping on the ground and mumbled something incoherent about the worthlessness of some people.

Slowly but surely, with determination in his eyes he swore that he would reach home, even if it would kill him to do so.

* * *

Yuki looked at the digital clock in his room and saw that it was 1:45 already and Shuichi is not home yet. He lied back to his bed as he stared up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

_Could he have slept over to that guitarist friend of his? _Yuki thought but countered it immediately remembering that Shuichi usually calls when he's going to sleep over and asks permission if he could.

But what could have been taking him so long to get home? Why is he late again, later than he had ever been in the past six days. He looked at the phone in his room and debated if he should call Hiro as of the moment just to try and see if Shuichi slept over.

He stared back at the ceiling again. Then back to the phone that seemed to be mocking him even if it did not really have a face or anything that would show it. He placed a hand over his aching head and gently massaged it.

_Great, just great. That baka is starting to make me insane by thinking that telephones could mock people literally and not figuratively._

But then again, stubborn as he is, he simply decided to stare up at the ceiling or more like glared at the ceiling.

A few minutes passed and Yuki's ever precious and short patience is running out. His head twitched in anticipation for any moment his lover decided to finally come home. But every moment that he thought the door would open and there was none, it's starting to build huge amounts of frustration building anger in a degree beyond measure.

So Yuki finally decided to do the best thing. He rose up and took the 'mocking' phone into his hands and looked at it for a while until he finally decided to press the buttons.

"Call…" Yuki mumbled as he quickly took the phone once more and grabbed the telephone directory that was beside it. He glanced quickly at the list and saw Hiro Nakano. Hw quickly dialed the number and heard it ring on the other side.

Yuki waited for a few rings until a disgruntled voice answered the phone with anyone.

"Shuichi, do you know what time it is? We still have work tomorrow so don't start bugging me!" Hiro's voice muttered and Yuki had the urge to shout at the boy but thought it twice. He decided against it and started to reply.

"Do you know where the idiot is?" Yuki asked directly and he could tell the man on the other side seemed rather perturbed with having a different voice talking to him instead of the blabber mouthed pink hair vocalist and best friend of his.

"Yuki?" Hiro asked first unsure and suddenly awake. _Why would the man call?_

"Who else?" Yuki gave an annoyed answer while running his hand through his hair and did a quick look at the watch in his room. _2:00, where is he?_

"Sorry, but why are you asking me about Shuichi? He should be with you, shouldn't he?" Hiro sat on the chair beside his telephone and placed the phone on the crook of his neck whence he started to stretch a little.

"I wouldn't be calling if he is." Yuki responded, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Yuki, Shuichi went home at 5:00 this afternoon, saying that he's going straight there. He couldn't have gotten lost." Hiro muttered unintelligently still clouded with sleep.

_This man isn't himself, I can tell. _Yuki sighed and replied, "Well, he isn't. good night."

"Wait! Yuki! Did something happen between you and Shuichi?" Hiro asked rather more intelligently this time. Of course, having branded as the genius guitarist of Bad Luck he should know how to talk in a comprehensible way, at least.

"No." Yuki looked up and seemed to ponder for a moment. "I'm being me."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, I think I should inform you about what's happening to your lover, " Hiro comfortably settled himself on the couch while raising his feet on the center table.

Yuki kept his peace.

"Yuki, Shuichi's been really out of himself." Hiro started.

"Isn't he always?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, bored already.

"No I mean, Shuichi's been QUIET! And you know that Shuichi is anything BUT quiet unless he lost his voice or he's having some problems on his own. And this quietness is already lasting for a week now. It's just unnerving." Hiro explained and he could hear only silence on the other line. "Oh and Yuki, don't you dare sleep on me. After you woke me up, you don't have the right!"

"I am waiting for the brat." Yuki muttered not even sleepy to the least. His emotions are different and he knew that he's feeling much more than worry this time. And he also knew that the man on the other line knew how he felt.

"Sigh, Yuki, if it's any consolation, Shuichi loves you a lot. He would not go without explaining so don't worry too much." Hiro comforted. _This is the last thing I thought I would be doing, comforting the coldest man to ever exist, next to Seguchi Tohma._

"Who said anything about me worrying?" Yuki glared as if Hiro was in the same room.

"You did, in the YUKI-language, as Shuichi taught me." Hiro sneered and knew at that moment that Yuki's very much awake and certainly very pissed.

"I'm going now, thank you." Yuki merely muttered automatically and obviously did not mean one bit of it.

Yuki placed the phone down in a hurry and almost sighed heavily as he felt a growing migraine. He looked around and saw the clock again. He sighed, this is getting too bothersome. Somehow the boy has gotten to give him a nervous breakdown right now and he's feeling a lot worse than he ever felt in years.

He prepared to go to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee to at least wake his nerves up when all of a sudden the door opened. Yuki's eyes darted to the door as he heard a soft and very weak "tadaima". The lights were closed but he knew very well who suddenly came home.

He decided to give the brat a little surprise.

* * *

Shuichi pulled his shoes off by the door and checked himself. He was sure that he did not leave any blood drops on the way, not that it mattered. At least he finally got home. He felt like he lost a liter of blood just by walking all that way to this apartment. It took him an hour and half to what was presumably a thirty minute slow walk.

He was so busy checking if there was any droplet of blood on the floor to notice a figure walking towards him. He took a step forward and stopped immediately sensing a person standing, hands over his chest, and stood there in front of him, unwavering.

And he knew very well who decided to greet him…and give him this little surprise. And to add cherry on top of his dessert, his mental voice decided to grace him with his own opinions adding up to his worsening migraine.

Shit, I thought he would be sleeping by this time… 

Well, he's not, lucky or not.

What am I gonna say? 

_What am I gonna do?_

Try lying.

He could actually sweat that if that voice of his had a face to show him, that person would be smirking, enjoying his times of trouble. His mental conversation was suddenly interrupted with the voice of the person who stood in front of him with a threatening voice.

"I thought that by this time you wouldn't have gotten lost in getting back home." Yuki glowered at Shuichi, who had his head bent down as if searching for something. Although the lights were off, he could still see him, particularly his pink hair.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi replied looking from his position only to be face-to-face with the writer's cold amber eyes. But something else was there. His usually cold eyes had a trace of another emotion.

Was that worry? 

_Was he worried?_

"Who else would be living in this apartment, baka?" It was more like a statement rather than a question.

"Sorry I had to do something." Shuichi stepped to the side and started to make his way towards his room. He wanted so much to kiss Yuki like he usually did, but if he does, Yuki would know that he's badly injured. He would not want to make trouble with the writer anymore. He already caused too much.

"Like what you've been doing for the past 6 days?" Yuki gritted his teeth. He was sure that Shuichi would at least give him a kiss during that time, bit the boy simply went to his side and was about to go to his room.

"Y-yeah…but today…it was slightly…different…" Shuichi replied too softly for his tastes. But it was all that he could muster at that moment. He cringed at the accusation in the voice of Yuki as he tried to summon enough strength to actually continue this conversation, rather argument.

Yuki can see. He was not blind. The boy was hiding something from him. And Yuki Eiri hates it when people that eh loves, hides something from him. Visions of horrible events in his life suddenly flashed into his memory as he struggled not to punch the walls of his dear apartment. He saw himself being sold by his own first love by how much…for ten measly dollars.

How insulting… 

_My freaking life is worth ten measly dollars…_

But this thing that has been going on with Shuichi should be placed into a halt. He won't get through this any longer. This time, he would talk if needed. He looked at the side of the wall and quickly opened the lights. Then he turned back to look at the boy only in time to catch Shuichi visibly flinch at the sound of the lights being turned on.

When the lights suddenly gave the room a little life, Yuki's eyes widened when he saw a small pool of blood where Shuichi was standing. The boy is now leaning on the wall using his left hand as his only support. His right hand pressed on something on his side, which Yuki presumed to be where the blood was coming from. Shuichi's shoulders sagged and without warning, he fell down to his knees completely giving up on trying to stand up and face the writer's natural instinct to instantly flood him with all those insinuating remarks. He had too little strength and energy to worry about that. And besides, he would be fainting anytime soon.

For the first time, he was glad that he would faint. At least it would spare him from the crude remarks coming from the author who always seems so bent on insulting him. He would just have to let go of his consciousness and faint, a very efficient escape route…

But the other man stood there for a while. His hands trembled as it formed fists. His cold amber eyes suddenly stirred with so much emotion that he ever had in his entire lifetime. There was fear, recognition, worry, anger, sadness, and love. So many emotions played into his mind and in his heart as he saw Shuichi gradually slump down on the wooden floor.

Shuichi on the other hand, knew that Yuki is looking at him. He wanted to smile towards Yuki but he could not move anymore. His limbs were tired and his body felt weak. And most of all, his head throbbed a lot. It was one of the reasons why he got into a slower pace. His memories, like the man in NG studios said are coming back slowly but very vaguely to remember enough.

Yuki suddenly snapped out of his trance as he saw Shuichi lean down and without a warning coughed more blood. He rushed towards the younger boy and kneeled in front of him to find himself face-to-face with him again, with the boy struggling to remain conscious. He positioned his hands on the shoulder only to feel the boy trembling. He was shocked to see that Shuichi looked up to him with his usual smile although it looked very pained.

The younger boy slowly leaned forward and lightly touched their lips together. He pulled back and smiled again. This time he felt like his head was going to break and that his body was under the torture of millions of needles. But with determination, he knew he wanted to say this. AT least for tonight, he wanted to say it.

"I'm sorry…"Shuichi muttered his last few words before he collapsed to the arms of his lover.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 2a: The Past Revisited

**Ripples in Red Water**

_Chapter 2:Shards of the broken mirror _

Part 1 

_**The Past Revisited**_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. This chapter is quite violent, so it might be PG13 and R to an extent. It borders in between. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed!

I appreciate all those reviews and would continue to work on this to make it better. Your reviews are very important to me! Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

* * *

It was a large well-furnished Victorian Style house. The very frame of the house painted with sweet colors of white bordered with the freshness of royal blue. Statues of angels framed the stairs leading to the main door opening towards the main interior of the house. There is a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling seemingly appealing to the people as icicles in the Snow Queen's palace.

The people inside were busy working with their duties. Maids were dusting the furniture inside making sure that not a single dust tainted the antique appliances all over the household. The masters of the house were busy doing their own things, particularly greeting a important person and bidding him farewell.

A tall man with blue hair and brown eyes stepped out of the house carrying a suitcase in his right hand as he went to give a beautiful woman with long pink hair reaching to her waist a little peck on the cheeks s he went to his business trip.

He waved towards his three children who are standing on the stairs looking at him with teary eyes. Their eldest one looked a lot like him. His blue eyes and the pair of brown orbs staring at him was like a mirror of how he looked like when he was young. But the father felt always troubled by his Shun's, the eldest, coldness and deadly killer instincts. It has been a while that he got used to it though.

Shun was not that way before, he was a cheerful boy that acted so carefree and did not give a damn about the world. However, over the years, he changed into someone that they never thought he would become. He became cold, barely smiling to anyone except for the youngest in the family. He even barely goes out of his room maybe only to grab something to eat and sometimes to get some fresh hair. The father and the mother never knew what was happening inside his room. They had no thought about what could even be working in the mind of their eldest son. Nevertheless, they thought it was just some phase he was going through in his adolescent life.

And then there's the only daughter in the family. She's an obviously the mixed beauty of both parents. The beautiful wavy pink hair flowing gently on her back with her chocolate brown eyes glistening with unshed tears, she's always the pride of women in their family. She's beautiful and extremely helpful with all the chores in the house. She's sensitive and all the perfect human could be, except that she can be pretty clumsy. Suzu has always been like that ever since he could remember. She could break her own arm due to her carelessness.

Their Dad's eyes shone towards the youngest who seemed to seemingly smiled towards his trip after mouthing a soft "itterashai". That is his youngest, Shuichi. He looked a lot like her mother. His soft pink hair that fell down his eyes and his violet caring eyes that even Suzu did not have.

Shindou Shinji knelt down to his children to say goodbye. Shun simply went inside with a cold, stoic gaze towards his father and slammed the door loudly causing bits and pieces—or even scraps of paint from the wooden door to come flying around in the air.

The father shrugged and saw that Suzu was already crying. He embraced her tightly and whispered words of love and care as she suddenly rushed towards her mother for emotional support—a gentle hug with comforting words. The father smiled at the sight and gazed at the youngest who had a clueless look on his face, merely staring at his crying sister and then giving a questioning gaze towards his father.

The father smiled. Shuichi was cute, a very cute little boy. He knew that Shuichi had always been very keen, observant—sometimes even too smart for his own good. Usually though, he puts on that façade that he's some king of hyperactive, stupid, and idiotic brat—spoiled son of renowned Shindou Shinji. But that was just some mask he tries to put on, or rather the role he prefers to play. He hides himself—deep inside. Shuichi always wanted to bond with other people—so he guessed that being a smart and rich boy would only fail him in getting true friends. They would look at his material wealth—toys according to him—and then they would not even appreciate who he really is.

Smart?

Of course!

Shuichi felt his father staring. He tilted his head to the side and observed his father's gestures carefully. Then he looked at the door and then back to his father.

"Daddy, why did big brother do that?" Shuichi looked at his father with a confused look. "He slammed the door really hard, doesn't he love you at all?"

"He does. It's just his way of showing it." The father assured him, looking straight into the boy's eyes. He placed a hand over his head and nodded slightly.

"Cold love?" Shuichi smiled. "Hehe, that's so cute! Big brother really is a softie isn't he?"

"Softie?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Cold love? Interesting term, Shu-chan."

Shuichi smiled…or rather grinned at his father.

"Shuichi…" His father's tone changed into something more serious. "If you were to love someday, how would you show your love?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the sky pondering at the idea for a while.

"Odd question…" Shuichi muttered softly then turned back to his father. "Maybe…just maybe daddy, love isn't something that you could explain. It just makes it less…truthful."

Shinji's eyes widened slightly at the mature tone of his son. It was one of Shuichi's traits. He manages to change his attitude in a flash that the receiver of the conversation lacks the time to react. But that's Shuichi.

"You grow up too fast, son." Shinji muttered softly. He ruffled the hair of his youngest and took his luggage.

"Eh?" Shuichi looked confused.

The father merely nodded and kissed him on the forehead. It was then when Shuichi just watched the car's door close, took the keys and turned the engine on. He watched the car speed out of the driveway and never to return.

That was the last place Shindou Shinji was.

* * *

Yes, it has been six months since the car accident. Everything in the household had gone wrong. The maids left, and the house seem so empty, so vacant. It was lucky that he business is still running—thanks to thief family friend, Tsuji Akira. He's been the temporary president until one of his sons is worthy to be placed in the position. It will only take a few more months for Shun to be ready to take the position in place of Shindou Shinji. The eldest must be the president.

But that accident did not just take Shindou Shinji's life. It also changed the lives of the rest of the family. Their mother is getting more and more depressed in each passing day. Her refusal to eat has visibly weakened her body to a state of being bedridden. Every single effort to make her eat was futile. She blatantly refused the food being offered to her. Her previously glowing smiles dimmed into a dark frown marring her features. Her vibrant attitude gone—seemed to have followed their father to his grave and it that was just the same to say—their mother is living like she was dead.

The mother they knew was no longer there. She was simply physically present, but there was no mother—not anymore.

And then there's Suzu. She has taken care of everything and this was a lot to ask from her. Being only fifteen years old, it might have been difficult. Her adolescent identity was dictated into her being a mother, a sister, and a daughter. But whenever Shuichi would ask if she wanted help with the chores, she would merely smile and push him out of the house to play. She would claim that she could do it and that she could handle all the things. She always smiled and gave Shuichi the impression that everything would be alright, that everything would be fine—but somehow deep in Shuichi's mind, he knew otherwise.

Despite the loss, Suzu continued to project the image that she already was over the death of their father. She would hum tunes as she prepared their dinner, clean the dishes after every meal, and even while doing their household chores. She even stopped studying so that she would be able to take care of them every single moment in the day. It was only Shuichi that remained studying, which partly depressed her more because of their older brother's rebellious attitude.

Shun became a hermit in his room, coming out only to eat and then go back there. It was like he was hibernating or something. Shuichi knew come of the things in his room. When Shun stopped going to school, Shuichi visited his room once. All he saw was a plain white room, a bed, a drawer for his clothes, and a huge full-body mirror. There was nothing of interest in his older brother's room. There was nothing similar with normal teenagers who had loads of pictures of probably famous rock bands or even famous basketball players.

And then Shuichi of course, whom everyone thought did not have a single care in the world and was dumb to even realize that their father has left the world of the living. But Shuichi wasn't dumb, he pretends to be. He smiles happily and jumps up and down to give the house some life. He knew what everyone was feeling, he felt it. He knew what they were all thinking. He just masked all his knowledge with the opposite—ignorance, and continued to become the lively child of the house.

It was one of those regular days. He went out of the house following the order of his sister to play. He dragged his newly made kite as he made a dash around the yard making the piece of paper glide into the air. He watched the diamond shaped paper float, dancing in an irregular rhythm. Shuichi looked up to the sky wondering what could be happening in other places. He closed his eyes, making himself relax with the wind. He felt his emotions start to wind itself inside him, making him feel heavy. He felt his throat getting tighter as images of his smiling father came to visit him.

He usually cried only in front of his father. He never really got to cry around in front of anyone because he felt ashamed, somehow. He never cried in front of other people because he knew that they would never understand him. Who would? Men that cry always end up with the label of being—weird…weak.

Tears glistened from his eyes as it ended up flowing down to the side of his face. He watched the kite fall back steadily to the ground, wriggling as the wind tried to bring it up. He placed his right arm over his face to cover his eyes and try to stop the tears from falling down. These were the tears that he tried so hard to keep from falling, ever since the moment that they had cremated their father's body and placed it in his final resting place.

That's right. He and his older brother were not crying at all during that incident. Shuichi tried not to cry although he felt like his insides were screaming hard to release all the pent up emotions in his heart and soul. But since his older brother did not even give the effort to comfort their brother and sister, he decided that be would oblige himself to do so. All he did that day was embrace their mother as she wept so hard until she became unconscious and to whisper comforting words to his sister as she tried hard not to breakdown as well.

But that was six months ago, Shuichi even managed to convince himself that his father had been luckier than they are. He had a family, a successful business life, a lot of friends and acquaintances, and most of all, loved by all. Their father is strong and no one can change that. Shuichi made it a point that he would be strong as well, not just physically, he would strong as well in other aspects.

"Dad, I promise you…I'll be strong!" Shuichi whispered to himself as he pulled the kite up and started to run for the paper to regain flight. "I'll protect the people that I love!"

Time had passed since he came out remembering that his sister wished him to be happy. Oh yes, he did pretend to be happy and like usual, they all thought that he DID feel happy. Usually, they would smile at him and then leave him alone—they meaning his sister.

Shuichi did not mind, at least he was the least of their problems. He sang during some days and they would all listen. He would get several responses and their mother would embrace him tightly saying that she was proud of him—but then again that was before the accident happened.

He tied the string attached to the kite in his small stick that he held. He's been in the garden since afternoon and he wanted to go back and try to persuade his sister to let him help in the kitchen. At least he wanted to cook dinner. Their sister is pretty bad at it anyway. He commented once to his older brother that they eat it only because SHE cooked it. But otherwise, even the dogs would run for their lives…

"Hehe, those were the days…" Shuichi snickered to himself remembering how Suzu chased him and Shun around the house for saying that.

He placed his kite in the garage and skipped back to the house. He opened the huge door and looked around.

"I'M HOME!!" He greeted in an awfully loud voice to signal his arrival.

Usually his sister would reply with the faintest "Welcome home" to him from wherever she was, but today there was none. That was to say the least—awfully disturbing, weird…suspicious. He had this strange gut feel and he felt bad about it. But he shrugged it off, pretending not to feel anything at all.

He steadily went towards the kitchen to check if she was there, but she wasn't. He presumed that she would be with their mother. So he hummed himself a song and raced up the stairs. He's a very energetic 14 year old. Childish at some point but very mature at thought…

Weak on the outside

Strong in the inside

That's strength

That's Shuichi!

He trudged his way towards the room of their mother when he suddenly noticed that the room seemed to be empty.

_"Now THAT was extremely odd," _Shuichi thought.

He passed by the room of his brother and then again there was no one there.

_"Okay, that's extremely suspicious, the hermit out of his shell before dinner…hmmm?" _Shuichi was beginning to wonder.

But then ignorance was indeed a BLISS!

He ignored it and headed straight to the previously called master's bedroom, the room his mother and father shared before she refused to come there after his death. But he suddenly was placed into a halt when all of a sudden an ear-shattering scream enveloped the entire house. His body shivered at the shrill cry.

Shuichi made a mad dash towards the room worrying about what could be happening inside. He feared that it might have been their mother—having one of her attacks.

_"What could be happening!" _Shuichi gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace.

When all of a sudden he stopped, rather he was so shocked that he could not move.

He stood there, by the door. His eyes wide with many emotions flashing through them in a single minute—his heart thumping so hard that he felt that he was going deaf.

There inside was the last thing he thought he would ever see in his entire lifetime. He shivered as everything came to register in his mind. Shock was the first thing that happened…

There was blood all over the room. Red crimson decorated the floor acting as a red carpet. The broken body of their mother lay lifelessly on the ground. Her pink hair swam in the ugly semblance of what Shuichi deciphered to be her blood. Her eyes wide with shock and Shuichi knew that she was in pain.

Her pale face looked smothered and beaten up. Bruises mar her entire body—and aside from that he refused to recall any other details. Shuichi knew somehow she was not the one who screamed.

Shuichi turned only to see his so-called brother choking his sister while he held a knife in his right hand. She continued to scream and struggle in his grasp as the other merely stared at her.

The telephone line in the room was roughly pulled from the cord as it lay in ruins on the ground. He looked at his sister who looked back to him with pleading eyes. It was not pleading to be saved, on the contrary, it was pleading for him to run away, as fast as his legs could carry him.

But how?

How could he possibly run away from this?

How could he possibly leave his sister?

How could he leave from this inhuman brutality that is occurring in front of his eyes?

His brother slowly turned to him. And at that instant, he knew that this was not his older brother anymore. HE was someone else. The coldness in his eyes was deep and his breathing was uneven. His shoulders were slouched as he looked straight to the invading person. This man was not the brother he grew up with. He was no longer the person that would carry him on a piggyback ride….

This person…

He is a monster…

YES!!!

A monster!!!

There was no other fitting description. Only a monster would be able to do this…this kind of brutality, animalistic attitude! His brother chuckled dangerously as he saw him by the door, staring at the sight with wide, confused, and unbelieving eyes.

"Okaeri…Chi-chan. Welcome home."

* * *

TBC

_Please Read and Review!_

_Thank you once again to the reviewers! It was greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 2b: Shards of the Broken Mirror

**

* * *

**

Ripples in Red Water

_Chapter 2:Shards of the broken mirror_

Part 2 

_**The Broken Mirror**_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. This chapter is quite violent, so it might be PG13 and R to an extent. It borders in between. Again violence and nothing much! It's a flashback to help set the plot. It'll help understand the rest of the story.****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! It was wonderful! I would appreciate any help from anyone! As I may have mentioned, this story is finished and all that I have to do is retype the entire thing. Sigh...I have actually decided to cut chapters into several parts because they're just too long that I could not even begin to imagine how I managed to write such long chapters before!

I appreciate all those reviews and would continue to work on this to make it better. Your reviews are very important to me! Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you! And bear with me! There will be times that I might not write! Thank you for those who loved my fiction! I wanted something new...but I also wanted something close to who they really are as well. A blend perhaps. Thanks again! Please continue to review! It helps me get inspired in retyping everything! It is indeed dark like one of the reviews that I received. But this would set the plot, so it seems to be necessary.

I am sorry if I offended some with the heavy angst. But do please continue to review. It is much appreciated and the rest of the chapters wouldn't be that heavy or even angsty.

A little spoiler: There's always a rainbow after the storm.

* * *

"Okaeri…Chi-chan. Welcome home."

That was sick.

Shuichi knew. It was so maniacally sick that he resisted the urge to vomit at that instant. He saw his sister being dropped on the floor unceremoniously, still looking at him with eyes that are stern enough to send him a message to run away.

Shuichi noticed that his brother stopped in his tracks and looked around the room. He gazed at everything for a while and looked back at him with an eerie smile.

"Don't you like it, Chi-chan? Everything is painted in crimson…not white. White has been always a very disturbing color. It does things to your brain you know."

_Why? _Shuichi looked at the monster, his previously called brother, his idol, his…

He could not even make himself speak much less move. Everything in him was…

Petrified!

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you love the way the room is painted now?" Shun turned around and stared at his mother. For a while there, Shuichi thought he saw a flicker of emotion but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

_Mother…_Shuichi looked at her and he could almost feel the pain that he had to go through. He saw his brother stomp over to him and then paused.

"You know Shuichi, Suzu was mean. She went to call the police saying that I AM CRAZY! I only did this for the two of you that was why I had to punish her. It was her fault, she made me do this." Shun pouted looking evilly at Suzu who looked in pain far worse than Shuichi could ever imagine.

"So I yanked her out of the way and took the cord out!" Shun laughed and looked at Shuichi.

He bent forward leaning so that he and Shuichi were almost nose to nose. He placed a hand and touched his hair and then caressed his cheek. The blood in his hand smeared across the younger boy's face.

"You're very dirty. Where have you been?" Shun grunted and shook his head. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Shuichi's face with a smile. "There all better."

Shuichi felt like he was unable to move. His brother started to walk towards the direction of the bed where he pulled out a small knife. He smiled wickedly and looked at Shuichi then to Suzu.

"Time for the dissection to begin." He trudged his way towards their sister and Shuichi could not think anymore.

He could not believe it. His brother…no his sister…he would kill her!

Shuichi made a mad dash towards the man and tackled him to the floor causing him to knock down some furniture. The older Shindou made a move to stand up slowly, while the younger one ran to his sister to check if she was still alive.

"Sis! Sis!" Shuichi knew that it was futile but at least he's there. If she's alive, he's taking her with him.

"Run…" It was a soft plea but Shuichi knew that he would not be going anywhere.

He smiled towards the older sister and placed her head on his lap. Suzu looked at him pleading to leave this place immediately.

"I'm not the running away type. I am never leaving you." Shuichi whispered as he looked at his brother who stood in front of them glowering with anger.

But as bad as Shuichi could get, he mustered a smile on his face as he looked at his older brother. The other one instantly grabbed his arms and pushed him to the wall having a knife in his hands as well.

"What are you smiling about?" The older man gritted his teeth and Shuichi's face suddenly looked sad. The other was taken aback but did not loosen his grip on the younger man's neck.

"You look sad…" Shuichi muttered the simple words that triggered the man's anger.

"What do you know about sadness? You, always the favorite, you who is always loved, you the perfect little boy! How dare you tell me that I AM sad? You don't even have the faintest idea on what THAT word means!" His brother pushed him roughly on the wall and slammed him repeatedly causing painful gasps of pain eliciting from the mouth of the younger Shindou.

_Why was he angry? _That was all Shuichi wanted to ask. That was what he wanted to know as he felt his back continuously collide against the wall.

The pain was gone now. It was not like the fist slam. His back felt numb now as he gazed at the animalistic eyes that his brother had as he continued to scream offensive accusations towards him. HE could not see why his brother was doing such an act…why he…

To the side, he saw his sister trying to say something but he could not hear at all. Shuichi looked back to his brother who simply glared at him. The last time he was slammed, his head hit the wall and it sent strong gushes of pain as Shuichi gave out loud groaning sounds. His brother's attention suddenly got caught at the first sign of expression that his younger brother had through all the banging that he did. He let go and watched the other fall on the ground.

Shuichi felt blood from his head and though it was nothing compared to the "paint-job". He glanced up only to find that his brother immediately knelt down on the floor in front of him and touched his head gently.

"Chi-chan! You've been so naughty! Look at what you made me do to you!" Shun embraced him tightly making him choke at the pain. "There, there, now, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

His brother is sick…

His brother is mentally sick…

HE needs help…

His brother needs help…

Please…

Please save him…

Shuichi could not even take it anymore. He was not at all feeling any anger like he felt when he entered the room, or when he saw what his brother was doing to his sister. This time, he felt remorseful about what his brother would actually be feeling.

How did eh end up this way?

Why?

When did it start?

Who did this?

Was it me?

Was it because he was right?

Perfect?

Me?

Shuichi wanted to blame it all to himself. Was this all his fault? HE did not know anymore. He only felt like it is. It was true enough. Ever since he could remember, he was always praised. At having known every martial art their grandfather knew, of course, his grandfather was proud. Having great academic achievements, his grandmother was proud of him. Having exemplary behavior, his mother was proud of him. Having known how to do all the household chores, his sister always was proud of him. Having the best set of musical talents, his friends admired him. Being athletic, his teachers were proud of him…but…

Is that is?

IT was Shuichi's turn to feel remorseful. This time not about anyone else, but it was more about himself. HE was nothing of the such! He was certainly never perfect! HE was a dumb spoiled brat!

I am not perfect!

He shook his head. He knew deep in his heart. He was never and could never ever be perfect. He was…

An IDIOIT…

He pretended to be one!!!

Therefore he is, because he pretended to be one.

Now his head hurt because he's confused.

HE steadily pushed his brother away who was embracing him for the longest time only to find that he has reverted back to his monstrous self. He held Shuichi's arms tightly and looked at Shuichi with a lot of emotions playing in his eyes. Shuichi could not decipher any emotion.

Shuichi felt a slight tug on his side only to find his sister pulling it slightly. She looked up to him, her chocolate eyes clouded, almost blank as she muttered a few more words.

"L-leave…please…run…" She pleaded even more as she looked at him with so much care and love.

"Sis…"Shuichi placed her hand in between his and kissed it lightly. "No, not without you…"

"Shuichi, he…" She was not able to finish when Shuichi was pulled up only to come face to face with a knife.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes on the small shining object when his left hand was suddenly yanked up. He looked at his brother alarmingly all of a sudden when his brother ran the knife on his wrist. He was so shocked at the sudden movement.

His left wrist was bleeding…too much…

That was the end, wasn't it? He slumped to the ground almost feeling heavy. His eyes were suddenly feeling like it would close forever. He heard small sounds of footsteps by his side and when he heard a muffled scream from another person, he knew it came from his sister.

Through his almost closed eyelids, tears mixed his own blood on the floor as he pushed his right hand up to get himself standing. He mustered the rest of his strength to push his brother away from his sister, which happened to be very successful. His sister ran immediately to him and took out a piece of cloth to wrap his bleeding wrist.

This time, it was his turn. He looked at her with pleading eyes saying the exact same thing that she was telling him a while ago.

"Run…" Shuichi whispered weakly to his sister who placed his head over her lap.

And again, it was her turn to smile.

"I'm not running away, Shuichi. I was never really the type." She replied using the same words that he used to reply to her plea.

Shuichi did not know what to do anymore. There was almost no hope to all these. Their own brother would kill them. And no one is there to stop and prolong the inevitable. He slowly closed his eyes wanting to at least be able to think at peace, when all of a sudden a huge number of people entered the room. They had guns and they were wearing police attires.

A man came in a short while and Shuichi could barely recognize who the man is. His deep red hair and green eyes slowly came to focus as the man shouted his name repeatedly.

Shuichi!

Shuichi!

He was calling him, but his body won't move or his mouth could not open to reply.

Shuichi!

Shuichi!

Again…and again…he was calling him. He felt his head lighter this time and then suddenly felt like he was being pulled up from the ground. He was placed on a soft bed that felt like it was being carried away to this van. He heard a loud siren being turned on and he nearly winced at how loud it could get. It was a wonder how he did not feel any more pain…but he winced at the sound.

Quiet, please keep quiet…

I can't sleep.

Shuichi tried to concentrate and at least think about where he is. He suddenly darted his eyes to look at the people in there. He saw his sister beside him, crying her heart out as the same man with red hair embraced her tightly. He was soothing her and saying different words to which Shuichi thought would be very comforting words since her crying bout receded.

So tired…

But that instant, Shuichi smiled. Everyone in the van seemed to have looked at him as he smiled and words were starting to form from his mouth.

"Shuichi?" Suzu's soft voice came into his hearing. He loved that voice, sweet and full of love…

"Hurry, please hurry to the hospital!" The mysterious man shouted towards the driver and felt them speed up even more.

Shuichi smiled.

He would be happy.

At least he would leave his sister to someone who can take care of her.

Yes

He knew this man could take care of her…

Assurance

Happy

At least…

One of us is happy…

Shuichi took out his right hand to grasp his sister's hand near it. Shuichi knew that she was shocked but leaned down so that they were face to face. Shuichi looked at her face and started to memorize all the details. It was not as if he would remember it in heaven, wouldn't he? But he wanted to remember it. He wanted to cherish the moment. But his body could not last longer.

He opened his mouth as the words started to come out, the words that he never told everyone, except his father who is now dead.

He smiled.

"I love…you…" Shuichi smiled and then he never saw anything after that.

Darkness invaded him and he knew that his one may be the last time he would see the light.

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review!

_Thank you so much again to those who reviewed_


	5. Chapter 2c: Shards of the Present

**Ripples in Red Water**

_**Chapter 2:Shards of the broken mirror**_

**Part 3 **

_Shards of the Present_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

* * *

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes as he felt his senses starting to work again. He glanced straight ahead and saw the ceiling. He felt like he was on a bed and suddenly of course he realized that indeed he was on one.

He sighed. He closed his eyes again trying to recall the events that happened last night, or rather this morning including that dream that he just had a while ago. He tried to grab every single bits and pieces of what he could get from his dream. It felt like it was not just any ordinary dream. He felt like it was

What do you call it?

Yes, a memory…

It was then he suddenly saw a pink stuffed toy come face to face with him along with a brush of blond hair on the other side.

He blinked once.

And then blinked twice.

_Surely Yuki would not touch Kumagoro. _Shuichi thought and then his thoughts were confirmed when he heard the childish voice of the so-called god of singing.

"Shuuuuuuuiiiiiiichiiiii!!!!" Sakuma Ryuichi leaned on the left side of the bed looking straight into his eyes giving him a look that resembled to pouting. "Kumagoro and I thought you would never wake up!! We were so worried!!"

Shuichi turned only to see the face of Ryuichi. The other showed him teary eyes as he embraced the pink stuffed animal tightly. He appeared like a little boy whose lollipop got stolen by a bunch of bullies and came running home. Well, that was close to the description anyway.

Shuichi had to muster enough self-control not to laugh with that kind of face the other vocalist was showing.

He sensed that there was another person in the room. Though he had no doubt as to who would it be since his hands are currently intertwined with this person, Shuichi slowly stood up from the bed and went to look at the still teary eyed Ryuichi and the other person on the side, Yuki.

Shuichi glanced down to his abdomen and saw bandages over it. He did not have a shirt at all but his abdomen was covered, so he simply sighed and glanced at Yuki who still refused to speak, or even utter a single word.

Ryuichi suddenly gasped and stood up pointing at Shuichi with an accusatory index finger. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the gaping 4-year-old in the body of a 31-year-old man.

"Aaaaahhh! You'll catch a cold if you don't wear anything! I'm going to your room and get you a shirt! Let's go Kumagoro!" Ryuichi sped out of the room banging it close in the process.

Shuichi had to wince and reassure himself that the door did not break into a million pieces. He sighed and winced slightly at the pressure he unintentionally gave to his poor self. He was disrupted from his own thoughts when Yuki suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"He called himself over. He claimed that he wanted to see you wake up. He's been here since 11 in the morning." Yuki explained seeing that Shuichi seems to be wondering what the other idol was doing in their home.

"You called NG?" Shuichi asked looking at the watch at the same time and saw that it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. "Wow, I slept a lot didn't I?"

"I didn't call NG. They came looking for you. You should have slept more." Yuki muttered looking at the wound on his lover's abdomen.

Shuichi knew where Yuki's looking and suddenly became self-conscious. He pulled up the blankets enough to cover the bandages and faced the novelist with a smile. He pulled the other's hand and merely tightened his hold.

"You bandaged me?" Shuichi asked looking pleasantly at his lover who seemed to be aware that the other boy pulled up the blankets to cover his bandages.

"Who else?" Yuki rolled his eyes in the attempt to look annoyed.

"Thank you." Shuichi smiled slightly.

"Who did this to you?" Yuki looked at the man who merely continued to smile even though he was already asked of a question that seems to be really important.

Yuki bit his lower lip as he trembled slightly. Shuichi could see that Yuki was having his internal battle and at that he knew already that this man did everything that he could do to help him last night. At that simple thought, Shuichi felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and he smiled happily and truly for the first time in a week.

Shuichi took Yuki into a strong embrace and he smiled, as he finally smelled his lover's scent once again. To feel him against his touch once more and to assure Yuki that he would tell him everything. Yuki bent his head in the crook of Shuichi's neck to savor the moment. HE had been blaming himself about not being there to protect the younger boy, about not being able to help him, and most of all for not telling him that he loved him.

"There was a man that came to NG last Wednesday. He told me stuff. I was confused a first, then he told me that I had lost some memories. It left me wondering, and troubled." Shuichi started, not even letting go of his lover as they relaxed in each other's embrace.

"He gave me a paper listing places all over Tokyo that I should go to. For the past six days, that was where I had been going, trying to remember." Shuichi leaned his head slightly towards Yuki who silently waited for him to continue.

"I sat on the park after going to the last place listed in the list still unsuccessful in restoring my memories, until a band of gangsters attacked me. It was a shock for me Yuki…I easily beat them as if I did not have any control over my body." Shuichi by now pushed himself away from Yuki as eh stared down at his hands. "It was like a natural thing for me to do. Every kick and every punch, there was one memory uncovered. But I left myself off guard, so I got stabbed. But mind you, I did not kill any of them."

Shuichi smiled sheepishly and looked at Yuki who returned to his usual self. Yuki grunted looking extremely annoyed.

"I promise you, Yuki. I'll tell you everything once I know them. I'm sorry." Shuichi bent his head and avoided to meet his eyes with Yuki's amber gaze.

He suddenly felt a hand caressing his cheek and felt his chin being lifted up. He came into contact with Yuki's soft lips. The tow closed each other's eyes and that kiss held almost everything there was to be said.

It said: _It's alright, I'll wait…_It was some sort of assurance that there was trust in their relationship. There was understanding. There was a sense of security, safety, and an assurance that they would be there for each other. And most of all, the love that they could give each other. The simple soft, chaste kiss that held all the meaning seem to have answered all the questions that were needed to be asked as of the moment.

They drew back from each other and Shuichi smiled towards Yuki who in return gave him a slight smile as well. It was rare to see Yuki smile, but this one smile was also of relief. He had thought that he had lost his lover in more ways than one for the past week. But that kiss had assured him that there was none that was lost at all.

_Damn my over active imagination! _Yuki grumbled to himself. _Blame it all to me being a writer!_

Suddenly, the door swung open once again to reveal not only Ryuichi with a red shirt, but also a smiling Seguchi Tohma; K with his usual set of guns; a crying Sakano; a smirking Tatsuha; a soft smiling Mika; an expressionless Fujisaki Suguru; and an extremely worried best friend.

"Wow, there are so many people here." Shuichi looked at the people by the door when Hiro suddenly appeared by his side.

"Who did this to you? What happened? Where were you last night? Are you hungry? Did you eat last night? Were you in a fight? Was it Aizawa Tachi? Tell me! I'll beat them up!" Hiro sounded more like an over protective mother rather than an overprotective best friend.

"Maa Hiro you sound more like my mother than my best friend!" Shuichi teased and Hiro made a gapping face.

"I can see you're fine..." Hiro glared at Shuichi, although it was not something that anyone would interpret as angry.

"Shindou-kuuuun! Pleeeaaasse don't do that again!" Sakano knelt down beside the bed and took a portion of the blankets to cry on.

"Hey, Sakano-san, Shindou-san's not dead! And it's not as if he wanted to get stabbed!" Fujisaki placed a hand on the producer's shoulder to ease a bit of his pain.

"But he nearly died!!!" Sakano began to weep again and Fujisaki shook his head in a degree of annoyance and disgust over the pitiful state of their talented producer.

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't have died in that." Shuichi shook his head as he felt the side of the bed where Ryuichi was a while ago, slightly move. He looked to the side and saw Ryuichi and Kumagoro handing him a shirt.

"Here you go na-no-da! You have to wear this so that you won't catch a cold!" Ryuichi poked Shuichi using Kumagoro on the arm and the other man nodded.

"Thank you, Sakuma-san." Shuichi smiled widely. Having your ultimate IDOL actually give you something was definitely SOMETHING.

Ryuichi pouted placing his hands on his waist.

"Shuuuuuicccchhhhiiii! I told you that you should call me Ryuuuu-ccchhhhhaaaaannn-na-no-da!" Ryuichi exclaimed and then made the pink doll do a pose. "Kumagoro Kick!"

The toy hit Shuichi's face gently and Shuichi grinned this time.

"Okay, okay, Ryu-chan."

Shuichi raised his arms only wince slightly but was able to place the shirt on without any help. He looked at the people there and smiled at them with a smile of gratitude.

"It's good that you're well, Shuichi." K complimented in his weird English accent.

"Thank you, K-san." Shuichi nodded and saw a pistol pointing at his head. He gasped upon seeing the manager looking at him in the eye. _I can feel it now...the gun..._

"Now start talking about what exactly happened!" K ordered, or rather threatened. Shuichi gulped and then merely smiled nervously.

_So predictable!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain person in the room, who is none other than Seguchi Tohma.

"Yes, Shindou-kun, who did this to you? I assure you that the criminal would be rightfully placed into the hands of the police if ever we caught him." Tohma assured and Shuichi smiled at the man.

"And you know, Big Bro over there was really worried about you! He called all of us having to inform US of your situation!" Tatsuha smirked as he saw the evil glare that came from his older brother. "I even drove from Kyoto to here."

"I did not ask you to come. You invited yourself." Yuki grunted. Shuichi laughed and then merely replied.

"Wow! You guys, easy with the questions. I can't answer them all." Shuichi smiled at his best friend who did not buy it to the least. "Okay, here goes. I'll say it once and only once."

After a few hours of explaining and answering the questions, everyone finally left the two alone claiming that Shuichi still needed to get his well needed rest after haring from K that they would start having more strenuous practices in the next days to come. It earned a few unnerving smiles from Seguchi Tohma and a wide grin from Sakano. Suguru and Hiro along with Shuichi visibly paled. K was so enthralled with his own narration of the upcoming schedules and Ryuichi was busy fiddling with anything in the entire room. Yuki had to resist the urge to kick them all out of the house for good.

* * *

They left after a few more hours, okay, after dinner and Yuki was about to think of calling another place and rent a new apartment after hearing them talk about having a sleepover. Shuichi smiled at the door as it quietly closed. He still heard the mumbles and the small chat that occurred outside but he seemed to be pretty preoccupies by his own thoughts to actually care.

Now that was a surprise, Shindou Shuichi does not care. The world is going to end.

Yuki noticed that Shuichi had that lost look on his face again. Shuichi looked so vulnerable, so prone to the dangers of the world, not that he didn't really look that way before, but this time, he looked more vulnerable. He appeared more delicate.

He wanted to embrace the young singer now more than ever and comfort him using words that he only used in the novels that he was known to write. But that's exactly it. He's only writing those words and never really had any plans or intentions on saying them. And of course, his natural tendencies and his attitude, how rotten it must be to some people, would prevent him from doing so.

But looking at Shuichi so lost there, standing by the door as if trying to dig up all those deeply buried memories that were said he must have lost; it was definitely unnerving…and sad.

He decided that it would be best to leave the boy alone for a change. He went straight to the living room to clear out the empty cans of beer and some of the plates that they used a while ago to entertain the invaders…guests. He snorted as to why he suddenly became the maid of the house. The nerve of all those people, ruining his home.

Shuichi on the other hand heard the light clanks of metal hitting one another coming from another room. Knowing that Yuki was probably cleaning up the room, he decided to offer his heal. After all, they were there to see if he was feeling better, or if he was still alive. So he decided to interfere a little with Yuki's thoughts and smiled.

"Need help, Yuki?" He asked only to be met with a glare coming from the novelist.

"No thanks. You'll just end up bleeding again and then I'll have to bandage you again. Just go to sleep and stop bothering me." Yuki countered and threw all the cans in the trashcan and headed straight to dishwasher.

Anyone else would have been unnerved, offended, and downright insulted with having your generous offer rejected flat out. But with this kind of treatment, Shuichi has gotten used to it by now. He walked near Yuki and suddenly gave him a small peck on the cheeks and embraced the taller man's waist. He then let go after a few moments and whispered a soft goodnight before heading to bed and get some better-deserved rest.

When Yuki heard the sound of the door clicking to close, he started to run the dishwasher. He leaned by the sink and looked at the direction where his lover vanished a few minutes ago. He did not know that a smile was gracing his usually cold features.

He shook his head and continued to focus his attention muttering curses and grumbling about "stupid pink-haired lovers."

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review!

_Thank you so much again to those who reviewed_

**Thanks to:**

**Mistress Anime, Clari-chan, Kitty in the Box, Yakari Taito, Mischakitsune, Anonymous: **Thank you very much! I am so happy that you loved the story! I really hope that you continue to read this and also review! The reviews help me re-edit the entire story to make it less offensive and better than before.

**Moonlight2, Kanilla, Reiannah: **Your reviews are extremely helpful and really inspiring! I like those reviews with constructive criticism and it makes me inspired to continue to write! Thank you so much! Please continue to read the following chapters and review as well.

**Empathic Soul: **It seems we have the same pen name . Anyway, thank you for reading. Please continue to do so! I am happy to have readers and reviewers!

**FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS:**

It would be less gorry or angsty. There would be some angst in about two main chapters but for the next two main chapters there would be less angst. As you may have noticed my chapters are divided into subchapters. That helps me write, because my original chapters are toooooooo long!

Thank you for the encouragement and please continue to help me through reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 3a: A Character from the Past

**Ripples in Red Water**

**_Chapter 3: Spilling Milk Part 1_**

_A Character from the Past_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Introducing my favorite character! Hehe please read! This character is anything but PERFECT I assure you! And that is precisely why I like this character! Of course it's not my self-portrayal don't worry. I don't like fictions that go that way as well. Unless I really place myself inside the story, which would not be possible since it would ruin the entire plot.

Some parts here might twist the original story except the part of the Nittle Grasper Era. So please bear with me.

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

* * *

The red head that came to NG last Wednesday exactly eight days ago sat on a business chair by his office at the top floor of Musica Studios. His layered red hair nicely combed and nor a single strand seem to fall out of place. On his desk, there were several papers left by his secretary to be signed and to be immediately submitted to the board of directors but he never touched them for the entire week. 

His secretary had been so infuriated with him that he swore that she might try to push him off the window and watch his body wretch dead on the pavement below. It was so obvious. If looks could kill, she would have been easily accused of murder simply by using her deadly glare.

He looked at the silver nameplate in front of his desk and murmured to himself what was written in front.

"Sakuya Hale: the Vice President of Musica Studios."

A weird name for a Japanese, but can you blame him if his father was a foreigner? Well, his father died anyway. He took this business after Tsuji Akira left to retire only a year after the detainment of Shindou Shun. What was his reason? Well, all that Sakuya remembered was that the company was falling to its pits and it was a useless effort to try and bring it up. But that did not really bring Sakuya's motivation to maintain the company's integral position. And of course, he was quite successful.

The room felt stuffy and a little too closed for his comfort. He was never claustrophobic but today, like the rest of the days for the past week, he could not concentrate in what was happening. He's been working in his office for what seemed like forever, although it must have been five years or so. It wasn't even for ten and felt tired of it already. Five years---yes those five years felt too long to count…

And even felt longer to experience. He could still remember it clearly. The time when he arrived here after finishing his studies abroad.

* * *

_A younger Sakuya came out from the elevator followed by two other people. He was just a fresh graduate from a prestigious foreign school and received his diploma with a couple or more medals plus he was a bit famous. Although not as famous as a certain someone, he was definitely one of those people that were talked about. Hence, he received a lot of offers from different companies—and yet…_

_"Mr. Hale, it's unbelievable that you decided to be the VP of this company instead of accepting all those other offers." One of the people beside him spoke. Sakuya turned his head slightly as he continued to walk to his office._

_"It's not bad. This company is also good." Sakuya nodded not even giving them a brief glance._

_"But this company is already falling, as the president said, if I may quote, "falling to the pits". It is really a wonder why you chose to run this company." A girl replied and he merely laughed._

_"Every company has its ups and downs. It just depends on the management." Sakuya answered as he drew his key from his pocket and opened the door._

_He paused._

_"And besides, I do have my own reasons for doing this." Sakuya added. "I will see you in the meeting later."_

He did not bother for any reply as he gently closed the door. A soft click came out and he elicited a sigh. He walked towards his desk and smiled a little. It was this precise desk that he could still remember running around when he was young. He sat on the table and at that instant he could actually see five children in the room.

_On was about 10 years old, his blue hair framing his face. He laughed as a certain pink haired boy climbed on his back and another girl tug his hair. The boy was about 5 and the girl about 6. He was there pulling Shuichi down and another one who merely stood at the corner. His mother, the former VP of this company until she decided to migrate to Germany and marry this French guy and move to France, kept on scolding them for being noisy, while the president, Shinji Shindou and his wife merely laughed at the antics of the children._

_"Wai! Wai! Big bro!" Shuichi screamed as he enjoyed the time being with his companions._

_"Neh, me next, me next!" Suzu pulled on Shun's shirt._

_"Okay, okay, Shu-chan, it's Suzu's turn…" Shun snickered as Shuichi refused to come down._

_"No! No! Me! One more!" Shuichi pouted and pulled slightly on Shun's hair._

_Suzu started to pout and begin with her tantrums. Sakuya gulped and started to pull on Shuichi. Shuichi looked at Sakuya and the latter spoke._

_"Come, I'll carry you, let Suzu on this time." Sakuya leaned back to prepare for Shuichi to change sides._

_"But…" Shuichi looked back to his brother who merely gave him a wink._

_"I'll take you back after." Shun smiled._

_"Promise?" Shuichi grinned hopping to Sakuya's back._

_Shun nodded and proceeded to kneel down so that Suzu could climb onto his back._

_It was those moments that he treasured the most and that was the reason why he was back here. He wanted to stay here not just to cherish those memories, he wanted to have those memories back. It was not as if he was the perfect boy in that prestigious school. Those other kids kept on bullying him, not that he let them, of course he managed to land a few hard blows on some of them enough to render them unconscious._

_Of course he got suspended a couple of times, became the cause of headaches of his new family, and became the constant target of this certain person, but nonetheless they were rendered speechless when he graduated with flying colors literally a rainbow on his neck! Ha! So there, its always that those who are wild are those who are smart! _

_Or so he wanted to believe._

_Sakuya sighed. Merely being here in the office brought back memories and he knew he did not really regret coming here. He would bring this company up and send it to being one of the top in Japan. He smiled._

* * *

However, there was something that bothered him for the past years. It was the fact that it was not just supposed to be him alone who should be managing this company. He shouldn't be the one doing all those business trips, paper works, and most importantly taking care of these employees. He might have gotten used of the job even though it was not part of the job description, but it was not simply meant for him. 

That was why he left that special office above this floor always neat and orderly. He always saw to it that it was neat and clean even though it's vacant. That office is none other than the Office of the President of Musica Studios.

Many people have started to wonder why he did such a thing. They always asked him why he would not take the place of the president since he was more than qualified for the job. He could still remember. It was because of this one person as well as to why their company went into such a boom after that downward trend that Tsuji Akira left.

* * *

_It was none other than the beginning band of Nittle Graspers. Of course they were not yet called that and all of were still in their separate career. Sakuya was the one who had the idea of having a band. So he decided on an audition. When it was the time for audition, he noticed three talents from three different bands. _

_The first one was Noriko. She was a synchronizer of this all-girl band. The vocalist was okay but she was off tune at times. And it was during those times that he felt a migraine attack his head. It was not really that nice to listen to. He noticed that Noriko herself was having a hard time adjusting to the change of pitch._

_So he tapped the shoulder of his assistant._

_"Mikael, take note of the name of that woman with lavender hair." Sakuya whispered and the addressed person nodded and scribbled in his notebook._

_Then of course there came another keyboardist. It appears as if he was merely dragged into this because of his humongous frown. Well, not that he could blame him, the guy appeared to be from a prestigious family. It was not often to see anyone from that class to apply in a band, and a band with the lead vocalist as a person twice his height and weight with tattoos occupying more of his skin than it's actual natural color. In short, it was a tattoo man._

_Sakuya listened for a while and noticed another thing. That keyboardist was also good. He tapped his seatmate again and whispered._

_"What's the name of the keyboardist?" Sakuya asked noting the person beside him scanned the chart in his hands._

_"Um…it's…Seguchi Tohma, sir. Shall I take note of him too?" Mikael asked and Sakuya nodded._

_The next was the best. Sakuya finally met Sakuma Ryuichi. He was new and he looked lost. His band members were a little cruel to him as the pushed him to the stage. He was looking around as if clueless…_

_"Are, where are we na-no-da?" Ryuichi wondered and tightened his hold in that pink stuffed animal that he is embracing. "Kumagoro is scared na-no-da…"_

_One of his band members went to him and took the toy forcefully. Ryuichi gulped and saw the toy being thrown away into the crowd. The seats were similar to the auditorium so he did not particularly know where it went. Sakuya saw how rigid he suddenly began saw the drummer signal a start. It was then that Sakuya became amazed._

_Somehow, he sounded like…_

_Like…_

_Like…_

_Shuichi…_

_Of course only better, matured with age, and with experience. But nevertheless they both had the same charisma and the same intensity whenever they sing. It was like seeing a mirror image of the same person. And it was amazing. Simply…_

_Fabulous_

_Sakuya tapped again. Mikael scribbled Ryuichi's name on the paper. When the song ended Sakuya stood up and everyone was quiet. Of course the other bands were also silenced. They watched Sakuya walk towards the microphone and smiled._

_"Okay, I have made decisions. Mikael." Sakuya motioned for his partner and the assistant gave him the paper a bit hesitantly though._

_"Sir, are you sure?" Mikael asked worried of the decision._

_"Of course." Sakuya nodded with a smirk. He turned to the microphone once again. "My decision is to get the best artists among all of you and that includes individual talent. So that's precisely what I got. Individual talents to produce the best band of all."_

_Everyone was surprised with his decision as he merely smirked. " First of, I would like to call Ms. Nuriko."_

_Noriko came up the stage and was looking at Sakuya with wide eyes. Sakuya merely gave her a nod and then proceeded to the next._

_"Seguchi Tohma." Sakuya saw the incredulous look on Tohma's face but nonetheless it was nothing much of any other expression._

_"And lastly…" Sakuya left the microphone and proceeded to the first row. _

_Everyone was watching him closely as he bent down and got the small pink toy. He smiled when he saw Ryuichi suddenly grin. He went to the stairs and smiled at the vocalist._

_"Here." Sakuya handed the toy over and Ryuichi jumped up and down._

_"Yipee! Thank you na-no-da!" Ryuichi smiled and hugged the toy once again. _

_"And you will be the singer of my new band…" Sakuya smiled when he caught the attention of the three people he called. "Nittle Grasper."_

* * *

It was a big boom in the business! Nittle Grasper hit the records, the billboards and even went to America on some trips. They were one of the main reasons why the company went back to business. But since then, the company never had a president. How can someone occupy that position when the person who should be occupying it is Shindou Shun, though now it belonged to the youngest, Shindou Shuichi, since the older one is probably in jail. 

His face contorted with anger whenever that name came to mind. Yes, that man ruined lives that he could never even begin to imagine how. It was seven years ago that events he never thought happen, just happened. The worst day in the lives of Shindou Risa, Shindou Suzu and Shindou Shuichi

That man deserves to be placed in jail

Sakuya thought with so much anger. Even as seven years have passed he could still vividly imagine the face of Mrs. Shindou, Suzu, and Shuichi.

Shuichi was thought to have been dead when they reached the hospital. He could still remember that day. It sent chills down his spine as he recalled the moments of fear and distress that even he could not take at all. The boy was wrecked beyond description. His body was entirely blue and purple with red.

But the events had been more horrible than it appeared. If he hadn't been there on time, then the siblings would have really been dead. Even up now, it still creeps him out. It gave him nightmares and the question of why still evoked in his mind. It was why did Shun do this? Or rather, why Shun?

* * *

_He asked the ambulance to hurry. As he looked at Suzu, who started to cry when Shuichi closed his eyes, he could not take it anymore. He pushed the driver to move faster and to hurry it up. He wanted to save Shuichi and he also wanted to save Suzu._

_Even if Suzu was not in the same shape as Shuichi, mangled and near death, he knew that it would be the same if Shuichi would die. Suzu would be lifeless for the rest of her life since she knew that the one family left with her, her sole savior, died protecting her. Guilt will plague her mind and that would be the least of the possible turn-about of this situation._

_Lest we think of suicide…_

_No, he rather not._

_Sakuya glanced at the boy lying on the ambulance stretcher. He was barely breathing. It was so labored as if his lungs were trying hard to supply his body with the much needed air. It was grasping for oxygen so badly._

_He winced while looking at the formerly enthusiastic and energetic boy that he had grown to know and even to take care of. That boy is now lying there in that stretcher fighting for his life—struggling with that single thread._

_Why did this happen?_

_Why Shuichi?_

_Why Suzu?_

_Why Shun?_

_Why them?_

_After all that they had been through, why do they have to go through these events again?_

_Sakuya looked at Suzu who continued to cry amidst the protests of the medical assistants in the ambulance that she move away from the patient. She protested violently as they tried to pull her away saying that she never wanted to leave her brother alone, especially now that he is in the brink of death._

_He looked so peaceful when he said those simple words to her though. Sakuya noticed that. After saying "I love you" to her, it was as if he managed to smile truthfully for once, the one smile that he never saw on Shuichi, unless he's with him. It was the smile different from his usual wide grinned toothy smiles or his puppy dog style smile, and the many other types of smiles that Shindou Shuichi has shown to the people that he cared for._

_This one true smile showed what he thought and what he felt._

_This one smile actually tried to say goodbye._

_No…_

_NO!_

_Those were his firm and determined thoughts. The moment that they finally arrived at the hospital after ten minutes, the nurses immediately took down the stretcher while placing some towels on the wounds to prevent further bleeding._

_Suzu ran inside while putting the cloak that Sakuya lent her to cover her exposed body. She followed the nurses to the emergency room and surprisingly, they were permitted to come inside. The nurses did not even bother to tell them the rules because the boy suddenly stopped breathing._

_Suzu almost broke down looking at the nurses panicking but her face was more of surprise, fear, and something else. She stared ahead as the doctors placed the patient in cardiac arrest. They applies some things and then proceeded with the arrest only to find their attempts to be futile._

_Shuichi was not coming back to life._

_Suzu suddenly made a violent move that it was lucky for Sakuya to have good reflexes. He placed his arms around her waist and tried to stop her but she started screaming and tried to violently wriggle away from his tight embrace._

_"SHUICHI! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE HERE FOR ME! DID YOU FORGET? YOU PROMISED DAD THAT YOU WOULD BE HERE TO PROTECT ME ALWAYS! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY THIS TIME!!!" Suzu shouted and seem to be getting more violent for every passing minute._

_The doctors tried it once more only to get failure as their result. Suzu continued her verbal assault as Sakuya tried desperately to make her calm down. He noticed the nurses starting to prepare tranquilizers for Suzu but he could not hold her back at all._

_"WAKE UP SHUICHI!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" She was weeping heavily now. Her tears continued to fall down her face then to the ground._

_"Suzu, please stop this…" Sakuya whispered hoping to reach her. However, something inside him wanted him to rush to Shuichi and start to punch him until he wakes up._

_"SHUT UP! MY BROTHER IS NOT LEAVING ME AND HE'S NOT GIVING UP IN THIS STUPID BATTLE AGAINST DEATH! DEATH WOULD NOT TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY!" Suzu glared at Sakuya who in turn simply did not look back into her eyes._

_Shuichi…please come back…Sakuya thought…_

_Sakuya felt tears from his eyes start to fall too. It was just too horrible, to painful…too…_

_What was happening that day was so terrible that he knew this would etch a horrible memory in his mind. He wished that everything would be back to the time the Shindou's were happy, the time when Shindou Shinji was still alive._

_But that cannot happen._

_Even though deep in his heart, he truly wished and willed it to happen…_

_But at least, he wished now that Shuichi and Suzu be saved._

_Please…do spare Shuichi…_

_Please_

_He's too young_

_Don't take him away…_

_He was barely aware of his embrace loosening until Suzu broke free from his grasp. She ran to Shuichi who still lay lifeless on the stretcher. The doctors have given up and already declared him as clinically dead, when they were surprised to see Suzu who started to hit Shuichi repeatedly on the chest. She had broken down…_

_Her defenses were out. She was crying so hard that her knees suddenly gave out on her as she fell on the floor weeping for her brother, her younger brother's death. Only her wails were giving the room sound. Everyone was quiet as they watched with pity in their eyes. But it was death who won._

_"Please…God…bring him back…take me instead…please give Shuichi a second chance." Suzu weakly pleases and everyone felt tears sting their eyes as they watched the scene unfold._

_That was the moment that Shuichi's body jerked as life suddenly returned to him. The boy's mouth suddenly opened as he gasped for air. It was as if he drowned. His chest slowly rose up and down showing signs of breathing._

_Everyone in the room stared at him for a while when the medics suddenly snapped out of their trance. The doctors took out packets of blood as they injected it in his arm for blood transfusion. Nurses paced in the room bringing a respirator to help him breath. The EEG showed his vitals. The doctors shoved the two out of the room as they prepared for surgery. They had to operate the wrist where it was cut by Shun. Or else there would be more blood loss._

_Miracle…_

_Yes, that was what it was as Suzu and Sakuya stood outside the Emergency Room still looking shocked at the turn of events. Shuichi was suddenly bought back to life. He was given a second chance._

_Suzu looked back at Sakuya in a pleading gesture, hopeful. She asked one thing without much words. That expression was enough to know what she wanted to ask. And for the first time since they were in the Shindou mansion—Sakuya felt like smiling._

_"He'll be alright." Sakuya coaxed and smoothened the girl's hair._

_Suzu nodded and focused on the door waiting for the nurses to come out with the news._

* * *

And that was the turn of events. He was simply focused in his flashbacks when he was suddenly interrupted. 

"SIR!"

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review!

_Thank you so much again to those who reviewed_

_Hehe, that's my favorite character! Sakuya Hale!_

Thanks again to the reveiewers!

To my new reviewers:

**Leigh Shindou: **thank you for reviewing. As for updates, I make it a weekly basis. Some of the chapters may be shorter than usaul because they're cut out parts of one long chapter. Hehe, my original chapter contains a minimum of 10000 words each. So it was pretty difficult to write. Thanks for the review! And do write another for this one too!

**Dana: **there are more of that Shuichi and Yuki in the future. Though if there is too much fluff in the story then it might overcome the angst and lose the plot. But thanks for the review and I'll keep that in mind. Please write on this one as well!

**Crimson Skies: **Hi! Thanks for the support it is well appreciated and hope you read this chapter too! Please review again!

**Yakari Taito: **Hey! Thanks again for reviewing! Please do review again for the next, I am happy that you continuously read this fic! Thanks!

**Kitty in the Box: **Hallloo! Thank you again for reviewing! Your support is really appreciated and I like your reviews! Thanks and review again, oki?

**iloveathrun: **Hey! I love athrun too! hehe, read my other fic as well, it's entitled Lingering Thoughts a gundam seed fic. Also I would like to thank you for reviewing my story! Thank you so much! And here is the next chapter!

**Reiannah: **Wow! Nice review! Here's the strange man! Hehe, I'm really happy that someone noticed how I develop the plot. It is indeed darkness and light. It somehow encompasses what life really is in reality, darkness and light. And somehow people tend to remember the dark past more. So here I tend to do that as well. Though I want to stress the light is there, there is no darkness without any light right? Hehe, thanks again for the review! Please do continue to review my chapters and read also!

**Kanilla: **Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you liked um, Chapter 2c. Hehe, lost track of it because it's technically chapter 5 but not. Oh well! But the romance is necessary after too much angst. If I make it too heavy then it would be So I always need light chapters and there would be a lot of that in teh future. I hope you feel okay with this chapter as well. Thanks again and please do review!

**Clari-chan: **Hehe! huggles to you from Shuichi and a can of beer from Yuki! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

**deppfan1016: **Hey! Yeah, I kinda noticed that the past was kind of horrible! But believe me that the original chapters before I retyped it and uploaded it was much more vivid and more violent. Therefore, I decided to cut out some scenes. I was also surprised since I wrote this about a long time ago and it's only now that I read it again. And I say to myself three things:

1. Did I write this?

2. How was I able to write this?

3. Oooooooohhhh.

Hehe! But thanks for reviewing and please continue!


	7. Chapter 3b: Across Boundaries

**Ripples in Red Water**

**Chapter 3: Spilling Milk **

_Part 2_

_**Across Boundaries**_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

Well, this chapter focuses on probably three of the most important characters in this story. nonetheles it still has Sakuya in it. Don't worry. This story would not be Sakuya-centric. It's just that Chapter 3's major character is Sakuya. It's like I have explained, the original number of chapters is just 1-10. But for me and my motivation to re-write this, I have chopped the chapters into 3 sections each.

So, please bear with me. I'm sorry though. Please continue to read and thank you again for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Yuki is currently typing or rather pretending to be typing. Though he had to give himself some credit—with being able to type the words "I think" for about a page and a half. It just speaks that his brain can only manage to form the word I think and nothing more.

Yuki sighed. He ran his hand through his hair feeling a bit unnerved, or rather feeling VERY frustrated with the situation that he is in, plus his lover is IN. There are several problems that he's currently facing.

The first and most important one—even though he refuses to speak of it's importance—is the delicate situation of his lover. Well this one, he manages to become so un-Yuki like. For instance, he woke up early this morning just to prepare the other's breakfast. He also stayed beside him the entire night and kept a watchful eye in case he had nightmares. To add to his uncharacteristic behavior, he held Shuichi's hand the entire time.

In short…

He's being NOT himself.

How utterly annoying

Second situation is the fact that his home is a devastated apartment that had the smell of a garbage bin! Okay he was exaggerating, but can you blame someone like him who had always been an obsessive-compulsive man especially regarding his property.

Again…

How utterly annoying

And finally, the fact that his novel was nothing near being finished plus a very angry editor, his day—his week, is nothing short to being perfect.

He already asked for a deadline for his paper and with all due honesty, he could practically feel the negative vibes coming from his editor. If he knew better, he'd say the editor was willing to choke him to death or even summon some kind of evil spirit and possess him at that moment. Of course, being the "professional" that his editor is, the person remained silent. Of course, with a slight nod and a twitch, what more can Yuki ask for? At least the deadline was moved for a couple more weeks.

But then again, at this rate he's going, even for a month he would not be able to finish his novel. And with additional…

Problems to match…

Yuki sighed. It was just yesterday that Shuichi regained consciousness and Yuki's a bit perturbed with the situation. The wound remains to be unhealed and still the boy refuses to eat normally. Ha! Yuki sneered to himself. The idiot lover of his pretended to eat his meal and Yuki always manages to catch him merely throwing it away.

_Does he think that I'm some idiot? _Yuki thought to himself. _He certainly got our roles mixed up!_

Again he grumbled under his breath. His hand reached to the side to grab one stick of cigarette but to his utter horror, the pack is not there. Of course, how could he forget, Shuichi took all the packs and burnt them yesterday as well, claiming that his fragile situation may get worse if Yuki smokes in front of him.

Shuichi was laughing as he did it and looked as if he was enjoying observing Yuki's horror.

And today was starting to become a worse day. He could barely imagine what the rest would be. He just had to wish, at least that one comes without tax.

Yuki continued to try to think… and hope that he'd get somewhere this time.

* * *

"SIR!"

A voice snapped him out of his trance as he opened one of his lazy eyes only to reveal an old woman with her hands on her hips looking extremely annoyed at him. He blinked a few times only to clear his vision and smiled at the secretary that he –oh-so-dreaded- so much.

"Were you sleeping on the job again?" Accusation was dripping in her words laced with annoyance, sprinkled with irritation, and a dash of anger resulting to HER.

"I was just thinking, Ms. Lina." Sakuya smiled at the woman and looked at the folders in her hands. "For me?"

"Yes sir." She slammed the folders on the table and it echoed in the entire office, which was a very big room. The resonance was so eerie that Sakuya forced himself not to wince.

But then again he failed. Sakuya winced and looked at her, with that fake, permanent smile on his face. He never knew why he hired her though, but it would be so bad to fire her judging at her age. No one would actually hire her, and she needed this job. So he never really got the heart to show his annoyance with her rather he resulted into obeying his patience and continue to suffer under her unnerving presence.

Sakuya watched her quickly trudge towards the door and was about to leave when she turned to face him suddenly. He fidgeted under her scrutinizing glare. Then the end of the world began, when she suddenly smiled, he thought he was judged to go to hell.

"Seguchi Tohma is here to see you." She informed him and Sakuya gaped.

_Why is he here and how dare she simply inform him that when she was about to leave?_

The door opened when she left and was closed by a new person, namely Seguchi Tohma. As usual, the president of NG Studios seems to be over-confident about himself. That smile on his face is starting to make Sakuya dizzy with annoyance and he was sure that the feeling was mutual as he plastered his own business smile. As far as their past could have gone, they had become rivals since Tohma decided to support NG. But then again, they were still partner companies. It's just a complicated situation. He could still remember that very day, after their trip to America, Tohma, Ryuichi, and Noriko approached him.

* * *

_"Sir, you have visitors." The secretary informed him and he gave a slight nod since he was so busy with the papers. Stocks were rising, some record stores were still requesting for more Nittle Grasper CDs. Their clothing apparel design was boosting so he needed to keep the supply with the demand._

_He heard the door close and he did not need to ask who came in when he heard Ryuichi speak._

_"Waaah! You're working really hard!" Ryuichi went to his side. Tohma sat on the sofa and Noriko took a cup of tea. Well, they indeed felt at home in the office._

_"I have to." Sakuya muttered with a soft smile. He pulled his drawer open and took out a bar of chocolate. "Here."_

_"Ah! For me! Yipee!" Ryuichi hopped up and down. "Na-no-da!"_

_Tohma grunted and then stood up impatiently. He slammed his hands over the desk and Sakuya squinted his eyes and glared at the blond. His emerald eyes were met with the same set glaring back. The two other members remained quiet._

_"Yes?" Sakuya asked calmly._

_"We're breaking up." Tohma said in an even tone._

_Noriko choked on her tea and Ryuichi dropped his chocolate. Sakuya's eyes widened a fraction and stared at Tohma._

_"Excuse me? I never thought we had something going on between us." Sakuya mouthed and Tohma's face reddened with a blush._

_"Aiyaaa! You and Sakuya-sama?" Noriko exclaimed looking incredulous._

_"What? But why Sakuya-sama!" Ryuichi rushed towards Sakuya's side._

_Tohma gritted his teeth. He was embarrassed. He did not mean it that way. Of course there was nothing going on between the two of them. He was about to clear it up when the three laughed. He stared at them. Sakuya was first to regain composure._

_"At least you know that the meaning of what you said…it's double barreled you know." Sakuya snickered. Ryuichi was laughing._

_"You teased me?" Tohma raised a fine brow._

_"Well, you're so uptight, lighten up, Tohma!" Sakuya advised and nodded. "And yeah, I knew about your feelings of breaking up the BAND a long time ago."_

_"What?" The three were now staring at him. He nodded and reclined his back to his chair._

_"I have no objections. Do as you wish."_

_Yes and it was then that the ties between NG and Musica Studios were created._

* * *

There was not really that many people that knew of his relationship with the president of NG. _What relationship you say?_

He stood up to greet the man in front of him as he gestured towards the sofa in his office where they both could possibly settle down after he took the hand of Tohma and shook it formally. The other man simply nodded and sat willingly in one of the available spaces as Sakuya gave him a cup of coffee and placing a cup of his own in front of him.

"This is a surprise. I don't remember having an appointment with you." Sakuya sipped some of his coffee as he observed the guy who sat across him.

"I don't have an appointment." Tohma replied nonchalantly. Shrugging as he threw his coat on the rack.

"Oh so to what is the occasion as to why I am blessed with YOUR presence here." Sakuya smiled.

Tohma took his cup of coffee and sipped as well. He placed it back and relaxed his hands on his lap and smiled at the Vice-President of Musica Studios. Sakuya felt like strangling the man and tell him to stop smiling. But he managed to convince himself to act civilized.

"To nothing of course. I simply wanted to check up on you and to see if you finally decided to take the position of president." Tohma smiled again as he knew that it—being the topic of presidency—annoyed the other man so much, he was enjoying it. It was like annoying Eiri to an extent.

_"Ah, of course, with a best friend such as this, who needs enemies?" _Sakuya's lip twitched in annoyance. It was true, and still IS true. Seguchi Tohma is Sakuya Hale's best friend—a very persistent, annoying, and downright bossy one at that.

"Tohma, how many times do I have to tell you that position belongs to somebody else already." Sakuya was already tired to repeating this kind of conversation with Tohma.

Every month, Tohma would come by and insist on that same topic and it would always end up in a bad argument. It was only lucky that the partnership of both companies did not suffer in their usual arguments. At least they both have enough sense and reason to know those personal matters should not affect their work, at least that they have.

But how can Sakuya say the reason why he did not occupy the position? How can he tell Tohma the real reason? He can't just come out saying:

_"Hey Tohma, the real president of Musica Studios is actually working under you. You know, Shindou Shuichi…." _That would ruin everything of course.

Tohma has been known as a very observant person and right now this man in front of him is having a hard time dealing with this conversation and at the same time having a conversation with himself. Tohma simply looked smug but then he focused his eyes on the silent man as if seeing him for the first time.

Tohma thought about a lot of things. The one he asked a while ago was only one of the reasons why he wanted to spare his precious time and give his 'partner' a visit. Actually, the other one was concerning the lover of Yuki Eiri, when he saw Sakuya talking to him last Wednesday. He never mentioned that he saw them talking to each other.

When he saw Shuichi falter that day, it worried him. Had this man hurt Shuichi? What happened during that conversation? Why did things start to turn out badly between Eiri and Shuichi and at the same time Shuichi and BAD LUCK. He had to know. If this man had something to do about that, then someone has to start paying up his bills.

"Well, then, since I noticed that you're quite uncomfortable with that topic, let's change it." Tohma muttered as he crossed his legs and looked straight towards Sakuya who relaxed when he mentioned that there would be a change of topic.

_Oh yes, I'm changing the topic, but it's no way than hell that I would make it easier for you. _Tohma thought.

He started—this time with a smirk. This time, I'm catching you like a deer!

"What were you doing in NG Studios talking to Shuichi-kun last Wednesday?" Tohma asked bluntly, straight to the point, bull's eye! And noticed a sudden flinch in the appearance of the usually calm man in front of him.

He struck the bull's eye and they both knew it. Sakuya slowly turned his gaze to meet Tohma's questioning one. He felt the urge to suddenly look away but pride spoke: he won't.

"How do you know about that Tohma?" Sakuya asked challenging the glare that the young president is sending to him. "I never knew you spied on your employees."

"I don't spy on them. But I DO worry about my friends." Tohma actually resisted the urge to laugh at himself at that statement. He did not know if he should interpret it as worrying for Shuichi being his friend or worrying for Eiri.

"Well then, you don't have to worry. There is nothing going on between me and Shindou Shuichi." Sakuya defended and looked at the man with stern eyes. "If that was what you were thinking. And I have absolutely NO intentions of destroying his relationship with Yuki Eiri, I won't hurt him either."

_Exact to the point._

"You certainly have done your homework. You know a lot about him, don't you?" Tohma smirked seeing the tense features of the businessman.

"Who wouldn't know the things I said? It was on national television." Sakuya grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tohma was amazed with this man, putting aside annoyance of course. He knew exactly what he was thinking and to be exact he really respected this man, a lot as a matter of fact. Sometimes it worried him about his position in the Studios, being alone and all, but he also knew Sakuya was more than able to handle it all to himself, alone or with someone.

Well, now that it was all cleared, he's got nothing to do in this place any longer. He prepared to stand up and was surprised to see that the man in front of him had a smirk plastered on his face. Tohma was wondering why he was smirking. Was he joking about that reply? Did he actually have a relationship with Shindou Shuichi and he was just playing with him this time?

"What's so amusing that you find it worthwhile to smirk?" Tohma challenged looking at the younger businessman in front of him. _Stupid Jerk._

"Aren't you gonna ask me what we talked about? And here I thought you would be more curious than that. But then again, you were satisfied with my previous answer. Mind you though, that was the truth." Sakuya took another sip of his coffee and exhaled a sigh of relief.

Tohma sat back on the chair while heaving a huge sigh of relief as well knowing that there really is nothing going on with him and Shuichi. He stared at the man who continued to smirk at him as if he was mocking him.

"Well then, if you put it that way, how would you like to tell me what you talked about?" Tohma took the cup of coffee and took a sip when Sakuya replied.

"I asked him to be the president of Musica Studios." Sakuya looked for the expected reaction and true enough it came out.

Sakuya resisted the urge to laugh. But he can't so he simply smiled to be polite. _Indirectly though…_ he added in his mind.

Seguchi Tohma was not expecting that as the reply. He suddenly spit out the coffee that he was drinking and scattered coffee drops all around the table and on the gray carpet of the office. It was one of the moments that he has entirely humiliated himself in front of another person, except for his wife.

And true enough, there was a satisfied smile on Sakuya's lips as he watched silently. Tohma took out a white handkerchief and wiped his lips. The blond checked Sakuya's eyes if he was plainly pulling his leg but there was a glint of truth plus a whole lot of mirth in his eyes and Tohma somehow balanced feeling extremely annoyed at the man and appreciating him from speaking the truth.

Tohma managed at least to take easy breaths after the information was shared with him.

"You ruined my coffee table. You will have to pay for that, Tohma." Sakuya pointed at the table where coffee stained the perfectly carved wood. "It's antique too…"

_Ah the benefits of having to win against Seguchi Tohma! Simply, priceless! _Sakuya thought with elation.

"I'll give you a check later." Tohma muttered while he tried to regain his composure, which was surprisingly hard.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow towards him and sighed. His smile vanished replaced by a scowl.

"Is it that impossible to imagine Shindou Shuichi being the president of Musica Studios?" Sakuya inquired innocently. Well, since he knew the boy when he was 14 and even when he was younger, he also wanted to discover who Shuichi is to this people.

Tohma's mind is currently flashing images of Shuichi wearing a business suit and causing a lot of disturbances in the company. There are a lot of strawberry candies—pocky—in the room, pictures of Yuki would be stamped over the walls, and eh would be singing with Ryuichi all day instead of working on the papers needed.

That was a definite end of the world marker. This guy does not know Shuichi at all.

"Yes, it's as impossible as making the ocean disappear." Tohma countered placing a hand over his forehead to calm a growing migraine.

"Tohma, the earth's water supply is starting to deplete and you know that the ocean water level is decreasing in height. Soon enough it would disappear." Sakuya related and saw Tohma give him a death glare. He only smiled in return. "Although it would take another thousand or more years to happen, but definitely not impossible."

"Okay smart ass…" Tohma glared at the man.

Oooh, one of the rare moments… I pissed him off! 

_And it was through a joke!_

_Jot down one for Sakuya! Home run!!!_

Sakuya thought although to anyone else he appeared to be concentrating on the discussion…argument.

"Why the hell of all the millions of people in the world would you choose Shindou Shuichi as the president of the company?" Tohma argued eliciting a sigh from the other.

"Tohma, why do you think of all the people in the world, Yuki Eiri still picked Shindou Shuichi as his lover?" A reply from the redhead who had a gleam in his eyes was such.

The answer to that question is almost half of the answer that Tohma wanted. But Sakuya knew how to hit two birds in one stone. And this was one of the moments that he knew he's winning against the president of NG Studios.

Tohma's eyes are as big as saucers as of the moment and he could not help but smirk at the sight of the USUALLY calm Tohma reduced to this…hehe, he's anything BUT calm now.

Tohma gritted his teeth. That was a FOUL!

"Don't venture into unknown territory, Hale." Tohma's tone took a different side and Sakuya knew playtime was over. Calling him by surname is definitely the mark that said stop.

"Okay, But I was not kidding Tohma. Half the answer to your question was the answer to that question of mine." Sakuya raised his hands in surrender but he knew anyway it was his victory.

Sakuya loosened his necktie to relieve him from the stress that he's feeling right now. He watched as Tohma removed the scarf that he wore and his white gloves to get more comfortable. This discussion is getting longer than expected.

"Okay, let's presume that we both know that half already. So why don't you spill the other half and enlighten me in this confusing way your mind works. I presume you did not only ask him to be president because of THAT." Tohma babbled and Sakuya laughed this time, not trying to hide it.

"And you tell me I'm confusing. Listen to what you said Tohma, you're babbling." Sakuya took out his blazer leaving him with only a white button down tie and a loose necktie as an accessory.

"Clearing it up for your simple mind, I admit Shindou-san is a very good man. He's talented in singing and even getting along with other people. He'll probably pass for a position as a Public Relations Officer but a president? It's like saying I should give up my position to Ryuichi." Tohma looked at the man in front of him who handed him a cigarette.

As much as Tohma hated to admit it, this guy is probably the closet guy that could resemble Yuki Eiri. They're both cold to some extent, the only difference is this one in front of him actually knows the meaning of 'I'm kidding' and knows how to smile in public.

"Then you probably don't know anything about Ryuichi." Sakuya took out his lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth before letting go of a puff of smoke away from his guest.

"Are you saying that I do not know my friends? How dare you! Ryuichi has been my band member ever since!"

Tohma gritted his teeth at the dawn of realization. Come to think of it, how much did he really know about Ryuichi specifically after he came from America?

But he's not letting someone else degrade his ability in knowing his friends. NO! His pride won't simply let him.

"No Tohma, all that I am saying is, there is more behind their exterior of acting like men with bottomless pits of energy reserve. There is something beyond that smile that you see everyday. There is still more behind that small pink thing that he kept carrying around and that goes the same with Shuichi." Sakuya sighed as eh turned his cigarette off while scrunching it on the ashtray.

"You act as if you knew them a lot. You only probably know Ryuichi because you hired him…us." Tohma took off his black coat and tossed it on the vacant spot next to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the backrest once again making himself comfortable.

Sakuya laughed at Tohma's reply.

"You can't even being to imagine." Sakuya replied without even looking at Tohma.

* * *

Shuichi continued to stare at the empty room. Yuki is currently at the study finishing his novel and of course, he was still bedridden. He felt somehow strange. It was a weird feeling that he was getting. He just did not know how to describe it in a few words.

Sitting here feels at the very least, awkward. He did not know why, he had been to Yuki's room for several times now not mentioning the reasons of course. But sitting here feels foreign to him. It was simply not normal. He usually adored Yuki's room. The bed had sheets made out of silk, the pillows soft as feather, and the musky aroma of his lover enveloping the entire room.

The problem is…

He just did not feel right.

And that in itself was weird…

Of course, its not about the feeling with Yuki.

He still loves the author more than anything else—especially now that he's being EXTRA nice. If Shuichi were normal, then he would have…

Okay, no details…

But the feeling that envelope his character as of the moment, is the feeling that he had to be somewhere else rather than this place. He felt as if he should be doing something rather than just staring here in this empty room.

The second thing was that he felt like someone was talking about him. He could feel it in his guts and somehow it just annoys him to hell. It's definitely uncharacteristic of him to be like this but can he help it? With the way things are turning right now, it just seems that no one could actually predict what happens next.

So, Shuichi sighed. He took the small pink stuffed animal sitting beside him and embraced the tiny little stuffed toy. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his head on the soft object. After only a few moments, he raised his head up and was surprised with what he saw.

Tears were falling down his cheeks.

Tears were falling uncontrollably.

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and continued to shake his head. But to his surprise he continued to weep. He was continuously crying and crying, he did not know why. His shoulders were shaking as his breath became shallow with the heavy weeping.

He gave up trying to stop crying and merely pressed his head on the pink stuffed animal.

"Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled as if crying for help. It was not loud for it was simply a mutter a soft mutter. But it was loud enough for that person by the door.

Yuki stood there staring at Shuichi with a gentle look in his amber gaze. He decided to check up on Shuichi and he found him crying. It was tearing him inside to see his usually enthusiastic lover so devastated and so…

Broken…

Yuki merely stood there watching the young boy as the other continued to weep and to sob with that pink object that Ryuichi Sakuma willingly left yesterday. He knew he had to do something but his character was simply not made to do so. He could feel an inner war inside him. He wanted to embrace the boy and simply comfort him saying all the words that he wrote in his novel. But a part of him, still resisted, still did not want to show much of his emotions.

Afraid to be betrayed once again…

Afraid to be alone once again

But…

Yuki sighed. There are things more important than simply a person's pride. There are things far more important than one's self. It was something that person on the bed taught him for the past two years. And right now, that person needed him. What was he to do?

He took that one step forward. And he knew at that moment, there was no turning back. He had moved on from the past and is moving to the future.

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review!

_Thank you so much again to those who reviewed_

**theiviousracoonness: **wow! that review was most flattering! I can't believe that this fic can be considered to be the best. Hehe, thank you so much! That was really inspiring and I hope that I continue to be such in the next few chapters! I promise to do my best especially with Ryuichi as the payment! HEHEHE! Thank you so much! You inspire me!

**Mistress of Anime: **Thank you again! Wow! Hehe your reviews mean a lot to me and the more the merrier! I get really motivated with so many reviewees! Getting sugar high on cookies huh? Hehe! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks again!

**Ryuichi Sakuma: **Wow! The god of singing reviewing my story! HEHE! Wheehee! Please do continue to read my story!

**Yakari Taito: **Sweeet! That was a good review for me! Again please continue to read and review!

**Dana: **I really hope this story gets better.

**Reiannah: **Sakuya is really essential as Suzu and Shun (hint, hint) there would be no story without them. I included them percisely because they would help develop a more mature character and a more developed plot with Yuki and Shuichi in the center and their relationship as well. I need them to strengthen the two. It's going to be a long tough process. Thank you so much for accepting Sakuya. I promise this would not be Sakuya-centric, I mean the entire fic. But some parts would include him really. And Suzu's on the way to be presented. Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! You're the best!

**Clari-chan: **Hehe, I didn't really like Sakuya just because of that, I like him more because of this chapter! hehe, but do tell me if I'm being a bit out of the story. I just think that there should be a break in every story. Just like RPG's. You have side quests before the main plot. Hehe, but do continue to review!

**Kanilla: **That was cool! I like the way you point out parts that you like it makes me feel proud of it hehe! But really I do appreciate your constant reviews and pelase do continue to do so! I feel inspired!

**iloveathrun: **I really love athrun too! hehe!

**deppfan1016: **You're my first reviewer for this chapter and I really really really appreciate it! Blood thirsty huh? well, It would be rated R if I add it up hehe, but really I was suprised myself with what I wrote, it could rival Kill Bill hehe, but at any rate thank you and keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 3c: Youthful Vengeance

_**

* * *

**_

Ripples in Red Water

_**Chapter 3: Spilling Milk**_

**Part 3 **

_Youthful Vengeance_

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. 

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

**This is the last subchapter of the Sakuya-centric chapter 3. Although this would really include him a lot, there would be other important characters as well. Thank you for the support that you have given this fic and I do hope that you continue to support it. It would finally end my chapter that focuses on Sakuya. I never really imagined it that it was THAT long! Honest, it was only one chapter before--one very LOOOONG chapter.**

There are a few things I would like to mention before the start of this section:

First, thank you for the reviews and please continue to review! I appreciate all those comments, compliments, suggestions, and even criticisms! It's all a part in making a better story (although I did notice some typos when I uploaded it so I AM VERY SORRY!!!) bows repeatedly and may I add I really am lazy when I type and to add to that I have poor eyesight! hehehe Sorry again for errors!

Second, I felt very thankful to you all so I decided that I probably would upload 3 chapters after this chapter!

Third, some of the next chapters would not remove the original violent part because it would make the plot shallow. So I decided not to omit those parts so if I offend you, I'm giving the warning ahead! Thank you for accepting Sakuya! I was really worried that he might not be that appealing to the readers, well I WAS afraid that this fic would not be appealing to the readers so I waited for about two years before I decided to upload it. hahahahah!

Lastly, I love you all!!!!! Those reviews help me with my self-confidence! Do continue to read and review!

* * *

"You can't even being to imagine." Sakuya replied without even looking at Tohma 

Sakuya stared at the vacantly towards the window. His cup of coffee forgotten, even his companion forgotten, his thoughts were currently wandering. It wasn't everyday that Sakuya had been turned into thinking. He was usually busy with work and all those things that he had to do, obliged to do. He never wanted to busy himself with the past because he knew that there was nothing worthwhile about it at all.

That past is the past and dwelling on it would do nothing for the present nor for the future

So why bother?

He did not know.

Maybe because inside him, he knew something was still not right.

There was something missing in the scene that he saw in the Shindou mansion. There was something wrong with everything that happened and in the past years he never really attempted to do anything about it. Why? It's because he told himself that the Shindou business about the murder was nothing of his business. He is merely helping out with the family business and nothing more. He should and would not involve himself in the business.

And of course, being stupid, he made himself involved by showing himself to Shindou Shuichi last Wednesday.

The idiot person that he is

Damn.

If only he decided not to get too emotional as to see Shuichi that day! Now he utterly believed that emotions get in the way with rationality. But that wasn't him...

He pretended to be though.

If only he lost his emotions back then, then he would not have to feel this way get into thinking and neglect his paper work. If only he were some kind of robot that would simply work day in day out and not care about a single thing in the world.

But sadly, he was created human...very much human at that.

* * *

Tohma did not understand. But somehow he had a vague idea that Sakuya knew who Shuichi is. By the way he described him, defended him, it was as if the guy knew Shuichi for a very long time, perhaps even longer than Hiro. This was one thing he would not pass. He had to know this certain information. 

How? How did Sakuya Hale, his quote and quote best friend, boss, and long time acquaintance know Shindou Shuichi?

If he did, why did he not even mention a thing for the past two years?

And who was he in Shuichi's life?

But...

By the look on Sakuya's face, it was as if he's trying to tell Tohma to put a halt into his own curiosity—curiosity kills the cat anyway and Tohma never was someone who would pry and involve himself in another person's business—that is if he really did not care about the person. But how could he? How could he stop to care when there are three people that are involved? How can he stop to care when the people at stake is Shuichi, Yuki, and Sakuya himself? It's just not possible for Tohma to merely let the subject drop.

Sakuya suddenly stopped Tohma's thoughts from going into further depth when he silently mumble something, although it was incoherent. It was those moments, those sudden and simple times that Tohma noticed how much Sakuya resembled Yuki. They were both the same in many aspects. For one things, Sakuya was a novelist before he became a businessman. Although he was no big time novelist, he loved to write before. He had the hobby and he considered writing as a past time. Though he really did not have any opportunities of having his written work published.

The man also had very little, if any interest in both men and women. This is probably why the guy got the title of the most eligible bachelor in the corporate world. Many people wonder why the man did not even try to get with any woman or man. At first there were rumors that he was gay, but then of course he wasn't interested in men either. Then he was rumored to be impotent. Tohma could still remember how Sakuya merely laughed it off and even suggested that they publish an article about the reasons why Sakuya Hale is not yet married.

* * *

_"Sir?" The press focused on Sakuya and Tohma who were merely staring back at him. "I would like to ask a question to Mr. Hale."_

_"Shoot." Sakuya nodded and Tohma sighed at the lack of formality. He elbowed Sakuya who merely gave him a smirk and stared at the journalist. "What do you want to ask me?"_

_"Well, it's about your personal life. Many people have already begun to ask questions about your..." the journalist sought for some politically correct term._

_"Sexuality?" Sakuya interrupted and the journalist blushed and gave a shy nod. "I'm not bisexual or gay. That I assure you..."_

_"Oh..." The interviewer seems surprised and Tohma almost laughed at the hint of disappointment from the male journalist. "So, why aren't you married sir? Many presumed such ideas because of your lack of interest in partners."_

_Sakuya laughed. Tohma shook his head but nevertheless remained quiet._

_"I'm merely 28 I don't think that's too old to be married. I mean there are people there that are above thirty and still single." Sakuya explained and looked at the journalist. _

_"Though I'm not like anyone in the same age bracket such as I'm not much of a socialite-- in case that you heart that I don't really go out that often, I'm pretty much normal, maybe a bit workaholic."_

_"A bit? That's an understatement." Tohma commented and Sakuya glared at him._

_"Quiet you." Sakuya threated and Tohma merely nodded with amusement._

_"I see." The journalist nodded and merely looked down to his notes. "On to other question sir..."_

_The two nodded._

* * *

Sakuya also has very little friends. He chooses his friends very carefully and according to some people, he's not really the most sociable person in the world, probably rivaling Yuki in that arena. As a matter of fact, he and Sakuya became friends only as they spent time together in Nittle Grasper Era and even got closer because of Mika. Small world it was when Tohma found out that Mika was a former classmate of Sakuya back in college and they were really close. 

At first Mika admitted that they used to go out. They had this thing going for about the entire four years in college. Tohma had to swallow the lump forming in his throat when Mika told him this. It was hard to ingest knowing that his fiancée was his best friend's former lover. Of course Mika assured him that Sakuya broke the relationship. They told each other that they could not move on to becoming more than what they were and could only be up to that. They laughed the idea of getting married so they opted to stop as college ended. Quite a story don't you think?

He could still remember the day that he informed Sakuya of his engagement with Mika.

* * *

_Sakuya and Tohma were currently eating out in that new French restaurant in the city. It was not often that Sakuya went out of his office just to eat. Usually he would just order for take-out and then he would eat in his office, sometimes resort to the cafeteria food but nonetheless it was a rare opportunity for Sakuya and Tohma to be out together. And of course, people also appreciated them very well. Tohma could not blame him for feeling a bit awkward. What with having all these people staring at them, it was definitely going to be awkward._

_Sakuya sighed. He did not really appreciate being looked at that was probably one of the major reasons why he did not like to eat out as often as anyone._

_"Um, Sakuya, I wanted to tell you something that was why I invited you to lunch." Tohma started and gulped. He felt bad especially after Mika told him yesterday of the past between her and Sakuya. What being Sakuya's first love and all..._

_Sakuya merely nodded waiting for Tohma to continue._

_Deep inside Sakuya he felt that this was big and bad for him._

_Tohma always had ways to surprise him._

_First was telling him that Nittle Grasper is breaking up--that was the day he chose to tease Tohma. Well, it was not really that much of a surprise, he predicted that one coming about a mile away._

_Second was telling him that he's going to be the president of NG.--okay surprising but not that much. Sakuya knew Tohma was into business as well._

_Third was telling him that he was bisexual—okay that was the one that sent Sakuya to the hospital. They were eating in this Sushi restaurant and Tohma chose to tell him while he swallowed a piece of maki. HE forgot to swallow and started to choke. _

_Dig this:_

_Vice President Sakuya Hale died because he choked on a piece of sushi!_

_That newspaper would be sold-out and it would be placed in Ripley's believe it or not!_

_And now this was the fourth. He got a bit nervous and chose to carefully chew on his food this time. He also made sure to get only a bit of food to make sure that he would not choke again. But little did he know that Tohma was the one feeling the butterflies._

_"Um, I told you about this girl I was dating right?" Tohma smiled nervously and Sakuya continued to nod while drinking from his soda. He watched as Sakuya swallowed before continuing. "I'm getting married, Sakuya."_

_Sakuya raised his eyebrow and stared at Tohma. They were staring at each other for a while and Sakuya wanted to ask himself if he heard it right but then he suddenly smiled, or rather grinned. It was about time his friend settled down._

_"What? Really! That's excellent Tohma! Congratulations!" Sakuya took Tohma's hands and shook it enthusiastically. "Well, spill it out, who's the lucky girl?"_

_"Um...Uesugi...Uesugi Mika." Tohma nervously piped in and suddenly saw Sakuya freeze. He stared at Sakuya who suddenly went pale. Tohma became more nervous this time. The last time he did this was Sakuya choked. He almost died of Sushi!_

_Sakuya stared and even stared harder. He stared at Tohma and noticed that he was merely getting all nervous. Sakuya had to raise his eyebrow but--But then again he smiled._

_"Oh really?" Sakuya asked and merely took another spoonful of soup. _

_Tohma gapped. Sakuya was not reacting the way he thought he would. What was wrong?_

_"It's okay?" Tohma was uncertain. Sakuya is a VERY unpredictable man._

_"Huh? Tohma, why won't it be okay?" Sakuya raised his brow this time and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I hinder you to becoming happy?"_

_Tohma's mouth dropped this time. Sakuya was clueless? What does this mean? Either Mika lied to him or..._

_He wanted to make sure._

_"Sakuya, do you know who Uesugi Mika is?" Tohma stared._

_Tohma merely stared at Sakuya who smiled at him._

_"Of course I do, she's your girlfriend right?" Sakuya replied and Tohma had to resist the urge to pounce on the guy._

_"Idiot! She was also your former girlfriend!" Tohma gritted his teeth._

_Sakuya had to pause that time. He stared to the ceiling and thought hard. He thought really hard and stared at Tohma. He nodded._

_"Well, I do remember having a girlfriend back in college with the name Mika, but certainly she's not the same person right? I mean the girl I was dating was named Mika and her surname was Howard." Tohma gapped and Sakuya nodded. "Therefore Tohma, my girlfriend and yours can never be one person."_

_"Uh...what?" Tohma stared hard. But he chose to shrug it off and merely accept Sakuya's explanation. It was a relief that it was probably a mistake or something. He never wanted to break their friendship by stealing his first love. So they ate in peace. _

_Little did he know that Sakuya was deep into thinking. He knew and he knew exactly who that girl was. Yes, she was his first love and the girl that he thought of everyday. He wanted to go back to her and finally get married this time. But..._

_Now that she's with his best friend, what more can he ask for?_

_At least he knew that she'd be happy with him. He thought hard and knew that Tohma felt bad about the situation. He was no best friend if he decided to get angry because he wanted to hinder this marriage and his best friend's happiness. Of course not!_

_He was Sakuya Hale, Seguchi Tohma's most trusted friend._

_And therefore, this secret just stays with him and Mika._

* * *

Another thing that resembled him to Yuki was that slight glint of danger in their eyes. If he could actually fathom that danger, this man in front of him is no innocent when it came to a crime. He never doubted that insight though he would never believe that this man is capable to kill. Sakuya had every respect for every living thing. He would even let a cockroach live instead of squishing the ugly, and disgusting creatures. Threatening people may be a different story because even Tohma had his fair share of that, but killing or murder is another thing. It's not that he would despise Sakuya after probably finding out that he killed someone, rather that Sakuya is just NOT a killer. 

If Tohma knew how to see Sakuya, the other knew as well. That was the reason why they were called best friends anyway, the capability to read another person. Sakuya knew the emotions playing in Tohma's eyes and that last thought in Tohma's mind was something about killing—perhaps him being able to kill someone. Well, now that was a real irony---an irony of life. If only he...

_If only I killed him before it all happened then this would not have been a problem._

He was shocked to see Tohma look at him in surprise. He muttered a curse under his breath. He did not mean or even know that he managed to say that out loud. But it would be a little to late to take back the things that he said. Tohma is looking at him as if he'd grown a couple of horns and a tail, oh scratch that, he lost a couple of horns and a tail.

"What do you mean by that?" Tohma asked looking more with worry and curiosity instead of the expected emotions of anger and disgust, even fear.

"Exactly what I said. Don't pursue the topic any longer, Tohma." Sakuya threatened and it only strengthened Tohma's resolve into digging more of the man's past and the connections that he had with Shindou Shuichi.

"What does Shindou-kun have to do with that statement?" Tohma inquired and he saw Sakuya visibly flinch and then turned his attention to the ashtray as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. _I struck the right cord._

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with him." Sakuya gritted his teeth as images of a bloody Shuichi came into his mind again. He never really wanted to remember those horrible and hateful days. But this conversation is slowly bringing them back to the conscious.

"Bull! You're pulling that shit on me? You should know better than that!" Tohma countered snorting annoyingly in the process and Sakuya cannot help but smile at that.

_Oh yeah, the one that pulls the shit should be Tohma not me. _Sakuya thought and sighed. "Tohma, there are things that should be left as it is. Maybe someday you'll know the reasons. But I'm sure today is not yet the right time for it."

"What do you know about timing? You always sucked in that area." Tohma countered.

"And you on the feelings arena." Sakuya glared at the amn who's currently sending his temper into an alarming rate. Ay any instant now, he's probably going to throw something to this blond man in front of him, may it be this antique coffee table or this coffee cup.

Silence now ruled the entire office. Everyone seem to be a bit tenser than what should have happened. Tohma awkwardly looked at him with a soft gaze when he found Sakuya looking away from him as if memories were flashing in front of his eyes. Tohma wanted to know this for once. He was never this bent up in knowing someone's secrets like this one had done to him. For some reason, he knew that Shuichi would know nothing about it. He did not know why, but Sakuya seemed to know more about Shuichi than Shuichi knew about himself.

But that might have been before. Yesterday when he visited the boy in Eiri's apartment, there was a lot playing in his eyes at that moment when he thought that no one was looking or rather observing him. He would suddenly stare into space without knowing why and then revert back to his usual cheery self, claiming that nothing was wrong.

He acted like he was an idiot again and came to play with Ryuichi. It seems however that no one noticed not even Eiri at that because the novelist continued to smoke in the farthest corner of the room although he still kept up his vigilance on the younger boy's movement. But then again, Tohma never had the trait that he was able to master Yuki's movements. Who knew what he was thinking? He guessed that it probably was only Shuichi.

But how can the rest not notice such a great change from Shuichi's posterior? It was much more obvious than he gave it credit for, or was Tohma just too observant for his own tastes? That can't be right. But it's either that or they all chose to ignore it and give it less credit so that the boy would not be pressured to answer any more irritating questions from them. Maybe that was it or rather he hoped THAT was it. He would prefer to call them "concerned friends" than useless and utterly insignificant specs of dust. Okay, his bad attitude is starting to get the better of him again.

However, if Sakuya knew wbout Shuichi and Shuichi knew nothing about him, then he would probably benefit in knowing about the certain events in the vocalist's life. He sounded concerned so he should know about the incident.

Even though Tohma did not admit it, the young singer had inched his way into his heart for the past two years, or even longer. He had grown fond of the young singer. Before he even hated it when he spent time with Yuki, but that did not matter now, Eiri looked so refreshingly happy with him and that was all that matters. At least this time, Eiri finally found someone that would make him happy, that would actually help him move on from the dark past and then into some future that he refused to have before.

To an extent, Eiri's parents had already accepted Shuichi as part of the family. More of them seem to have welcomed him to the family even. Tatsuha was first, then Mika, then the father, and of course him. Well, took him a lone time but now, he acts like an overprotective brother around him. He even went to as far as accompanying him to that World Tour so just he would not get harassed by anyone. It was unbelievable that day and Tohma had to smile when he remembered. It was really awkward.

* * *

_"Seguchi-san, I really can go alone." Shuichi smiled sheepishly looking at Tohma who sat across him._

_"Tohma." Tohma corrected._

_"Okay, Tohma I really can go! I'm a very strong person!" Shuichi pumped up his biceps and looked at Tohma pleadingly who even refused to spare him a single glance. He looked at Yuki helplessly next and the man was staring at Tohma._

_"Tohma, I can't believe you." Yuki spoke for the first time, tired of this conversation already. Shuichi dragged him from home to make Tohma believe that he could go on this tour alone. Actually he was not alone anyway, he had K with him, so why does Tohma have to come?_

_"Excuse me?" Tohma placed the cup of coffee that he was sipping down and looked at Yuki and Shuichi for a while and then picked up the newspaper._

_"I said, I can't believe you. I'm not even coming with him, so why do you have to come?" Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and saw Shuichi nod vigorously beside him. The boy was helplessly clinging to Ryuichi Sakuma and somehow it drove Yuki to an edge. "You, sit here."_

_Yuki tapped the armrest of the couch and Shuichi stared at it for a while before he willingly obeyed. Who would decline? Shuichi sat on the armrest and Yuki snaked his arm around the other's waist as if to show that Shuichi was his and HIS alone. Ryuichi and Shuichi had to stifle their laughter in order not to humiliate the writer. They were distracted when Tohma placed the paper down and stared at Yuki straight in the eye._

_"Okay then, why don't you go? I won't go if you go." Tohma challenged as if knowing the answer, and of course, Yuki hated that._

_"I have a deadline."_

_"Yuki has a deadline."_

_Shuichi and Yuki spoke at the same time and Tohma had to stop himself from laughing. They looked cute he had to admit. Yuki was starting to become more...human. And that was an improvement at the same time. Tohma then focused his thoughts to the conversation and then stared at Yuki._

_"See. Then I offer another suggestion. Why not let Ryuichi go instead of me?" Tohma smirked this time he knew both the answers of the two current opponents._

_"Yay! Sakuma-san!" Shuichi embraced the toy that Ryuichi let him borrow and at that instant Yuki spoke as well._

_"You can go Tohma." Yuki looked at Tohma and somehow saw the mirth in Tohma's eyes. He knew from the beginning that Tohma knew and felt like winning this. IT was a win-win situation for Tohma and a lose-lose situation for both Yuki and Shuichi._

_"Ehhh! YUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIII!" Shuichi pouted and Yuki glared at him. Ryuichi stood there with a knowing smile. He somehow knew that Yuki was and still is extremely jealous of him._

_"Either Tohma goes with you or you don't go at all." Yuki glared and Shuichi stared at his eyes and somehow as well there was mirth in his eyes. Yuki was surprised to see this. It felt like he was being framed. _

_And true enough, Shuichi thought of this as a win-win situation as well. He got Yuki here so that the other would express his jealousy over Sakuma Ryuichi. Well plan1 was a success. He also wanted to hear it from Yuki on how important he is so as to entrust him with his best friend and the president of NG. Again another success! And lastly, he knew from the beginning that Tohma would be his companion, he just wanted to drag Yuki out of the house and then they would grab something to eat after, something like a...date. _

_"I won't not unless you treat me to lunch!" Shuichi pouted and Yuki looked incredulous. The author crossed his arms over his chest and sighed._

_"Shallow. If lunch is all you want then fine." Yuki grunted._

_Shuichi was exhilarated!_

_Success!_

_Who was the person who called him an idiot?_

_Shuichi did not remember._

_He pounced on Yuki and embraced him tightly that a tinge of a blush appeared in his pale face. He stared at Shuichi for a while and he did not even know that one of his hands ended up in the other's arms to support Shuichi and make sure that he does not fall off._

_Well to Tohma and Ryuichi, Shuichi was the smartest of all._

* * *

Shuichi was not a person that was difficult to love. On the contrary, when one gets to know him better, he was easier to love and adore than the young novelist himself, although Tohma had to say they were both adorable. Well, now that he's focusing on Sakuya he noticed that the man had been staring at him already and then of course Tohma snapped out of his trance. 

"What are you daydreaming about? Fantasizing about me is bad Tohma." Sakuya sighed and Tohma's mouth hanged.

_This is definitely un-Eiri-like._

Tohma threw a pillow on the man's head and it hit him squarely on the face and that only made Tohma smirk and almost laugh. Sakuya looked at him and smiled back. The tense atmosphere seems to have evaporated in the air and all that's left was the usual friendly competitive environment. This time, Tohma decided to act as a mature human being and stop pursuing the topic. If Sakuya would be willing to tell him then he will wait for the opportunity. For now, all that he could do is wait.

Tohma dusted himself and proceeded to place on his coat. Time did pass and he still had to go back to work. But then he suddenly stopped and he looked at Sakuya who seemed to look in deep thought and appeared to be sad.

"By the way Sakuya, Shindou-kun was attacked a couple of days ago." Tohma informed the man who immediately stared at Tohma with wide eyes.

"WHAT? How is he? Is he okay? What happened?" Sakuya looked so worried that cold sweat started to form in his face. His eyes were panicking as if the news was about the end of the world or something. But Tohma somehow understood that Shuichi was important to this man so he did not ask any further.

"He's fine though. He was attacked by a group of gangsters who managed to stab him on the side. He's fine. I visited him yesterday." Tohma finished placing all the garments and accessories that he had. He stared at Sakuya who looked like a man ready to kill.

"Gangster? Did you ask him what they looked like?" Sakuya's eyes gleamed for a moment and Tohma smiled at that. They were both the same in that aspect, very overprotective to what they considered as part of their territory.

"Yes, but he did not tell me what they looked like. He told me that he taught them a few lessons with a bum on the head and a beaten up body, but they're not dead." Tohma shook his head.

"Good then, I was worried." Sakuya slumped back to his seat looking relieved and Tohma took note of that.

"I jus thought that you would want to know." Tohma shrugged. "I'm going now. If you decided that you can finally tell me, I'm just a phone call away. I can always make arrangements."

"Thank you Tohma." Sakuya seemed to ponder a bit. He suddenly looked back at the blonde man who looked back at him evenly. "Shuichi was my childhood friend, he was a close family friend. That's why I know a lot about him."

Tohma just nodded. Now at least he knew something. He never really thought that he would get this piece of information from Sakuya—not this fast anyway, but he was very thankful. It only meant that Sakuya trusted him and Tohma made sure not to break that trust in anyway and at any cost.

"Thank you Sakuya, I won't tell him." Tohma gave a polite bow as he went out of the room leaving the red head to his thoughts.

Although Tohma wanted to know more about him and Shuichi's relationship, he was not really the type that would intervene so much with the private lives of the people—so he would do Sakuya a favor and butt out in this.

He stopped walking towards the elevator when he arrived at the table of the mean secretary. Sakuya had always complained for some time now. He was saying that he could not fire her at all because he felt guilty. Tohma smiled politely and received a false smile in return. Tohma instantly knew why Sakuya hated the old hag. Tohma placed a hand over the desk and gently leaned over.

"Don't bother him." Tohma ordered, no more like threatened.

The woman's eyes widened at the command from Seguchi Tohma. She simply nodded numbly watching the man give her a slight smile and proceed to the elevator. It was a job well done. The mean secretary would not bother Sakuya anymore. At least that old hag would be the least of his best friend's problems. It was the way they look out for each other.

He stood by the elevator waiting for it to reach the floor that he wanted to go. Finally it arrived on the ground floor. He readied his keys knowing the he needs to hurry back to the studios. When the elevator finally opened, he never thought he would see something like this.

He came face to face with a woman with long wavy pink hair that flowed down to her waist. She wore a pair of black sunglasses to accompany her black fitted long-sleeved turtleneck shirt paired with khaki miniskirt and ankle length boots. Her pale skin seemed to be more vibrant looking, which can be complimented with her dark attire. Of course, it caught Tohma's attention. Although he remained platonic about it, and expressionless at that, he knew beauty when he saw one. And this was one of those moments. But he also noticed one thing.

She looked a lot like Shuichi, except this one is a girl.

He stepped aside and saw the girl give him a slight nod. He stepped out of the elevator and watched the door close and head up. Tohma did not go just yet, but stared at the elevator and saw it stop on the fourteenth floor, which happened to be the floor that he just came from. His eyes narrowed into slits and then he slightly shook his head. He made a mental note to ask Sakuya about this the next time they meet, which would be on Monday, for their monthly director's meeting.

* * *

_TBC_

_Thank you for Reading_

_Please Read and Review_

**deppfan1016: **I know and I think Sakuya and Tohma make a good set of bestfriends too! Hehe, to quote Sakuya, who needs enemies when he's got Tohma! Hahahaha! Anyway, please do read and review again! Ciao!

**Spiral Fish Cakes: **smiles hehe! Thank you for reading this! Hehe, continue oki? And please review as well!

**Clari-chan: **Hallooooo! Well I think I'm sugar-high! hehe! Anyway I do believe that Yuki should have a soft side I mean it's a balance of nature right? hahahaha! And the same goes with Shuichi! Oh and someone really has to be annoying to Tohma! I really think that whoever makes Tohma annoyed should be worshipped! Sadly there's none in the series so let's make one! hahahahah! Continue to review ok? Tenkshu!

**Reiannah: **glomps at Reiannah I love your review! blush though hehe, I don't know if my fic is THAT good, this IS one of the first that I have written so I acknowledge that there would be a few grammatical errors here and there! But wow! I never really thought Sakuya would have that kind of impact and I am glad that he had! As for Ryuichi, well I do believe that he really is something else!

**Miomi: **Hi! Thanks for reading my fic and I really like reviews so much! Please continue to read my fic and again I thank you!

**Mistress of Anime: **Regularly updated! Of course! And since I was inspired by your review I would update every two days! hahahahahahahah! Well at least for the following week. Continue to review alrighty?

**Kanilla: **of course not! You don't drive me out of my mind with your reviews! I love them all! Well that wasn't really the ending of chapter 3 so this one is! heheh! Continue to review and I really appreciate the support!

**Joey: **Hello! Thanks for the compliment! Yuki IS human anyway and I would really love to see him as such! He's quite an arrogant fellow in the entire series but everytime I look at him, I somehow see a different Yuki---kind of vulnerable one so I decided to write on something similar! Thanks and review again okay?

**Iloveathrun: **Here's the chappie hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 4a: Back to Business

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 4: Luminescence**

**_Part 1_**

Back to Business 

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

Heh, introducing main character number 4!

* * *

The stage room for practicing rehearsals and holding possible concerts in Ng Studios is packe with several people. Technicians and several other electronics experts were fixing the various instruments and are busy with several other preparations. Today was the day that BAD LUCK was going to do a major rehearsal of all their songs. Technicians were shouting to the electricians about making sure that the connections in the wires and also making sure that there would not be any possible short circuits that might cause harm to the members of the band as well as cause possible black-outs in the studios.

"Are the cords in section A finished? How about the amplifiers?" The boss shouted from the corner while looking at his checklist. "You there, is that section safe and okay to go?"

"Section A done, though there are connections to be checked in section C." The man in section A replied.

"Get it done in a hurry!"

This rehearsal was put off last Wednesday because of the attack that occurred with Shindou Shuichi. They gave him the day off and now that it was Saturday they would like to continue with the rehearsal that they have planned.

K was particularly eager about it. He was so excited that he decided to greet everyone with a series of gunshots from his M16. Well, everyone scampered off hurrying in doing their jobs as soon as they saw the threatening blonde. The blonde simple laughed in his own weird maniac kind of way as eh saw the people immediately rushing to their duties not even sparing him a single glance. At least that way the work would be over and done with faster and more efficiently.

"Hahahaha! Such a wonderful day this is! You what are you doing we have a rehearsal! Or do you want me to shoot!" K threatened and saw the man rush immediately to his post.

Sakano on the other hand was busy handling all the calls with regards to Shuichi's rumored attack. There were many fan girls calling to make sure that the popular vocalist is actually in good shape. Fan letters, flowers, chocolates, get well son cards, you name it, Shuichi has it. Everything seemed to have been for Shuichi. NO doubt that the news would spread like wild fire. But Sakano made it a point to hide the truth by claiming that the boy was instead sick with a cold instead of being attacked by a bunch of gangsters.

"I'm very glad of your concern for Shindou-kun but there's nothing wrong with him. I would send your regards…" Sakano sighed as he placed back the receiver only to have it ringing again. "ARRRRGH! This won't end!!!"

Suguru checked his synthesizer and his keyboard making sure that they were easily accessible and that they would not be too far from his reach as they played their songs. The distance of the keyboard and the player is extremely important. He also made sure that the connections were all properly placed to avoid any technical problems later. He checked the other accompaniments as well.

"Okay, on to the next instrument…damn this rehearsal is making me edgy…" Suguru felt highly anxious but his calm façade really does miracles.

At the backstage, Hiro sat on the farthest end of the room talking to his girlfriend, Ayaka, while cheking if his guitar was in tune. He plucked the strings listening to the pitch and then adjusting it making sure that the guitar would not be an obstruction in their performance. He looked at the direction of Shuichi who seems to be back to how he acted before. Hiro smiled at that. He could not help but worry for his bestfriend's sake. For his own thoughts, he believed that it was still a little too early for Shuichi to return to practice. He wanted to insist that they move this to Monday but K and Sakano said that Monday would be a holiday for the company and no one would be allowed to come in. And a holiday only meant the meeting of the board of directors.

But BAD LUCK isn't the only ones that are there. In fact the vocalist of Nittle Grasper had insisted that the watch the practice all the way. Noriko declined though saying that she had an appointment with the dentist and that she promised her husband that she would go out to lunch with him. Tohma on the other hand, granted that wish of Ryuichi much to the excitement of the vocalist and heightened increase in his enthusiasm.

But the one thing that really surprised everyone was the presence of Yuki Eiri coming to watch the practice and out of his shell. He sat there beside Tohma looking at the people who were preparing the stage and waiting for a certain pink-haired vocalist to emerge from the backstage.

Tohma smiled looking at the person beside him. This was the FIRST time that he actually saw Yuki Eiri outside his apartment aside form errands like buying a pack of cigarette, eating out, buying beer, or meeting with his editor. Needless to say, he instantly knew that up to that moment, the man is still worried about his lover situation. And this only impressed Tohma on how much Yuki managed to change in such a short span as two years.

"It's a miracle to actually see you here, Eiri-san." Tohma smiled while taking a glance on the other boy beside him who took interest in playing with his pink stuffed animal. Ryuichi often did not prefer to sit beside Yuki at any cost preventing any possible death opportunities while he made his own comments.

"Yeah! It's the first time that I actually saw you watch Shu-chan practice!" Ryuichi added with big starry eyes and looked at the stage while he played with Kumagoro. "Shu-chan shined so much during practices!"

"Ryuichi, you should not call Shuichi-kun names in front of Yuki, he might hurt you…" Tohma whispered and Ryuichi nodded obediently.

Yuki did not even bother to reply. He just looked straight ahead watching the technicians prepare and also await for the entrance of the band. Ayaka, feeling that she had to go and leave the backstage, went towards Yuki and smiled at him taking the seat beside him. Although they were formerly engaged and people thought that they would be awkward with each other, they both accepted the fact that they both have different people in their hearts and they are fine about it.

After a few minutes, Suguru emerged wearing a black blazer over a light blue inner shirt. He paired it with black leather pants and black boots. He had an extra accessory of a simple gold necklace with a letter S pendant. From afar it appeared like that, but it was actually a dragon that formed the letter S. He directed himself to his synthesizer and gave the final adjustments while waiting for the other two.

Hiro emerged after a few minutes wearing his usual style of shirt only today it was red. He had that cross pendant in his necklace as well. He immediately placed the guitar on and checked as well. He looked at Suguru, who nodded towards him with a smile signaling that his synthesizer was alright.

"Where's Shuichi?" Suguru asked wondering what could be taking so long.

Shuichi usually was the fastest one to dress up among them, but today he got in first and still hasn't emerged at all.

"Still dressing up I guess." Hiro motioned to the dressing room. "He probably had something to do with his bandages."

Suguru shrugged but looked at Hiro's face for a moment before returning to the adjustments. There was a hint of worry in the guitarist's face as well as guilt. He did not want Shuichi to over exert himself but the vocalist also insisted on going back to work to take his mind off things for a while too. So Hiro got nothing to say but merely not to accept the request of his best friend.

Shuichi then emerged from the curtains. Everyone gapped as they saw him. Usually he opted to wear flashy colored outfits with orange and bright green, but today he was wearing something akin to being Yuki. He wore a fitted inner black turtleneck shirt that revealed his abdomen slightly and with a pair of black sleek pants. He also wore boots to match. But the one that showed off was the white trench coat with loose belts that were left untied. There were red lines on the coat to serve as linings and design. He is also wearing a Yin-Yang symbol as his necklace. HE ran a hand on his hair just making them fall into place.

He looked at Hiro and then to Suguru silently asking them if they were ready. The two snapped out of their reverie and nodded towards their vocalist. Shuichi grinned, his trademark smile, and looked at the people who are watching them.

_I can do this._

He silently wished himself though. Even if he hated to admit it, his wound is still painful and to add to that he's still having the blasted migraines. He just wished that he would not faint through out this practice. He knew that he had to go through this practice. But he did not just want to get through this, he wanted to shine like Sakuma Ryuichi always advised him. He's going to do his best today even if it kills him in doing so.

Besides, Yuki went out of his way to watch him…an additional incentive.

Plus there are many people awaiting for the beginning of this well prepared rehearsal.

"LET'S GO!" HE raised his hand and the rehearsal began with a strike from the guitar.

* * *

Lunchtime was almost nearing in NG Studios but the group was still about to sing their last song. The people there were all stunned to the bones when they heard Shindou Shuichi sing his latest creation without any accompaniment at all. His voice melodiously floated itself in the entire rehearsal room as if grasping each person there in a thin wave of euphoria—a breeze floating them into the sky.

Everyone felt like they were silently being place in a gentle cloud to watch the sun rise from the horizon. The gentle breeze ruffled their hair as relaxation took them in. The song was able to do that, give them the feeling of relaxation and euphoria at the same time. Everyone closed their eyes as the pink-haired vocalist sang from the bottom of his heart.

They could feel it. They could feel the presence and the impact of the song as it miraculously calmed their inner being, not simply making them happy but also giving them a sense of warmth inside. They could also hear the emotions that Shuichi threw into the lyrics and towards the tune as he sang the entire song with all that he could give.

AS the song came to an end, there was a slight hum to signal that. Everyone slowly opened their eyes to see Shuichi smiling to all of them. He particularly looked at Yuki for a while then to K who immediately climbed up the stage smiling widely.

"That was magnificent!" The man commented in his strange accent but the boy simply placed his hand behind his neck.

"Really? That was my newest creation though, I just wanted to check it out." He laughed at the compliment, not sure at all on how to react.

This was actually the first time that he got reactions like that. They were all visibly enthralled with the song and he knew that he did not capture their attention through that, he also captured their souls and hearts in the process. Imagine that, he captured Yuki Eiri, Seguchi Tohma, Sakuma Ryuichi, and K in that song. How can one not be so proud of himself?

Hiro also started to praise him with his new song along with the rest who came up to him immediately.

"Wow! Another one? You've been really working hard lately." Suguru looked at the pink haired boy amaze that he managed to pass at least 8 songs in the past ten days. They have easily completed the next album and all the songs sounded good if not excellent that they were all excited to get it into the market. Even Tohma assured them that it would b a sold-out.

"I have to admit Shindou-kun, that last song was incredible." Tohma placed an assuring hand on the boy's shoulder and added his all-purpose smile.

"Oh, it wasn't really that much." Shuichi felt embarrassed with all the praises that he's been receiving.

"No! No! No! Shuichi was more than shining a while ago! Kumagoro even said so!" Ryuichi jumped around excitingly, hugging the boy tightly around the neck. He stopped when he noticed Yuki glaring at him in full force.

Shuichi noticed that. Although he did not feel like acting the usual way like clinging on the man, he had to do that. It was because if he did not the people would think that there was still something wrong with him or that he was still not feeling well. Although they may be correct, he did not want them to worry so he had to do something about it.

He immediately jumped into Yuki's arms surprising the man at the sudden contact. Yuki's eyes widened looking at the boy who clung onto his arm as if he were hanging to it for dear life. But he was relieved to see that look on Shuichi's face, that annoying yet extremely cute puppy dog look with his eyes shining and sparkling and looking really stupid. He missed that but he would not be caught dead admitting that.

"Ne, ne, Yuuuuki! What do you think? Did I shine? Am I good?" Shuichi acted pleadingly and nearly smiled at himself. He was so good at pretending that he even thought that it was real. Oh don't take it wrong, the feelings are true but his acting just was painful.

"Baka." Yuki replied but could not hold back that slight smile that decided to grace his lips.

"YIPPPEEEEEEE!!!! YUUUUUKKKIIII LIIIIIIKKKKEEEEDD IIIITTT!" Shuichi jumped up and down around and around causing a vein to twitch from the forehead of the blonde author and causing him to blush in the process as well.

"Shut up!" He snarled at the boy but only weakened his resolve when the boy gave him a meaningful and cute smile.

_How can I be sickeningly love sick?_

_I'm acting like a school girl in front of her idol…or perhaps not but this is definitely not what I am used to do._

_Damn…_

_He's making me emotional_

"Oh my god, did I just see Yuki Eiri smile?" Hiro mocked and saw Yuki direct a glare towards him. "Okay, probably a burst of my imagination."

"No, Eiri-san has softened through time." Tohma added salt to injury.

"What?" Yuki stared incredulously at Tohma and Tohma merely shrugged.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Tohma challenged. And Yuki merely remained passive. Although he wanted to counter, he could not and that was a wonder.

Shuichi knew that he was successful in performing the act. The look in Yuki's face, the relieved sighs from his friends, the change in Tohma's expression to a look of true happiness, and to Ryuichi's extremely wide and silly grin. Everything was going normally, like it usually should be going, except for a few physical problems—but nevertheless, everything was fine.

It hurts actually…

His side is hurting that he decided to wear black in order to cover the blood if any decided to appear.

He's having his migraines again but nevertheless at least the rehearsal was over.

Now, he could rest.

Suddenly he caught a flash of pink by the door. Actually, he had seen that woman over there since the rehearsal started. He had been observing her for quite some time not and noticed that she did not leave at all. In fact, she stayed there listening to him through the entire rehearsal. He wanted to offer her to come inside but he did not know her and this might insult Tohma and K since they prohibited outsiders during practices. And while she listened she had that smile on her face.

Yes a smile….

A smile that he had no idea how to interpret…

Although softly…

There was something else…

He knew that she was smiling softly and he knew that she WAS smiling softly towards him. Shuichi did not know why but it eased his feelings knowing that she was watching him. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew that woman was important. It was then that he did something different.

Ignoring the comments that came from the people around them, he roughly pushed them away hurrying towards the door. HE could not even hear the words calling out his name from behind, and neither did he hear Yuki calling his name. He simply wanted to follow that woman, he's going to ask her questions, probably this time, he would have answers—he would finally have the answers that he sought to have.

But then again, a part of him wanted to know why there was a doubt in his heart—a huge thorn of doubt. Amidst a certain degree of happiness with seeing the woman, there was a counterpart that negates the happiness.

And with that he decided to follow the woman.

* * *

_TBC_

_Thank you for Reading_

_Please Read and Review_

**Since it's my upcoming birthday I will celebrate it with you guys by giving a four chapter update! My other chappies might come in after another week though because it's going to be a really hectic school week! **

I love all your reviews! It helps me so much! Though I would like it very much if you could review each chapter as well! nyahahahahaha!

**Yakari Taito: **Really? Does my story really get better!!! Wow! Yahoo! Thanks! (Yuki told me I have zero talent as well) ehhehehehe! Joke!

**Reiannah: **Of course your reviews has always been the best, I think you're my most favorite one! heheh! Sakuya's a baby neh? neh? hehehe! I love him because even as the writer, I still think he's unpredictable! hehe! And I really love your reviews though I think I already said that!

**Spiral FishCakes: **Really? Is Sakuya interesting for you also? I am so glad!! Kampai!!! Hehe!

**Cradle to the grave: **Is this the first time you reviewed? heheh! Thank you-na-no-da! I appreciate the comment and in truth I think the chapter is a bit boring too! ehhehe, some chapters might end up that way anyway! Though please read and review again! Mata ne?

**Mistress of Anime: **See I told you lots of updates! La-li-ho!

**I love Athrun: **And yes new chapters for you!

**deppfan1016: **No surprises, well not that much anyway! hehe it will be a bit predictable from now on, or is it my own instinct because I wrote it? ahahahah! anyway, thank you for liking Sakuya and the flashbacks! I adore Tohma to an extent as well because I think he's a bit too obsessed with Yuki in the series and making him more like the brother he's supposed to be is more interesting for me! hint hint hehehe

**clarichan: **True! Tohma is NOT evil! clap clap clap! hehehe! see yah in the next review!

**Kanilla: **long? hehe, then it's probably a good thing I cut off the chapters or else you people would be reading chapters that are 12,000 plus words each! hehehe! thanks for the review and I would see you soon

**The updates will be half of chapter 4 first (that means 2 chapters) and then the next two! hehe, But my personal favorite chapter is the fifth and it's coming after a week or a week and half or two...uh...no idea! **

**But please continue to review oki? Every chapter? hehehehe! oh well Just read and enjoy! The greatest accomplishment of a writer is to make the people love their story and enjoy it to the least! So, as long as you do, I am honored! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 4b: The Cause of Pain

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 4: Luminescence**

_**Part 2** _

The Cause of Pain

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

Heh, introducing main character number 4! Now onto the drama part, yet again please read at your own risk!

* * *

The girl smiled upon seeing Shuichi looking happy in the middle of his friends. He looked extremely relaxed and at that time, extremely happy especially when he clung to the arm of that famous novelist, Yuki Eiri, also known as Uesugi Eiri, brother-in-law of Seguchi Tohma, best friend of Sakuya Hale and their business associate.

Yes, he saw Seguchi Tohma yesterday in the building of their family. He barely even greeted the man but she knew that he was looking at her as if searching for something. She thought that Tohma probably had at least a little idea as to who Shuichi is to her. And if Tohma was to see her here, she would surely have to start explaining and she was not about to do that in front of everyone and even to Seguchi Tohma at that. If Sakuya liked him, she didn't.

Speaking of Sakuya, he informed her a week ago that Shuichi still hadn't gotten his memories back. That was difficult. 7 years was too long to wait. He felt like she would never ever remember her anymore. She still remembered that day when Shuichi was said to have survived and also went through the operation successfully. It was the happiest day of her life as she believed it to be. Shuichi survived all that, he was bought back to life, and by that she could already feel that they can have a fresh new start of having a normal life. But of course, she was just too naïve to believe that fantasy.

* * *

Seven Years Ago…

Shuichi was lying there in the hospital bed still sleeping after more than three days already. Normally the people would be distressed in knowing that they have a loved one that had all those machines stuck into his body and barely hanging to his life but Suzu and Sakuya did not mind.

Shuichi is alive

That was all that counts…

_Or was it?_

Suzu sat beside Shuichi now completely dressed thanks to the outfit that Sakuya bought for her. She held onto the hand of her brother fighting the urge to cry once again. She already felt the stinging of tears in her eyes and she knew that any moment now she might start crying. Simply looking at Shuichi in pain like this because of protecting her is driving her to near insanity. She just wished that he would wake up and smile at her saying that he would never leave her side.

She caressed the palm of her brother where the dextrose was not injected. She whispered soothing words softly into the vacant area as the boy slept on his hospital bed for the fourth day. Sakuya simply stood there, hands in his pockets silently willing Shuichi to finally open his eyes and join the living once again.

During the three days that Shuichi was sleeping, Sakuya and Suzu worked on the case of Shun and also made it a point to receive the reports of the crime from the station. They first started with the situation on the mother, Risa Shindou.

The body of the mother was immediately brought to the morgue after going through an autopsy. The reports said that the woman was severely and brutally tortured. She was merely tossed and turned around resulting to bruises. It seems that her head was slammed on the wall several times causing internal bleeding that probably was one of the main causes of her death aside from extensive blood loss.

A knife was used to slash the person in several parts of the body resulting to cuts and bleeding in areas of the woman's poor form. She was also punched and kicked resulting to the bruises and was also choked, which may have marked the end of her life. This was seen from the finger marks on her neck. It was reported that she was trying to say something before she completely died, and of course no one knew what it is except probably Shun himself.

Shuichi was also inspected through the records that the doctor made. Concussion, internal bleeding, spinal disorientation, a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm, a slit wrist, and most of all almost died and in current state of comatose. Anyone who read the report almost gasped at the miracle that the boy was alive. His abuses in the body were not taken lightly but they also placed it that the boy must have suffered a possible nervous breakdown if ever he remembers or may receive symptoms of a shock. The small body of the boy was too fragile to take that kind of beating. Of course Sakuya prohibited any further examination almost threatening them to having them arrested if the force to do so.

Suzu was said to be harassed but not raped—according to her reports of course. Her body bruises and mental situation was unstable. But the remarkable thing was there were only a few cuts on her body.

And lastly, Shun. The boy was taken into the police station and was placed into questioning. When asked all he replied was a shrug and the rest he totally ignored the people questioning him. But the eerie and the most disturbing thing was Shun asked if the two survived. The police have spoken about the situation of the two other siblings and the suspect merely laughed and then proceeded to his own cell.

Sakuya and Suzu did not even bother to visit the older Shindou. Memories about the event would just place Suzu in the deeper circles of hell rather than where she is now. After getting the report, the two immediately headed to the hospital where Shuichi lay, still unconscious.

And at that instant, where they stood in the hospital, the boy's eyes started to flutter open. Slowly but surely, he was waking up. The two looked at the boy with fascination and happiness while observing the pink-haired man try to make things out of his surroundings. He blinked a few times probably trying to orient himself and to tell himself that he's in a hospital and finally his gaze landed on the two beside him with smiles that are as wide as it could get. They were so happy when the boy finally woke up.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked innocently.

It was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives to finally see Shuichi wake up after coming form the dead. But after that being said, they could not even begin to smile. Dreams crashed. Thoughts dimmed. Lives were sent to darkness. Shuichi just stared at them with curiosity in his eyes as the people's smiles when he woke up vanished, replaced by an expression that wore shock, surprise, and most of all mortification.

"Who are you?" Shuichi repeated, this time more impatiently than he was. He had asked who these people are and they ignored him. It was not that he was rude but he was so confused at the moment that he did not even remember certain events in his life, like where he lives and when was his birthday. But one thing was sure, he knew his name, Shindou Shuichi.

Again words were caught in their throats. The person that they have waited to wake up has finally opened his eyes.

But what now?

The boy barely recognizes them, actually he does not know them at all. Judging from the looks that he's giving them, he was not kidding.

He looked more annoyed than usual…

And seems a bit more impatient too…

Frozen…

It was as if time was frozen…

Sakuya wanted to say something during that time, even a simple introduction towards the confused young lad, but he was interrupted when Suzu suddenly sped out of the room. Her tears completely breaking her mentally formed dam and came flowing down her cheeks. The tears flew and shone by the sun's rays like little glistening stars. Sakuya looked at Shuichi for a while observing her apologizing gaze.

"I'll be back Shuichi, it'll be alright." Sakuya assured. He immediately ran after Suzu.

Sakuya cannot help but pity the boy. His fingers were clutching the white hospital blanket as if it were the only thing that could provide him security and comfort. He looked shaky and guilty, and most of all confused. His eyes traveled around the people that were previously there and merely tried to place things into order.

Before Sakuya left, he placed a hand over Shuichi's head. When he came running after Suzu, he wished that she would not do something drastic.

He prayed to the gods that he would be alright. He whispered curses under his breath thinking about why his reflexes did not even make a move to stop her from running away. Now he had to find her to god knows where she ran. But it seems today is a lucky one. He found her immediately sitting by the stairs, head bent down.

Slowly and quietly, he took the seat beside her only to be surprised that she already stopped crying. Sakuya placed a hand at her back to at least remind her that he's still there beside her, willing to understand her situation. She steadily looked up, her tear stained face and red puffy eyes focused itself to Sakuya's calm ones. She smiled shakily.

"Sakuya, I have decided to do what is best for Shuichi." She muttered trying to get her much needed strength.

"Best? What are you talking about?" Sakuya asked completely oblivious to what she wanted to point out.

"Yes Sakuya….the best…" Suzu stood up and started to walk ahead knowing that Sakuya would follow her. "I want, no, I need to do this for him. This is the perfect opportunity."

"I'm getting deeper in the dark. I don't get what you're trying to say." Sakuya shook his head.

Suzu stopped when she finally was under a big Sakura tree. The cherry blossom petals fell down to them like a shower of flowers as the wind blew steadily. She sighed and then looked up to the man that stared at her with so much questioning and also a sense of defiance in her idea.

Yes, this idea…

The one idea she knew so that Shuichi would be freed from the ties of that crime…

A means to hide…

Not a means to escape…

"Clear everything up, Suzu. What are you planning?" Sakuya crossed his arms over his chest while staring down at the trembling girl in front of him.

For any spectator, they would appear like a quarrelling couple.

"Sakuya, I will set Shuichi free." Suzu looked up with firm determination. "I had it all planned. He won't have to remember us anymore. I will hide him from all this. I want him to forget. This time, I will save him."

"How?" Sakuya wondered what she was getting at.

_Free?_

_How can they set Shuichi free?_

_Why?_

_Why try to hide him from…_

_The truth?_

"I will send Shuichi to be taken cared of by parents…different parents. I will pay them regularly as long as they make him believe that he's their real son. I will call them right away." Suzu walked to Sakuya's side looking at the man who is now currently staring at her wide eyed.

"Then I will change the papers of his birth making him appear like their son. Even the baptismal certificates and all the other papers so that he can believe this reality that I will create for him. I will tear him apart the curse of this blasted family. At least that way, I can save him." Suzu smilied flinging her hands in emphasis of what she wants to do.

"He won't know of the previous events. He can live a different life. But of course, we would not leave him alone at all, and he's still going to carry the name Shindou. But we can change the names of the parents to Shindou as well. I already know a couple willing to do it also. They have a daughter, but they also wanted a son. At least that way…" Suzu was not able to finish her statement when Sakuya suddenly slapped her on the face.

She looked shocked for a while and then touched her burning cheek. She looked at Sakuya who was glaring at her in anger. Sakuya was furious about what she was planning. She was not only playing rough, playing god; she was also tackling her own brother and actually digging him a grave on her own. Didn't he know that she was indirectly killing the real Shindou Shuichi and mainly creating a 'substitute'?

Substitute

The word sent chills down his spine as he looked in anger towards the girl who simply looked at him in shock. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her violently.

He was…

In short

Enraged

"HOW COULD YOU!! WHY ARE YOU PLANNING THIS!! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUIN HIS LIFE!!" Sakuya gritted his teeth as he looked at the girl in front of him shivering in fear at his sudden outburst.

"I want him to be fine…I want him to live a normal life…" Suzu whimpered at both the pain on her shoulders and on the burden of what she wanted to do for Shuichi—just for him to live a normal life from such a horrible past.

"Excuse me? You said you wanted him to be fine, but you're creating, no, recreating Shuichi this way. You're giving him a life that isn't his. You're making him run away and escape. Suzu, Shuichi needs to know. Shuichi does not have the habit of running away!" Sakuya explained letting go of her shoulders as she flung herself out of his grasp and out of his reach.

"NO! I don't want him to know! He'll get hurt again! Please! Please agree with me! We can always watch him and even hire a bodyguard for him…please…please Sakuya…I want Shuichi to have a normal life…" Suzu pleaded and felt like she wanted to kneel.

"Normal? Shuichi was born this way, then this is normal. What are you saying? How can you deny him of being a Shindou? How can you deny him of being the son of Shinji and Risa Shindou? You're giving your parents shame by doing this!" Sakuya shook his head dejectedly. HE never imagined that Suzu would come up of such an insidious, preposterous, and utterly bewildering idea.

"Can't you see? He'll be able to go to school without worrying about me and worrying if someone behind him is planning to kill him sooner or later. He can live a normal life, like he always wanted to have. We can always make his parents say that his hair is pink because he dyed it before. Sakuya we can do this. Please, think of Shuichi's own well-being." Suzu looked at Sakuya even though his back is turned to her.

"I AM thinking about him, that is why this idea is still preposterous. I refuse." He countered.

"Even if you're not into doing it, I will. If you won't back me up, then don't interfere." Suzu angrily replied on the speechless man and looked at him with an equal glare.

"How could you? You have no right to manipulate another person's life by replacing it with a lie! Two wrongs don't make a right Suzu!" He shouted. He wanted to knock some sense into her.

"At least a lie can cover for the truth. And it's not two wrongs, Sakuya. It's a positive and a negative. It's a truth and a lie making it neutral." Suzu contemplated and looked at the man with a smirk.

"WHAT KING OF AN EXPLANATION IS THAT? HUMAN LIFE IS NOT RELATED TO ELECTRICAL CHARGES!" Sakuya shouted and he saw people look at him with awkward glances and he felt himself blush with embarrassment.

"I will still do it." Suzu nodded to herself placing her hands on her hips. Seeing that Sakuya just sighed, she knew that she won the argument. She started to march all the way to a telephone booth to start her plans for her little brother.

Sakuya was busy contemplating on the fact that the plan sounded too…

Planned out.

Sakuya also on the other hand, wanted to intervene, but he can't. He's not a Shindou and eh could not interfere with the sister since she's the legal guardian of Shuichi. But somehow he knew…

This plan would backfire…

And usually, backfires come three-fold.

* * *

TBC

_Please Read and Review_

_Thank you very much for reading_


	11. Chapter 4c: Reliving the Past

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 4: Luminescence**

**_Part 3_**

Reliving the Past

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

Heh, introducing main character number 4! Now onto the drama part, yet again please read at your own risk! Damn, this chapter got me hooked into typing! It was amazing for me because the angst has come back! Therefore a warning is needed

**BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a little bit of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Shuichi finally caught up with the woman who is still standing near the parking lot by the building. She was about to head for that red Ferrari when he finally grabbed her arm gently causing her to immediately look at him with wide eyes and at the same time take three steps backwards in alarm.

Shuichi smiled sheepishly at her while placing a hand behind his head with a shy expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But it was the only way that I could get your attention." Shuichi smiled softly at the woman who suddenly avoided looking at him.

Shuichi made a face for a while thinking for the reason as to why the woman was actually avoiding his gaze. Why would she do that anyway? And yet being Shuichi, he simply smiled back at her. The woman relaxed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest while looking as menacingly or horrifyingly to the boy hoping to scare him away. Somehow deep inside, that little talk the boy had with Sakuya a week ago was the problem. Sakuya was a pain to Suzu. If he did not approach him then Shuichi would probably still be safe as of the moment from the threats of the past.

But no, the guy just had to interfere and meddle with something that he had no business in.

Always the meddler!

Shuichi knew that the girl was deep in thought but he wanted to ask immediately what was bothering him. For the past week and especially the past two nights, he's been dreaming of things he never thought would be possible. For many times, he believed that those were merely make believe characters that he mentally created due to his lack of sleep, the lack of food, and an overactive imagination.

He thought that the pink haired lady in his dreams, the blue haired man with a suit, the blue haired boy with cold eyes, this lade, and the red head in his dreams were merely a part of his imaginary setting. But then when he saw this woman today, something in him was triggered. It was as if it told him that everything he saw in his dreams were not made up sequences in his mind, rather it was really reality playing back in his mind—flashbacks. It was a memory reminding himself that it existed.

But how can he believe such when he even had his memories back then when he was a child? His memories were perfect and he had a perfectly normal life.

_Wait a minute…_

_Perfect?_

_Then it struck him…_

_…perfect?_

He looked at the woman who now stared at him with her eyes wide with shock. It was as if she knew what went through his mind just a while ago. It was not difficult for Suzu because Shuichi's eyes were as expressive as they were before. Neither of them noticed the arrival of the people in NG behind their backs. They were just staring at each other like two people in a duel waiting for each other to draw out their guns and shoot.

The girl decided that, it's probably her turn to talk.

"Why do you want my attention, Shindou-san?" She smiled starting to play the game.

But sorry for her, Shuichi was in no mood for a game.

"What's your name?" Shuichi asked, a little roughly for his usual attitude, even everyone behind him seem taken aback by his tone. To Suzu, it resembled the tone he had when he first woke up in the hospital.

Name?

That was the thought that raced on Suzu's mind. He was going straight to the point.

What was she to do?

And contrary to everyone's thoughts and ideas of him, Shuichi was no idiot.

_Well, if she's not answering that question, I might as well point out the obvious anyway. _Shuichi thought and stared at the girl with a serious expression.

"Who are you in relation to me?" Shuichi asked merely acknowledging the fact that she has her pink hair and she realized the effect of that question.

That simple question seems to ask a lot like: You're not a fan girl, why is your hair pink? Why are you watching me throughout my rehearsal? Why don't you tell me your name? Why do you seem scared at me? Who are you?

Those were the samples of the other questions that the one Shuichi threw at her implicated. However, Suzu was shocked to have met those eyes that have given her hope all these years. Those violet orbs are now directly staring back at her with vibrant life.

The life that was taken and brought back

The life that she changed and hid away

And possibly substituted with this life in front of her…

The life…

Which according to Sakuya

Was

A LIE.

"Shuichi…" Suzu unconsciously said while the tears that she's been holding up into her eyes started to fall down her cheeks.

To her surprise, it startled Shuichi a lot. His eyes widened at her sudden crying in front of him. She could not help it. All those pent up emotions of not being able to talk to him, to cradle him, to soothe him in his problems, to listen to him singing, and all those other stuff that she missed was giving her a hard time in controlling her emotions. The hidden tears slid down her cheeks as she raised her hand to cover her face.

Shuichi however took a step back. It was not as if he was awkward to see a woman crying, rather, this woman's, this particular woman's crying was freaking him out. It was as it he saw this already, in some unknown dream or probably some unknown time. But her crying is wrecking his heart or shattering it into a million pieces. IT was different seeing her cry. Pieces of the puzzle that was left for him to solve was slowly appearing and placing themselves automatically.

Shuichi tried as he might wanted to at least mutter a word to comfort her. In truth, he was so scared. He was scared of what this girl might tell him. He was scared of what?

…The truth

…The truth that the redhead was right in saying that you lost your memory…

…The truth that you don't know who you are…

…The truth that you're not who you think you are…

…The sad truth…

…That you are alone…

Shuichi started to feel that all too familiar tingling of pain in his head. This mere contact with the girl has caused him several memory flashes. He was certain that this girl knew him, probably much more than he knew himself. That was why he wanted to know. And he's going to find out even if it's the last thing that he was going to do.

"Why, why is it that you're always in my dreams when I have never known you?" Shuichi bent his head trembling this time. His voice was quivering and everyone looked at him in worry.

Yuki debated with himself if he wanted to go to Shuichi and pull him away from this mess. Looking at the boy, he was slowly watching him shatter into bits and pieces that Yuki was uncertain if he could still bring him back together. He was standing there right now, vexing in extreme annoyance with the situation and with himself. Yuki wanted to take him away and run, but his resolve was broken when he saw Shuichi raise his head to face the woman in an almost angry state that he never saw Shuichi give anyone.

Not even Aizawa Tachi.

"Why are you doing this to me now? Now that I have finally had a stable life, now that I have finally had someone to love, not that I have friends, why is this happening to me now? Why did you and that man have to come barging into my life and ruining it in the process?" Shuichi glared at the woman in indefinite and unstable emotions ranging inside him. He was confused, he did not know…

It was too painful.

"W-we…" Suzu stuttered. She was scared. What Sakuya told him last week caused him to breakdown like this?

"WHO ARE YOU!!!" Shuichi shouted and took a step forward that he and the woman are now face to face.

He grabbed her shoulders squarely and looked at her for eye-to-eye contact. The people there would have stopped him immediately if he wanted to harm her but he did not. Shuichi simply wanted her to look at him to get the answers that he wanted or rather needed the most.

Suzu wanted to embrace him at that point and tell him all about it, but no, she will not pull him back to hell. She immediately pushed him away causing the other to lose his balance and tumble a few steps backward almost losing his balance. He steadied himself and looked at the girl who suddenly lost her cool as she suddenly glared back at him.

There was anger in her features. It was seemingly directed to herself than to Shuichi though, but the most obvious feeling was the feeling of longing. She looked hard towards Shuichi and then started to ramble.

"How dare you act angry towards me when I have done everything to give you the perfect normal life that you always wanted? I withdrew you of all the promises that you made into protecting me and always be with me! I withdrew all the love that you promised dad you'll give me! I lost them all when I decided to give you the life that I cannot have and now you claim that I have ruined your life? How could you? How could you tell me, your own blood relative that I ruined your life?" She babbled and suddenly covered her mouth when she realized what she suddenly said.

_Oh no…my feelings…emotion…I got carried away…_

She looked at Shuichi who seemed to have taken in everything that she said, to the very letter. Everyone that was watching also seemed to look at her with a gasp or a gapping mouth but none of them mattered. Shuichi was the most important person at that instant. He looked at Shuichi who had a blank look in his eyes and saw the boy suddenly place his right hand over his face. He glided it and stopped it over his forehead.

Shuichi could hear her voice and her words echoing in his head mixing along with the beat of his heart. His head is pounding loudly as eh sorted out those words. He knew those words well. His head is starting to ache but he felt like he's got no power over anything now.

He started to grow apprehensive as he heard those words echo in his mind. Those words came back with a flash of his memory and with each single flash, it was accompanied by a strong gush of pain blowing inside his head. He felt himself weaken, but he would not let it. He wanted to know, he needed to know

Then there it was again, echoing

Flashing

Beating

Remembering

* * *

_A Perfect Normal Life…_

"Be a good boy now, I know you'll be happy with this new life…" Suzu whispered to Shuichi seven years ago as they brought him to his "parents" house.

The house was simple. There were three people waiting for him by the door of the house. One was a girl possibly older than him and two were probably what this lady beside him told him would be his "parents". He looked at the house as if it was the most unfamiliar thing to him. True, he had lost his memories as this pink haired girl told him, but that does not mean that he did not feel familiar about things.

For one thing, this house was anything but familiar. The people that smiled upon his so-called return merely appeared to look with forced enthusiasm and he did not even feel any sense of familiarity towards these people, this place, and even the household rules and regulations.

Nothing was familiar to him.

But then again who was he to speak? He had lost his memories and barely have an idea where and who he is. He only watched the two people that looked and felt familiar disappear after placing him in this house and never return again.

* * *

_Promises…_

"I promise you dad, I'll take care of mom and sis. I promise that I'll be strong…" Shuichi whispered to the tombstone of their father as the burial finished. "I'll be their knight in shining armor and protect them from harm. I would use my martial arts too!"

"Oh yeah, by the way, I beat up this group of thugs because they were trying something on Suzu. So I kinda got a bit carried away. Hehe, I kicked their butts on the ground…though, Big Brother helped a lot too." Shuichi glanced at his non-emotional brother.

He made a small action of pinching in the air. But who was Shuichi kidding? Look at him, his tears are falling down his cheeks as he stared at the tombstone of their father who died in a car accident. TO be honest, he was scared, scared out of his wits. He was scared of the responsibilities that now lay ahead of him. His father and his brother would usually assure him that everything would be alright, but it seems that his father would not be able to say it anymore and his brother was not likely going to talk anytime soon.

He simply placed on the smile that he created as a mask and looked at the grave.

_I won't cry anymore…_

_I promise…_

He took the oath to himself as he readied himself to go back home and fulfill those promises.

* * *

_Dad…_

The father smiled. Shuichi was cute, a very cute little boy. He knew that Shuichi had always been very keen, observant—sometimes even too smart for his own good. Usually though, he puts on that façade that he's some king of hyperactive, stupid, and idiotic brat—spoiled son of renowned Shindou Shinji. But that was just some mask he tries to put on, or rather the role he prefers to play. He hides himself—deep inside. Shuichi always wanted to bond with other people—so he guessed that being a smart and rich boy would only fail him in getting true friends. They would look at his material wealth—toys according to him—and then they would not even appreciate who he really is.

Smart?

Of course!

Shuichi felt his father staring. He tilted his head to the side and observed his father's gestures carefully. Then he looked at the door and then back to his father.

"Daddy, why did big brother do that?" Shuichi looked at his father with a confused look. "He slammed the door really hard, doesn't he love you at all?"

"He does. It's just his way of showing it." The father assured him, looking straight into the boy's eyes. He placed a hand over his head and nodded slightly.

"Cold love?" Shuichi smiled. "Hehe, that's so cute! Big brother really is a softie isn't he?"

"Softie?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Cold love? Interesting term, Shu-chan."

Shuichi smiled…or rather grinned at his father.

* * *

_Love?_

"Shuichi…" His father's tone changed into something more serious. "If you were to love someday, how would you show your love?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the sky pondering at the idea for a while.

"Odd question…" Shuichi muttered softly then turned back to his father. "Maybe…just maybe daddy, love isn't something that you could explain. It just makes it less…truthful

* * *

_Mother…_

"Don't you like it, Chi-chan? Everything is painted in crimson…not white. White has been always a very disturbing color. It does things to your brain you know."

_Why? _Shuichi looked at the monster, his previously called brother, his idol, his…

He could not even make himself speak much less move. Everything in him was…

Petrified!

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you love the way the room is painted now?" Shun turned around and stared at his mother. For a while there, Shuichi thought he saw a flicker of emotion but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

_Mother…_Shuichi looked at her and he could almost feel the pain that he had to go through. He saw his brother stomp over to him and then paused

* * *

_Sister…_

"Sis! Sis!" Shuichi knew that it was futile but at least he's there. If she's alive, he's taking her with him.

"Run…" It was a soft plea but Shuichi knew that he would not be going anywhere.

He smiled towards the older sister and placed her head on his lap. Suzu looked at him pleading to leave this place immediately.

"I'm not the running away type. I am never leaving you." Shuichi whispered as he looked at his brother who stood in front of them glowering with anger.

* * *

_Brother…_

His brother slowly turned to him. And at that instant, he knew that this was not his older brother anymore. HE was someone else. The coldness in his eyes was deep and his breathing was uneven. His shoulders were slouched as he looked straight to the invading person. This man was not the brother he grew up with. He was no longer the person that would carry him on a piggyback ride….

This person…

He is a monster…

YES!!!

A monster!!!

There was no other fitting description. Only a monster would be able to do this…this kind of brutality, animalistic attitude! His brother chuckled dangerously as he saw him by the door, staring at the sight with wide, confused, and unbelieving eyes.

"Okaeri…Chi-chan. Welcome home."

But then again, after a few moments, another memory flashed as he remembered the part where his brother pulled him up and was about to slit his wrists. Shuichi looked shocked and then Shun whispered something in Shuichi's ear that bought the boy into a trembling fit and his mind into confusion. Shuichi merely took a glance at their brother as the words finally registered into the mind of Shuichi.

_"Shuichi…I'm sorry…I don't want to do this…"_

It was a weak statement of apology while a tear fell down slightly in his cheek. It was not obvious but it was there. Those simple words, simple actions were enough to make Shuichi question the situation. Now he did not know…

He wanted to ask…

Shun…

Big brother

What happened?

Why?

* * *

It was then that Shindou Shuichi's scream brought people there into disarray.

* * *

TBC

_Please Read and Review_

_Thank you Very Much once Again for reading and reviewing this fiction_

_This is probably the most dramatic part of all, next to my climax of course! hahahaha!_

**Silver on the tree: **well hi there! thanks for reviewing my story and please do continue to read!

**clarichan: **sadly school started about 3 months ago, and exactly 4 months now, since it's 12 in the evening of september! damn...oh well, I got lots of exams tomorrow and I just want to upload this for you people! heheh

**ddz008: **I always look beyond the exterior! It really helps to make better characters that do not sway too much from their original traits adn develop them to something new! hehe! thanks for the compliments hope to hear from you again!

**Spiral Fish Cakes: **Okay now you don't need to give yourself physical pain! hahaha!

**Reiannah: **Remember to write your story too! I'm waiting for it! hahahaha! I'll give you a Sakuya plushie and Ramune soda also! Plus some Pocky! heheh! Well, I'm grateful with your song and I do think that fits with Shuichi! But read on and you'll see some important twists! I love your reviews and I totally appreciate you reading this! Thank you and I am very honored!

Oh and yeah, I like Sakuya hell a lot better than Suzu! (Biased writer...hehehe)

**cetsunai: **well here's another chappie! Thanks for the compliments! they are taken here in my heart...sigh!

**deppfan1016: **well I would probably act like some authors and keep my mouth shut for the plot. I wanna say it now but that would ruin it right? hehehe! So keep reading and I am thankful for your reviews once again!

**iloveathrun: **thanks again!

**kanilla: **Keep on reading and I'll make you realize some of the most important twists of this story! heheh!

**CHAPTERS:**

Well, I must say that I am really happy with how many people are reading this fic! I am flattered! Please do continue to read it and I am gonna go write some more! We're in the fourth main chapter now and only 6 more to go! waaaaaaaaahhhh! 6 divided by 3 equals...damn...18...how am I gonna write that!

Well to give a little teaser, only two more main chapters before more of the plot would show up! continue to read and review okay, helps me get motivated! See you all soon and I am eternally grateful!


	12. Chapter 4d: My Present

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 4: Luminescence**

**_Part 4_**

My Present 

**By: Empathic Soul**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

Heh, introducing main character number 4! Now onto the drama part, yet again please read at your own risk! Damn, this chapter got me hooked into typing! It was amazing for me because the angst has come back! Therefore a warning is needed

Well, as I said since it's the week of my birthday and today IS my birthday, I won't make you people wait long for the next chapter after such an evil cliffhanger! hehe! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy and by the way, this chapter is **high on ANGST!!**

**BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a little bit of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!**

* * *

A horrible scream brought all their attention back to Shuichi who started to clutch his head tightly. His two hands made it towards his face. He was shouting, shaking his head wildly as if he was trembling in horrible pain. His screams were echoing in the vacant parking lot as he shook and then trembled violently. His body was shaking uncontrollably that his previous wound had opened--currently bleeding. The boy merely screamed louder as the excruciating pain in his head started to get worse.

A blinding pain...

Too painful to even place into words...words strong enough to describe such a feeling...

The more the memories started to flood back, the more pain he felt. Shuichi clutched his head tighter trying to will the pain to go away, but it won't. The more he saw about his past, the more he felt the pain increase its intensity. He felt like his head was breaking into pieces. He took a step forward, still screaming insensible words. He did not know anymore, but the pain was so intense that he felt like he was temporarily blinded.

Yuki watched in terror as he saw Shuichi screaming louder and louder in every passing second. His screams reaching the very depths of his heart—shaking it as if it were his own pain that he felt. He was sweating badly as he watched Shuichi. The boy continued to scream and his shirt is now soaked with blood from his opened wound. He was throwing fits, knocking off anything within his reach. It was as if he could not see anything, blinded by his pain and his own rage.

A nightmare...

It was a nightmare...

It was horrible for Yuki to watch him like that. He had even felt Hiro fall down to his knees as he watched Shuichi suddenly break lose and became uncontrollable. K even looked like he was too stunned to move. The blonde gunman looked scared for once dropping his hand to the side while still gripping the gun loosely.

Suguru took a step back looking at the broken Shuichi ramble incoherent things, break stuff, and lose his own control over himself. It was like the man was no longer there and that the pain has changed him. It was no longer the Shindou Shuichi that he knew and had gone to respect.

Tohma was too speechless for one. He could not even begin to fathom that Shuichi would break down like this.

What about the reason then?

What would be the reason for such an energetic, and happy-go-lucky person like Shuichi to break down in such a state?

To be in such pain?

Who could be so heartless to make him lose his vibrant self?

Did Sakuya do this?

Is this the reason why Sakuya did not want to tell him?

Tohma closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth as the thoughts flashed into his mind. Shuichi's in front of him, in so much pain, and here he is watching him, unable to do anything…anything at all…

Tohma wanted to move or at least take a step forward to make Shuichi know that there is someone there for him. A sound to break him from his misery…but even his body refused to move. The shrill cry from Shuichi has caused them all to be immobile for a moment. Tohma even looked at Ryuichi who seemed to be in pain, which he never saw before…

Ryuichi dropped Kumagoro as he watched what happened with Shuichi. His friend is in pain. He was scared. He's losing more friends now. He lost a lot before when he became famous.

Shuichi was the next best thing that happened to him. Shuichi provided him the comfort and the friendship that he needed. But now, he could not even return it.

Not even Kumagoro could help him now…

and Shuichi

…he's losing him…

He wanted to go and place a comforting hand on the other man, but…

_I can't_

_God…Yuki move…_

_Please…_

_Help him…_

_He needs someone…_

_And you're the only one that could help him…_

_That could reach him…_

_Please Yuki…_

_LISTEN TO HIM FOR ONCE!!!!!_

Yuki felt tears falling down from his eyes. He wanted to run towards Shuichi to help him ease the pain, but his own body would not permit him to move. It was like saying that Shuichi needed to face this one alone, but…

_Dammit…_

_He's in pain…_

_In extremely agonizing pain…_

_While I stood here to watch him…_

_I stood here, watching the person that I love walk farther away…_

_Away from my reach…_

_I'm losing him…_

_I'm afraid…_

_Please don't go…_

_SHUICHI!!!_

Yuki for the first time permitted his tears to fall down without even bothering what the others would tell him. He did not bother about the other people now. Right now, Shuichi is most important and whether or not Shuichi needed him, he will help the boy, even if it kills him.

Yuki sped towards the boy and suddenly grabbed him on the wrists preventing him from hurting himself even more. The boy struggled violently. Pain had clouded his senses that he did not even realize who it is that is holding him, preventing him from doing any self-induced damage as there is.

But Shuichi continued to shout. Even if he was being held down to an extent, he was still rambling, violently and aggressively trying to break free. He was acting as if he was defending himself from an invisible opponent. He kicked his legs, he punched, he shouted, he shook his head, and he did not stop, even if Yuki held him tightly.

Yuki could feel that the boy is having a fever growing in his body. The boy's body felt so hot to touch. The metallic smell of blood has filled his senses and Yuki was suddenly alarmed that Shuichi might have been losing more blood. He cannot take that. The boy just had a transfusion yesterday because of the blood loss from the attack.

"Stop…Shuichi…stop…" Yuki repeated over and over again, trying desperately to reach the mind of the teen that did not even recognize him anymore.

"MOM!!! SIS!!!" Shuichi shouted the first words that came to his mind then and managed to push himself away from Yuki's hold.

This time however, he stopped. He sat down on the cold pavement and trembled while holding his head. He pulled up his knees high and his body shook. His teeth were clattering as he inched his way to a wall cradling his own head seeking for comfort, to which he found none. His head still hurt but somehow, he recognized the person in front of him. He looked at him with scared eyes that Yuki could not even say a word out of them.

_How can sweet Shuichi become like this?_

_What happened?_

_What had happened in his past that he broke down like this?_

_Who is this woman?_

_What happened Shuichi, please tell me…_

_Please let me help…_

_Share your pain with me…_

_As YOU did_

_With MINE…_

Yuki cannot help but ask. He did not want to lose Shuichi. Whatever it was in his past, he will protect him against it like Shuichi had protected him from his own devils. And seeing Shuichi like this just made his resolve get stronger. He knelt down in front of the scared boy, determined to calm him down and bring him back from the past.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered looking at the boy's eyes trying to come through.

In Shuichi's mind, the blonde in front of him struck a familiar cord. He looked at the man with wide blank eyes shrouded with tears—scared out of his wits. Memories flashed as he saw the blonde in his mind. It was surprisingly relaxing to remember them in contrast with the memories that he received from the woman.

* * *

_Kiss_

He was pushed roughly by this man in the elevator after he claimed that the man was a heartless bastard who came up to him insulting his lyrics comparing it to being worse than an elementary student and telling him that he had zero talent. He came to teach the man a lesson about respect towards other people but he became too idiotic to be placed in a corner, with exactly nowhere to run.

When he was thinking already of a possible technique to escape, the man suddenly placed his own lips onto his. It surprised him. This was his first kiss…

* * *

_Concert_

Just as he wished, Yuki did come to the concert. But the bad thing was, he came with his fiancée. Shuichi thought that he had nothing against the woman who was engaged with Yuki, what can he do? There was absolutely nothing that he could do to compete against that.

But that was what he thought before. Tatsuha gave him a lesson while they were walking out of Yuki's apartment that day. He knew that if he did not fight for Yuki today, he would lose him.

_Well better safe than sorry…_

_Oops, wrong quote…what was that again?_

_Carpe Diem?_

_Nope not that…_

_Oh yeah…_

_Better to have loved than to have not loved at all…_

_Not quite right, but close…_

Shuichi smiled and finally found the words that he wanted to say in front of this audience…

"YUKI IS MINE!!"

* * *

_Date…_

He had been doing a lot of insisting during this date and Yuki finally agreed. They went over and placed the tokens on the neo-print machine. He saw Yuki focus himself already on the screen when he noticed that the design was covering his face. Oh well, he just had to do something about that.

So Shuichi decided to jump and of course the timing was right and the picture came out more than perfect. He handed the pictures to Yuki and turned around to find himself another thing to do, oblivious that Yuki actually took one shot and placed it on his steel cased lighter…

* * *

_Goodbye_

Shuichi could not believe it. Yuki did leave him now. Shuichi knew that his entire world had fallen down on him like a landslide. But he cannot let Yuki Eiri take over his life forever right?

Well wrong…he already did.

Look at him, he could not even say a word and Sakuma Ryuichi is pissed at him. Well, that was what he thought though. After another encounter with the energetic 31-year-old vocalist, he never found out the right thing to do if it weren't for him.

"This is Shining!" Ryuichi showed him a drawing of shining in his sketchpad when it occurred to him.

He would have to talk to K tomorrow and arrange some things with regards to going to New York and taking the concert as well.

* * *

_I love you…_

Shuichi was scared. Even though he managed to get in time before Yuki even tried to shoot that gun and commit suicide, he still could not take it away from his mind and his heart that he almost lost Yuki to that measly piece of metal scrap. If he would come later then Yuki would have died. It was good that he finally decided to come after the writer. After all, he loves him…

And resting in this embrace was more than he would ever hope for. This is so right was the only thought that came to his mind. He would never let go, he would be with him, for as long as he can…

He swore never to hurt Yuki to the extent of his powers and his will, although he knew that eh probably did not stand a chance against the writer anyway—especially if they were to compare physical strength. Merely comparing with height, he was small…

_Yuki's small lover at that…_

And with that thought, he smiled as he nestled closer to Yuki who in turn embraced him tighter as if afraid to let him go.

* * *

Shuichi looked up and stared at Yuki's amber gaze for once. He still continued to tremble and he saw hands trying to reach him. He felt awkward inching away slowly but unsure of what to do. He looked at the slenderfingers slowly resting on his shoulders as Shuichi flinched with the touch.

Yuki felt and saw him flinch but at least he's not that violent anymore. He pulled Shuichi's shoulders closer to himself and slowly but reassuringly pulled the younger boy to his embrace. For a while though, Shuichi struggled to break free. But the more that he struggled the tighter the embrace became. Slowly, Shuichi receded to tremble and to act violently resting himself on the chest of this one person that chose to hold him tight.

The one person that chose to join him in his misery

The one person that gave him the one light that he needed…

The one person that loves him though unspoken

"Yu…ki…" Shuichi muttered weakly looking at the man who embraced him and Yuki nodded without pushing him away from his embrace.

Yuki felt for once, he felt like he did not lose him. Shuichi has always been the one that comforted, cared, and loved him unconditionally. Now it was his turn. He will show the boy that he is capable of such a high class type of love, a love that does not need to be explained merely felt.

He felt Shuichi moving a little but did not get out of his embrace. However, sobs and whimpers in his embraced replaced the sound of screams that enveloped the area a while ago. Shuichi's shoulder shook as the boy cried in both pain and as well as the realization of the memories that he recovered. For once, he felt like there was someone who was willing to listen, and for that he was happy. Hiro was Shuichi's best friend. He would listen to him, but this time, he feared that even Hiro might not be able to understand.

However, Yuki was different. This mere embrace promised him that he would be listening. He promised that he would be there for him. And most of all, he promised that he would love him amidst all. That was why he cried.

For once, Shindou Shuichi decided to place down his barriers and all those pretentious acts and become the lost person that he is now. Willing to let people see how weak he can be…but also willing to accept someone who would willingly protect him…

He smiled softly, knowing that no one could see…

_I believe I found him…_

Unknown to him, there was a man standing in the shadows that thought of the same thing mixed with totally different emotions and ideas, an idea that would make him pull those two back to where everything started…

For

Shindou Shuichi

Shindou Suzu

And

Shindou Shun

* * *

TBC

_Please Read and Review_

_Thank you very much!_

**Silver on the tree: **Well here's how everyone's dealing with it! hehe, short chapter though because I had it done during midnight of my birthday! Oh one more comment, at least now someone feels bad for Shun! (clue...clue...)

**Reiannah: **Yes, okay I read your review and to be honest, I LOOOOOVEE long reviews! heheh! Okay to answer some of your questions, first in the Aizawa Tachi incident, true that Shuichi might have an instinct to probably topple over people, as you may remember on the episode that Shuichi and Hiro rescued Ayaka. He easily beat up that man twice his size and even managed to move in more graceful, artistic form rather than a simple headbutt by Hiro!

During the Tachi incident, it was technically a blackmail remember? So even though Shuichi COULD fight, he won't because of his fear of getting Yuki in trouble. That's how much he loves Yuki!

Okay on with your other questions: hm...well if I answer them now there would be no story now won't it, so keep reading neh?

For that poem! Love it! Wow! Thank you so much and I will write the next chapter quicker for you!

Thank you once again and please continue to review!

**ddz008: **don't worry, Shun's coming out in just a few more chapters, maybe 2? hehehe

**deppfan1016: **was I that bad to end it on a cliffhanger? heheh? Well blame it all on those other Anime out there who left us hanging! they started the cliffies! joke! well, now don't feel bad, here's the next chapter! I'm so nice today anyway! heheh!

**Spiral Fish Cakes: **well, I did admit about the typos because of hurried typing and no corrections, well not that much anyway. So I probably would try to reupload some after I finished. Wouldn't it be better that way than to edit it now and let you wait for another year to read it? heheh! kidding! Keep on reviewing oki?

**iloveathrun: **thanks for reviewing!

**Mistress of Anime: **Well, first one to like Suzu! That's nice! I already know a few who like Sakuya and now you're the first for Suzu! Read on and discover more about her! hehe!

**kanilla: **hallooo! well here's another chappie! SEe you on the next review!

**Clarichan: **HE IS smarter than EIRI!!! Imagine he was able to make Eiri his lover? Isn't that brains enough? hehhe! I totally agree! Shuichi AND Ryuichi ain't just some kind of hyperactive kid, rather they are one hyperactive, romantic, smart, and manipulative adults! Read on okay?


	13. Chapter 5a: Melting the Ice

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 5: Rave**

**Part 1**

_Melting the Ice _

**By: Empathic Soul**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Okay, this chapter is lighter than the last one but I cannot assure you that this might lose the angst. Well this is an Angsty fic so it would continue to have one till the um last chapter. So look forward to the Epilogue. But I assure you since this is romance also there would be a lot of that!**

Well, I was waiting for my 99th and 100th review, but then again, I really never wanted to wait, so I presumed that some of you wouldn't either. So here, hehe

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you!

**BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a little bit of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Yuki looked at the figure that is lying down in the bed beside him. His usually calm exterior seems to have been replaced by a broken and torn apart one as he gazed at the boy that looked very feverish. Shindou Shuichi has been out cold since the incident in the parking lot for three days now. 

The boy has a fever and is currently at it's peak, meaning too high for comfort. They were about to send him to a hospital so that the doctors would be able to take care of him, but the boy was raving and they could not move him easily. They simply settled to send a doctor immediately with the help of Tohma.

Yuki could not believe it, but it was actually the first time that he saw Tohma worried like that with regards to a person, who is not part of the family, or rather not part of the family…yet. The man rushed out to get a doctor and immediately arrived with one a few minutes later. He heard loud screeching sounds of tires as it raced out when Tohma went to find a doctor and the same loud screeching when it arrived accompanied by a doctor muttering several complaints and curses and even a dose of prayer mentioning that he might have died in a car accident due to reckless driving.

For what Tohma did, of course not the part that he carelessly drove, Yuki was thankful.

Well he did not say it though, a simple nod should be enough to be understood.

But that was not the one that bothered him so. The doctor has given him medications but the boy seems to be getting worse everyday. And now, the third day of his sickness, the boy seemed to be getting out of his mind, raving like there's no tomorrow. It pained him to see Shuichi in any form of pain, but seeing his lover like this was pure torture.

He could not do anything at all. Even though he wanted as much as to help the boy go through his nightmares and fight off all those demons haunting him, it was as if Shuichi could not feel him at all anymore. The boy shook and shoved his hands away, roughly kicked and turned as if fighting an invisible enemy. Nothing could be much worse than seeing someone you love in pain like this.

Yuki grabbed the towel on Shuichi's forehead and started to dip it in the cold water that was beside him. He soaked it well making sure that the towel absorbed the heat that it got from Shuichi's body replaced by the cold water. He then wrenched it tightly to remove the excess water. He gently placed it on the boy's forehead only to be shoved away.

"This stupid…" Yuki was about to mutter a curse, like a reflex, but held himself knowing that Shuichi did not mean it. It was probably the boy's natural reaction to alien feelings, especially at times like this.

And Yuki's conscience started to speak again, like it usually did when Shuichi is there.

_What exactly are you trying to do? I thought you were trying to help?_

I am…

_You know, you're REALLY good at it!_

Sarcasm…

_I'm glad you noticed._

I am trying my best here.

_Suuurrre…I believe you. Really I do._

I AM.

_Whatever you say. I told you I believe you._

Why are you suddenly so talkative all of a sudden?

_Help is one thing and call me a conscience is also another thing…so if you're really trying your best to help, then do as you must to keep your mouth from expelling such horrendous words. And if I use complicated words blame it to yourself, you're a writer._

Yuki tried to ignore the voice, shove it to the depths of his mind, but true to form, the voice was right. With what he's doing, he surely isn't helping Shuichi get better. Anyone who's sick and hears those additional side comments would probably just get worse. He grumbled under his breath and looked at the basin.

Can he actually help it if old habits die hard?

He stared at the basin and decided to fill it with more ice cubes. The water seems to have absorbed more heat from Shuichi's body and has gone to be lukewarm.

He stood up and looked at the boy for a while. His insides started to get weary at the sight of the very boy that was full of life a few weeks ago and who is now laying on the bed fighting his own demons.

Shuichi had gone to look pretty weak and frail. His body had gotten a whole lot thinner than he thought at first. His skin got paler and he's got dark circles under his eyes. His body seems so fragile that a mere nudge would cause him to break in a million pieces, no pun intended of course.

Aside from that, Shuichi also looked dead to the world. His body is sweating profusely and Yuki knew that the boy is slowly getting dehydrated. It was only lucky that he could get ounces of water every night when Yuki tries to force him to drink even unconsciously. There were times that Shuichi would throw up the mere water and Yuki would merely let him drink again. Soup was also given but he always throws it back up.

But he had to change this, if he wanted to help Shuichi get any better, he would have to do everything that he could. He would have to go through this. He should get through this, for him…for Shuichi.

He stepped out carefully eyeing Shuichi at the corner of his eye and carefully closing the door. HE sighed softly remembering that he did not even bother to write anything on the novel that he is currently working on, especially with Shuichi in such a condition. His editor would have to wait. Shuichi is more important than a stupid novel. Even the productions of BAD LUCK were placed into a halt due to the singer's condition. No one complained, not even Tohma, well especially Tohma since he ordered it.

When he stepped out on the way to the living room, he was suddenly reminded that none of them were actually back to how they usually live and where they were supposed to live. Everyone is in there…in Shuichi and his apartment.

Hiro sat on the couch with his arm wrapped around his loving girlfriend as they both slept. His head lay on her head as they cuddled comfortably to a position where they could actually rest. Ayaka had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head nestled at the crook of his neck. Hiro sighed comfortably in his sleep being with the woman that he loves.

Yuki was more than happy for the two of them, but of course a reputation is a reputation, a habit is a habit. He could not just go out of character and shake they hands and tell them how happy he is, Shuichi-style. He merely gave them an approving nod the day they came and announced their marriage in two months. Yuki however, hoped that it would not be moved to a later date because of the events that is happening to Shuichi. Yuki knew the boy would not like the thought that his best friend sacrificed too much for him. It would only pain him even more.

Looking at the side of Hiro, Suguru sat there. He probably dozed off after reading the book on his lap. The book still had a mark on it and Yuki took a slight glance as to what the book would probably be about. He noticed some jumbled words and shook his head upon realization.

English.

Beside Suguru, K sat with his arms crossed seemingly alert if anyone tried to disturb his sleep. Up to now, Yuki still felt at least a little bit bothered by those guns that the man kept bringing with him. It triggers memories when HE was holding the gun and pointing it at the very person that he loved and killing him afterwards. Yuki shook his head. He did not want to remember it at all anymore…

Sakano sat beside K with a small drool down the side of his face. The panicky producer seems to be tired by the sound of his heavy snoring. Yuki did not even want to bother him. He looked pitiful…and…

_Broken?_

You said it not me.

And of course, Sakuma Ryuichi. The man is exhausted. Aside from Yuki, Mika, and Tohma, he's been the one who insisted that he won't leave Shuichi's side. Hiro attempted to reason out with him but Ryuichi seemed more bent up to stay the more he was insisted to rest. He was extremely stubborn beyond the point of reason. Ryuichi did not even hold Kumagoro even once as he took care of Shuichi with Yuki. It was a bit awkward for Yuki to see the older man without the pink bunny and with that serious expression on his face. He did not act as a child even once since the incident. Yuki could not even begin to muster the will and the heart to tell the older man to bug off especially when it is evident that he is THAT worried about the pink haired vocalist's condition.

Tohma actually explained it to Yuki as to how Ryuichi felt for Shuichi. At first, apprehension was there for Yuki as he sensed a rival with the attention of the pink haired ball of energy. But Tohma assured him that Ryuichi did not feel that way towards the younger boy.

* * *

_"Ryuichi and Shuichi are almost identical in all aspects…." Tohma started while mixing the bowl of chicken soup he's making for the sick Shuichi. "I have known for a long time that Ryuichi felt lonely most of the time, especially in his rise to fame. I wanted to help him get through with it, by providing him company, Noriko and I. But we were not enough at all."_

_"Enough?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You guys are a handful."_

_Tohma cannot help but smile at the comment. He poured ample amount of soup in the bowl and placed it on a tray while heading to get a spoon and a glass of water._

_Tohma is the resident chef._

_"We are. But Ryuichi wanted someone who can understand him. And the moment that Ryuichi saw Shuichi, it triggered that feeling. He wanted someone to guide and at the same time be with him. Like a master to a student, a big brother to a younger brother, a Ryuichi to a Shuichi…" Tohma looked up and smiled towards Yuki's direction, who leaned at the wall and continued to smoke. "That's how they seem to relate."_

_Tohma continued with his explanation as he placed the tray on the table._

_"And I can very well guess that the moment Shuichi-kun was in pain yesterday, he felt the need to blame himself for not protecting him and also the feeling of actually knowing that he's not the one that Shuichi needed…needed at that moment." Tohma looked at Yuki expecting a reaction._

_And as good as Tohma is, Yuki did react with a slight blush, a humph, and turning off the cigarette and heading towards the room to feed the sick and raving Shuichi—who is currently being watched by their very topic of conversation, Sakuma Ryuichi._

* * *

Ryuichi is now sleeping after being forced by Tohma. The man was extremely tired and eye bags are starting to form under his eyes. The boy objected at first but after a few words from Tohma, he decided to get some rest and leave the watch to Yuki, Tohma, and Mika. 

But even though Yuki is very thankful with the support that they are giving, people helping Shuichi and all, he still could not get the face of that redhead that advised them to go home immediately after that incident in the parking lot.

He was somewhat familiar to Tohma since he looked more at Shuichi and Tohma than to him. It annoyed Yuki so much when he touched Shuichi's forehead and then smiled gingerly towards the unconscious boy. He actually had the urge to kick the man and shove his hand away rudely. Well, if he wasn't really Yuki Eiri, he would have done that.

But what annoyed Yuki more was that Yuki knew what that feeling was…

That feeling of seeing another person touch his…

His…

_Yes? Your?_

Lover.

Yuki could have sworn his conscience smiled.

Yes, and Yuki admits…

Jealousy.

He felt jealousy for that act…that simple act the redhead did. And until now, it still gave him that annoying feeling.

Yuki slowly recalled the events that happened back then after Shuichi lost consciousness in his arms crying and mumbling incoherent words to Yuki though the writer could barely understand of make out any sense out of it.

He started to recall the events three days ago.

* * *

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked wondering why the boy suddenly stopped crying in his arms. Actually he stopped moving in general. 

He looked down only to see and feel that Shuichi has lost consciousness in his arms wherein this same boy was actually violently raving just a moment ago. He immediately felt a huge gush of worry flow through him as he slightly shook the boy to knock some sense and to wake him up. But of course that was to no avail.

So the next best thing would be…

"TOHMA! Shuichi needs to be taken to a hospital." Yuki shouted pulling up the boy's slender form into his arms as he raced towards the blonder businessman to ask for help.

Tohma snapped out of his trance from seeing all the events a while ago when he heard Yuki's plea and the same person stood there in front of him carrying Shuichi in his arms. Tohma wasn't sure anymore which was the reason that he was shocked.

He presumed it was a combination of Shuichi's sudden burst and nervous breakdown and the fact that it was the first time Yuki shouted for help plus the first time he felt like an older brother, not only to Eiri but to Shuichi as well. This was causing mayhem in his internal emotion database…

But his eyes focused on Shuichi. The boy never looked so frail in his entire life—well the length that Tohma knew him. Inside the businessman's mind, he wanted to burn the woman to hell, whoever she is. But given that he had enough sense and a more gentlemanly kind of attitude, he would want to hear an explanation first.

Then probably after that, he could kill her.

But of course, priorities should be set…

"Of course, let's go to my car…" Tohma was about to lead Yuki to his car when a black Jaguar came rushing to the scene, tires screeching in the process as it took a wild turn.

The people there actually thought that it might his something. But apparently, the driver was skilled.

A man with red hair wearing a business suit emerged with anger in his face. He stormed out of his car and hurriedly went to the crying pink haired woman. His eyes were burning with unexpressed anger and not even a single strand of pity was left. He eyed Shuichi with a worried glance and then resumed to his angry state.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SUZU?" Sakuya stepped in front of her and placed his arms on his hips. He did not trust his hands on her because he might hurt her or something. "First you ruin his life before by sending him to his own grave and now you're sending him to another grave, what kind of a sister are you?"

"It's your fault anyway! You saw him that day only to remind him of his past! You did this to him!" Suzu screamed back pushing Sakuya and pointing her index finger rudely to the man in front of her who appeared shocked for a while.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakuya regained his rationality. "You're the one that spilled everything! Everything could have been done in a way that would not result to this! But you just had to come here and ruin things al over again!" Sakuya pointed at the people that were there as if to emphasize something. "And you did not just destroy Shindou Shuichi but also them! Look at them! Look at the people that you indirectly destroyed!"

"I never wanted this to happen…I just wanted to see him…what could be so wrong with that?" She now cried so hard as she could. The tears that she's been hiding has exploded and caused her to feel more wrecked than before. She began to form fists on her hands as she imagined to have tried to grasp her emotions into a single ball.

But Sakuya was never one to be fooled by mere tears of this woman he had grown to dislike because of what she did and for many other reasons that he would not rather enumerate. Sakuya always wanted to tell her that the consequences of her actions are still there. If she was willing to fulfill her PERFECT plan, then she should have not done this. She should have not seen him.

"What could be so wrong, you ask? THIS! You going here is wrong, because the moment that you made him a different family, a different life, and created a lie for him to cover the truth—that, THAT is also the moment that you severed your ties with him. He's not your brother anymore! You substituted him, remember?" Sakuya cannot help but be sarcastic and extremely bitter about it.

All those events are killing him

Suzu shook her head violently, trying to persuade Sakuya into something in her mind. It echoed into her that she substituted Shuichi with this Shuichi.

No!

It never occurred to her that it was result of her actions! She only wanted to five him a life.

So what if it's a lie?

As long as he's happy, right?

"Suzu, you have no right to be with Shuichi anymore." Sakuya whispered pointing out the obvious. He turned around to Shuichi's direction to see his situation.

"And you have? What right do you have to see Shuichi last Wednesday? What right have you got to tell him the truth?" Suzu muttered with the same intensified anger in her voice. A sudden shift in her emotions, as Sakuya always noticed with her.

Sakuya stopped moving towards Shindou Shuichi but did not even turn to face the lady who is shivering violently behind him, with eyes flashing with raw anger and hatred. Suzu looked like she could kill for a moment there.

"You're not family Sakuya! You were never part of the family! You were merely some family acquaintance and it ends there! How dare you ruin all the plans that I had for him? How dare you!!" Suzu pointed at the man accusingly and suddenly saw Sakuya grab her wrists and pulled her so that their faces would be merely inches apart.

"And you being his family has the right to lie to him, right? Is that what you're trying to say? Is your lies justified by the truth that the two of you are blood relatives? I don't like hiding the truth from him! I would not hide it anymore! I never liked hiding it! You only stopped me all these years by placing my as Vice-President of your stupid company!" Sakuya gritted his teeth and looked at the woman who stood there in shock.

"I wanted the best for him!" Suzu countered swishing her hand away to be freed from his grip.

For the first time, Sakuya shook his head calmly. He strode towards Shuichi noticing that none of the other spectators were acting violently about him nearing the boy, particularly Ryuichi, Tohma, and Yuki. He sighed and placed a hand on Shuichi's forehead and then removed it as he looked back at the girl who looked at him indignantly.

"No Suzu. You've always wanted the best for YOU not for HIM." Sakuya muttered.

The wind in the parking area suddenly died down followed by an eerie silence. Suzu took all those simple words down staring at the man who strode towards Yuki Eiri, Seguchi Tohma, and Sakuma Ryuichi. She could not believe it. He actually said those words to her. Those were the words that scared her a lot—and what freaked her out most was the fact that he was…

RIGHT?

Is he right?

NO! THAT WASN'T IT…SHE WANTED THE BEST FOR SHUICHI, NOT FOR HERSELF!

Really?

Suzu placed a hand on her forehead to calm herself but it was to no avail. It hurts so much…and much more…not for her…even Sakuya was far away.

Sakuya looked at Tohma, exhausted after the argument with Shuichi's sister. Tohma looked at the once proud and calm VP turn into a wreck in a matter of seconds, well not like HE was someone who looked decent and stable…

"Tohma, don't bring Shuichi to a hospital…it's too dangerous if he wakes up in that kind of atmosphere. Just get a doctor, I'll pay…" Sakuya ordered looking at Shuichi then to Tohma and glancing at the zoned out Ryuichi.

A tinge of guilt spread in Sakuya's face and focused once more to Tohma.

"What do you mean? Shuichi-kun would die if we don't take him to a hospital!" Tohma looked desperate for once, out of options to say the least.

"Tohma, trust me in this. Place Shuichi in any room, except in a hospital or in a room painted in either red or white." Sakuya glanced towards Yuki who seemed unperturbed by the other's inquisitive features.

"Are you sure?" Tohma raised an eyebrow still doubtful.

"Yes. Just do as I tell you." Sakuya nodded and proceeded back to the girl who is currently in shock.

Yuki looked at Tohma who seemed to be doubtful at first but suddenly regained his normal features. Yuki then glanced at that man who just talked to them then back to Tohma as if asking where they would take Shuichi. Yuki felt angry at the man for at least touching Shuichi, even just in the forehead. It still made his blood boil to a degree.

"We have to trust Sakuya." Tohma muttered towards Yuki. "You will understand why once Shuichi-kun waked up. Right now, please believe me, I won't make it bad."

Yuki gave him a nod to acknowledge him. Tohma led him to his car and they headed to his apartment taking note of that redhead in his mind and also making a mental note about asking Tohma about him and his connection to Shuichi.

* * *

After recalling the incidents, he headed towards the kitchen to see Tohma and Mika discussing something. The two barely had enough sleep and refused to go back to their respectable homes just like those in the living room. The couple looked up and saw Yuki with the basin and smiled. 

"I never thought I'd see the day that you actually would do something like this." Mika smirked teasingly towards her brother who just ignored her and went straight to the fridge for some ice.

"The brat's sick. I would rather have him healed fast than infect me of that disease that he has." Yuki glared at his sister while he placed the ice on the basin.

"Translation: My lover is sick and he needs my help. I would do all that I can to help him because I. LOVE. HIM." Mika looked at Yuki evenly who glared at her twice the intensity that he had a while ago. "You have to do better than that to fool me, dear brother."

"Leave." Yuki pointed at the door heading towards outside his apartment looking menacingly at the woman in front of him.

The two had their staring contest making Tohma feel a bit…awkward and left out of the situation. Tohma decided to interfere before things get out of hand or at least before he saw the cups of coffee spill over the table. He had to avoid déjà vu.

"Uhm…" Tohma cleared his throat successfully breaking the contest. "It's getting out of hand. Anyway, Eiri-san, how's Shuichi-kun?"

Tohma took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Nothing but good coffee to wake his dead senses…

Yuki shook his head and sighed. He sat beside the two who looked at him with sad eyes. They also had to admit that they were worried about Shuichi. And to add up to that, the weather started to get really bad. There seems to be harsh winds blowing outside. There was an unexpected typhoon that started two days ago effectively canceling all work and even the Board of Directors meeting. It was all actually weird, but some could say this was all bad luck…

BAD LUCK…

How ironic…

The silence that they shared was unbearable. Yuki stood up after a few minutes willing himself to continue with his guard in watching over Shuichi, Tohma, who held his shoulder in a firm grip was the only thing stopping him. Yuki was a bit surprised that he could not even shake the hand away. Yuki looked behind him and saw Tohma smiling at him gently.

"Why don't I replace you for a while and you have a cup of coffee it might help you." Tohma advised pointing at the coffee that Mika is currently mixing.

"But…" Yuki was about to say no when Mika beat him to completing his statement.

"Tohma can do a good job in taking care of people. Let him do this…and YOU! I don't think Shuichi would appreciate seeing you in this kind of disposition." Mika eyed her brother, who looked like he was run down by a truck.

"Not that much compared to you." Yuki grunted staring hard at his sister.

"You little, brat!" Mika gritted her teeth.

Yuki almost snickered at how he can make his sister feel all riled up. Well, you need someone to vent on anyway, who's better than his sister?

Tohma simply took the basin and headed for the room where Shuichi is when he stopped by the voice of Yuki.

"Thanks…Tohma, Mika…" Yuki mumbled softly immediately falling for a little nap as all those fatigue and stress finally caught up with him.

Mika and Tohma looked at each other and then smiled.

* * *

_TBC_

_Please read and review…_

_Thank you once again! Please continue to support and enjoy this story!_

**Tangerine-asuka: **thank you! hehe

**Yakari Taito: **The wait is over! heheh!

**ddz008: **I agree! I think Yuki is much much capable of giving the same love and if not even more than what he thought he could give! I am happy you liked that chapter!

**James: **well, that's the fun in fanfiction! you get to write on the characters in the way that they would be least expected to act! hehehe! continue to read K? thanks!

**Luluness: **thank you! I'm very flattered!

**Mistress of Anime: **Thanks for the lovely poem! This is the first time I read french! I don't know any but I want to know though! (hint hint) heheh! But that was a really nice review, refreshing, and thanks for greeting me on my birthday! Continue to read alright? Thanks again!

**I love athrun: **Thank you again!

**deppfan1016: **wow! thank you for that! hehe! I'm very flattered that the previous chapter ended up to be one of your favorites!

**kanilla: **I will keep writing for you and all the other reviewers! Thank you!

**Reiannah: **I'm sorry to make you cry and feel scared of that. I'm not promising that the next would be lighter, but somehow, it's a bit um...less angsty because of the plot. I need to establish that and also I would want to strengthen Yuki in the process. He's quite unstable in the series so I'm making him strong and make him realize how his love for Shuichi is entirely different.

I feel bad for cursing you with sadness...I really am. But that's angst neh?

About Shun, I guess I have to say that for a story with a deep plot such as this, there are things that would happen that you least expect. So as a hint to a fellow author, there are lines in the previous chapter and the chapter after that, that would show the subtle images of my original plot. And Shun, well yeah, he might and I say might...get his ass kicked.

Shuichi does have to regain his memories. The only thing about that is...memories come slowly. There would be more.

**Clari Chan: **Hahaha! Thanks for the greeting! I'm very aware of the emotion in the previous chapter. Well there would be about three more of those emotion filled chapters to come. And thank you for the wonderful compliments and flattering reviews!


	14. Chapter 5b: Amber meets Amethyst

_Ripples in Red Water_

**Chapter 5: Rave**

**Part 2**

_Amber meets Amethyst _

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

Thank you! Oh, I would like to give you something to think about first.

**To whom do you think I patterned Sakuya Hale's Character? Anyone who could guess gets Ramune Soda and Pocky! What is the main plot of this story? Have you guessed it? I've actually dropped several hints in the past chapters with regards to the main plot of this story! Try and guess! Hehehe!**

**BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Shuichi tossed and turned, feeling the heat creeping through his skin. The prickly heat has caused him to open his eyes even barely aware of where he is. His head also added up to the mixed contortion of pain and torture to his petite body. He felt like the room was too cold because it sent him shivers and goosebumps, at least he was aware that he was in a room. 

But his eyes widened when he saw the room, using his own eyes…the room is white.

White…

Shuichi's eyes widened even more as he gazed at the walls suddenly changing its color as red fluid with a tangy smell came flowing down. The crimson shade oozed down to reveal the broken body of his mother lying on the floor mangled and almost torn into pieces.

He was scared. The eyes of his mother stared at him blankly as if willing him to die with him.

Scared…

He shook his head and took several steps back until he felt himself bump onto a wall. He placed his hand on his forehead when all of a sudden a hand grabbed the edge of his pajamas. He looked down slowly trying to realize who it was that held his pajamas in a slight tug. His eyes widened as he saw the naked form of his sister…

She was naked and she looked at him with a pleading look and then was slashed violently as red tainted him. Her blood flew as a sickle landed deftly on her. He turned around only to see his older brother, Shun…bathing in red water…

Help….

Help…

HELP!

His mind swirled in pain. There was no one there. His body felt this abnormal heat enveloping him as if intending to swallow him. He was alone. He could smell that tangy fragrance of crimson water…

He kept on shouting…

He kept on yelling…

But…

No one came…

* * *

Tohma smiled as he saw Yuki sleeping in the table where Mika tended to her brother. He just returned to place ice once more. It was only about an hour but it would be helpful for Yuki to at least get even a small amount of sleep. For three consecutive days, he's been watching Shuichi, day-in-day-out. They offered to switch places so that everyone could get some rest, but he roughly declined saying—indirectly of course—that he wanted to be there when Shuichi wakes up. At least now, Yuki seemed to be willing to go to sleep after many persuasive attempts. 

Now the only predicament left for them is Shuichi and his decreasing health.

Tohma gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek to inform her that he would be going to Shuichi to take care of him again. He was about to go when an ear-shattering scream broke out into the entire household. Everyone in the apartment suddenly woke up, alert, and in alarm as they raced where they have left the boy.

Yuki was up in no time as he raced against Tohma and got there first. They saw Shuichi sitting up in the bed looking straight but not towards them. Yuki felt like smiling since he's already awake as everyone in the room felt the same. They all looked excited and also the feeling of relief washed over them like water…refreshing water.

Of course, Yuki being Shuichi's lover, decided to be the first one to approach the boy.

But he stopped. His eyes focusing on the one thing that Shuichi seemed different with. The boy's eyes were clouded. It was again similar to what happened yesterday. Shuichi could not see him. Even though he was in the same room with him, Shuichi could not see him, and them at that. But he wanted to be there by his side. At least to assure him that he's there for him.

He took a careful step forward and looked at the man who sat on the bed staring into blank space. He looked lost and different than the hyperactive teenage singer that they saw yesterday before the parking lot incident that included that redhead and the pink haired woman. Shuichi looked so different nonetheless, he's still Shuichi. He finally reached it to the side of Shuichi's bed and looked at the boy. Everyone else stood by the door watching them carefully not making a sound.

"Shuichi?" Yuki started placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Yuki felt Shuichi suddenly flinch and look at the hand that was placed on his shoulder. Usually, Shuichi would have recognized his voice, the touch, and the warm feeling that came from that but suddenly his eyes became wide. In his vision, it was not Yuki that touched him. It was not Yuki's voice that he heard. It was someone else's.

He jumped away from the touch rolling away the bed and flaring at Yuki's direction that made the novelist shocked to say the least about the reaction of his lover.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shuichi shouted angrily. His voice containing venom as Yuki felt a huge weight bringing his heart down crashing on the ground

But Yuki would not be stopped by mere words in taking care of this boy. He stood up, looking as menacingly towards the boy as much as possible or as much as he could muster, but he knew that his face revealed more worry than that of his usual façade. HE stopped about seven steps away from the alarmed boy and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Yuki winced through because the usually clear and sunny view in Shuichi's soul vanished. It was covered with a thick blanket of cloudy feelings muddled with raving from his fever and also rage from the feelings welling inside him. He could not bear seeing Shuichi like this. The normally vibrant teenager was reduced to something like this. He could not take it ay all. It was too much for him.

"Shu…" Yuki was about to attempt to reason with him again when Shuichi suddenly jumped farther away and kept on looking at him in alarm.

"Don't come near…" Shuichi warned, his voice husky and deep with murky feelings of hatred and anger.

"Shuichi-kun…"Tohma tried to interfere upon seeing the growing pain in Yuki's face by being in the receiving end of those words that are coming out the raving boy.

"DON'T COME NEAR!" Shuichi screamed towards the other blonde man that attempted to talk to him.

Everything was foreign to the sick boy in front of Yuki. He was seeing different things. The usual color of Yuki's room was changed in a room of white paint tainted with blood as mangled heap of dead bodies were thrown recklessly on the ground and all those people that tried to come near him were images of his brother.

No!

Don't come near!

Don't touch me!

Shuichi felt himself cornered. His back leaned on the wall behind him and his eyes widened in realization. He cannot be cornered was one of the thoughts that raced in his mind. He was in the corner of a room painted in blood as he stood there alarmed at the decreasing distance between him and his brother. Even though he hated him, he cannot bring himself to actually hurt him. The last time he hurt his brother, it was like hurting himself three times more. It hurt. Even though he killed their mother and sister, it hurt…it still hurt.

But Shuichi did not know that it was Yuki that was getting near him and neither did the author know that Shuichi saw his brother in his mind. But one thing still reigned in the feelings of the young novelist. He would go to Shuichi even if he needs to knock him out cold to stop raving like this.

"Shuichi stop this." Yuki scolded. His voice threatening but gentle, the Yuki-way.

But to Shuichi, it sounded like his brother laughing and then pointing hard at him with a killing glare.

_"Chi-chan, come to big brother…." was all his brother tried to soothe. Shuichi felt shivers down his spine as fear engulfed his own soul, clouded his senses, and focused his attention to this man who is trying to get him to come to his embrace._

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" Shuichi fell to the floor clutching his knees to embrace them as he made a small attempt to warn the guy from coming nearer to him.

"Shuichi don't you even recognize me anymore? I'm Yuki. Shuichi, stop this…you're just sick." Yuki tried to explain while swallowing a lump in his throat. He observed as the boy clutched his head seemingly closing his hearing and covering his ears like he was hearing something else.

_"Shuichi, don't be a bad boy now. I'm Shu-nisan. I want you to stop acting like this…you act like you're mentally sick…maybe you are…" The man laughed eerily as the laughter echoed in Shuichi's mind._

"Argh! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not insane! Shut up! SHUT UP!!" Shuichi screamed shaking his head violently as Yuki stopped his advance and looked with worry at the boy in front of him.

"What's going on? Calm down…" Yuki soothed as best as he could. He never really knew how. But the boy simply placed a hand in front of him to silence the novelist.

_"What's going on? Don't you love me?" Shun teased._

"Leave me alone! Take your shit and leave me alone! I have no need of you! You are just a thorn in my eyes!" Shuichi screamed with so much hatred dipping in his voice.

Yuki felt his heart being torn into pieces. He also heard it break into a million pieces. He cannot reach Shuichi at all. The other people simply stood there stoned at the raving boy in front of them. But Yuki was feeling the worst now.

This could not be happening.

Shuichi was vibrant and full of life just a few days ago. And now

Shuichi does not want anyone to touch him…

Not even him…

Him…

His lover…

His…

Yuki felt tears but refused to shed any in front of those people behind him. The others were also worries, but what can they do? Even Hiro and Ryuichi stood there trembling in both frustration and anger towards themselves unable to do anything for the raving boy.

But Yuki knew that if they don't pull Shuichi out of this nightmare once and for all, he would be stuck there for the rest of his life and it would ruin the boy's bright future and the rest of the people who held him as VERY important—stressing on the VERY. He had to step up now. Even if Shuichi kills him in the process as he tried to comfort and send him his voice, he would gladly take it. As long as he shoves away the boy's demons, like Shuichi did to his own, he would be happy.

_Even if that means you have to throw away who you are?_

Yuki grinned to himself. Who said he'd be throwing his personality away? The boy loved him as he is right? Then this better prove this.

"**Shuichi, you BAKA**!" Yuki shouted and saw Shuichi suddenly flinch.

In Shuichi's mind, something actually was triggered. The image of his brother stopped advancing and it looking at him in a caring way. It bothered him so much as to how his brother would change in a split second. A while ago, he was so bent up in killing him and also managed to kill their mother and sister in the process, but now soft glaring amber eyes were directed towards him with worry and concern, and most of all love…

WAIT!

Amber?

Amber was not the color of Shun's eyes…

Who did it belong to?

Shuichi slowly raised his head to meet only with the man who is kneeling in front of him on one knew while resting his arm on the other. Like a kneeling…prince…

He saw the man staring at him in the same way as that man in his mind a while ago. But again, nothing in his mind seemed to answer as to who this person is. His head felt too heavy to even think of a possible reaction. He simply stared back wondering who this person is. And why he was there?

Did he hear?

Did he hear his cry for help?

Yuki on the other hand was relieved. In fact, he was very happy. The boy did not push him away anymore. He did not say those mean words to him anymore. He simply sat there, arms wrapped around his knees, and stared at him with a curious and confused look. It was a whole lot better than that Shuichi a while ago. It was a good start.

But who would realist that the "BAKA" word would do miracles?

Yuki mentally made a note to call him baka even more, although he snickered at the thought. Shuichi never was a baka, he just thought it would be a bit…um…romantic…and different. At least this one is personal because no one dared call Shindou Shuichi, genius vocalist, a "baka".

Only him…

And that made it special.

Yuki was snapped at his thoughts when Shuichi's hand reached to touch his face. Yuki looked at the man who still did not seem to recognize Yuki at all. Shuichi's hand traveled to trace the jaw line of the romance novelist, to his cheeks, hair, and then landing to his lips and then letting go. Shuichi merely hugged himself tighter.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked with a confused glare…yes, a glare.

"Yuki…Yuki Eiri…" Yuki felt awkward actually introducing himself to someone who spent day and nights with. But he had to do it anyway.

"Yuki…Eiri…" Shuichi shook his head and buried it in his palm. "I don't know you…"

"Doesn't matter…" Yuki smiled in front of the boy knowing that the others did not see it. Therefore, he did not bother to conceal it at all.

Shuichi shook his head. Even the voice of this man seemed awfully familiar. He felt his head getting heavier as his senses slowly went to function, particularly his eyesight. Although he felt more sick than possible, at least a few sense were getting back to performing their job. He looked at the man slowly and blinked away the formed and forming tears in his eyes. He noticed the man looked tired and those blonde locks are starting to look like they were never combed in years.

Shuichi felt himself let a smile grace his lips as recognition finally hit him like a storm. He was right. This man in front of him was not stranger. He is someone who loves him despite the fact that he never actually told Shuichi that. He placed his hand once more on Yuki's face and glided it slowly with a slight and gentle caress. As his palm touched Yuki's lips, the blonde man landed a soft gentle kiss on his palm eliciting a gasp from the boy because of surprise. But Shuichi relaxed afterwards.

Shuichi glanced by the door and slowly saw that there are people there with gentle looks on their faces as relief washed over their worry and fear a while ago. There was not a single tense air left floating in the room. There are only mere concern and light waves of relief that graced the people in the room.

Shuichi focused back on the man in front of him. He felt so guilty not being able to notice him sooner and actually yelling at him in the process.

How could I possibly yell at the one person that assured him that he would be listening to his problems all the time?

How could he possibly throw those harsh words to Yuki Eiri?

He wanted to pull away this time, feeling like he was about to faint and at the same time, he felt that weight of guilt in his heart.

But he could not pull back his hand. At first, he thought it was merely because he was too weak to actually do so. His body's fever is just getting worse, he felt it increase in every passing minute. His eyes felt heavy as if sleep wanted to claim him again. His muscles ached and are sore to a degree that he did not even want to know. His side where he was stabbed was giving him pain as well. And most of all the pain of guilt of hurting Yuki Eiri was the worst pain of all.

"I'm sorry…I…I…" Shuichi coughed and felt his body losing more energy. "I did not mean it…I…"

Yuki felt his own heart covered with ice melting along with the mumbling voice of the boy in front of him. He knew that this time, it was the Shuichi that he loves that he's talking to. It was not the one that had screamed at him a while ago. It was not the one that threw Tohma away using rough language. This is the boy that they all grew accustomed with…the energy ball…

Yuki placed a hand on the boy's head and traveled down to his cheek pulling his chin up to make the boy look at him. And he was right. Eyes that had tears in them replaced Shuichi's formerly clouded vision. Those eyes were filled with guilt and pain. Yuki frowned that the boy is still in pain. He sat in front of the boy and looked at him through the eyes of another telling him what he sees in the eyes of this fragile angel.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered the boy's name in fear that he might startle him again.

Shuichi felt so hot to touch. He felt as if Shuichi would break into tiny pieces by just touching him. He slowly and gently touched Shuichi's arms and gently feeling him wince and flinch but relax afterwards making Yuki feel happy. He smiled softly not even bothering this time if he was seen. The normal Yuki, which means the old Yuki, would be extremely annoyed, but looking at Shuichi was enough to make his defenses crumble into a bunch of heap.

"Yuki…I feel…awful…" Shuichi muttered. "My past…its…"

Shuichi was silenced when Yuki embraced him suddenly. His body leaned on the broad chest of the older man. Yuki felt bad. Shuichi lost a lot of weight and he felt like he weighed next to nothing. Yuki just tightened his hold and placed Shuichi's head on the crook of his neck. He leaned his head over the head of the younger man who seemed too startled to move. Yuki shifted so that Shuichi lay on his lap.

The boy felt tense at first, but he relaxed in the arms of his lover who smiled in satisfaction. Yuki mumbled some soothing words and also kissed his hair to assure him that he's there. Shuichi mumbled something incoherent and finally went back to sleep and this time, in the arms of his lover.

* * *

_TBC_

_Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!_

_Hope there would be more who would read also! _

**Oh and please do read Education by Professor Tohma. It's a fic created as some sort of break from all the angst. It's a one-shot. Please do read and review that too!**

**deppfan1016: **I can't help but agree with your review, I mean the part of Suzu. WEll, she might have been "good" to be thinking of giving another person a "new life" though I must admit, Sakuya has an even better point! hehehe (author bias)

**ddz008: **You're in love with the plot? hehe so have you guessed what the underlying plot is? hahah! well, that was kind of mean of me wasn't it? Oh but don't worry, the plot unravels after this chapter! So this final review gives you the chance to guess! hahaha!

**Reiannah: **I am extremely glad that you reviewed and that you love Sakuya! hehe, and thank you for reading and reviewing Education by Professor Tohma! Suzu needs a little lecture doesn't she? Well at least Sakuya was smart enough to give her one. Tohma and Ryuichi are such sweet friends. I have noticed that in the series and have understood the depth of their value for commitment. So that's the reason why they are like that in this fic. Same goes with Yuki and Shuichi. Thanks again and I'm expecting to read your review once more!

**Silver on the Tree: **Now there's someone with a step ahead my plot! Hehe, well I won't really spill some of the information anymore! Congratulations, only a little bit more and you can guess the underlying plot of my story! hahahahah!

**Kanilla: **Thank you so much for your compliments and your reviews! I love them they give me a boost to write! Just like what I'm doing now!

**Mistress of Anime: **I must say that I really am very amused with the foreign language! The only thing is that I really hope that I understand it! hahah! but don't worry! It's appreciated all at the same time! But I won't pretend that I understand it! Thank you for reviewing this and also my other one shot! hehe, obviously I didn't have anything to do. And I will tell you also that the poem you sent me reflects something in this story. I guess you already know some of my inner plot neh? heheh! See you!

**Clari chan: **my very first reviewer! amazing! thank you so much! Muchas Gracias!


	15. Chapter 5c: Shun

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 5: Rave **

**Part 3**

Shun 

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

A few things to ask:

**Why do you think this story is entitled Ripples in Red Water? I wanna read your opinion! Hehe!**

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

Too much angst is bad for your health.

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Tohma went near the lovers and knelt down beside Yuki. The other blonde raised his head to look at him and then back to Shuichi. 

"Eiri-san, I think we should place Shuichi-kun on the bed now. He needs to rest and so do you." Tohma requested looking at the vocalist in Yuki's arms sleeping soundlessly and then to the novelist. Tohma smiled with relief and joy.

Yuki gave a nod and stood up carrying the boy back to the bed. Hiro hurriedly pulled the covers open and prepared the pillows. Yuki placed him gently and while watching Shuichi grunt a little and then return to sleep's realms...he, being Yuki, sighed. Tohma placed the thermometer on Shuichi and waited a few minutes. The rest exited the room except Hiro, Yuki, Ryuichi, and Mika.

"That was something Eiri." Mika smiled at her brother who sat beside Shuichi gently touching the boy's pink hair.

"I have to admit I am impressed. It was actually the first time I saw you smile like that, Eiri-san." Tohma added, while looking at the clock to see how long does the thermometer have to remain in Shuichi's mouth.

"Say one more word and I'll shove you guys out of the house." Yuki threatened giving them all a glare.

"Whatever." Hiro shrugged and Ryuichi laughed softly knowing that he might disturb Shuichi if he laughed louder.

Yuki was not in the mood for those things. All he wanted to do was stay by Shuichi's side until the boy wakes up again. Somehow deep inside him, he was blaming himself for leaving Shuichi alone in that room at a time like this. He almost lost the boy permanently.

But amidst that, there was still that worry. Always, when he seems to be recovering his memories, he's mumbling about incoherent things. His eyes get clouded and his senses seem to disappear. What could it be that is standing in the way of his lover's memories? He wanted to know all of them.

But the reason is not something that the concern of being able to simply know about his lover's past, not even just knowing everything about him, or even anything that would just satisfy his curiosity. Maybe those were a part of it, but most of all he wanted to know because for once, he wants to share Shuichi's pain. Shuichi has always been there for him and shared his pain. This time, he wanted to be the one that would actually share the pain that Shuichi is feeling.

Everyone in the room felt that the silence was needed at that moment. Tohma only broke the silence with a huge sigh of relief.

"His temperature is going down. He's getting more stable. It means he passed the critical stage already." Tohma informed the people there.

"Yahoo-na-no-da!" Ryuichi cheered but was glared at by the blonder novelist at how loud he is. He suddenly fell back to the bed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry-na-no-da!

But Ryuichi was happy because Shuichi is now fine. Nothing could make him even happier. His friend, companion, confidant, rival, and brother is alright. And now, he can breathe knowing that Shuichi would be able to appear with him with his smile once more.

Ryuichi looked at the pink stuffed bunny near the bed and smiled. That was the Kumagoro that Ryuichi gave Shuichi. He took it from the table and placed it on the arms of the pink haired vocalist and whispered something in his ear. No one spoke against it since they knew that they both have a certain king of affect, not romantic in kind, between themselves. Ryuichi knew that he just had to say it for him and for Shuichi.

He closed his eyes remembering what he said to the sleeping pink bundle.

_You will never be alone anymore…I will always be here…Everyone will be…_

He smiled and hopped his way out the door leaving the rest of the people inside. Everyone was looking at Ryuichi in a weird way as he bounced out. They turned their attention to Shuichi who simply nodded unconsciously agreeing to whatever Ryuichi told him. Hiro sighed and shrugged the feeling of pain in his shoulders. He placed a hand over Shuichi's head and smirked.

"Wake up soon alright! You have a lot of things to tell me!" Hiro declared looking happy now that he knew that Shuichi would be fine. He trusts Tohma's words and simply by looking at the vocalist lying on the bed with a soft snore, he knew that this time, the boy is having a peaceful sleep or better yet a beautiful dream.

"I'm going out now. I'll tell the others that he'll be fine." Hiro informed.

"Go and spread the news. At least that way, you people would leave the place immediately! It's getting too crowded." Yuki muttered under his breath and continued to tuck some strands of Shuichi's hair.

"I'm relieved too." Hiro simply waved back at Yuki and proceeded out of the room.

"Rude as usual, aren't you, Eiri?" Mika raised an eyebrow at her brother, who continued to stare lovingly at the boy on the bed. She added, "And down right, lovey-dovey…"

"Shut up!" Yuki looked at sister or rather glared at her.

"Touche!" Mika raised her arm as if doing a fencing strike.

"I'll fix something up in the kitchen. There are a bunch of hungry wolves out in your living room and I don't presume that you would be kind enough to feed them." Mika looked dryly at her brother.

"They came willingly, they suffer willingly." Yuki replied without even blinking, but stopped his movement on Shuichi's hair. "And don't you dare touch a thing in my kitchen. I don't want you burning the entire complex."

"The nerve of some people." Mika grumbled as she went out of the room with a loud stomp.

Yuki sighed. It was his way of showing affection towards his sister. But until now, he could not make her understand that. He would have to explain somehow but since he's not much of the verbal kind, he did not know how.

As Yuki continued to glare at himself and wince at his thoughts, Tohma merely smiled watching Yuki's face in amusement. There was so much emotion in it. A while ago, there was fear when Shuichi was staring into space as if there was something there that he was watching.

Then there was loneliness during the time that Shuichi pushed him away and even went into a stance to defend himself from any possible onslaught from any attacker.

Then the feeling of pain when Shuichi told him that he did not need Yuki. The pain was so evident that tears were even forming in his eyes. Tohma could actually swear that he heard the broken shards of Yuki's heart clatter on the ground. Tohma merely looked away for a moment. Yuki was already near his breaking point but Tohma was amazed when the said man took a step forward instead of taking one step back.

And of course, there was relief washing over Yuki's expression when Shuichi leaned back at him finally accepting him once again. The recognition on the face of the vocalist earned relief not only for the blond author but also to the rest of the people in the room. Everyone seems to be afraid at first, but then again, they all seem to be relieved after the light of recognition appeared in the eyes of the vocalist.

And then love…

It was beautiful love, unconditional as much as Tohma would want to say. He was happy for the two. He had to admit that he was wrong in trying to separate or even tear them apart a few years ago. But now, he did not want that. He would be one of the people that would protect their love as much as he can. He had come to realize that they need each other.

And now…there was worry

Tohma was happy…

Yuki is worrying about Mika.

That is one accomplishment of the day.

Tohma left the room happily, simply leaving the basin behind for Yuki to take care of his lover with. He entered the kitchen and prepared himself for the assault that Mika has in her hands as he knew that anger is seething in the veins of his wife. He would have to endure her shouting and the screaming of fury until the day that Yuki finally explains why he's acting like that towards her.

Tohma did not want to complain. He loves Mika and will try to understand her, even though he had to sacrifice his hearing for it.

Okay here goes… 

Tohma entered the kitchen and saw Mika near the kitchen stove.

"The NERVE of that BROTHER of mine! Did you hear what he said?" Mika looked at Tohma who simple made himself sit as comfortably as possible. He did not want to strain himself.

_This would take long_

And the narration went on. The two in the bedroom however remained in that position as soon as Tohma left them without a word. Yuki knew Tohma understood now. He did not have to explain anymore. He looked downwards towards Shuichi and smiled despite himself.

"I'll protect you, I promise…and Shuichi…I…" Yuki bent down to his ear and whispered the last parts of his sentence merely eliciting an unconscious smileon the face of the sleeping figure.

Yuki settled himself comfortably on the bed and lay his head down on the bed while twining his fingers with his lover's.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few kilometers away from the apartment, Shut sat on a sofa while looking at the television in front of him. He smiled proudly at the sight of a television rerun of his younger brother's concert. 

Yes, he was very proud of that boy.

He reclined and closed the book that he is currently reading, settling it down on his lap.

It was about a month now since he was finally off his probation. It has been a year and a half since he was freed from prison because of an extremely good lawyer that volunteered to get his case. He was able to bail out. After giving him, the lawyer that is, the right explanations and the true details of the story, he became even more dedicated with his case and forced to pull him out of the cellar. HE was glad that he was free once again and to finally be able to feel the freshness of the air around him, it was definitely refreshing.

It has been a while since he last felt the warm breeze having spent years in prison. He has completely forgotten what it felt like to be authentically free. But then again, he wasn't that free at first. Now starting a month ago, he was free.

He simply rested his head as he removed the reading glasses that he had on. His blue hair fell down to his eyes as he blew them a way by a puff of air. He sighed and then looked at the books that he picked up since last year.

After hearing about Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi being together, he immediately went into reading the books of the said novelist. He believed that even though he would not be able to talk to him personally, at least all together, he can know the person through the books that he had written. So from the very first book of Yuki Eiri to the last and most recent book, he read them all. That was the only thing that he did as part of his past time apart from working as the assistant of the lawyer that freed him.

He smiled. His lawyer was smart as he told him to change his name just for safe keep. Right now, he's no longer Shindou Shun, he's currently Tsuchiya Shinji. Of course, he took fondness towards the name Shinji because it is his father's name. He stood up showing that he is wearing a maroon dress shirt with two buttons open to reveal his chest and a pair of black slacks to match. He placed his hands in the pockets of his pants as he prepared to go to his room and take a nap.

After reading Yuki Eiri's books, he always got sleepy. But nevertheless, he knew a lot about the author already. He knew somehow that the author had a bad experience in childhood. He also had a bad family who treated him badly because of his blonde hair and foreign looks. He also knew that he was happy with Shuichi and that they love each other. IT was all reflected in his novels. Shun wondered if the people who read his novels were actually interested in that, of do they read it in their own perception rather than that of the author.

"Interesting person, that Yuki Eiri…" He muttered to himself.

He resigned to his bed placing his hands behind his head as he remembered the time he went to the parking lot at NG Studios by chance. He knew that Shuichi is working in that building but he did not want Shuichi to see him. He would be better off not knowing that he exists. At least that way, his brother would be spared from the harsh realities of life. But he stopped when he saw Shuichi being clutched protectively by Yuki Eiri. The boy seems to be in pain….

Then a few minutes later, Shuichi was unconscious. Then Sakuya appeared shouting at what appeared to be Suzu. Shun was shocked at how much she grew up to be. She was different now…but…

Shun covered his eyes for a moment, covering his ear after to prevent himself from hearing all these. He shook his head. No, not this again. He hated arguing. He thought that with what he did 7 years ago he would have ended this argument in their family…

But it seems, not…

I finally found him… 

He mentioned. But tears slid down his face. He could not bear to continue at all. He opened his eyes to reveal a ceiling to face him and his eternal dreams of suffering and injustice.

"I finally found him…but…it's repeating again…the cycle…its repeating once again."

Tears fell down his cheeks as he surrendered himself to darkness letting sleep claim him. He knew that when sleep claimed him, he will once again dream of the same nightmares, which plagued him for so long. He would again feel the pain as his unconscious recalls it for him. He would once again see what happened 7 years ago in that simple…

Yet very lonely…

White room…

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review!

Thank you to the previous reviewers. I humbly apologize that this chapter is short and very vague. It was meant to be since this is the true beginning of the story! The true prologue!

**TADAH!! Welcome to Ripples in Red Water! **

**Kuramamybeautifulroseboy: **thank you for reading Education by professor Tohma! It's really meant for a laugh. This story is too angsty! haha! but read this too!

**Animewackywitch: **HA! So you finally reviewed my fic! Haha! I will tell you though, this is quite different from the original! So I suggest you read it if you have nothing to do, as of the moment! hahaha! bribe! Anyway, thank you once again! I'll continue to update it's just that it's a really long chapter and it becomes difficult to type! hahaha!

**Silver on the Tree: **I agree! Sheer Genius Tohma!!!! And on RIRW, I always beleived that 'baka' for Yuki was not equal to baka at all! It must have been thought to be an effect of zero talent comment but then again, it's like saying koibito in a different way, in a Yuki-way. Right? Well anyway, thank you so much!

**Strawberry noodle bunny: **waaaaaiiii! Such a cute pen name!!!! Well, again, thank you for reviewing my fiction!And yeah, I guess there are less typos!

**Person Personage: **Will do!

**Reiannah: **ehehe, well that's okay! I'll still give you pocky and ramune soda becasue you've been constantly reviewing my fics! NICE!!! And no more gun threats! Here's the next chapter! hehe! And thank you for your greetings, cards, and reviews! They mean a lot to me! Friend!

**Deppfan1016: **I am again flattered with your compliments on the story! You're right about Sakuya benig partly Yuki! Although, Sakuya is also Shuichi. He's also playful and at the same time emotional. Somehow, Sakuya portrays what Yuki might have been if he were a bit emotional and 'alive' and portrays what Shuichi might have been if he were a bit serious and mature than he is in the series.

**Kanilla: **wow, again I am breathless with your compliments! thank you very much! And I won't really say that it's the ending because we're just half-way through! And like what I said above, this is where Ripples in Red WAter really begins, I mean the real story that is! Its like what you read is a very long prologue! hahaha

**Mistress of Anime: **thank you so much! Good luck with your classes and hope you do well! You've got wonderful foreign languages so just keep doing your best and I'm sure you'll be great! See you soon!


	16. Chapter 6a: The Past: A forgotten Childh...

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_**Chapter 6: Revelation and Retribution** _

_Part 1 _

The Past: A forgotten Childhood 

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

A blue haired boy came sprinting down the stairs as he heard his mother would be coming back from the hospital with a new baby brother. He was excited. As a matter of fact, everyone in the house is excited. Having as sister is great but he always wanted a baby brother. 

He is wearing a red sweater on top of a white polo shirt inside. He wore a pair of blue denim shorts and a pair of snickers to match it all. He made sure he combed his hair so that they would not say anything about him being irresponsible. He IS the heir to the Shindou clan. Today, they would be happy to see him, as he is happy to see his brother.

He could not even begin to imagine how excited he is as he raced down to greet the parents that he heard laughing by the main door. Shun finally reached the door and saw his father standing there with a huge grin. Many people in the house claimed him, Shun, to be a bundle of joy ever since he was born. He was full of energy even though he's only six years old.

It was he who took up most of their father's attributes, if not all. HE had the same shade of blue hair, the skin color being a tad pale, the shape of the nose, and even the eyes. When he saw the albums of his father when he was but a mere boy, they looked like it was Shun. Some people ask if that was him only to find out that it was his father. Of course, he did not mind at all. He loves his father very much that he is almost flattered if not honored to be compared to him a lot.

And of course, their mother…

Their mother is quite a beauty. Her long pink hair that glistens in the sun and her bright chocolate eyes has been her main features. Some people even go as far as to compare her beauty as equivalent with that of Aphrodite. Well, it might have been an exaggeration but his mother is a very gorgeous woman.

But as they entered, Shun felt a tad bit ignored. But then again, he did not mind at all. He has his new brother to focus onto.

His father did not even glance at him at that moment, too engrossed with the new member of the family that they have bought in the house. The baby in the arms of his mother looked like he was sleeping. At that moment, Shun immediately loved the baby. He swore to protect him from any kind of danger as much as he could.

He tapped his father's arms but he was left ignored. But being the most understanding of them all, he simply smiled. HE tried again but this time, he was interrupted when the maid came in carrying the little girl of the house, Suzu.

The baby girl pointed her hand towards Shuichi, the new baby, and seemed to ask their parents if she could touch him. Risa Shindou immediately thought that the act was cute and let Suzu touch the baby boy even for just a few seconds. Shun simply smiled at the scene and then went to the middle of it and immediately faced his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Welcome home! Is that Shu-chan?" Shun asked excitingly as his parents lifted up the baby once more.

Shun cannot help but feel, in this kind of height, that they seemed so high up that he could not reach them. He could not even feel Shuichi because he was too far up, he…that little boy and that little girl…they were so far away.

And yet he smiled. He saw his father and mother looking down to him with a questioning look and then say the word "tadaima" in a soft voice.

"Neh, papa…mama…can I hold Shuichi?" Shun asked sweetly, even just one touch would be enough for him. He just wanted to feel the skin and touch his baby brother at least once today.

But…

"I'm sorry, but you might drop him, honey…soon. I promise." Risa smiled at him and went up the flight of stairs followed by Suzu and the maid. Although it seemed that her voice was gentle, there seems to be more hesitation than trust.

Shun was left standing there in the middle of the room looking up to his mother and sister going up the flight of stairs to the new room of Shuichi just beside his room. He did not notice his father who stayed behind eyeing him with care and with love.

Shinji Shindou observed his son in front of him, with a slightly sad face. Risa might have been a little on the edge because of the pressure of another child but she did not have to shout like that at their eldest son and claiming that he could not touch Shuichi even for just a moment. Even a simple touch would not hurt Shuichi. He's not as fragile as that and Shun is not as careless as she probably thinks he is.

Shun simply looked up trying to smile, but his smile did not seem to last long. His lips quivered and his shoulders shook ever so slightly. He forced himself not to cry.

Why? 

_If she did not want anyone to hurt Shu-chan, then why was Suzu-chan able to touch him?_

_I'm not going to hurt him…_

_Was I that dangerous…careless…mistrusted?_

_Why?_

Shun's head raced with questions that he never thought would actually come out. He felt bad. He wanted to cry but he did not want to show it to anyone. His mother always told him that it was bad to cry especially for men to cry. He felt awful to say the elast.

He was suddenly interrupted from his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the hand and quickly turned around to wipe the tears that fell down his cheeks unconsciously. As much as he wanted them to stop from falling, and as much as he wanted to obey his mother's orders, those tears just came down voluntarily and not he is facing his father.

Oh no… 

_How humiliating…_

_He might get angry towards me for being such a crybaby…_

_I'm such a loser…_

Shun smiled towards his father and yet he was trembling. The sobs that he's been biting down his throat seem to be making him tremble in annoyance towards himself. His mother treated him like he could not be trusted. It's hurting him but he did not want them to know. They already have their hands full with the newborn and adding another problem would only result to even greater conflicts. He would rather keep them all bottled up and then he could cry in his room, where no one could see him.

But soon, he heard his father's voice break the silence.

"Shun-kun…" Shinji Shindou's deep voice echoed in the vacant room as Shun looked dup to the face of his father. He loved it when his father treated him like an older man. At least his father thinks so.

"Y-yes?" Shun wondered. Curiosity is killing the cat. He did not know if his father would be scolding him because he's being a sissy.

Shun was however surprised when his father smiled at him gently and pulled him to an embrace. Shun's eyes were as wide as saucers as he felt his father's hand gently place it on his head and kiss him on the forehead before returning to their original position.

"Shun, your mom is just tired. The hospital always gives her the creeps. Well, she might have been just cranky. I promise though that when your mom's asleep, we can sneak into Shu-chan's room and I'll let you carry him, okay?" Shinji winked and Shun felt all the weight in his shoulders ease off.

"O-tay!" Shun nodded and looked at his father who prepared to stand up. His father looked down to him with an amused look on his face.

"So? You seem dressed up, where is my little prince of the house headed?" Shinji wondered looking at his son proudly.

Papa noticed! 

Shun smiled widely at his father's observant characteristic. He turned around to let his father see the full view of his clothing. He even pointed at his hair to see his father's smile turn into a grin.

"You even combed!" Shinji exclaimed faking surprise. He saw it a while ago already and he's extremely proud of his son's new accomplishments of personal hygiene.

"I wasn't going anywhere papa, I just wanted to surprise you!" Shun laughed and turned to his father to see his reaction only to find him laughing as well.

"And you are successful. I would like to see this surprise more often!" Shinji winked at him and Shun merely gave an enthusiastic smile. "So, since you're pretty dressed up, why don't this old man give this young prince a little surprise on his own?"

Shinji extended his hand only to reveal a small ticket in his palm. It was a ticket to the amusement park and Shun's eyes widened. He saw those tickets on TV and he mentioned them to his father that he wanted to go there but he did not imagine that his dad would actually buy those tickets for him.

That was…

A Surprise…

Shun grinned and embraced hi father by tackling him down to fall on the ground laughing as large arms retuned the embrace coming from Shun's petite body.

"You're very much welcome!" Shinji laughed as he raised his son up in the air and pulled him in to his arms as they left the house and went straight to the amusement park.

* * *

Shun smiled widely. He's been used to smiling ever since he could remember. Now he's ten years old and he's been assigned to watch over the house today. Their mother is out to buy some stuff with her social friends, which Shun guessed to be some clothes in some designer stores. 

Their dad, on the other hand, is off to a business trip. Shun missed him dearly but his father actually told him that he'll be the man of the house while he's away. Of course, he agreed. Their dad is a very kind man; Shun knew that.

He watched as his brother and sister played in their own way in the garden. Suzu sat under the tree with her small table and her tea set. She set some of her dolls to play with her and appeared quite content with what she's doing. Shun just nodded and searched for his younger brother.

He saw him running after their new pet puppy. Shuichi actually called him "Pocky" after his favorite strawberry treat. He ran around and around laughing at the dog that he's chasing. Shuichi seems to notice that his brother is currently staring at him, so he turned his head and waved at his brother.

"Nichan!!" Shuichi waved and Shun waved back with a smile.

Shuichi continued to chase the small furry animal around the house while melodiously spreading joyful laughter. The maids even laughed and giggled as they saw the young boy running around aimlessly not even caring to stop to catch his breath. Shuichi is indeed bottomless when it came to energy.

Shun then turned his attention back to his older sister only to find her staring at him with angry eyes. Shun raised an eyebrow at the situation and looked at the people in the house to drop his staring contest with the young lady.

But when he turned back, he saw her staring back at him with an angry glare, angrier than before. Shun could not even begin to comprehend why his sister would be glaring at him like that. He did not know or did anything at all that would possibly offend her. None that he knew of course.

Suddenly, the silence between them was stopped when Shuichi suddenly fell to the ground and injured his knee. Of course, being a kid, and a loud one at that, he cried so hard over the small scratch on his knee. And Shun, being the over-protective brother that he is, he ran towards the boy and immediately looked at the injured knee only to see that Suzu already came running behind him.

"Shu-chan…" Shun muttered and looked at the wailing boy in front of him. He had to do something quick or else the house will flood any moment now.

Shun sighed and then pulled his little brother into his embrace. The small Shuichi looked shocked at the sudden contact but continued to sob. Shun sat on the grass and let Shuichi sit on his lap while he shifted slightly to accommodate the weight. He was completely oblivious of Suzu's glare behind his back.

"It's just a small scratch, Chi-chan…" Shun smiled at his pet name for his younger brother. He's the only one who calls him that. And he also knew that Shuichi loved that pet name very much.

"BUUUUUUTTTT IIIIIIIITTTTTT HUUUUUURRRRTTTTSSSS!" Shuichi shouted out loud almost braking Shun's eardrums, luckily it already developed sensitivity to loud screams.

Shun did not know what to do. The boy merely cried more. He smiled and then Shuichi suddenly stopped and looked at him with a curious look. Shun bent down and kissed the side of the infected area and looked at he boy.

"Pain, pain, go away! Never ever come again! Little Chi-chan cannot play, if the would was there to stay!" Shun sang out of tune and saw the little boy sitting on his lap laughing and then giggling as well.

"You have a bad voice nichan!" Shuichi laughed and laughed. He stopped and pointed towards Shun, while the older boy pretended to look shocked. "And you got the lyrics wrong!"

Shun smiled and then pretended to wonder while he placed a bandage around the scratch.

"What? I don't know that! How do you sing it again?" Shun pretended not to know and looked at Shuichi with a curious look.

"Nichan, it goes like this! Rain, rain, go away! Come again another day! Little Shuichi wants to play! In the meadow in the hay!" Shuichi sang with his naturally gifted voice. "That was what mom taught me!"

Shun smiled and nodded obediently. Shuichi was always blessed with that kind of memory and he was always blessed with an even more beautiful voice. He simply placed the boy down and looked at him pleased.

"Oops, my bad. But my song worked right? Does your knee still hurt?" Shun pointed and looked at the puzzled expression forming on the face of the pink-haired boy.

Shuichi saw the bandage on his knee and saw that the pain seems to be less than before. So to his calculation as a kid, it was practically nothing anymore. He looked up to his brother, eyes shining with admiration and adoration, he saw Shun look down towards him with a smile and a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Nope!" Shuichi embraced Shun's leg, the only thing that he could hug taking into consideration the height difference of the two. "Thanks Aniki!"

"You're very much welcome." Shun placed a hand over the head of his brother and ruffled it.

Shuichi savored the feelings and the moments that he always had with his brother. He loved him so much and also idolized him. He's his own personal idol and he loved him so much. He smiled towards the boy and then focused on playing once again when they heard a voice shout Shun's name.

"SHUN!" I thought I told you to take care of the children while I'm away!"

The female voice echoed in the garden as the two boys faced to see an enraged expression in the face of their mother. Shun felt Shuichi tighten his hold on his pants and he did not bother to look at his younger brother to know that Shuichi is indeed scared of their mother.

Shun faced his mother with all the courage that he could muster. The woman stomped out of the door and headed towards him dragging Shuichi out of his embrace on the leg of his brother. The boy struggled for a while, then gave a helpless look towards his brother. Shun simply smiled back at his brother and looked at the mother that he knew of. Immediately he noticed a girl clutching their mother's hands.

He looked at her with a weary smile and sighed. He's ready to face the wrath of their mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I can explain…" Shun tried to look at his mother's face but the little girl beside him tugged her hand and the woman looked down sweetly to listen to what she says.

Shun was surprised to see that Suzu pointed her finger towards Shun and started talking about the things that did not happen. Shun could not believe what he's hearing. He could not even believe that she's actually saying it.

"Mom, Shun just sat there and then did nothing to Shuichi! He watched him cry! He was busy calling his female classmate and look at that! He even kicked the dog away because the dog was the reason that Shu-chan fell! It's Shun's fault!" Suzu pointed accusing her own big brother of things that did not happen.

Shun felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. His sister is digging up his own grave. Shun wanted to cry again. He was about to when he suddenly say Shuichi tug his mother's skirt, whom the owner looked down to him with a smile.

"What is it Shu-chan? Is there something bothering you?" Risa looked at him and then sat down on her heels so that she could be face-to-face with the little boy.

"Mama! Shun-nichan did not do that! He was kind!" Shuichi explained and Shun felt his heart fly as his younger brother protected him from his mother. "Mama! Please do not scold nichan!"

Shun looked at Shuichi who pleadingly looked at their mother for his very own pardon. Shun is indeed very thankful for his little brother's support but the look that crossed the woman called their mother was that of pure hatred and anger. He looked at the direction of Shun and glared at the boy causing Shun to take a step back in fear of what she wanted to say.

Shuichi just kept on tugging and tugging until he was pulled away by Suzu. Shun watched in horror as the other girl dragged the boy inside to what he did not know what happened. He looked at the woman who advanced towards him and felt a hand connect to his cheek that a loud slap echoed in the vacant garden. Tears brimmed in the eyes of the woman as shock came out on the younger boy's expression.

"How dare you tell Shuichi to lie! Suzu always told the truth! And now you're making Shuichi lie? How could you?" Risa Shindou screamed on top of her voice towards the younger boy who looked at her in shock while placing a hand over his swollen cheek.

Tears brimmed in his eyes as well and started to pour down. He looked at his mother who just stood there, shaking. She suddenly stormed off and from the outside he could hear footsteps racing up to the flight of stairs that they have at their home. He then heard a door slam shut as he bent his head in regret.

Again…

I caused them pain…

Why?

What did I do?

The question repeated itself in the mind of the ten-year-old. He fell down to his knees and sat in an Indian sit position as he looked up the sky with tears falling down his face. HE let them be. The tears traced down a path falling down to the cold pavement. He felt a soft pang on his cheek as he felt that it was swollen.

He closed his eyes and looked pained. He failed to notice two soft and small hands place themselves on both his cheeks only until he opened his eyes did the vision reveal the face of his younger brother touching both his cheeks.

"Pain, pain go away…never ever come back again…Chi-chan does not want, Nichan crying and feeling sad." Shuichi sang softly with tears falling down his face as well. He was singing with his eyes closed and he did not notice that Shun stopped crying and is now looking at him.

When Shuichi opened his eyes, he saw the surprised expression in the face of his brother. He suddenly could not contain it any longer as he embraced his older brother tightly around the neck, causing Shun to lean back using one of his hands as leverage and one hand on the back of Shuichi's head.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault! You were scolded because of me!" Shuichi whimpered in his arms as Shun looked shocked. He felt Shuichi's tears fall down the crook of his neck and felt the young boy trembling and shivering in his arms. "I should have been more careful! I should have not been chasing Pocky! I should have behaved just like what you told me! Now you're in pain!'

Shun cleared his vision by wiping his tears and then pushing the child away gently then settling him on his lap watching the boy cry even more. His eyes softened as he took the hand of Shuichi and placed it on his cheek. The tiny bundle in his arms looked at him and then to his hands that which his older brother is guiding to his cheek.

"Because you sang Chi-chan, the pain is gone!" Shun smiled towards the young boy who jumped out of his arms.

"Really?" Shuichi asked reaching to touch it.

Shun tried really hard not to flinch. Even though there was an effort, the pain would not go away to the least. It was one heavy and definitely strong slap. But for the boy's sake he would have to pretend.

"Yep!" Shun muttered after letting go of a sigh knowing that Shuichi would not notice.

"O-tay!" Shuichi jumped up and down. "Hey bro! Can we play that? I want to play chess!" Shuichi pointed at the checkerboard with small pieces scattered on the grass.

"Sure, as long as we find all the pieces together though. IT seems that they are all scattered over the place!" Shun stood up and followed Shuichi as they started to fins the missing pieces of the chessboard.

"Alright! We should play a game! The one who finds the most pieces wins a ticket in the amusement park!" Shun challenged and Shuichi smirked at him. Shun almost laughed.

"You got a deal nichan! I'm winning!" Shuichi scrambled all over the place not realizing that Shun merely let him do the searching so that he could get the amusement park ticket.

Shun placed a hand over his cheek and felt a single tear stray down his porcelain skin, unblemished before but now with a bruise.

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review! This is officially that flashback area! Now you see everything in Shun's point of view! Boring to some but very important!

Only one more chapter left for you to see the REAL plot of this story! If you can guess now, review alright?

**Reiannah: **hello! okay for one thing, I never mentioned Shun was some kind of an antagonist! hehe, but neither did I say that he's a protagonist. harharhar! Well you will see about the cycle repeating in a few chapters time, or rather in the next chapter! don't worry, the scenes would be explainable! hahahah! I'm really adoring your reviews! Oh and I'm not gonna say something about him not doing the act or something! that would spoil everything now wouldn't it? haha!

**silver on the tree: **I agree. It's just a result of a traumatizing experience taht Eiri cannot talk to anyone. He closed up to others to protect himself. And at least someone thinks Shun rocks! hahaha!

**ddz008: **that's alright, we all have stuff to do! and as for me, I haven't even written the next chapter yet...ooops...hehe

**clari-chan: **hm, partly right. haha! the part of Shun being sorry, yes of course. Suzu part read on! (waaaah! that's a hint in itself) Okay, about the three days straight. i meant to say that it has been three days. He's been continuouly watching vigil for three days with people sometimes. Of course during the first day, he was merely resting and the fever's not that bad. But the second day, the fever got worse and now on the third, it's still worse. So Shu's condition did not change since yesterday. hehe, but thanks for pointing that out.

**I love athrun: **hope I could write...heheh

**Mistress of Anime: **Ryuichi is a dear isn't he? I always adored him and believed he was more than what he seems. WEll tooooo many slips in the series anyway. About yuki being Yuki-ish, somehow, I had to return him back, or else he would be too OOC. Like Shuichi, somehow, there should be a part where I could portray him back to who he were. That's how this becomes both AU and not AU. (MAGIC!). About Shun, he scares you huh? well, one more clue: someone's gonna scare you even more in the next chapter and I hope I continue to write...

Inspiration is flying and flying...

**deppfan1016: **hehe, well thank you for reading my other fic. hehe, made it to be humor to lighten things up and I am going to do another one to stall! hahaha! Well for ripples, I really will explain it after this! Thank you for reading this and giving me wonderful comments. The second half of RIRW is really the main story where all twists and plots are revealed. The first half is a cover-up and a foundation! hahaha

**Kanilla: **I agree with Yuki and Ryuichi taking care of Shu. I get enough with Shu taking care of the two of them, or rather Yuki alone! Ryuichi should have someone!!!!!!!! Kumagoro beam!!!!!!

* * *

AHA!

Well explanations and answers to questions:

**Sakuya: **he's who I think Yuki and Shuichi would be if mixed. See how his expressions change and how he could be the best friend of Tohma. He has everything that Shuichi and Yuki have in common: talent, good looks (of course!), loyal friends, and even a shrouded past. Also has their differences portrayed: his shifts in attitude reflects the two different attitudes of Yuki and Shuichi. He's also very much of a writer and yet involved in music. He's like what Shuichi would be if he were serious, and what Yuki would be if he were a bit loosened up.

**Ripples in Red Water: **It is entitled as such because of the following:

Ripples: when one creates ripples it affects all the surrounding area. Therefore a single touch in such a fragile situation affects all the people around it. Directly or indirectly.

Red: is Shuichi and Sakuya's hair (haha!), it means passion (both to Yuki and Shuichi).

Water: clear and pure.

So: it means affecting passion of innocent people--through aggressive changes to make a still and pleasant future.

(originally, this was about blood so congratulations deppfan1016!)

**Main plot? **nah read ahead! hahahahah! KUMAGORO BEAM!!!!!


	17. Chapter 6b: My Lost Hope

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_**Chapter 6: Revelation and Retribution**_

**Part 2 **

_My Lost Hope_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma. It was meant to be a refresher for this story! And also One Single Action (Was that the title? I'm confused!)**

**Okay warning before hand: Chapter 6 is Shun centric. It's about time that you know the point of view of the "antagonist". Well, don't worry, it still has Shu although no Yuki. Sorry. So I AM apologizing in advance. Bear with me for two more chappies and then you'll have Yuki back after!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Shun woke up with a start. His face is all sweaty as he looked straight ahead of his room. He glanced at the clock that was on his side desk and saw that it was only 3:00 in the morning. He placed his hand on his forehead and went back to lay down on the bed only to stare at the ceiling. He's currently 18—18 years have passed since he was born. He winced at the sight that greeted him. Because of his mother's sternness and anger towards him, which he did not know where it stemmed from, he decided to lock himself up in his room. 

He rarely went out but sometimes, he accompanied Shuichi to some places. He simply just did not want to give his parents more problems this time. He looked at the ceiling remembering that dream that he just had—the dream that caused him to feel so much hesitation and doubt in his heart. He once more looked at the clock—it said: 3:15—fifteen minutes after he woke up.

He had to admit, that was a pretty spooky dream and he's still a bit riled up because of it. He did not want to go back to sleep in fear of having the same dream—the same horrible dream.

Today is another day that their father would be going to a business trip. In a few hours, they would bid him farewell. Instead of a smile on his face, he made certain that the moment Shuichi would be extremely happy and carefree, he would be cold and distant. He did not want to hurt his parents anymore. His mom always yelled at him when he smiled. It was only his father that he smiled to. His father had talked to him about it and he explained. Of course, expecting something from his father, he did scold him for it and tried to dissuade him from continuing—persuade him to change his mind. But he decided his on his own and he would do it. He wanted his mother and sister to be happy with him---for him.

No more shouts

No more slaps on the face.

He wanted them to be happy.

Shun closed his eyes only to open it again when he saw the image of a car wreck in his mind. It was his father's black Ferrari that hit one of the posts as his car lost control. The brakes were off and then suddenly the car made a turtle spin causing a huge wreck down the freeway.

Shun winced at the thought. He could not take it if his father died. That would mean that he would have to be mature at an early age. That would mean he would be even more alone.

No!

He would not take it if his father died because he still needs him. He does no need him for any other material thing, or any in-kind materials, but he needs him because Shun knew that his father loved him. Shun felt it because his dad always became his confidant, his friend, his older brother, his father, and most of all, his partner in everyday life. Shuichi had done his share but he's too young and still too innocent, for such things.

He ran a hand through his blue locks. Yes, at the age of nineteen, which is next year, he would be an official stockholder of their own business firm. It would have been eighteen but his mother interfered saying that he's still too immature to manage the business.

Of course, he did not butt in at all during the conversation, only intently listening.

To him, it seems as if his mother never loved him in the first place. There was not a hint of trust, only doubt and anger in her voice. Shun winced mentally at that thought of his own mother wincing at the sight of her own son.

_What made her hate me so much?_

_Why do I feel like I'm next to nothing if not nothing beside her?_

_Why am I so pained?_

_Lonely?_

_Helpless?_

_Sad?_

_And how come…_

_I don't feel angry?!!_

Shun gazed at the ceiling once more. That dream was scary that he did not want to go back to sleep. He feared that the next thing he knew that dream would actually come true. He turned to his side and sighed. He did not want to let his father go on this trip but his father told him that the business trip is very important. It might seal a twenty million dollar deal with their partners and investors if taken properly and in the right way. Of course, the best way could be that the president handles the matters himself.

He took a pillow and placed it on his head. He did not want that event in his dream to occur. He prayed to the gods that it does not happen. He looked to the side and saw a picture frame with a picture of the three of them—Shuichi, his father Shinji, and him, Shun. It was a photo taken when they went to an amusement park when Shuichi was 8.

* * *

_"Big brother! Daddy! Let's go ride that one!!!" Shuichi raced towards the roller coaster with two gigantic 360-degree turns._

_Shinji visibly paled as he watched the coaster go past the loop and then back again. He has been through terrible things that day, mainly going on rides that made his stomach do it's own somersaults. He lost count on the number of times his lunch was wasted._

_"I'll pass…" Shinji waved his hand and saw Shun laugh._

_"Oh come one dad, don't be a sissy!" Shun teased knowing his father hated challenges and most especially hated being teased._

_"Sissy? I am not a sissy!" Shinji retorted and Shuichi laughed adding to the humiliation._

_"Daddy is a sissy! Hahaha!" Shuichi teased even more and Shun laughed with him._

_Shinji pouted and stomped off to the ticket line. He pointed at the two, acting as if he were a teenager being challenged into a duel._

_"I will show you I'm no sissy! As a matter of fact, I'll buy three and I say THREE tickets for me and the two of you! We'll ride that three times!" Shinji stomped off to the ticket counter and bought out some cash._

_Shuichi jumped up and down._

_"Li-ho!!!!" Shuichi was exhilarated! He was thrilled!_

_Shun merely shook his head and followed his stomping and playful father and hyperactive and very cunning little brother. "Sigh, that technique works everytime."_

* * *

The boy, being Shuichi, was excited and nearly took every ride. It was a memorable experience for Shun. That day, only the three of them went because of their excuse that it was a boy thing. Of course, their mother bought the reason and only took Suzu shopping that day, saying that it was a girl thing. The three of them went to the amusement park to enjoy. 

Shuichi was overjoyed eating all the food that he could see, riding every ride in the amusement park. Shun did not mind but their father's stomach is doing their own flips and somersaults. Shun could not even count the number of times their father actually threw up. But those were such fun days.

His father knew that eh could not continue to smile in front of his mother anymore. But Shuichi did not. So that day in the amusement park, where he could smile as always and be happy with the people he loved a lot was one of the best days of his life. It was worth remembering, it was worth reminiscing for.

Shun closed his eyes to recall the memories one more time while trying to go back to sleep. But this time, only remembering the nice things about his life, rather than thinking about the mishaps and the problems that have occurred.

Surely there has to be more beautiful memories than the bad ones… 

_There has to be…_

Shun could not believe it.

There he stood in front of the tombstone of his father…

He died.

Shindou Shinji died and left him.

How else can he put it?

It hurts.

For him, it feels as if his heart were pulled out and broken into pieces. It was as if a part of him died the moment that he heard the news.

Yes, his father died in the car accident that happened a few days ago. And even then, when the family was informed, he could not take it—could not believe it and even more so REFUSED to believe it. One of the few people that he actually cared for so much and one of the few he knew loved him back was taken from him, by such an undefeatable enemy, an enemy that he wished took him instead of his father.

Death.

* * *

_Shun hurried down the stairs as he heard the police were gathering at the living room. He rarely went out but this seems to be an emergency. He saw Suzu sitting beside their mother and Shuichi standing there looking at him as he arrived. The boy looked like he was ready to launch himself into Shun's arms but stayed put._

_The police looked at him and Shun felt goosebumps form into his skin as he noticed the expression of sadness on the faces of the police officers. He glanced at his family and looked at the police head._

_"What is it?" Shun feared what he was going to say. He somehow knew. Rather, he somehow felt._

_"We are indeed very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Shindou." The head of the police made a polite bow and Shun made a wave from his hand to dismiss it._

_"Spare me the manners. What is your business?" Shun's voice took a deep edge. This was not a very good time to joke around._

_Shuichi took a step forward and Shun looked at him. Shuichi paused and then looked away. Shun almost wanted to shout. He knew…but…_

_It is different if someone told him._

_He looked at the other police and he nodded towards him._

_"TELL ME!" Shun shouted. Everyone was surprised in his sudden out burst. _

_The police nodded. And they told him._

_After that, he wished they didn't._

* * *

When the news was given to them, he merely looked, rather stared at the person that informed them. The police was all over the house and that person told them that the car of his father took a turtle spin by the highway. Shinji Shindou's body was in terrible shape that he was not identifiable at first. It was only through autopsy that they knew who he is. 

Those words…

I'm sorry, but Shindou Shinji died in a car accident… 

Those words…

They have been echoing inside his head all those nights. He stared at the person only to hear those words repeated in his head all over again. He glanced briefly towards his family only to find Shuichi already comforting his sister and mother, gently rubbing their backs and softly kissing their hair and foreheads. He wanted to go there too, but his mind is in current turmoil that he could not fathom his own thoughts.

He blamed himself for it…

Regardless if it were an accident, he blamed himself for it…

If I only stopped him… 

_If only I believed in my dreams…_

_If only I pulled him back before he left rather than actually scowling at him…_

_If only…_

_If only…_

_I said…_

_Take care…_

_SHIT!_

Thoughts, countless thoughts raced his mind. He immediately stood up and hurried up to his room leaving all of them to stare at his back. He wanted to tell them that he was in pain. He wanted to let them know that he is also suffering, but…

They are all in pain already, and adding up more would be difficult for them. That he could not take anymore. So he wanted to shoulder this pain rather than actually share it. He wanted to be the one to be able to bear his own cross rather than pain others with his.

NO!

He would not take it. He would be strong, even just for himself. He will be strong and in this way only. Because he knew that if he became the other way, his mother and sister would just glare at him and tell him that he's becoming such a hypocrite. But this way, being a 'hermit' would benefit him and his family as well. He just hoped that Shuichi would be able to withstand it. He believed in the strength of his brother, his natural charisma. He wished Shuichi would be able to cope up with being the man of the family. He wished that he be strong enough to bear the pain for his mother and father…Shuichi was hope.

And now, in front of the tomb of his father, he could not even bear to cry anymore. Well, to be honest, he did cry a lot already and he would not even attempt to cry anymore and be a burden for his family. He will stay here, strong, even though his heart is in pain. Even though it hurts, he will stand up and continue to fight in his own little way, in his own lonely little way.

Shun looked at Shuichi who had their mother and sister embraced in his arms. He wanted to do that too, but of course, he could not permit himself. He had set too many barriers as the years went to pass even at the death of his father, he could not break them.

It was because of Shindou Shinji and Shindou Shuichi that he established that he established those barriers. It was a barrier that allowed him to express his feelings only to the said people. He made it strong so that it would not be taken down by any form of pain, maybe even a bit too strong for comfort, but at least this way, he would not intrude other people and neither would they intrude them.

He heard the three standing up from their position by the grave and started to walk. They steadily left as his mother cried in the shoulders of Suzu. The two women left and were guided by Shuichi towards the gateway of the cemetery.

And yet, here he is, he remained rooted in this spot. He simply stood there and focused his attention on the one single gray tombstone in front of him.

He felt a huge lump forming in his throat as he stared harder on the tombstone. He cannot believe it. Even though he is already in front of it, he still could not believe that this happened, that THIS COULD happen.

Too soon…

He formed fists in his knuckles as he gritted his teeth when anger and tears threatened to flood him once more as they had for the past few days. He looked at the tomb and tried to close his eyes, trying to will away the pain and the sadness that are going in turmoil inside his heart and soul. He felt like killing himself, as a soft whimper finally escaped from his lips—as much as he detested it. He did not want Shuichi to bear this pain that he is feeling also. Shuichi already had to take care of Suzu and their mother.

He turned his head to the side and tried to be strong, tried so hard not to cry when all of a sudden a hand touched his shoulder and he turned around in alarm, only to see Shuichi there looking at him with worry. Shun blinked away the tears, trying hard not to let Shuichi see them but it was too late—and he knew it too. His face betrayed him as tears formed in the rims of his eyes and traces of tears have been on his cheeks.

Shun tried to push him away in an attempt to cover himself up from the visible pain and from inflicting pain on Shuichi. He wanted to tell the boy to simply support their mother and sister, but…

Shuichi's hold simply tightened. Shun stared at the boy's eyes wondering why he hasn't let go yet. But Shuichi simply smiled back at him. Anyone would have thought that it would be a forced or fake smile after such an event but it was not. It was as if he drew everything from the bottom of his heart to actually smile like that. A smile, that one smile that Shuichi rarely gives anyone, except him and his father.

The REAL smile of Shindou Shuichi

"Ni-chan, I'm happy…I'm happy to see you cry…" Shuichi continued to smile as Shun suddenly got dumbstruck at what Shuichi just said.

_What? Happy to see me cry? _Shun raised an eyebrow as his arms folded itself on top of his chest, a reflex action. "What are you trying to say, brat?"

"Oh no! I did not mean it that way, I mean crying is a from of expression…" Shuichi looked at the tomb of his father. "It's like saying that I'm alive. I feel pain. For a while there, I thought you left me too. You stood there with a weird expression on your face as if you did not care of father's death, I was scared…you know, I felt so lonely…desperate."

Shun looked at his brother who placed his hands inside his pocket to look at the tomb then suddenly to look at him.

"You cried for dad, ni-chan. You finally broke down your barriers even for a while. And I know dad feels happy the same way I feel. Nichan, you were bought back to life when dad gave up his own." Shuichi smiled fondly at his brother who stared at him.

"Shuichi…" Shun gulped. He felt like embracing his younger brother because of his weird street smart aleck. But then again, he simply could not completely break down his barriers.

True.

Shuichi saw him break down. But his father died because of him. Shindou Shinji died because he did not tell him not to go. He died because he was too cowardly to believe that his dreams would probably be a premonition. He was wrong. It was his fault that his father got into that accident and it would not happen anymore as long as he did not get too close to anyone anymore. And that means including Shuichi…

No more important people…

No more losses…

No more…

"I'm sorry." Shun replied turning his back only to glance at Shuichi's shocked expression.

"What?" Shuichi asked ready to argue with him.

"This will be the last time. This will be the last time that I would break my barriers…" Shun gritted his teeth trying hard not to scare the boy away. "Especially to you…"

Shun walked away steadily fighting the urge to apologize and embrace the boy. He knew somehow that what he's doing is wrong and that he's hurting Shuichi in the process. But he had to do it. He had to fight his own battle and let Shuichi fight his own. The boy would never learn if he were to be dependent all this time. He was happy though, at least Shuichi is growing into a fine young lad.

A man he would surely be proud of…

And with that thought, he continued his journey towards home…rather…house…

A big empty house

* * *

TBC

Please read and review

_I know it's short but I'm extremely busy recently._

_Thank you anyway. Again chapter 6 is Shun-centric. So that you know what happened in the past! and I somehow know that this one sucks...grrrr_

**ddz008: **sigh, was I really mean? ha! you ain't seen nothing yet! hehe, kidding. Well, I'm only starting with Chapter 6. So I continue to wish you all read with your hearts hahaha! It's cheezy and you know...but it's the only way to absorb the story! Thank you for the compliment

**Luluness: **hehe, well you'll see that there would be a reason. ooooooooopppppssss! nyaaaaaahhhh! spoiler (bangs a book on the head)

**clari chan: **I really have good titles? hahaha! thank you!!!!!

**byakuya: **haha! actually this is not really AU. I foresaw this when I made it as something that would come after the series, discounting the OAV/OVA of course. I thought the series was too Yuki-centric. It left Shuichi's personal life out, I mean what he was before. Although this was slightly AU to some, I assure you it isn't entirely that. And also, I just want to share. My idea of Shuichi having a sister happened before the OAV. It was funny. I beleived he might have a sister, so I wrote it down and there it appeared in the OAV. To my surprise!

**Kanilla: (**blush) okay that made me go crimson! thank you!

**Silver on the tree: **wow! you'll hate her more! (oooooooopppppsss spoiler again, bangs kumagoro on the author's head). Anyway, well, explanations still go on chapter 6c. hehe, don't worry, it's a week's wait! ooooops again! Women? well I am a woman, and writing about de-test-able women are not really my style, although it comes out that way. I seem to have a certain annoyance over totally helpless women. Makes me think they're the evil ones in the story! It annoys me to watch them sometimes! And the Shindou-women...well read on. (Ryuichi wraps an electric tape over the writer's mouth)

**deppfan1016: **haha! thank you! I really got interesting reviews this time. and well, I have received many saying they hate Suzu and Risa. We'll see. I'll update as soon as possible!

**Reiannah: **just you wait, you'll enjoy the next chappies. Hahaha, well that was a good comment on Suzu, particularly entertaining! I am really happy with that. You make writing this really fun. thank you so much! Your advices and your expressions make me happy reading your reviews! haha! see you soon and hope you go well with your studies! And keep up the EXCELLENT work with your FICS!

**Mistress of Anime: **well someone has to have fun, when you're a psychology major you get all the happiness in manipulating people's minds, especially your siblings. hahaha! kidding. WEll thank you and good luck with your work and studies. Say hi to your brother for me hahaha!

**I love athrun: **well, thank you again!

Ciao, it's just that, I know this part sucks. sheesh...and probably shorter. I am not making that on purpose. Don't you worry, the next one's got 5000 words hahahahah


	18. Chapter 6c: THE WHITE ROOM: the roles we...

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

**Chapter 6: Revelation and Retribution**

Part 3 

_**The WHITE ROOM: The Roles We Play **_

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

**Okay true warning! Sorry, this chapter is also called the WHITE ROOM! Please you know how violent it would be, so please bear with me. It can have flexible ratings from PG-13 to R for violence.**

**Please be careful, you are forewarned!**

**BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Six months have passed since the incident and everything in the household have gone wrong. Shun kept himself locked in his room avoiding contact with any person in the house as much as possible. He wanted to live alone for a while, scared that he might also end up placing Shuichi's life in danger. He also feared that he might have placed his mother and sister in danger. No, he did not want that and that is why he placed himself only to the comforts and the solitary existence of his room. 

Shun observed the family through his window. He usually sees Shuichi go out of the house to study and then come back after dismissal—almost by 5 in the afternoon. Private School Teaching has been great help for the boy and he's getting smarter everyday—of course based on the information that Shuichi gave all of them with evidence the so called report card.

Shun was proud, as a matter of fact, very proud. Shun managed to finish high school as well. He was taking advanced courses in management and business at the age of 15. People called him a genius and they were not mistaken. In the family, he was indeed the Brains.

But Shuichi was the heart. Ever since birth, up until now…

Suzu, the arms and legs of the family, is trying very hard to act like a mother. Their mother is always in her room, sulking still mourning for the death of their father. Even after 6 months, she never got over his death.

Shun wanted to push her up and let her know that they were still with her. But he himself could not do that since somehow the barriers of his heart had forbidden him to interact with his own family. Suzu, on the other hand, is trying her best to be the mother, the woman of the house—at the age of 16 years old. She cooks dinner, cleans the house, and generally takes care of them, or rather Shuichi and Risa.

Shun does not have any plans on being a burden anyway so it never really bothered him that Suzu never served him or aided him. It was better as a matter of fact.

Shun looked out today as he heard Suzu order Shuichi out to play. Shun winced because the boy is old enough to actually manage to do things on his own. A bit too old to be ordered to play, that was what Shun thought. Shuichi should be going out with friends, joining sports, and other things.

Shun sat back down to hi bed and then lay down recklessly placing his arms under his head. He stared up at the ceiling. Slowly he closed his eyes trying to let sleep claim him for a while when all of a sudden a loud scream was heard all over the house.

Shuichi was out so he presumed that he had nothing to do something about it. Obviously, it was from one of the ladies of the house, very limited to two. He rushed downstairs to see if Suzu was the one, thinking that she probably burnt himself or broke some plates. He tore down his barriers for a while and rushed down to the kitchen only to find it empty.

The fire was turned off and the pots were left over the stove. Everything seems neat and well organized. He looked around only to find nothing but cleanliness and orderliness, but…

_Where is Suzu?_

He rushed back up the stairs to check on their mother. He readied himself in case the woman suddenly screams or shouts at him in anger without any reason at all. Although a part of him donned that it was somehow connected to him looking a lot like their late-father. It was not really a secret to know that the two were not having a perfect marriage—only to the media.

He sighed. Even though his mother did not need him, he would try to see if she were okay. He would try to act like the man of the house even once in a while…or rather one more time. He saw that the room of their mother was open. He gulped and then placed a hand on the knob to push the door open.

"Mom? Everything…" Shun's eyes widened as he saw what the room has become. He was for one never expecting to see this at all. His shock hindered him from continuing his statement. He stared around the room, the one that was previously white, clean and pure white room, changed into dirty, blood, and metallic red.

But what surprised him more was the scene in front of him. By his mother's bed stood the figure of his sister holding two knives, one in each hand. She is looking down at their mother who is crouched down on the bed looking pained, but still alive. Her breathing ragged and Shun could see that she was simply struggling to stay alive.

_Hanging by the thread…_

Shun was surprised to see his mother looking at him with pleading eyes. She was pleading for him to run.

_Yes…_

She was not pleading him to actually help her but she was pleading for him to run. But Shun could not. He simply raised his eyes only to reveal another set of chocolate eyes staring back at him with an intensity of fire and intensity of hatred. Shun had to take a few steps back—specifically two.

"Su-zu…" Shun whispered and saw his sister suddenly fake a surprised expression.

"Oh my! I never thought I'd actually see you again!" Suzu playfully licked the knife as she stared at the trembling form of their mother and to Shun's shocked posture. "How do you like it? This is all for you!"

"W-what?" Shun took a step forward and then suddenly rushed towards the side of their mother. "Mom…"

"Yes Shun-ni…just for you…" Suzu knelt beside him and whispered towards his ears with a smirk. "Everything was for you…"

Shun turned his head to the side only to be found face to face with his sister's expressions—an expression of murder framed by a sinister smile. Shun's eyes widened when she suddenly laced her arms around his neck with the knife behind his head. Suzu nestled her head on the crook of his neck as Shun placed his index finger in the throat of his mother to check of a pulse, as discreetly as possible. He sighed feeling a weak pulse, but at least there was life. But the other seemed to have interpreted the sigh as another thing. Suzu pushed herself away from him and smiled at him seductively.

"I knew that you always wanted me!" Suzu screamed with joy as she jumped up and down. "I knew that you love me like I. LOVE. YOU."

"What are you saying, Suzu?" Shun took a different tone that Suzu suddenly stopped jumping and looked at him seriously.

"I thought you sighed because you want me, you need me, you…" Suzu smirked as she traced her index finger down to her chin. Suzu watched with total amazement at the surprise on Shun's face.

"No, why…" Shun was shocked. How could his sister thing such vile things! "NEVER! I would never think of you that way!"

Shun expected her to suddenly stab him with all her might and expected anger to flare inside her but he was surprised at the turn of events. The girl did not even pounce on him, rather she stood there for a while as she suddenly started laughing like there was no more tomorrow. Her eerie laughter echoed around the room and around the house. Shun looked at her with fear and surprise haunting the very depths of his eyes.

Suzu kept on laughing and laughing as if something is funny. Shun tried to think hard about what could be funny but of course, he couldn't. He could not imagine what could make her laugh in a situation like this—extremely scary.

She suddenly stopped and it caught Shun's attention immediately.

"Of course dear, I know that." Suzu smiled sweetly, too sweet as a matter of fact. "But I never thought you'd be such a gullible person to think that I WANT you that way."

Shun stared dumbstruck.

"It was a joke." Suzu smiled at him.

_A joke? _Shun's head could not even begin to fathom or think of reasons why she would make such a poor excuse of a joke in a situation like this. _Unless…_

"You're insane Suzu. Why would you joke around like that?" Shun gritted his teeth, frustrated as he thought of their dying mother.

Suzu smiled wider at this comment.

"Exactly, I am insane. I'm so insane of eliminating all of you in the face of the earth." Suzu shouted suddenly angry that Shun finally got convinced that this girl is indeed, insane.

Suzu suddenly sat down on the bed and looked at the woman and the man in front of her. She simply waved the knife and got a raised eyebrow in response from Shun. She shrugged.

"The hag is dying…you better give your last words…while I prepare a knife for you to follow her." Suzu smirked and took out a lighter and lit it. Suzu suddenly took out a butcher's knife and ran it by the fire. She looked towards their mother then back to Shun. "I'm so nice…I even heated the knife for you."

And it triggered onto Shun's head as he felt a slight push from behind. He took a step back as his mother pushed him away with all her might. Shun only focused to his mother looking at her with pity and sadness flowing out of his heart. His heart wretched in pain while looking at her—broken and wilted, just like a rose. He shook his head as he got her hand in between his palms only to feel its fold and freezing skin and touch as if it only took a few moments for death to claim another one of his loved ones.

He felt the hand of his mother tighten as he looked down to her face. Her tear stained face, her expression void of any pain and the feeling of numbness as death slowly enveloped his black cloak on her life ready to blow away her candle of light. He responded by tightening his hold as well.

He saw a smile grace her face for a while as she felt the warmth of her son's hands wrap her cold palms fearing that this would be the last time she would see her oldest son and to feel him in her touch as she usually did when he was young. Tears rimmed her eyes blaming herself that the pain of her eldest son was because of her. She focused her attention too much towards the other children that she forgot about Shun. She blamed herself for it and now its too late to actually change it for the better.

"Shun…" Risa whispered in a soft voice that Shun could muster, the voice Shun remembered Risa used to sing him with a lullaby and to tuck him to bed. Shun placed a light kiss in her palm, ignoring the fact that blood smeared his face.

Risa thought it was unfair for her to treat his son that way. She had displaced her anger towards her husband. She did not want to hurt Shun at times, but he resembled Shinji too much. Shinji was not the best husband. If he were the best father to the two sons they had, he was not simply the best husband and the best father to Suzu.

She did know about the family heritage of the Shindou and their priority to the men. But it was outrageous. Shinji barely was home. But...

She did not deny the fact that Shun and Shuichi were nothing like him when it came to that. Shinji had his loving moments and it matters so much to her. But...

It was merely too late to repent now.

"Yes, mother?" He asked whispering as well.

Risa smiled warmly towards him and Shun felt all his defenses slowly break down. His mother, his long lost mother has finally, finally after many years, smiled at him like the way she did when he was still young. The smile he longed to see for a long time has finally graced the lips of his mother.

_Why now? _Shun could not help that thought. It was like a goodbye present. It hurt. The one thing he hoped for, he wished to see, the one thing he wished to die for, was the one thing that death would take away, that death always took away!

"I love you…" Risa whimpered as tears escaped her eyes and fell down the floor mixing with her blood.

Shun trembled as all emotions flew out of his stronghold, his heart. The biggest pain in his hart was lifted only by mere three words that his mother spoke to him at this forsaken moment. He closed his eyes and once more letting the tears fall down his face. Every word seems right but certainly the situation does not. In fear of losing another loved one, he tightened his hold on her hand and looked at her in fear.

_In fear of losing her…_

_In fear of losing their mother…_

"Forgive me…" Risa shuddered as she felt cold and her body becoming heavy. She closed her eyes trying to muster all the strength that she has. "Please save…save her…protect…protect him…please…"

"Mother, save your strength! C'mon! You can't simply leave me after that!" Shun pulled up her form into his embrace and let his clothes be stained. He looked at the woman in his arms that leaned her head on the crook of his neck and smiled slightly with all the energy left in her.

Shun simply cried this time. He buried his head in the hair of his mother whispering soothing words that never came out from his mouth ever since. It has been years…

He murmured an apology and explanations for his actions. His mother cried with him, suffering in his pain. And for once, he felt his pain being shared with another person. He was so engrossed with their current situation to notice the hovering figure behind him that of course the mother noticed.

Shun's eyes widened at the sight of a shadow overlapping his own.

"Your drama sucks. Time's up! I suggest you continue this when you meet in the afterlife!" Suzu steadily moved the knife and drove it to Shun's direction.

In that attempt, Risa pushed Shun away by leaning all her body weight causing him to tumble backward. Risa took the blow stabbing her straight to the spinal cord as pain engulfed her one last time. The shocked expression combined with sadness masked her face as Shun watched in horror. Suzu on the other hand was devoid of any emotion appearing on her face as if she had done something casually.

Shun looked as if everything went in slow motion. The knife stabbed their mother and the blood oozed out of the wound as Suzu pulled it out of her back. Their mother's broken form tumbled on the ground with a deafening thump on the ground after Suzu kicked her body. A sound that echoed in Shun's ears and a sight that repeated in his mind, flashing like it was repeating itself, mocking him…

_Another one…_

_Dead…_

Shun placed his hand to hold his head as he tried to stop everything from repeating itself. He shook his head willing for everything to be but a painful dream, a nightmare. He wished it would be and everything would be back to the way things were even if it meant that his mother still did not look at him that way. At least, she's alive.

But a voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh shucks, I missed. Damn that woman, she was always a pain." Suzu muttered looking at the woman who lay dead at her feet. "Oh well, next time I won't. You merely got lucky."

Shun stared at her as she looked at him with anger and hatred. She took a step forward and stopped daring him to leave. But she also knew that after what happened, Shindou Shun would never leave.

"Happy? Two down, two to go…" Suzu smiled once again, the eerie smile of both sadism and masochism.

"Why? Suzu, why?" Shun looked at his hands tainted with the blood of their mother. "Why do you do this? Why? I don't' understand? I can't understand! Mother…mother loved you very much!"

"Loved? Me?" Suzu suddenly got serious only to laugh yet again. "You can't be serious, you just can't possibly be serious." You and Shuichi were the loved ones! It was never me! That's why I had to tell that woman how utterly "evil" you are. And that's why, I have to eliminate YOU and then Shuichi once and for all!"

_Shuichi…_Shun's eyes widened and looked at Suzu who suddenly became thoughtful.

"On second thought, I'll probably blame all these to Shuichi. It would send him to a juvenile delinquency center and I'm sure he'll be traumatized for life. Hehe, he'll lose all his friends, even his loved ones…it would be a fate…" Suzu smirked looking at Shun whose eyes widened.

_Worse than death…_Shun followed her train of thought in his mind.

"Worse than death." Suzu said almost at the same time. It sent tingles down his spine at the mere thought. He looked up at the woman who simply stared down with blank emotionless eyes. Shun stood up to face her.

"You would not." Shun spoke with firmness for the first time in a few years. His brother instincts seem to arise. It irked the other instantly.

"What right would you have? You're in no position to bargain here." Suzu placed her hands on her hips looking menacingly towards the opponent.

"Take me instead." Shun suddenly saw a flick of amber gaze into the eyes of the other to stare at him questioningly. "I'll do as you please, take the blame, but spare Shuichi.

"Oh? How would you do that?" Suzu raised one fine eyebrow to look at the man in front of him with interest. Things were getting to be more interesting with this sudden change in plans and she knew that somehow it would be beneficial.

"I'll pretend I killed mom and you simply act there helpless as Shuichi tried to help you." Shun suggested finally remembering the statement his mother said about saving Suzu and protecting Shuichi. "Its bargain enough. I sacrifice my freedom, my dignity, and my life for you to slaughter. I GET the fate worse than death, but please…spare…spare Shuichi."

Suzu seemed to ponder at the thought and Shun let her. Honestly he was scared of doing this. He only wished that after this, everything would be back to normal. He wished that after this, Shuichi would forget everything. He wished that…

"Well, since you put it in such nice terms, I accept." Suzu smiled widely. She started tearing up her clothes to look tattered in front of Shun. Shun raised his eyebrows to what his sister is doing and Suzu found it annoying. "What! Isn't my body attractive enough for you?"

"I have absolutely no interest in my siblings." Shun looked away. He could not understand. He wanted to throw up feeling disgust but he had to remain passive. It was then he heard a loud 'tadaima' downstairs and a voice seeking them both…_Shit…Shuichi's home…_

Thoughts raced in his head once again as he feared doing his end of the bargain. But he had to or else, Shuichi would be the one suffering the pain of everything. Too young…simply too young to bear the burden

He saw Suzu suddenly yank the telephone cord out and started to inflict physical pain on herself. It was sadism in reality. Shun was stunned to what she was doing. It was beyond comprehension, beyond sanity…

But now that Shuichi's home, he had to fulfill that promise…

_The promise that he made to his mother…_

_The promise that he made to his father…_

_The promise that he made to Shuichi…_

_The promise that he made to Suzu…_

_And most of all…_

_The promise that he made to himself…_

_He would protect Shuichi…and Suzu, even if…_

_Even if it meant…_

_Losing them…_

_Forever._

Shun was lost in thought but was snapped to reality noticing that Suzu kept on slashing herself. Amidst all the insanity and the sadistic attitude and expressions on Suzu's face, Shun knew that she's still his sister. He immediately went to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from slashing herself even more. Of course, she fought against it claiming that it's not enough yet. He had to struggle, fight against her own will. She was strong enough to be able to resist him that long but he was able to grab the knife away only in time to hear the door being opened. Shun glanced a little but turned back down slouching in defeat.

Shuichi saw him, knife at hand, a mangled body on the other, and the body of a slashed and totally beaten up woman at his feet. Shun's bathing in red water and the telephone cord yanked out of it's socket. The room is painted in red and the metallic scent of blood scattered all through out the entire room.

_What else is there?_

_The perfect scene of the crime is presented to the victim…_

Shun trembled a little but his eye rested on Suzu's who suddenly smirked at him and her eyes telling him that they had a deal. She showed him a Swiss knife at hand warning him that if he did not fulfill his end of the bargain, then she might as well kill Shuichi and then commit suicide. And the girl knew very well that he would not like that at all since they both knew how important Shuichi is to Shun.

Therefore, he had to perform the act once and for all, to save both of them, even if it means he had to abandon who he is, just to make sure that he save the two of them, then…

_So be it…_

He looked at Shuichi, with a maniacal smile. The most that he could muster, and he hoped that Shuichi would buy it. As much as he hated and despised himself from performing this act, this should be done. For the two of them and for his promise…

**_"Okaeri…Chi-chan…"_**

Shuichi looked frantic and panicky as he looked at him with scorn. Shuichi now hates him, and it hurts. The one other person that you have truly loved, the one other person that you set a space in your heart, is also the one true person that would place scorn and hate towards you. Shun had to fight the urge to run to him, to cry, to tell him to run away, but Suzu's also performing very well…

Shun noticed that Shuichi's looking all over the room noticing the red water all over. Shun also knew that the boy is completely disgusted over it, who wouldn't? But the look in Suzu's eyes were enough warning for him to continue this act or else…

**_Don't you like it Chi-chan? Everything is painted in red now, not white...White has always been disgusting…"_**

**_"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you love the way the room is painted?" Shun turned around and went to the broken form of their mother. "See, I even asked her to help me…"_**

_It hurts…_

His insides hurt and he wanted to vomit after saying those words. For one thing, he hates red! He damn hates the color painted on anything. And another thing, he liked white very much…just as much as he liked blue. It seems so hypocritical to actually say those words. And most of all, Shuichi looked at him as if he was such a maniac he acted himself to be…

_Maybe I am…_

Shun whispered words of apology to their mother as he threw her body across the room. A while ago, he was holding her and now he was rolling her body through the entire room. He placed a hand over his head and glanced for a while to the people in the room.

Shuichi was trembling with fear, anxiety, anger, and sadness but Suzu's the complete opposite. She was smiling almost near to giggling. She was simply nodding at the action and approved of his actions. But those were…painful actions in his part. Painful and guilt tripping actions…

He had to continue with the charade, he had to fool Shuichi…but…he never knew that it would have to go this far. He did not want to hurt Shuichi at all.

_No, but he had to…_

Suzu was threatening to kill him when Shun bumped Shuichi's head on the wall in an attempt to knock him out. As he acted that it was triggered by the words Shuichi spoke towards him…

**_"You look sad…" Shuichi muttered the simple words that triggered the man's anger._**

****

Or rather, that was what Shuichi thought. It was merely the truth that hurt. If Shuichi knew that he was indeed in pain, he was indeed in sadness, then, Shuichi would know the truth and he would get hurt, therefore…

**_"What do you know about sadness? You, always the favorite, you who is always loved, you the perfect little boy! How dare you tell men that I am sad? You don't even have the faintest idea what that means!"_**

Shun wished that Shuichi would be knocked out and then that way Shun can push him out of the room and take him to a safe place before actually going to jail. That way, there would be no more blood shed and no more pain, physically for others and emotionally and mentally for him. It felt like it hurt more than it should when he did all those actions. IT felt like a thousand needles piercing his heart…

_In short, it felt like…_

_Hell_

But the boy was definitely stronger than he expected. Shuichi managed to withstand that beating only to be grabbed in the arm by Shun. Shun held the small knife and looked at the wrist of the boy. Shun wanted to push Shuichi out of the way, drag him out of the room, but instead he managed to glance at Suzu who threatened him with a knife of her own pointing at Shuichi's side.

Suzu pointed the knife she held between Shuichi and Shun knew he had no choice. Shun knew that Shuichi would not probably hear this, hear what he has to say. He planned to hit Shuichi in a non-vital vein so as to not kill him. He knew his biology, he was thankful.

The boy's probably dizzy and could not even get a straight thought in his mind. But he wished he would hear this one word.

He pulled up the younger boy's arm but before doing what he had to do, he whispered a soft set of words that he hoped somewhat wished, the boy heard. Even through the deepest parts of the unconscious, he wished Shuichi was able to understand those simple words…

_He wished he heard…_

_Like before…_

_He wished he understood…_

_These simple words…_

**_"I'm sorry…"_**

* * *

And now, he sat there in the bloody room watching Sakuya, Shuichi's best friend, finally free them from his so-called "maniacal" hands. He wished that it was over, and now it is. But that look that Sakuya gave him completely puzzled him as the police pulled him up from his position. Shun felt so numb all over and did not even look at the direction that the police. They were enumerating his rights and even asking a few questions. He simply allowed himself to be pulled up. 

The looks on Suzu, Shuichi, and Sakuya's faces were enough to keep him preoccupied.

Sakuya was scary to an extent. His stare did not hold any contempt and not a single hint of anger. There was sadness and remorse, disgust, even a hint of curiosity. Shun had to admit, Sakuya is a very perceptive man. He did not hold it against him at all, but this time, he better interfere because the real murderer is out there. He hoped that at least Sakuya can take care of Shuichi and Suzu, at least that way Shun can be at peace.

Suzu simply looked at him with a smile. It was weird, as to why there were no people that actually saw her smile in anyway. It was weird to say that the people seem oblivious to her mocking remarks. Shun sighed at that instant, finally having put up with his end of the bargain. AS much as it hurt him to do those things that he did, he had to. AS much as he feared doing it, he had to. And yet, Suzu mocked him as she stepped out of the room following the stretcher that carried Shuichi…

And Shuichi's look was that of full sadness and…

_Love…_

Not a hint of curiosity, not even anger…and Shun hated it.

It would be easier to handle the problems if he knew Shuichi hated him. But Shuichi did not. Amidst all the pain and the problems that he gave and caused, Shuichi still loves him. And…

That was the worst punishment of all…

Knowing that the person you hurt is the person that loved you most…

_Unconditionally…_

And with that Shun let himself be taken to the police car and to the detention center…

* * *

_As much coldness wrapped your heart…_

_As much barriers you placed to cover who you are…_

_As much pretense that you placed on…_

_As long as you know that there is someone out there…_

_Shining like the sun…_

_There is still a chance…_

_That winter may come to be…_

_SPRING._

Yuki closed his laptop. He had the sudden idea so he had to write it down. He did not know why, but while gazing at his lover, he managed to compose those simple words. He knew he had use of them soon.

He sighed and brushed a stray bang on Shuichi's face.

"Wake up soon, Shuichi…"

* * *

TBC

_Thanks for Reviewing and Reading of course!!!_

_And I apologize for the violence and the angst of this chapter! Well, it's over, now that white room scene is done._

**kanilla: **well thank you still for the compliments. I am happy that you are happy with this fanfiction. Well, anyway this would be the last installment for chapter 6. So I'll see you in chapter 7! Ciao!

**Reiannah: **the computer hates you! well mine hates me too! It took me three tries to upload my fics! ggrrrrr well, anyway, hm, nice review. So you like Shun now? hehe, better than Sakuya? well that's interesting. About Risa, it seems that I have skipped something about mentioning it in Chapter 2a. Well,I think I purposely did it. Don't worry, I mentioned it here. There are reasons. I did not explicitly say it in this chapter but I wish you all woudl just piece the details. Risa is dead and could not be understood. unless you want another chapter for her? I don't. heheh. But nevertheless, Risa is one of those story characters that remains mysterious. The rest of the chappies would include only the original characters and the main characters. Only one final OC remains. Thanks for reviewing and I'll keep Ryuichi!!!!!

**Clari chan: **I have to agree with you, that was your longest review yet. Hehe,I am then eager to hear about your response in this chappie. Entire longer and more detailed. Well, at least to me.You and the rest would get a Yuki and Shuichi thing after this chapter. It's about time I bring back the real characters right? well don't worry, I did not drown them in sorrow. Hehee

**Mistress of Anime: **French letter? wow! I'm really impressed with you! You make really good reviews and to add cherry on top, you're really great with French! Thank you and please continue to review! Shun needs a hug neh? I hope he gets one too! (Scratches head...--how come I don't know if he's getting one or not?)

**Silverhaze2: **wow! this is the first time I saw you in my reviews right? hehe,so, hajimemashite! Thank you! and I'm glad that you love my fic!

**i love athrun: **hatori / kagome? what does that mean? hehe, well anyway, you're my second reviewer for chapter 17? yeah, I think it's seventeen. Well anyway continue to review alright?

**Silver on the tree: **well, everyone has to come to read the white room scene. It's where it started right? so here it is. hehe, violent huh? Well loved your comment. And yes, being a psychology major does have advantages in writing stories. I can make them as real as I want and at the same time as creative. It's really like describing a person...hahaha, both creative and imaginative. Thank you for the compliments and I am glad to make your day! Enjoy it alright! Well, since you're my first reviewer, I'm lending Shuichi and Yuki to you! hahaha! take care of them, I need them for the next chappie!

* * *

**Author's note: **

Well, this would be my most recent update to end the Shun-centric chapter. It's gory and violent so those who are offended, my apologies. But another thing I'm gonna apologize for is the next update. I am getting really busy this time of the month and there are a lot of things to do. So I might not update for a while (hides from stones thrown and Kumagoro plushies) Well, aside from that, hehe...

I might...just might be forced to write if I get many reviews. hehehehehehe! bribe! bribe!

(Ryuichi screams in the background saying the author is mean...)

Well, Ciao my dear friends and reviewers see you next time!!!!


	19. Chapter 7a: Winter and Spring

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_Chapter 7: Flowers in the Garden_

**Part 1 **

**Winter and Spring **

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Shuichi opened his eyes with a grunt, feeling really dizzy. Everything in his vision seemed to be spinning faster every moment that he had to close his eyes to clear his vision. It was very disorienting, as if it were his first time to actually be out of his mother's womb, no pun intended. 

He barely had any idea of what transpired for the past few hour or rather days that he had been unconscious. As far as he could remember, he was at the office and the next thing he knew he's been having these dreams. He barely recounted the fact that he was already in Yuki's place and how he got there.

It seems important, but of course, he just could not remember.

He was certainly in a haze and things are yet to be clearer. Everything is a huge maze and a difficult puzzle. He needs more time to actually recover from his so-called illness, not to mention regain the lost weight.

He eyed his wrist. He always wondered the scar that was there. His "parents" told him that it was merely a slight wound that was infected and caused a scar. Rather than asking, he simply bought it. It would spare him the difficulty asking and the difficulty making himself believe them.

As a matter of fact, Shuichi never believed them. It was because he somehow felt he was different. That they were not capable of actually understanding him. He called himself selfish at first. It even went to the point that the reason he moved out of the house and went to "live-in" with Yuki was the idea that his parents would not accept his sexual orientation.

He felt too distanced with them. It was not like they lacked the understanding or there was conflict in the family. It's just that there were too many differences that he could not fathom. The first was the mere biological features. How come he was too different? How come he was the only one with NATURAL or to them permanently dyed pink hair and amethyst eyes? How come he was actually smaller than his sister? How come he had such a frail looking body?

There were too many questions. He did not bother to ask, because in the deepest recess of his mind, he knew the answer. So somehow, he did not find any reason to ask at all.

He suddenly heard a soft growl barely audible if it were not too silent in the entire room, he would not have heard it. He looked down to his stomach and a blush formed on his cheeks—he was hungry and his stomach is ordering him to eat. He slowly stood up only to see that he was not alone in the room.

He saw Yuki by the bed. He's sitting on a chair, head tilted to the side and he seems pretty tired. Dark circles are visible underneath his eyes and his hand lay limply on the side of the chair. The other one is on top of the bed, he supposed the one he used to hold his hand. His blonde hair lay recklessly down his face, and it also did not have the usual fix with it. Even before when Yuki slept, it did not appear disheveled as it appeared now. Shuichi actually believed that his hair would be beyond repair. Of course, Yuki should hope not. As a matter of fact, Yuki's hair appeared almost near curly.

Shuichi shook his head. He would not go that far as to make Yuki Eiri's hair curly. That would ruin the image, and perhaps his face too, after Yuki beat him to the pulp.

Yuki noticed the laptop placed on the other table near Yuki. It was turned off and Shuichi had to sigh. Yuki and his laptop are almost near inseparable. And that was not something that Shuichi valued. He was not jealous of the thing, he knew that it was YUKI's job and for that he would not intervene. The problem there lies, Yuki's too into his job that he neglects himself.

Shuichi argues for that insight. And Yuki counter-argues for the other.

And there starts the conflict.

* * *

Shuichi looked at the digital clock near the table and saw that it was barely morning. It's actually 4:00 in the morning only. It was pretty early but he feels really hungry. Shuichi decided to stand up without making too much noise. He picked up one of the blankets in the closet and placed it on the sleeping novelist. The novelist barely noticed and Shuichi thought that it was probably because he was pretty tired. It was pretty obvious with the distraught features of the novelist, which Yuki rarely puts off into fixing. Shuichi simply smiled and then opened the door without a sound. He slipped out closing it carefully as well. 

Shuichi yawned from too much sleeping. He noticed that there are a lot of shoes outside showing him there are a lot of people inside the house. He recognized a pair and it seems to belong to none other than his best buddy, Hiro. He shrugged at the thought that Hiro would actually spend the night in Yuki's apartment. It would be outrageous. Yuki was definitely not one in Hiro's mort favorite person list.

Then again, at the rate unusual things seem to happen, who knows?

He walked over the wooden hallway and thought of something edible to eat when he was suddenly stopped in shock of what he saw in the living room. He thought there were many people in the house but he did not expect that there were THAT many. He did not think that Yuki would allow almost everyone in NG to stay in the apartment—no matter how big it is.

On the couch sat Hiro who had his arms around the waist of his wife-to-be. His head is nestled on top of her head as she leaned on his chest for comfort and for warmth. They both shared only one blanket and appeared to feel really coy with each other. Hiro had a soft smile plastered on his face with another smile on the face of Ayaka to compliment his. They look more like a happily married couple rather than a simple unmarried couple. Shuichi smiled at the thought. It was barely a month away; his best friend would finally be settling down and would soon have his own family.

"I wonder how many children…" Shuichi snickered to himself. "Better not get any ideas…"

On the other side of the couch lay a messed up Suguru. It never occurred to Shuichi that he would actually find Suguru with a messy set of hair, which Shuichi doubt he combed for a couple of days, a worn out shirt and a pair of faded pants. His face had dark areas revealing that he barely had any sleep at all. Shuichi wondered how much make-up would be needed to cover the sour areas of his face

"Unhealthy! Who told them to stay up late anyway?" Shuichi grumbled. Of course he knew the answer, he was just frustrated that he did those for him.

K on the other hand, leaned on his M16 as if he was on-guard or something. Shuichi, of course, knew that the M16 is fully loaded and he doubted that the gunman would actually miss a target. Shuichi simply shuddered at the thought that K might someday kill him for his irresponsibility.

Shuichi looked beside K to see the disheveled Sakano, their producer. The producer seems to have not changed his suit for days. Stains masked the suit with a lot of wrinkles in it. His usually fixed and gelled hair is also in disarray, making Shuichi wonder how he would react if the man actually saw a mirror.

"I wonder what they would do if I publish a magazine entitled: popular people and how they look like without make-up?" Shuichi rubbed his chin. "Interesting…"

Shuichi somehow felt like this man is obsessed with his features, especially when he suddenly needed to face Seguchi Tohma, Mr. Always Dressed himself. Sakano suddenly get the cramps, the nervous wrecks, and then starts to panic by dancing a certain voodoo dance that was never ever created. Imagine him being like a mini-tornado and then dancing in a way no one could, not even him that is. A very freaky thought…

And of course, last but not the least, Sakuma Ryuichi. He sat there on the floor, hugging Kumagoro tightly in his arms, probably even afraid to let go. Shuichi still could not comprehend it though. Ryuichi Sakuma seems to be a very different person when it came to singing and when he's onto something extremely serious. But usually, one could see him jumping around and around the studios, playing with the vending machines, and possibly making a fuss out of everything. One person could even play a tireless game of tag with this person…

But…

Ryuichi Sakuma was not a kid. He pretended to be. Shuichi could sympathize with him. It must have been difficult to cope with the stress of being a god in music. It must have been difficult to find friends that would be there not because of your fame. It must have been difficult to find someone who would not want him because of his abilities, fame and wealth. And probably…

There lies the explanation to Kumagoro.

Kumagoro is the one thing that would not question him. It would not judge his actions. It would not comment on him. It was simply Ryuichi's way of projecting his need for a companion. Probably not just a lover, but also someone who would be willing to listen to him and simply just be there, no questions asked.

And Shuichi had to smack himself for asking why in the first place. Shuichi knew this…because…

He was like this. Even with Yuki Eiri…

Even…

Shuichi sighed seeing that the blanket was out of place around the body of the older man. Shuichi knelt down and pulled the blanket closer and then placed it over to cover the body of the older singer. Shuichi feared that the man would suddenly catch a cold. Ryuichi immediately tugged the blanket closer and smiled in his sleep. Shuichi smiled back.

_Just like tucking a baby…_Shuichi thought as he stood up only to feel slightly dizzy.

Far in the recess of his mind, he could vaguely remember the words whispered to him. It sounded so much like Ryuichi but he could not remember what he said. It was comforting. He stared at the sleeping form of his idol only to be surprised to see him muttering something as the man embraced the pink bunny tighter.

"You are not alone…" Ryuichi grumbled and tucked his head to embrace the stuffed animal.

Shuichi sighed. And he moved towards the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. He was hungry and he needed something to eat.

He walked towards the hallway to the new kitchen. It was a pretty big apartment having three rooms, one for him, one for Yuki, and a guestroom. There are also two other rooms that were not bedrooms. They were the study room and a storage room, where they placed some of the extra stuff that they had in their previous apartment, also some of the things that Yuki called "junk" meaning items with sentimental value.

He stopped by his room and opened it to reveal Mika and Tohma sleeping soundly on the bed. Shuichi smiled. According to Yuki, it was so rare to see the couple being sweet. It was actually rumored that they were getting a divorce. And also they were not exactly the most loving couple in the world. But this time, Shuichi felt privileged to actually see them in such a position. They looked so happy as a married couple. Shuichi silently closed the door and yet leaned on the wall for support feeling a headache getting stronger.

* * *

_Shuichi opened the door of his parents room only to find them sleeping on separate beds. Shuichi always wondered why this was the set-up. Before it was not like that but it ended up when he turned 5 that they bought another bed and placed it on the room. It was awkward to see them sleep in that set-up._

_Shuichi was surprised to see Shun place a hand over his shoulder. Shuichi looked up and Shun smiled._

_"Hey, let's get something to eat. Mom and dad seem to be a bit tired today that they slept longer." Shun suggested knowing for a fact that the two had another blasting argument last night._

_"Go where? Can't we just cook?" Shuichi asked closing the door with a last glance._

_"The cook is on a day-off and well, I can't really cook. It just annoys me to know that fact." Shun's brows creased and saw Shuichi snicker. "I can really read the cookbook and the instructions well. But the food just does not come out right."_

_"Probably because you simply were careless, ni-chan!" Shuichi laughed._

_"Oh right, and you could do better?" Shun raised his brow in a challenge._

_"When I get older!" Shuichi laughed and Shun nodded. _

_"Okay I'll be waiting squirt. So now, let's get Suzu and ask her if she wants to come with us to eat." Shun inquired and Shuichi followed suit._

_They stopped at another room and Shun knocked to check on Suzu. The door opened and Suzu was dressed in her pajamas holding a scary looking toy, Shuichi called it the Chucky doll._

_"What is it?" Suzu asked, her tone a little bit annoyed._

_"Well, we're wondering if you want to eat out with us…" Shun smiled and Shuichi nodded. "Mom and dad are still asleep and we…"_

_"I don't want to." Suzu slammed the door and the two was left looking at the door and feeling specks of wood fly out of the door._

_"Okay…she just had to say no." Shuichi pouted. He felt sad not really spending time with his sister. But it's not as if he did not try. AS a matter of fact, he tried too many times and all he received were a couple of no's and several ignoring remarks. Oh well…_

_"So, it seems we have the morning." Shun smiled towards Shuichi feeling a bit disappointed but placing a smile on his face._

_Shuichi merely nodded._

* * *

Shuichi was overwhelmed. He was getting a lot of really good memories of his brother. It was not that he was scared, rather he was It was like his memories itself were contradicting. At one moment Shun was trying to kill him the next he was carrying him on a piggyback. It was plain... 

Weird...

Well, who said that getting their memories back was such an easy task?

Shuichi placed a hand on the wall as support and headed for the kitchen. He needed to eat, he's particularly hungry and he did not want to disturb any of them to actually get him some food. They all look comfortably settled in their positions and it appeared to him that none of them had a good night's rest for quite a while now.

He was definitely glad that he finally made it to the kitchen. He saw that the dishes were clean and that there are no pots on the counter. He presumed that means there are not leftovers. Either that or no one ate. He presumed the other.

"Oh well, I guess I have to whip something up for myself…" Shuichi smiled as he glided himself to the refrigerator to get a few things that he could make for a dish. A simple dish…

He took out a can of Cream of Mushroom from the cabinet along with bits of shredded chicken and carrots. He placed the chicken onto boil and boiled the cream of mushroom in another pot. He closed the door and the windows of the room to be sure that the smell would be less if ever it traveled to the other rooms. He did not want to disturb them so early in the morning.

He pulled out the carrots and then started to chop them, but the dizzy spells took its toll. He slid the knife slightly, luckily not strong enough to produce a cut in his hand. He winced as he pulled his finger up. He saw a nasty cut at the edge of his finger and saw the blood dripping out of it.

Memories of the past started to flood in and it especially registered when a certain pain in his wrist occurred. He let go of the knife as it dropped on the chopping board. The blood remained on the tip only reminding him more of the knife that slit his wrist, or rather cut his skin. Shuichi was too stunned that he let the blood ooze out of his new cut. His mind showed him pictures of the murder and images raced in his mind. But something was new. Amidst all the horror, which he finally got used to seeing in his dreams, he saw his brother…

His brother leaning to him…

There was something that he said. Shuichi winced at both the pain from the cut and the pain from remembering his forgotten past. He looked at the wound more when a statement suddenly flew to his mind, so quickly that he was almost not able to grasp it. He placed his non-bloody hand on his forehead and let the other hand lean on the counter as he heard the words mentioned by his brother flood his mind.

"I'm sorry…" 

He could not believe it. Did his brother actually say sorry to him during that incident? He wanted to think that it was a mere illusion to his mind that a murderer like him would apologize at that moment…but…

Is he really a murderer?

His sweet brother?

A murderer?

Shuichi started to think about that incident. He never asked his brother if he really did those things. He never asked his brother why he looked so sad when he was actually trying to kill him. And why he kept on looking at Suzu during the entire crime. He did not give his brother the benefit of the doubt.

His head started to hurt as he leaned more to the cupboard for support. He felt like fainting but he needs to eat. If he stays longer without eating, he's gonna die of hunger instead of sickness. He wanted to eat and nothing's gonna stop Shindou Shuichi from actually getting his food.

But then again, his dizzy spells because of his memory retrieval are causing him to feel nauseous. Not to mention, there was also a fever adding to his already chart topping sickness list.

How can he possibly cook like this without burning the entire apartment? And besides…

"Yuki would kill me if I burn the apartment down…" Shuichi shivered at the thought when he was interrupted form his thoughts by a voice from a person leaning on the frame of the door of the kitchen. He appeared to be really threatening with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You bet brat. I'll kill you if you burn my kitchen." Yuki answered the unspoken question, or rather the rhetorical question as he watched the vocalist give him a faint smile.

"Hey! Pretty early today! You usually wake up at 9:00!" Shuichi smiled at the new comer and hid his finger behind him. But of course, unsuccessful to the keen eyes of the amber eyed hawk.

"If you wanted to eat, all you had to do was tap and then tell me or are you actually stupid enough to cook in this kind of disposition that you are in?" Yuki took a step forward with a scowl on his face as he saw Shuichi took a step back in response to his advance.

"Shindou Shuichi what are you hiding behind your back?" Yuki glared at the boy. If looks could kill, Shuichi would be long dead.

"Uh…nothing…" Shuichi lied and Yuki glared at him even more.

"Lame, brat." Yuki looked at the boy carefully as he noticed Shuichi take another step back.

"Really, its nothing!" Shuichi insisted looking at the author nervously.

"Try again." Yuki took two large steps forward and compared to Shuichi's steps, the smaller boy would have to take four more steps backward which would be extremely awkward. Not to mention it would piss the already pissed off author.

"Uh let's see…I'm hiding a picture of you when you were ten years old singing karaoke." Shuichi smiled at the author who kept on advancing.

Yuki paused for a moment upon hearing that. He raised his eyebrow and glared at the boy, who seemed more alarmed because of the glare.

"Have you been going through my stuff, because if you are, I'm killing you this instant!" Yuki threatened as he took another step forward.

"Okay, I haven't! It was just a wild guess. Well, anyway is it true?" Shuichi asked trying to skip the topic and for a while there, he thought he already did.

"None of your business brat. Now tell me what are you hiding!" Yuki glared harder and the boy winced at his glare actually feeling it pierce through him this time.

Shuichi knew that the time to annoy is over and its time to play the waltz. He sighed, finally giving up and showing the blonde novelist his cut.

"Yuki, it's a cut…a really small cut! See nothing to it…" Shuichi took out his finger and showed it to Yuki. What shocked him more was the look on the wound. His entire finger is drenched in blood. He actually saw Yuki's eyes widen and Shuichi had to smile sheepishly.

"Well, it was small a while ago…I never thought that I'd actually have more blood to spill after the incidents a couple of days ago…" Shuichi laughed trying to add a zest of humor but he started to laugh nervously at the dangerous gleam in Yuki's eyes.

_I swear, sometimes Yuki scares me when he looks like that. _Shuichi shuddered looking at the possibly gleaming amber eyes of the blonde novelist in front of him. _He looks like a vampire…not that he isn't with his sleeping habits and all…Oh no! Shuichi this is not that time to think of that! Think of a reason!!_

Shuichi gulped nervously as Yuki took a step forward grabbing his left hand eyeing the cut slightly then to Shuichi with a glare.

"Uh, it's blood from the chicken?" Shuichi smiled sheepishly knowing that Yuki would not buy that even a little bit. _Okay that was lame, a catsup excuse would have been better._

"Shuichi., do you know how much all the people in this house worried about you during the past few days?" Yuki took the dangerous tone, meaning no "brat", "kid", "idiot" or any bad word in the statement. It mean, a serious-talk time and those were the times that irked Shuichi more. It was hard to pretend during those times.

"I have a clue…" Shuichi answered, afraid to look up to the novelist in fear of meeting the glare of the author.

"Then please stop making us worry some more. You collapsed three times this week. You bled more than three times this week. Actually it was even not simply a week, it was a matter of days." Yuki pulled the boy to the sink and washed the wound with the water flowing out of the faucet.

"And now this! What do you want to do? Are you really trying to make us al worry?" Yuki asked, a frantic note on his voice.

"Sorry…" Shuichi muttered looking a bit speechless at the sudden change in demeanor of the person in front of him.

"Shuichi for many times this week I thought I lost you!" Yuki mumbled as he washed the wound on the finger of the vocalist, careful not to irritate it.

Shuichi stood beside Yuki with a soft smile gracing his features. He never heard Yuki actually say those words to him. It meant a lot to him. He let his right hand go to the stove and clicked it off so that there would not be any sign of burnt food in the house at all. He returned to find the faucet off. His hand lay on the sink counter and Yuki stood there, still facing the sink with his head bent down. His hair falling down covering his eyes and Shuichi had to tap him back to reality.

"Yuki?" Shuichi tapped the man in front of him only to be surprised when Yuki embraced him tightly.

"Shuichi, please…please don't do those things again…please…don't leave me again…" Yuki muttered in between ragged breaths. Shuichi could feel the touch of warm tears sliding down his neck and to his collarbone. The man seems to be trembling in his arms.

Shuichi pulled up his hands seeing that his wound was bandaged that quickly. He relaxed his hand on the back of the novelist and slowly rubbed his back for comfort. The other man simply reclined more to lean over the smaller boy's head. Yuki inhaled the sweet fragrance of spring in the hair of the younger boy. Even after a few days, it was still nice to smell. It was one of the things that fascinated him most about the young vocalist. Shuichi manages to have that sweet natural scene of spring that no one he knew ever has.

He noticed that Shuichi looked up to him with a smile and then gently pushed himself away.

"Yuki, normally I would really love this situation, you being sweet and all." Shuichi looked at Yuki sneakily and then smirked. "But I am very hungry. My stomach wants to eat, and I'm sure that I would like to be fed. So unless you move out there so I can chop the carrots, or you make it yourself, I won't be able to eat."

Yuki looked at the boy, rather stared at him. That was the longest most sensible thing that Shuichi ever said in the span of their relationship.

"So what now?" Shuichi asked smirking at the man in front of him.

Yuki turned around and resumed to chop the carrots silently without even trying to reply. Shuichi got the answer and smiled as he went straight to the fridge to get something to drink. This happened to start a whole lot better. Probably things would get better as well.

Shuichi hoped so. Yuki who suddenly glared at him interrupted his thoughts.

"You owe me big time for this. And you're paying me back with interest!" Yuki smirked and Shuichi gulped.

"Uh sure…I think…" Shuichi smiled nervously as he heard Yuki actually make a low laugh. _Yep, this would prove to be a better day…_

* * *

_TBC_

_Please Read and Review!_

* * *

**tangerine-asuka: **yeah, it's been Suzu all this time. Thanks for reviewing hope to see you next time!

**clari-chan: **haha! yeah, I did leave a lot of clues right? Well those would be the same clues that may explain why Suzu's a bit off her rocker...okay WAAAAY off her rocker. Shinji and Risa were really not that off with each other, they're merely having problems. And having a Shindou family means a very emotional family. so simple things may have dire effects.

**deppfan1016: **so you hate her too? I've been receiving a lot of comments on that. hehe, but surely, with the way my fic is going, its too soon to conclude...(slam--Ryuichi pounds author and puts tape over her mouth.-- OUCH!!!) Spoiler....grrr...slipped right out of my mouth... Anyhow, thank you for reviewing my story! I'll see you soon again!

**Ancient Legend: **hey new reviewer!! Hi there! well, let's see, maybe a part of your review is right, but I'm not going to say anything about which part, it's gonna spoil everything. Hehehe, so let's leave it at that. About Shun, he's coming out soon with my last OC. So just continue to read. And with that I thank you!!!!

**Yakari Taito: **(blush) thank you...

**i love athrun: **thank you once again!!!

**Mistress of Anime: **heh, reviewed as you read huh? SO you really got surprised with my twist! your reactions were wonderful hahah! truly an epitome of a good reviewer! hehe! Suzu scared you now too! haha! Another one of my reviewers who suddenly hated her because of the chapter! Well, thank you, that was an extremely long review coming from you and I adore everything written in it. It's like seeing you in person and watching your reactions! funny and humbling too! and this chapter: Shu-chan wakes up! Ciao!!!!

**Silver on the tree: **yes, I will explain it on the climax of this story, which is still tooooooo far from now. Please be patient though! hehe, and well about Suzu, you're another one who hates her now! hahaha! It really amazes me so much! Thank you gor reviewing, hope that you review next time too!

**kanilla: **hehe thanks again for the compliments, I am glad you liked it! And of course, please continue to review! I'll give you Ryuichi this time as my thank you gift...!!

**Reiannah: **wheeee! another terrific review coming from you!!! Thank you so much! I was wondering if you're gonna like my other OCs other than Sakuya, and now I'm happy that you like my other two OCs. I think you got a bit of my plot there in your review, but not saying what part...hahahahaha (evil laugh). But then again, only a bit of my plot! heheh, so lets continue on reading and writing and then reviewing. You're one of the people that inspires me to continue writing this!!! thank you so much (bows) And thank you for naming the previous chapter your favorite!

**ddz008: **it was different neh? hehe the twist realyl surprised everyone! It even surprised me when I read this again! Sakuya would be coming out in a while as for the explanations, it would take about three to four more chapters before the real TRUTH comes out (Slams head on the wall---geez another spoiler)

**Paddy Marauder: **Another new reviewer! (glomps!) and also the name of my favorite harry potter character!!! padfooot! Well, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad I surprised you with my twist!!!

* * *

**Author's Comment:**

I'm happy that you were surprised by my twist! Hehe, that's wonderful! It means it was effective. Sorry for the late update. It'll take me another two weeks to update the next part since I'm getting through the end of my semester and my workload is getting heavier! So I'll see you guys in the review and hope you also like this simple chapter!


	20. Chapter 7b: Autumn and Summer

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_Chapter 7: Flowers in the Garden _

Part 2 

**_Autumn and Summer _**

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. Oh, and excuse the grammar and some of the mishaps, there might be some typos here and there, since I'm on vacation mode, my mind seems to have left me too! hehe!

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Tohma yawned, still feeling a whole lot sleepy after the ordeal with Shuichi last night, or rather early this morning. Shuichi was raving and it was a very disturbing kind of raving. Tohma shook his head to remove the thoughts that plagued his mind as of the moment and concentrated his thinking into the upcoming board meeting at Musica Studios. It's the first time a board meeting was actually going to be done in the president-less company.

It was an issue before that the meetings cannot be held in a company that does not have a leader to present, particularly Musica Studios, only the vice-president was always in the meetings and some of the other companies refuse this kind of pattern. But as the company grew and the only competition that it has now is NG, which only happens to be sister company, the people reconsidered the idea. It took a whole 3 years for them to agree.

Tohma sighed. Currently he's in the elevator pressing the button towards the topmost floor where the meeting would be held. For once though, knowing that Sakuya is related to Shuichi's problems, he's looking forward to a board meeting, particularly this encounter with the vice-president. He had a lot of questions that he reserved and wanted answers to as soon as possible.

He dusted his black suit designed with a white inner button down shirt and black slacks. He also had his hat to match and a pair of white gloves. Plus, he is also wearing a black coat because of the cold autumn wind.

The elevator stopped with a loud ting sound. Tohma looked at the door and prepared himself as it revealed him to the people preparing for the board meeting. The people were huddled in the hallway towards the conference room. Tohma placed on his formal smile and took a step forward.

"Good morning sir." A lady wearing a red mini-skirt with a matching red top greeted him.

"Good morning, has Mr. Hale arrived?" Tohma smiled at the woman in front of him, also known as the assistant secretary of Sakuya.

"Yes sir, he's already inside the conference room." The woman answered pleasantly with a matching smile. "You may come in if you want."

"Thank you." Tohma gratefully nodded and walked through the conference room. "I will go ahead now, please excuse me."

Tohma strode towards the large door and pulled it open so he could enter. He was surprised to see a pink haired woman wearing a royal blue mini skirt and a white button down blouse. She sat on the right of the man Tohma wanted to see for the questions that he particularly reserved.

Sakuya sat there quietly with his arms on top of his chest, in his pride and glory. His black suit and tie highlighted his pale complexion and red hair. His sharp green eyes stared at those that just entered and then smiled.

"You're late Tohma…had a good night?" Sakuya smirked and Tohma simply snorted at him in return.

"Good morning to you too, Sakuya." Tohma removed his coat and sat on the chair right across the redhead. "And your perverted mind does not help in making my day any better."

"You seem to have sharpened your tongue in a few days time, Excellent! Can I ask who your beloved blacksmith is, perhaps he might aid me with sharpening my tongue to match yours." Sakuya smirked at the person in front of him.

"I believe your brain needs more sharpening than your tongue." Tohma countered relaxing on the chair while twining his fingers and leaning on the table to face the opponent.

"Ooh, manly talk for a man with a female face." Sakuya laughed mockingly to earn a vein popping view on Tohma's face. 'Not to mention dresses and acts more feminine than any woman I know of—which is a lot."

Rule number 1: Never call Tohma feminine.

"So because you cannot think of anything wiser to say, you result to such tactics. How low can you get, Sakuya?" Tohma shook his head while shrugging his shoulders.

"Its you who do the underground things, Tohma. I don't back stab. I stab them in front." Sakuya replied looking smug to the blonde businessman who seems to have felt a sudden increase in vein popping incidents.

As usual, Sakuya had been so good in getting the usually calm man to pop his veins in record breaking time, almost ready to explode and then suddenly break the wooden table in front of them. And every time Tohma loses his cool, Sakuya always wanted to get a camera and take his picture. It's definitely worth placing in the front page of every newspaper, so Sakuya cannot help but snicker in his place.

"You can't stop talking, can't you?" Tohma raised an eyebrow and Sakuya looked at him with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Because you look so cute when you lose your cool!" It was a sarcastic statement with fake enthusiasm and a huge ounce of teasing.

But Tohma smiled shrewdly this time, causing Sakuya to suddenly stop smiling and raise his brow in worry that the man finally lost his loose screw. What will he do?

Tohma on the other hand, faced his opponent with renewed spirits.

"I guess I can't help it. Men like you dig me so much. I always knew you had perverted ideas about me. But sorry Sakuya, I'm happily married. I know you're not married yet, but I just can't betray Mika and I'm sorry, I don't dig guys like you. I hope we can still be best friends even after this little setback." Tohma this time faked an apologetic look with a sad and compassionate smile on his face.

Seeing Sakuya's face turn into incredible rainbow shades, from beet red because of a blush, then to green because he looked like he was ready to vomit. It then transformed into blue because he looked so pale almost like a ghost, and then to purple since he looked like he was utterly terrified about the idea.

"FOUL!" Sakuya stood up pointing at the man in front of him who now smirked at his panicky form.

"No way! It's a strike out, Hale and you know it!" Tohma actually enjoyed this mentally challenging game this time, especially now that he's winning.

"You are so evil! I have absolutely no interest in men, and particularly blonde men!" Then an evil thought passed Sakuya's sneaky mind. His previously held scowl miraculously transformed into a smirk. "But then again, you might be relieved. At least you know that I have no interest in Y.U.K.I. E.I.R.I."

This time, it's Tohma's turn to glare at the boy who is smirking at him again. There are three dangerous rules in Tohma's rulebook and Sakuya Hale deliberately stepped on those rules and violated them, in front of him.

"You're trying my patience." Tohma glared steadily at the man, trying his best to intimidate him. If it were any other person, then they would have cowered in fear, and raced to their mother's side.

But Sakuya wasn't about to do any of that.

"I have been trying and succeeding for a LOOONG time, Tohma, or was your brain too slow to register such a comment." Sakuya made a widening motion from his arms to emphasize his statement.

Tohma gritted his teeth to try and hold his patience, but he's getting redder and redder on the face every passing minute. Sakuya took this as a sign to cut the 'mentally challenging' duel between the two of them, otherwise known as their greeting session.

"But, it seems to me that you're a bit cranky, and I mean crankier than usual." Sakuya leaned on his hand as he eyed the blonde man who is massaging his temple, feeling a migraine coming. "What happened? Didn't get enough sleep or is there anything else wrong?"

Sakuya suddenly turned serious as his eyes gained its frequent amber glares while looking at the blonde owner of NG studios. For a while there, Tohma had to gather all his energy to calm down his raging nerves. He sighed and then looked at the two people in front of him. The girl beside him sat silently observing the situation that developed between the two powerful businessmen. To Tohma's eyes, the girl seemed to be very interested with the situation and those brief flashes of anger in her eyes, seems to be a bit disturbing. Although, if you're not as keen as Tohma, you wouldn't notice at all…

Tohma chose to ignore it for a while as he smiled towards the so-called best friend. Sakuya looked at him intensely as Tohma's smile in his face faded with one that was completely covered with worry and fatigue. Sakuya took note of that posterior and became even more alert this time and thus he initiated the conversation in fear that what he is thinking would have come true.

"Okay, to get this over with, and the suspense is killing me, let's do it the old fashioned way. Good news first then bad news…" Sakuya made a gesture to signal that he is waiting for Tohma's response. It made him appear both impatient and nervous at the same time.

Tohma did not bother to prolong the suspense and finally wanted to shed some light in this utterly bewildering conversation.

"Its Shuichi, he's been in a terrible condition since last Friday. He came down with a severe fever and started to rave like there was no tomorrow." Tohma placed a hand over his forehead to calm his throbbing migraine. He then looked at Sakuya with a serious expression and took a side-glance to Suzu who simply stared at him quietly, listening to his narration.

"Oh god how is he? I never thought he'd be in such a bad condition." Sakuya leaned back to his chair and placed a hand on his collar to loosen it up a bit, he felt like he was being choked. "Tohma, is Shuichi?"

"No. Don't go that way. Shuichi is alive and Eiri-san took really good care of him." Tohma smiled towards the redhead. "And that's the good news."

Sakuya breathed out freely with a smile on his face. He took a big gulp of water and smiled towards Seguchi Tohma who smiled back courteously. He was about to breathe in his relief when Suzu spoke for the first time since Tohma entered the room, or more accurately, since she entered the room, about 15 minutes before the blonde businessman arrived.

"Eiri-san? Does that mean Yuki Eiri? The romance novelist?" Suzu asked giving Tohma a demanding look.

"Yes, ma'am." Tohma replied grudgingly and yet in a gentlemanly manner.

"I see. I thought they already broke up." Suzu shrugged. "I mean, I thought Shuichi finally realized that he would not have any future if he stayed with Yuki Eiri."

"Suzu." Sakuya's tone got deeper as he warned Suzu to continuing the conversation. Tohma merely stared at her in almost a very serious manner, like he was about to explode in anger.

"But Sakuya, I'm merely stressing a point. If Shuichi had stayed…well…straight, then he would not have problems taking care of the blonde…what's his name, ah yes, Yuki Eiri." Suzu crossed her arms over her chest to signal that she's closed to the idea.

"It is none of your business to but in to anyone's relationship, that's private." Sakuya calmly countered.

"It is their business, ms. I believe we do not have any…" Tohma explained when Suzu cut him mid-sentence.

"Oh really, and that justifies the manner how you wanted to separate them two years ago? If I remember it right, you initiated that this…Yuki Eiri leave to New York and leave my POOR brother alone crying like some broken hearted idiot, that he is." Suzu argued and Tohma was taken aback.

"It was a mistake and…" Tohma was about to explain when Suzu raised her palm to meet him as a form a 'stop'.

"I'm not through yet. And you have the guts and the right to actually tell me that I, Shuichi's sister do not have any say in this, when you yourself isn't even related to Yuki Eiri." Suzu looked at Tohma challenging him.

Tohma had to stop himself from hurting her.

"I am Eiri-san's brother in law and that is almost the same as being a…"

"Brother? Surely you jest, Seguchi-san. There is no relationship between the two." Suzu raised a brow and Tohma was about to answer something when Sakuya intervened.

"Related or not related, past is past. We or anyone else can do nothing of it except learn from out previous mistakes. No one is perfect." Sakuya looked at the two.

Suzu merely glared at him and almost spoke when Sakuya smiled at her.

"Suzu, we have made our own mistakes. We have to understand that there are consequences to that and we should be ready." Sakuya saw her look away and then he looked to Tohma.

Sakuya did not want to argue with her. He merely looked at Tohma and smiled as courteously as possible.

"I apologize Tohma, Suzu's just a bit…um…" Sakuya paused to think of the proper word, "Traditional…or conservative. Which of the two you want with regards to relationships, although I must admit, there is some content in what she spoke of."

"It's alright, Sakuya. I don't mind." Tohma nodded. "And yes, I do admit my fault and it is my bad to try and separate them at all. I apologize, and I did apologize to them as well."

"It is not necessary to apologize to us at all. It is their relationship, and we are in no position, blood-related or not, to intervene. We are merely guardians, not dictators." Sakuya instated.

Guardians… 

_Dictators…_

Tohma had to smile. Sakuya really made sense. It was no wonder the man was a very powerful businessman, and no wonder he managed to get Tohma's respect. It was also no doubt that there is a long line of women trying to be his wife, or even to be his…

Oh well…

But about Suzu…

To be honest, Tohma never did like the girl very much. With the limited time they got to know each other, he already arrived with such a conclusion. Call it selfish, but Tohma trusts his instincts, since to him, they never did go wrong.

"Hmph, I see what you're trying to prove here, Hale." Suzu glared and simply nodded to herself. Sakuya rolled his eyes and Tohma watched the scene in front of him.

Suzu noticed that the men are currently eyeing her. She poised herself and merely smiled at her two companions, it was as if nothing happened.

"Don't mind me." Suzu waved her hand to dismiss the two of them from staring at her. "It's just the monthly visitor."

The reason she gave was quite successful in making the two understand her mood swings. After spending months and years with Mika at school and to Tohma at home, they are bound to know the wonders of the female system.

Suzu observed Sakuya. To her, Sakuya seems to be more interested in knowing about Shuichi rather than knowing about her interest in the relationship between Yuki Eiri and Shuichi. It was as if Sakuya valued Shuichi more than her, and to think she was with him for the longest time.

Suzu felt like she was about to burst in utter annoyance with the manner Seguchi Tohma argued with her. She's always annoyed with people who do not give her what she wants. If she wants something, she should get it.

And even Sakuya seems to be forgetting her.

That in itself was already annoying, and now Seguchi Tohma is trying her patience, her very short patience.

And this was like the last time…

She was being ignored…

They thought she did not exist at all

They merely looked at themselves and did not even bother to look at her…

And you know what Suzu does to people who ignore her?

Suzu smiled.

Suzu's thoughts were interrupted when Sakuya spoke once again.

"So, where were we? Ah, yes, how is Shuichi now then?" Sakuya smiled at Tohma, finally establishing a decent start with their conversation.

"Well, when I left their apartment, he seems to be eating fairly well not. He's already awake after four nights of raving, and I am certainly glad that the meeting was postponed." Tohma regarded.

"Ah yes, it's because Taoka-san had an urgent meeting in Yokohama and he had to cancel his arrangement with us. Even Fukioda-san had to cancel." Sakuya nodded with a smile. "So continue about Shuichi…"

"We were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when we saw him awake and eating just this morning." Tohma explained feeling relaxed at this conversation. Tohma thought, _Sakuya can be very serious in circumstances like this and its quite admirable. But still, I cannot and most certainly not withstand his insults. They go way beyond the boundaries of my sensitive temper._

"And I presume that you didn't let him go to work?" Sakuya looked at the man through the side of his eyes as he twisted his chair to face the left side of the room. It made his appear sneaky and treacherous.

"I told BAD LUCK to postpone practice, but I didn't need to do that. Their manager K-san already threatened me with his M-16 for a two-day break." Tohma remembered the incident. He could still feel the cold steel meeting his temple. He actually felt pity for the band members that the man is currently managing. _No wonder he was able to tame Ryuichi, the man with a 30-year-old body and a 4-year old mind._

"And may I guess that Yuki-san also took his own way into assuring that his lover be given a break?" Sakuya beamed towards the man. "Protective instincts perhaps?"

"Exactly. He glared at me. But mostly, since Shuichi already wanted to go back to practice, he locked him up in a room and then threw the key to his room. Shuichi was shouting loudly while slamming his fists on the closed door." Tohma narrated even acting some bits of the experience, though not in an over-acting sense. "I pity, Shuichi-kun for that experience though."

"I would have done much worse." Sakuya laughed loosely this time and once again focused on the person in front of him. He looked at the clock and then turned to his respondent. "It's 10:00 in the morning and the meeting's about to start. I'm glad you informed me about the turn of events, Tohma. I'm sure Suzu's also glad to hear that her brother is safe and sound, right Suzu?"

Sakuya focused on the woman beside him who seems to have zoned out, barely listening to their conversation. Sakuya placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her gently.

"It's alright, I know you're worried about him. Don't worry; we'll visit him today after the meeting. That's what you want, right? And I'm sure, Shuichi would like it that he would be able to see and talk to you again, right?" Sakuya comforted her and took her hands in a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure Tohma would direct us to the manor."

'I don't need to. Eiri-san, Shuichi-kun, Ryuichi-san, and Mika-san would be coming over after the meeting. We are planning to eat out. You'll see him there." Tohma answered but took regard to the sudden glint in Suzu's eyes. _That girl…girl…what…what could be on her mind?_

"Really? Shuichi? But I thought he was sick?" Sakuya gaped towards Tohma with an incredulous expression.

"But he's also a fast recovering person. Imagine he could already break the door down with a single kick." Tohma shook his head as memories when the door that was supposed to be locked broke into pieces. Yuki was overwhelmed with anger at that moment that he almost resorted to grabbing a rope to tie the pink-haired bundle of energy and to add cherry on top, Ryuichi was cheering him on.

Tohma could remember the scene clearly.

* * *

_"Why you brat!! How dare you break the door! Do you know how much it costs to repair these!" Yuki growled looking at the pieces of shredded wood lying helplessly on the ground._

_"But you were locking me up!" Shuichi pouted grabbing his kumagoro and looking at Yuki in a puppy-dog expression, pleading for apology._

_"Waaaaiii! That was great Shuichi! Do it again!" Ryuichi cheered._

_Yuki took the Kumagoro from Shuichi and tossed it straight to Ryuichi hitting him squarely on the face._

_"You! Shut up!" Yuki threatened._

_And of course this resulted to a tantrum…_

_"Waaaaahhhh! Yuki-san is so mean! He his Ryu-chan!!! Waaaaaaahhh!" Ryuichi wailed and soon enough Shuichi wailed with him._

_"Waaaaahhh! Yuki's so mean! Waaaaah, he wanted to lock me up!!!" Shuichi joined in the brawling session._

_"Someone stop me or I'll shoot them." K grunted almost itching to grab his gun and start shooting wildly in the room._

_"You do that and I'll make sure you see a hole on your head! Imagine how much damage gun shots may inflict in MY apartment!" Yuki gritted his teeth while glaring at K._

_"See, I told you he cared about Shuichi." Hiro sighed. He already memorized the manner Yuki expresses his feelings. And for that Yuki blushed._

_"Who said anything about caring?" Yuki countered and looked at the two wailing 'brats'. "And when are the two of you gonna stop crying there! You're flooding my house!"_

_"It's our home, Yuuuukii!" Shuichi pouted and looked at his lover in an almost irresistible way. Yuki kneeled down and whispered something to Shuichi. _

_Shuichi suddenly tensed up and then stood up brushing his tears away from his face and proceeded to lock himself in his own room. Everyone looked at his sudden disappearance not noticing the visible smirk on Yuki Eiri's face._

_Who knows what the blonde novelist told him?_

* * *

"I heard about him being a bottomless pit of energy." Sakuya responded cutting Tohma's recollection. "Well then I guess, I'll be looking forward to the end of this boring meeting."

"I agree. So let's get this over with as soon as possible." Tohma motioned for Sakuya to make the signal for the meeting to start. "I don't think it's polite to make our elders wait."

"Yeah, they might hurt their backs." Sakuya nodded with fake worry.

"You are mean not to mention rude." Tohma shook his head with a chuckle.

Sakuya merely scrutinized the man in front of him and then ended up smirking before pressing the button for the start of the meeting. The buzzer finally sounded.

"I learned a lot from you." Sakuya sneered only to see the look of anger cross the face of the man opposite him as he directed his attention to the other and older businessman enter the room and take their seats around the conference table.

* * *

TBC

Please read and review!

Thank you so much once again!

First of, I would like to apologize for the late update. It was my finals week and I had to finish up a lot of schoolwork, hope you didn't lose interest in this fanfiction!

Hehe, well please do continue to read and I really am expecting your reviews! Please do help me in the next sections. It's almost done and I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Thank you so much again!

**Strawberry noodle bunny: **Really, you knew that Shun wasn't an evil murderer? Hehe, that's good!

**Silverhaze2: **well I learned hajimemashite from the movie three ninja's kickback and it kinda meant it's nice to meet you! hehe, since it was your first review in my fic, then I guessed it was just apt to say that! And about my plot, well I am glad I was able to give you a bit of a surprise, but the ending is getting near, wanna guess what happens? hehe! WEll, don't worry, since I already finished this fic, I'm not changing the ending. So try and guess, you may never know (unless you continuously read my fic of course, which I hope and wish you do) what the ending is. See you and hope to read your next review!

**Tangerine-asuka: **hehe, yeah, I ought yo give a little fluff here and there or else it would be too dramatic. it's not real life anymore or at least a semblance of! hehe

**Taijiya-sango88: **Hajimemashite! Dozo Yoroshiku! Hehe, this is the first time I have seen you review my fic and I am honored! Sorry that my update wasn't ASAP! it was finals weeks and I had to do a lot of stuff! Gomenasai! hope to hear from you again, and I am grateful with your compliments! thank you!

**ddz008: **hi! well don't worry, the truth would come out in about 5-6 chapters more! hehe, that's a few more weeks of rewriting! Hope you continue to support me as you always do! thank you again!

**deppfan1016: **true, it's another break before I try to pile it up again. It's going to be a long pile because it's gonna take until the ending or rather the epilogue if you want to read it...hint hint...well anyway, the questions, if only I could answer them, but that would be spoiling everything right? hehe, so please do continue to read and review! Thank you!

**Reiannah: **Its unusual hehe, thats good, I don't like being too redundant! I'm happy you liked it though! WEll, I've been so busy these past few days that I really was not able to write anything. I couldn't update or anything,not even log at times. But I thank you for the reviews! And your consistent support! Wow! You're really one of my best reviewers and I am flattered with your compliments! Hope that you like this one too, although again this is Tohma and Sakuya centric with a dash of Suzu to come along with it. Hehe, I just added a few more character developments. Hope you really continue to review! Thanks a bunch!

**Kanilla: **haha! wow, made you sing love songs? hehe! thank you for the hundred percent support! I appreciate it a lot, especially since this is my first finished fiction, and I still got a lot or a pile to finish! Hope I do though, some of them are already going to hang me for not writing anything. hehe, but this is my first priority first, have to finish this!

**Clari-chan: **took a whole two weeks to update, and I am ashamed that I failed to update sooner. I apologize though! Please continue to read my fic! hehe!

**Mistress of Anime: **Hey! How's school? WEll, I'm back and able to update once again! hehe, though it's been a while since my last update! It's funny isn't it, I really thought about what do those popular actors and actresses look like without make up and how are they gonna react when they see themselves on the newspaper with that? hehe, funny though! but anyway, thank you for the review! Please continue to review my fic okay? I really appreciate it! Good luck also with your studies!

**Silver on the tree: **MEEE!!! Mistress of Gravi...uhm...wow! You flatter me that I'm flatter than a pancake now! Oh my gosh! That's really the ultimate compliment! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you (repeats 100x with a bow each). Gosh, that's really really (100x) amazing to see in my reviews! I am so thankful to you too! (waaaahh, you made me cry....waaaahhh)

**Ancient-Legend: **Shun's going to be in the last chapters very often especially since he's going to be a part of the main characters now. I'll explain the rest as the chapter goes. Thank you and hajimemashite! It's my first time to see your review and I am happy to see a new reviewer! Thank you so much!

**i love athrun: **hehe, thank you for consistently reviewing my fiction!

**cetsunai: **ooh, sorry I wasn't able to see your review the last time! I apologize! But thank you for returning to review and read my story! Please do continue to support RIRW!

Once again, thank you so much!


	21. Chapter 7c: Sprout of Hope

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_Chapter 7: Flowers in the Garden_

Part 3

_Sprout of Hope_

**By: Empathic Soul**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Shun walked beside his lawyer as they head towards a big building. It, being the building, struck a familiar cord and Shun cannot help but wonder if he had been in this building before. It appeared very accommodating and at the same time intimating, tall and elegant.

He stood beside a taller man with sleek black hair with his bangs covering his right eye. His blood red eyes have always been striking and many people appear to fear this person with Shun. Not to mention that the man appears to be more threatening and frightening.

And this man is his lawyer, Rin Halberd.

To any other person, Rin seems to be cold and stoic. The man rarely smiles and most of the time he even ignores people. But because of his foreign heritage, he got different features, quite different as a matter of fact than normal Japanese. It was only because of his black hair that made him look more Japanese, or slightly Japanese. It was a wonder why this man would actually be inclined to have such interest in his case. But then again, without him, he would still be in jail.

* * *

_"Shindou! You have a visitor!" The guard called his attention as he sat in the corner of his prison cell. He was simply staring at the wall wondering about the things that happened and keeping quiet._

_"Oi! The guard said you have a visitor." His prison cell roommate reinforced. "C'mon, don't deny it this time."_

_"I…" Shun merely buried his head between his hands and then ignored the guard who looked at him in pity._

_Shindou Shun had been there for two years. Actually, investigations in the place of the crime had been done. The guard heard from one of his superiors that there was enough evidence to grant Shun a chance to defend himself. _

_There were fingerprints, the time, and even the incident itself was a bit dubious, but Shun declined any court trial and the evidence mysteriously disappeared. The court trial that was supposed to be given to Shun was also cancelled and the guard pitied the guy._

_He always wondered along with the other people there why he was in jail. He was kind. In fact, he was very kind._

_There was a time during his first few days, everyone had to go through some initiation rite in prison. Most of the older and those who had been in prison longer took interest in him._

_Shun was a very…_

_Well, attractive and neat young boy. He was only 19 during his entrance in the prison life. He was so innocent looking and everyone there was looking at him as if annoyed. He was the epitome of a person who lived in grandeur._

_So some of the men tried to bully him inside the cell._

_But the main event that caused all the people to get respect for Shindou Shun and never bother him again was that one single incident…_

* * *

_"Oi, Shindou! Rich-boy!" The biggest and most violent of all the criminals shouted as they were doing their cleaning tasks. "Come here!"_

_Shun looked up and one of his new friends tapped his shoulder._

_"Don't, don't come near that guy, he'll just be trouble." _

_Shun merely smiled back and nodded. "I'm not going to do something bad. Don't worry." He proceeded to the big bully named Tasu._

_"What is it Tasu?" Shun asked and stared at the man who called his attention._

_Shun was surprised to see when he was suddenly punched in the gut and then kicked to the side by one of Tasu's pals. He fell to the ground unable to breathe and grasped his stomach tightly._

_Tasu and his group mates laughed at the withering form of Shun. He was on the ground grasping his sides and then trying to breathe. Blood slipped out from his lips and then he coughed out a bit more. He matched to be fairly small, blame the Shindou genes. Although Shun's a bit taller, almost as tall as his father, he was still smaller than Tasu._

_"How does it feel Little rich boy? Do you like the floor?" Tasu growled while grasping a fist full of hair and then yanking him up of his position._

_One of Tasu's gang members punched Shun on the face and then another kicked him to the side. Everyone in the hall was too frightened to even budge from their position and help the poor guy._

_Shun was on the ground and again was yanked up. His breathing was labored and it appeared as if he was going to break into a million pieces because of his current bruised state and bloody clothes._

_"What pretty boy, you're not fighting back?" Tasu smirked but he was taken aback when Shun merely smiled towards him._

_"I was beaten up by my own sister…" Shun mumbled but loud enough to be heard by almost everyone._

_"I was a very irresponsible brother…" Shun continued._

_"I lost everything in my life after a single night…"_

_"I almost killed my most important person…"_

_"I am here for something I did not do…"_

_"I am almost at the edge of my sanity…"_

_"I almost wanted to die…"_

_"I wanted to die…"_

_"But…" Shun raised his eyes to meet Tasu's. Tasu was surprised to see a glint of hope and at the same time there was anger and intimidation. It was surprising that amidst the kindness and the soft background, Shun still had a certain dangerous glint in his eyes._

_"I am not going to go out the shortcut!" Shun shouted and Tasu was surprised. "I'm taking my punishment and I will not runaway! I will fight and will continue to do so because I believe that I can have my retribution someday."_

_Tasu glowered at him. "Do you think such a speech would change something!"_

_"Yes." Shun nodded this time though it was with his smile. "Because I know you're not a bad person Tasu. No one is. Everyone has a reason…"_

_Tasu stared at Shun._

_"And we have an even bigger reason to live." Shun smiled._

_"And what could that be? We are rejected by our families, friends, and even our loved ones." One of the prison members replied._

_"But, we still have ourselves. As long as we own this body, we have control of our minds, and we have our souls, we can still change and most importantly…we have…" Shun was dizzy with pain and he fell down the ground. "Each…other…we're…family here…"_

_Everyone stared at the guy and Tasu suddenly leaned forward and carried the boy to the infirmary. It was since that day that Tasu became a peaceful man and helped maintain peace in the prison cell. It was a day of change._

* * *

_"Oi! Shun! You have a visitor." The guard repeated._

_"I don't want to see anyone." Shun replied and then he was surprised when another voice, a new voice spoke._

_"You don't have a choice." Rin spoke and Shun raised his head only to be met with stern and yet very determined set of red eyes. "I'm getting you out of here, Shindou Shun."_

* * *

The man insisted that the police have done not much of an appropriate investigation on the case and immediately assumed that Shun was the one at fault. Rin demanded that the court did not even ask for the statement of the suspect and immediately placed him in jail, accusing him of the crime that he probably did not commit. Rin showed evidences like the knife having two fingerprints, the time of the events, and even narrated the story that Shun told him amidst the complaints of his client.

It was a long battle…

And of course, after all the details and the complaints of Rin, Shun was given the right to bail out and after staying for 7-years in prison, he is finally free…and finally able to experience the freedom that should have not been taken away from him from the beginning.

Though to Shun, who was used to the life of being pampered, life in prison taught him a lot of things. There was pain, and even fear in every move that you make. Everyone in jail was his opponent, though that is probably an exaggeration.

To actually state it fairly, his life in jail was not like the ones that were narrated in the movies. There are a lot of innocent people and actually nice people inside the railings of that cold 'home'. It is awkward to hear the word home associated with the word prison. But to some people, the prison house is to be considered a home, the one place that they were able to make friends, act like who they really are, and most of all people in there can actually relate to their own problems. Psychologically speaking, the prison house helps the criminals cope with their problems, knowing that there are people in there that share the same predicaments.

And that was one of the realizations that Shun learned inside the prison house. He knew that there are also innocent people in there, just like him. Shun did not notice that he's been staring into space and that the two of them have already stopped walking. He blinked his eyes and smiled casually towards the man that stood beside him with a scrutinizing glare.

"I'm alright, Rin, don't worry!" Shun waved his hands towards the black haired man who stared at him unbelievingly, seemingly unconvinced.

"Lawyers to the lying here." Rin reckoned while tucking his hands in the pockets of his long black trench coat.

He's wearing a dark blue button down shirt inside paired with black slacks and leather shoes. He always looked more like a vampire because of his stunning set of crimson ruby eyes and the shine that his black hair exhibits. His hair is merely cut in a short-layered style. It barely reaches below his ears but enough to reveal the single silver cross earring in his left ear.

"I can never get it off my mind at how much you look like a vampire with your eyes." Rin shook his head as Shun smiled. Shun stood beside him and merely smiled. Rin merely snorted and glanced at him only to focus on the road ahead towards the entrance to the building.

"And I can never get it off my mind at how much you smile even though you've suffered so much." Rin argued as he continued to walk.

"Rather smile than scowl." Shun replied expecting a counter attack but received none. He looked at the man in front of him now instead of beside him. Shun felt a bit guilty about the statement he made. "Rin, I'm sorry, I might have hurt you with…"

"Stop that. You shouldn't apologize for everything." Rin scolded while continuing to walk towards the building.

"I'm…" Shun was about to apologize to him again when Rin glared at him.

"Say it again, and I'm really gonna make you sorry." Rin glowered over the smaller man and then saw the other sigh.

"Okay…" Shun smirked. "But it's really freakin' hard to remove a habit."

"There's always no harm done in trying, SHINJI." Rin emphasized on the name Shinji for the man to remember. Shun wasn't used to being called Shinji even though it was him who came up with that new name, Shinji Tsuchiya.

The automatic sligin glass door of the building slid open the moment they stepped on the mats. A girl by the door seems to be alert and looked at them with a smile. The two people looked at her, the blue haired one smiling back and the black haired man simply stared. She acted accordingly with a bow, to receive a respectful bow from the others as well.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you?" She asked with a soft and gentle voice. Her brown hair reaching till her shoulders swayed as the wind from outside the building entered through the open doors.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Hale." Rin answered looking at the lady in front of him, who seem to have taken an awkward step backward because of the intimidating look the man spoke just gave her. She almost wanted to run away, but of course, her job calls her to handle such predicaments.

"Oh, uh…yes…can I get your names, please?" She asked with a slight tremble in her voice. She rushed behind the counter one again heading straight for the computers.

"Rin Halberd and Shinji Tsuchiya." Rin answered while Shun nodded looking around the building with scrutiny trying to rid of the familiar twinge that he is feeling.

_"How come this place is so familiar?" _Shun wondered. It was quite unusual for him to have been to buildings, not counting the one building he went when he was young, and that's ComSoft Inc., their company when his father was still alive. But…

The girl typed in their names and after just a moment, she smiled back to them and nodded. She printed a sheet of paper where the time and venue was indicated for their appointment.

"Yes sir, I have verified your appointment with Master Hale. But he's in a meeting, currently." The girl gave them the paper that also had their names written and an official appointment slip. "Formalities, sir. I believe your appointment is still at 2:00 P.M. and it's just 1:00."

"We decided to come early." Rin nodded towards the girl not noticing that his companion already went to take a sear by the waiting area.

"I see, well, Mr. Halberd, please take a seat at the waiting area. We would be serving you with some drinks while you wait for you scheduled appointment. Please do not hesitate to ask the maintenance if you happen to need something." She pointed at the set of sofas by the hall with a designated waiting area sign.

"Thank you." Rin bowed towards he direction and proceeded to take a seat across his companion who gazed at the room in awe.

Rin asked for a cup of black coffee and Shun asked for a cappuccino. The silent man just sipped his coffee while the other still looked around the room with a smile plastered on his face. Of course, the other man could not help but notice is as the smile continued to annoy him.

"Your smile is starting to bug me. Can't you even smile as if you mean it?" Rin placed the cup down while he crossed his arms over his chest. The other man looked at him with a serous face but a smile still remained on his face.

"I told you over a thousand times that this is already some sort of defense mechanism. I smile when I feel emotions. It's…" Shun looked up to the ceiling to stare at the crystal chandelier that decorated the entire waiting hall.

"It's a way of protecting yourself and preventing exposure of yourself to other people." Rin continued. "Well, the least that you could do is do it properly. Your smile is obviously forced."

"You know, Rin. You're pretty talkative today. Are you nervous at meeting the president of this company?" Shun asked.

"Vice-president." Rin corrected and the other man shrugged.

"Whatever." Shun looked at him intent in getting an answer. Although he knew that he will only get a grunt as a reply. And as he predicted, only a grunt came. But as experience speaks with how long he's been friends with the lawyer, which happens to be almost most of the time he was imprisoned, a grunt means a yes. 'Why would you be nervous with meeting such a person?"

"I am not." Rin almost wanted to punch the persistent little insignificant speck he calls his friend. It was one thing that he utterly dislikes, and that is a persistent little pest!

"Oh yes you are. Look, I can see you trembling already." Shun laughed at the man who seems to look at him in shock.

"I am most certainly not trembling." Rin looked at Shun and then to himself to actually assure himself that indeed he is not shaking. And of course, he isn't.

"Of course not. I just wanted to start a good and challenging conversation with you." Shun took a sip from his own cup of cappuccino and then settled it down the table once again. "So, what's the name of this place again?"

"Musica Corporations or Studios to some people." Rin took it as one of their question and answer type of conversations. The type they usually engage in. "Vice-president is Sakuya Hale."

Rin did not expect to see that reaction in Shun's face. The blue-haired man suddenly paled and looked at the man in front of him as if he became someone else. Rin could sense fear and anxiety enveloping the character of the man in front of him. His smile darkened as it turned into a shocked expression that Rin took into consideration. Rin uncrossed his arms over his chest and inspected the man once again after Shun returned to his calm façade.

"Explain, boy." Rin ordered and Shun shook his head as if saying "no". Btu a lawyer has to be persistent, persuasive, and damn annoying. And that in sum is what Rin's traits are. "Say it."

"Sakuya Hale is the best friend of my brother, Shuichi." Shun replied with a nervous quiver in his voice. "Rin, I just can't face him. He might…"

"Recognize you?" Then good. It's about time you reveal the real things that happened during that fateful day you decided to play hero." Rin spoke sarcastically as he sipped once more and breathe a sigh of relief because of the warmth that enveloped his body after drinking the warm liquid.

"I can't! You know why I can't! Did you know about this? Is that the reason why you bought me here?" Shun accused, his voice rising in panic and some people are already looking at them.

"Don't embarrass me." Rin warned with a dangerous hint in his voice. "No. I did not know. All I knew was…this was Shinji Shindou's company and technically your company too."

Shun's eyes widened. It was no wonder that the building had a familiar feeling towards him. Although he barely came there when he was young, he still remembered some of the places in the building. However, during that time, it was still a small building and it did not appear as extravagant as this.

Who would actually think that a building that was small would grow this powerful and extravagant in such a short time?

Sakuya is indeed a good businessman, just like Shun had thought at the first moment he met Sakuya.

Who would not remember a boy selling you a cap for 10-dollars. Shun argued that the dirty old cap would cost less than a dollar and selling it for 10 would be outrageous. Sakuya is merely a few years younger than him, and a few years older than Shuichi. Sakuya stubbornly shook his head saying that everything had sentimental value. Therefore, you're not only buying the cap, but you're also…

* * *

_"…buying the dirt that traveled all over the world, and also the emotions attached to the cap. Not to mention, there is also labor for me to look for someone to buy it and also the profit that I should make. I also have to give Shuichi his own share for it." Sakuya insisted over the older Shun._

_"Dirt that traveled all over the world?" Shun rubbed his chin and raised his brow towards Sakuya and Shuichi who grinned at him._

_"Yeah! World-class dirt!" Shuichi added and Sakuya nodded with enthusiasm._

_"See it's even imported." Sakuya pointed at the cap._

_"Imported?" Shun was about to breakdown and laugh. The cap was not imported and he knew that._

_"Yes!" the two nodded and Sakuya extended his hand to Shun where the dirty blue cap lay. "It'll also look nice when you wear it."_

_Shuichi nodded back. Sakuya noticed that Shun was still hesitant. So Sakuya decided to go to his drastic measures._

_"Okay, buy this and you get a free song from Shu-chan." Sakuya smirked and Shun's brows raised even more at both the smirk and the bargain._

_Shuichi suddenly stopped nodding and stared at Sakuya._

_"Hey! We did not agree to this!!!" Shuichi pointed at Sakuya and Sakuya glared at him._

_"But we have to sell the cap! We need to advertise or bargain!!" Sakuya pointed out and Shun almost laughed but he did not want to embarrass the two._

_"Alright…alright…just stop yapping. I'll buy your PRECIOUS little hat." Shun pulled out a ten-dollar bill and then the two boys ran out of the house and soon came back with bags of snacks and a lot of other toys._

* * *

"Sakuya had been really good with money." Shun smiled at the memory and Rin simply nodded in agreement. "But I still don't understand why you came here. Did you really come here to actually introduce me to them and then have me speak the truth?"

Rin smirked and then placed the cup down to look at the man in front of him seemingly demanding for an answer. The lawyer closed his eyes and then muttered a curse under his breath before actually speaking once again. He sighed and opened his eyes to face the man in front of him

"Think whatever you want. I bought you here to do what you want. I came here for my own reasons." Rin replied with a grunt as eh focused on finishing his cup of coffee.

Shun took the opportunity to keep quiet. For once, he did not have anything to say. This meeting would be too early. Although considering that he had already been out of jail for ample, or rather a long time now, he still did not want to show himself to his siblings and to the people who know him.

As much as he wanted to muster the courage to even just smile at them, he could not. It was just not right since he knew the truth and Shuichi knew that he's a killer. He hoped though that Suzu already changed her mind and returned to the realm of sanity.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sliding door opened to reveal the last person that he wanted to see at that moment. It was the person that he did all these for. It was the one person that he swore to protect.

His eyes widened when he saw this very person enter the building with a certain blond novelist, the wife of Seguchi Tohma, and the popular artist, Sakuma Ryuichi.

It was a first.

He was speechless.

He was not aware though…that in this one building all the Shindou siblings are present.

Shindou Shun

Shindou Shuichi

And

Shindou Suzu.

* * *

TBC

_Thank you very much for reading!_

_I need a short chapter for this though so I presumed that it was necessary to introduce Shun and the person who helped him attain his precious freedom!_

Well I decided to update as soon as possible. I am happy to see that there are reviewers who immediately reviewed my fic as I updated it. So since I was gone...well I really thought it was only a couple of weeks.. hehehe, I decided to add another chapter ASAP. Hehe, see you soon!

**tangerine-asuka: **I think you know what Yuki said to Shu! Hehe! Thanks for reveiwing!

**deppfan1016: **hehe, well tadah, this is one fast update as you can see! hehe, it's kind of fun to type when you're having a vacation. And to think I'm becoming really obsessed with finishing this story as soon as possible! Hope I really could before my sem break is over, or else updating would be a dream!

**kanilla: **Aw shucks! I'm not really the best and I am fully aware of that! But I am so happy that you think my story is worth the time to read! Hehe, it makes the effort of retyping it really worthwhile! Thank you so much and I hope to read more of your reveiws! P.S. You seem really happy when you reviewed! That's great!

**MC-88: **Hajimemashite na-no-da!!! Hehe, here starts the chapter where all the characters finally meet before the final match! A little more and this fic would be done! hehe! thank you for loving my fic! I am flattered and I really hope that I could read more of your reveiws! See you soon!

**wolfie: **hehe, wow! thanks for the compliment and nice to meet you! See you in your next review and I hope you continue to read my fic!

**Silver on the tree: **Hehe, seems like I was really missed...heheh, shucks! not only am I flattered to see so many reveiws instantly as I updated but also seeing my usual reveiwers happy that I came back! I'm so sorry for not reviewing as soon as possible. studies have been in the way...grrr...but then again, we need to study! Oh well, I know Suzu's starting to become bratty and utterly annoying. I was surprised myself when I read my fic. Hehe, I really really needed to do that! Also Shun came out in this chapter because I needed the entire chapter 7 to reintroduce the characters for the finale! It's coming, the end is coming! hehe, well, thank you so much and I als stick to my word that I am flattered you think of me as a good writer! thank you!

**Reiannah: **hehe, I thought I died too don't worry! I missed your reviews too! I'm so happy to read your reviews to my story as well. It probably took me a long time, I really did not estimate it that way and don't worry, I won't vanish for another month, maybe after my sem break! hehe, since I'm on vacation now, I'm able to type and write more new chapters probably if I'm really really really happy, then I could finish this fic before my break ends. But that's wishful thinking. I saw that you updated too! It's kinda funny that we updated on the same day! Seems I was bribed by the Ramune candy! hehe Thanks again for being a loyal reviewer and thank you so much for helping me!

**I love athrun: **hehe, long time no hear, thank you and I will!

**Mistress of Anime: **I love running around the rain too! It makes me feel a bit more at ease as if it was peaceful and all the pain is getting flushed out of your system! Hehe, sorry for the late update! I really tried to write but I was just too busy to do so. And well, I am going to do my best to update as often now since I'm on vacation. I guess Yuki would have a minor character change but not too much to become out of character. Well, see you next review as I try to finish up to chapter 8b. Ciao!!!!


	22. Chapter 7d: Entwined threads of fate

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

Chapter 7: Flowers in the Garden

_Part 4 _

**_Entwined Threads of Fate _**

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

**A.N. **Well since I have about three weeks of no writing, so I'm giving three updates this week so that I can at least atone for my lack of updating! hehe! So again my apologies and please do review my story. Thank you once again.

* * *

Shuichi is wearing a blue jacket over his inner white shirt. He accompanied it with a pair of black jeans and white rubber shoes.

Ryuichi wore an identical set only with different colors. His inner shirt is yellow, with a black jacket and blue jeans. And like the usual, he had that pink stuffed toy tucked under his right arm.

Yuki Eiri is wearing his black trench coat over a maroon button down shirt tucked in a pair of black slacks and leather shoes while Seguchi Mika appeared elegant in her black fitted dress reading halfway her thighs with a scarf wrapped around her neck as an accessory. She made herself warm by wearing a knee-length high boots and a coat to cover her body.

Compared to the two, the casual looking people appeared to be their children especially the one with the stuffed toy, how totally awkward.

"Shu-chan! Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ryuichi insisted looking at the BAD LUCK vocalist with concern, who stood beside him.

"Yep! Don't worry! I'm all better now!" Shuichi replied softly but with an enthusiastic hint. Even though he felt weak as of the moment, he did not want to be a burden to others. And besides he wanted the fresh air.

"Don't embarrass me by fainting. I won't catch you." Yuki glared at him and Shuichi merely smiled at him in reply.

"I'm alright, Yuki. Don't worry." Shuichi understood what Yuki meant through those harsh words and merely acknowledged the hidden meaning.

"And besides I don't want anyone else in my apartment by tonight." Yuki crossed his arms over his chest looking intimidating to the people other than Mika and Shuichi.

"You're mean! I wanted to stay there for a few more days na-no-da!" Ryuichi pouted while hugging Kumagoro. "I still want to watch over Shu-chan and so does Kumagoro!"

"Then watch him through the window outside." Yuki replied with an arrogant tone.

Ryuichi suddenly had the urge to cry and embarrass everyone with him. If it weren't for Shuichi who suddenly nudged Yuki and placed a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder, he would have cried without hesitation.

"You can spend the night in my room." Shuichi assured and stars suddenly appeared in the eyes of the so-called "god" in the music industry.

"ReaaaaaaalllllllYyyyyy? Can Kumagoro stay too, na-no-da?" Ryuichi asked playfully as eh showed Shuichi the pink stuffed toy that he's holding.

"No problem." Shuichi winked at him and Ryuichi suddenly jumped up and down with excitement. Shuichi just watched him with a smile of his own.

Yuki and Mika held back their urge to throw the jumping vocalist out of the building. Headaches and migraines suddenly graced their head as they looked at the hyperactive 30-year-old singer. Yuki also resisted the urge to take up a cigarette and smoke in a non-smoking zone. But eh took note as well that Shuichi's health might be at more danger as it already is if he let the boy inhale second hand smoke. The next thing that he knew, the boy would come to him and would tell him that he had cancer or something. That would destroy him completely. And with that as his inspiration, he merely crossed his arms over his chest to stop it from going to his pockets to reach for the cigarettes.

"I'm totally amazed at Noriko and Tohma. They can tolerate this fool." Mika sighed and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"For the first time, you said something worth my time." Yuki tried to compliment his sister but as always, the compliments end up as insults. "_At least I tried"_

"What do you mean by that? I've always told you things that are worth both your time and my precious time! You are such a bad brother, Eiri!" Mika increased the volume of her voice as Yuki winced at her.

"Humiliate me more." Yuki now really felt like he wanted to smoke or even alcoholic drinks at this time would be very nice.

"Oh you bet your ass I will!" Mika placed her hand on her hips. Gone was the elegant girl that entered the building replaced by a fire-breathing dragon ready to whip the ass of a certain blond novelist.

Her fire-breathing was only placed into a halt when the woman at the counter cleared her throat to catch their attention. She smiled at them recognizing them immediately the moment they entered. These people are very popular, highly influential, and most importantly, gorgeous! The four people looked at her in different ways.

Shuichi smiled at her.

Ryuichi was grinning.

Yuki was nonchalant.

And Mika was about to bite her head off.

The receptionist smiled back nervously.

"Good afternoon. May I assist you in anything?" She asked as the people there stood non-moving, non-speaking. She only wished that they were breathing.

"Yes. I would like you to call the mental hospital and take these people away. They need to be placed in a straight jacket especially this unknown woman." Yuki answered only to receive different responses like a long 'YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIII!!!!' from Shuichi, a "You're so mean" from Sakuma Ryuichi, and a "worthless, despicable, arrogant, impolite, and the list goes on" comment from Mika.

The woman behind the counter only laughed for a while and then smile at them still forcing down a giggle. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and to focus at the task at hand.

"Sir do you have an appointment." She asked formally after she regained her composure. The people there looked at her and turned their attention once again.

"No. We're just here to pick up my husband to eat out. He's currently in a meeting." Mika replied formally. Her elegant self back in action.

"She said 'sir'." Yuki looked at Mika with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell did you answer?"

Before World War something starts, the girl interrupted.

"Seguchi Tohma-sama is still in the business meeting. They might be off at 2:00 or the latest would be 2:30." She checked the computers and informed them accurately.

"Good, at least we only wait for a few more minutes." Mika nodded.

"If you want to relax, please take a seat over there. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. Please enjoy your stay." She automatically said as the four people headed for the sofa seats by the window.

"I wonder how many times she practice that." Shuichi looked at the girl behind the counter and looked towards the chandelier in the ceiling.

This place had a certain familiar tinge in him. He did not know how to put it. Although he already had a great deal of his previous memory back he still had a few lapses and those were still a bit difficult to remember. This place really looks familiar to him and as he gazed around and wonder at the surroundings, his familiarity with the place just seems to increase. He did not know why, but this place feels like his second home.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yuki pulled him down to sit at the open space beside him. He gladly let himself be pulled down beside the novelist and settled comfortably. Although there was not intimate touch, sitting beside each other was enough to make them both assured that the other is there. Ryuichi sat in front of Shuichi and Mika in front of Yuki.

"Something wrong, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked looking worried at the boy who seemed to space out and suddenly became too quiet.

Shaking his head, Shuichi replied. "No, it's nothing. I just felt like this place looks familiar or something. But I can't remember though."

"Don't force yourself. You'll remember in time." Mika smiled at the boy whom she grew fond of. At least this boy acted like a brother unlike someone she knew. As a matter of fact, she has two brothers that he would gladly replace with Shuichi and Ryuichi anytime.

Shuichi nodded and smiled looking outside the window of the building completely oblivious of the blue-haired man who observed him from the farthest corner of the waiting room along with a certain brunette.

"That's your brother, right?" Rin asked sneaking a glance at the boy named Shuichi.

"Y-yeah…"Shun nodded absentmindedly.

Rin merely raised an eyebrow at his speechlessness but shrugged it off knowing that it is totally out of bounds if he interfered with Shun's personal problems. Besides, he still has something to do on his own.

The elevator wounded as three people stepped out. Tohma currently is wearing a scowl on his face, while Sakuya seems to look pretty smug. Judging from their looks, it appears like Sakuya actually won the argument again. The pink-haired girl that accompanied them simply stood by Sakuya's side. She seems to stare off at a far distance and also appear to be in deep thought, especially when she seems unperturbed with the noise that Sakuya and Tohma are making with their friendly and competitive bantering.

They also saw Shuichi and his companions move towards the people that just stepped out of the elevator. The three people immediately noticed them but something appeared in the eyes of Suzu that did not exist the moment they stepped out of the elevator.

It was something close to…

She focused her attention on the nearing vocalist, Shuichi.

_"Such a long time…" _Suzu thought almost feeling a smile grace her expression.

On the other hand, Shuichi took a deep breath as they stopped in front of two of the three people that he did not want to see. He won't deny it, but he currently has unstable feelings towards the girl named Suzu or to what he remembers was his sister who threw him away.

Somehow, his feelings towards his sister were rather disturbed and currently superficial. He did not understand though why this was the case. He presumed that if they were both victims of the murder, then they should be in the same boat, but somehow, there was just something missing.

However, it seems like the other boy, whom Tohma calls Sakuya was trustworthy enough if Tohma's friendship is enough proof. But because Shuichi could not remember that much, he preferred a bit of distance, even just some comfortable distance between them.

As a matter of face, he even felt a bit scared towards them that he chose to move to the back of his lover who immediately noticed his dilemma and placed him in front once again while maintaining a firm and yet comforting grasp on Shuichi's shoulder, both to steady him and to assure him that he's there for him. Shuichi did not know what to feel anymore.

"Everything is just too confusing…I'm…scared…" Shuichi thought to himself feeling his legs wanting to run away. 

But Sakuya was happy. He wanted to see if Shuichi was indeed doing well. And amidst the knowledge that the boy is sick as of the moment, seeing him like this makes him really happy. After seeing Shuichi pass through life and death, go through it more than twice, it was enough to make him feel eager to talk to the boy, without much indifference.

_"Shuichi's okay…I'm sure that Mr. And Mrs. Shindou are happy." _Sakuya sighed.

Amidst them all, Suzu had her own plans. Since Shuichi's having his memories back, he might find out that it's actually impossible for Shun to kill their mother and abuse her. Shuichi might even attempt to take over the company.

Never!

Nope…she knew that.

She would never let anyone have the company, only her. She wanted this company a lot and this company is going to be hers. In her thoughts, she's already plotting a way to remove possible obstacles in her path.

The first obstacle would be Seguchi Tohma. The way he stared at her at the meeting with mistrust was bugging her a lot, needless to say it was disturbing. She wanted to pry his eyes off during the meeting but as usually, she had to restrain herself or else, her perfect cover on being Sakuya's little helpless damsel in distress would be blown off. And aside from that, Seguchi Tohma is a very influential person. He might attempt things that he and only the other rich fellows are capable of.

Of course, Sakuya would be eliminated when the time of usefulness comes to an end. Sakuya is an excellent businessman and he handled the company well earning it a very stable and popular name. After the tragedy, the company was near bankruptcy but Sakuya managed to pull it back up. She did not have an idea how bit she knew Sakuya is useful. But when the company reaches it's peak, she would take over it as soon as she can and then eliminate Sakuya in the easiest possible way.

And then of course, Shuichi need to be removed now.

In her point of view, Shun merely prolonged the inevitable.

But this time, she won't make any more deals with anybody else. He would kill her brother to eliminate any more people that may be possible threats to her long made plans of course that include the plans of revenge and annoyances.

She would make that this time Shindou Shuichi would die.

Before, after they left him to that place, that new 'home' that she made him, she actually came back and tried to kill him, maybe once or twice. She attempted to do so, but every moment she did, Sakuya would like to come with her. And because of Shuichi's sickness during the first few months, Shuichi's make believe parents actually did an amazing job in taking care of him.

That was her mistake. Giving Shuichi to caring parents…

But what can she do? Sakuya actually wanted to test the 'parent's worthiness'.

Then last week, she even went to NG to attempt to kill him herself. Then again, it failed because his memories came back and all those people are watching. Too many people…

And now, a new person adds to her long list of new victims. Yuki Eiri. Because of that man's over-protectiveness like what she's seeing right now, the man might be drastically difficult if the time of turbulence has come. And because of his connection to the two men she wants to kill, he surely is a good target.

Let alone, she also included the wife of Seguchi Tohma and that god-like singer, Sakuma Ryuichi.

Suzu merely smiled to herself and as usual, she's lucky enough to be thought to be smiling towards the new comers.

"Shuichi-kun, I believe you need proper introductions. These people are Sakuya Hale and Suzu…" Tohma introduced but was cut-off by Shuichi himself.

"I know." Shuichi nodded but almost took a step back if not because of Yuki's tight hold on his shoulders. _"Damn it…let go…shit…I can't face them now…please not now…"_

"You have your memories back?" Sakuya asked carefully and at the same time enthusiastic about the idea.

"Not much of them, enough though…" Shuichi replied awkwardly as the redhead closed the distance between them by placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, avoiding Yuki's hands at the same time.

"That's good to hear. I am glad that you finally remembered me. I know you'll remember more soon, but don't force yourself alright?" Sakuya smiled softly at his former best friend.

Shuichi felt relaxed at this man's hold. He knew that this man can be trusted and he also knew that this man is a friend. Shuichi simply nodded and saw Sakuya smile back then move back beside the woman. Sakuya looked at Suzu and pushed her gently in front of Shuichi.

"Go on, you can talk to him. He's not as fragile as you think." Sakuya initiated but noticed that Shuichi tensed up when the girl inched nearer.

Suzu knew how to act perfectly. "Shuichi…I missed you so much…" Suzu attempted to embrace him but Shuichi suddenly flinched and managed to move out of Yuki's grip and took a step backwards. Suzu looked a little annoyed but managed to cover it up as soon as possible.

"Sorry." Shuichi muttered an apology and moved his eye away from her gaze, her very disturbing and cloudy gaze.

"That's alright. I know that you'll overcome this and then we can be a happy family once again." Suzu smiled widely performing one of her greatest talents of all time, playing pretend.

"We can never go back to that, unless you can bring back dad, mom, and nichan…" Shuichi murmured to himself and only Yuki managed to catch it. Yuki chose to keep quiet as usual.

Sakuya moved forward and then turned to Tohma. Tohma merely glared at him as he proceeded to stand beside his wife. Sakuya suddenly had the urge to say something, and of course Sakuya Hale had very little will power in such antics.

"You look a lot prettier than Mika-san, Tohma." Sakuya snickered.

There was thunder, earthquake, and several volcanic eruptions that occurred in the room in a fraction of a second. Tohma and Mika are both enraged while Yuki's mouth suddenly turned into a smile, actually a low laugh could be heard from him.

_"I already approve of this Sakuya-guy…imagine the capability to insult both my sister and my brother-in-law…" _Yuki thought to himself. Though he suddenly turned serious. _"But touching Shuichi, is a serious offense."_

Ryuichi did not bother to hold back his laughter because as of the moment, he's laughing on the ground. And of course, Shuichi suddenly had to laugh as well, a laughter getting louder and louder each passing moment.

Mika took a step forward being more daring than her husband.

"Wanna take this outside, Hale?" Mika threatened and Sakuya looked at her feigning shock.

"Mika-chan! And here I thought you actually gained some poise over the years. I see that you're still the same tomboy back then. Now I totally get it why the two of you ended up together. A girl and a boy…a girly boy and a boyish girl…it's the absolute compatibility!" Sakuya laughed and tried to at least minimize it. "It's Cinderella with a twist!"

"Shut up!" Tohma threatened, although his efforts are in vain as eh saw people all around them either snickering or laughing loudly and the freakiest part was Yuki Eiri was one of them.

"Make me." Sakuya challenged at him when all of a sudden a huge hand landed on his head giving him a bump. He looked in alarm at whom it might be and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the person towering him. He gave a nervous chuckle. "…Aniki…"

"That's right. Now apologize or I'll make you." Rin gritted his teeth in embarrassment at the bad habits of his brother and certainly a bad selection of friends with bad habits as well.

Everyone in the room gaped as the vice-president placed a hand over his head to rub the sore spot and look at the people that are in front of him. Mika looked smug and so did Tohma. Yuki stopped laughing but Shuichi and Ryuichi still snickered. They did not notice the blue-haired person standing beside the brunette who just placed a stop sign on the talkative VP.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Rin tapped his foot impatiently and Sakuya suddenly turned to the people in alarm.

"Sorry." He uttered and then quickly took three steps away from his brother. "What are you doing here, aniki?"

"Before that, thank you Ri-chan." Mika gave a series of pats on Rin's shoulder who simply glared at her. Mika felt like running back to her mother. Rin always and never failed to scare her.

"Didn't I tell you enough times already not to call me that?" Rin's voice took a dangerously lower tone and probably an octave lower than usual. Mika had to step behind Tohma who was suddenly quiet.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot…" Mika placed a hand over her mouth to cover it. She knew how much Rin favored silence. He's a lot worse than Eiri. But one thing about it is, Rin acts like an older brother and most of all she does not see him everyday, unlike Tatsuha and Eiri.

"I give you my gratitude Rin." Tohma smiled at the new comer who gave him one nod and one comment.

"Your sense of style still does not suit a men's taste, Tohma." Rin criticized and the rest merely tried to hold back their laughter. Sakuya was behaved.

Sakuya then looked nervously towards his threatening and definitely intimidating brother. Honestly speaking, he did not know how to handle the man. They're only stepbrothers and they only see each other when Rin visits Japan a few times or when Sakuya leaves the country for England a couple of times or so. It was only on those instances that they see each other, but still he had grown to be ever-so-respectful towards his strict and yet over-protective brother.

"I have an appointment with you today, remember?" Rin raised an eyebrow and Sakuya's eyes widened.

"Oh, was that today? I thought it was for tomorrow." He placed a hand behind his head and Rin glared at him. "On second thought, I have a lot of time to spare. We might as well grab a coffee and then eat and then talk like the good 'ol times."

"I don't want to." Rin replied in such a monotone voice.

"Well we can always go…" Sakuya did not continue when he saw the look that his brother gave him. "…to my office and discuss your agenda of meeting me."

"I do prefer privacy Sakuya, or did you forget that?" Rin countered and then Sakuya nodded almost too quickly.

"But of course. I will do anything for you." Sakuya smiled weakly but this time finally noticing the man that his brother bought with him. And again, the tactless businessman in front of his friends only, had to utter that one comment. "Your lover?"

He was dead, only revived. Sakuya actually felt like he died when his brother gave him the death glare. Of course he did not mean to be tactless, it was just a reflex that he had when he's with good friends.

"Say that again and I'll make you swallow your hand whole." Rin's eyes actually glowed during that time and Sakuya knew very well that he's in for a great deal of torture later in his office. Sakuya better try to put his businessman attitude in dealing with his brother. But its difficult especially with Tohma and Mika having the time of their lives.

"Okay, seriously speaking, may I know the name of the gentleman?" Sakuya asked and the blue-haired man stepped forward.

"I'm Shinji Tsuchiya. Very nice to meet you, Mr. Hale." Shun played pretend now. He threw a glance at the questioning look that Suzu gave him. To Shun, Suzu seems to be getting a clue as to who he is. But then again, that would be impossible, right? Especially now that eh introduced himself as a different person.

"Nice to meet you." Sakuya extended his hand for the other to shake, completely oblivious to the fact that the man standing in front of him is Shun Shindou. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that I would meet someone able to tolerate my brother."

Oops…

A huge knuckle came in contact with his head again causing another bump to form right above the other one. Tohma placed a hand on his hips as he looked at Sakuya who is currently holding his head in pain.

"I suggest that you go ask that nice lady in the counter for an electrical tape to wrap your mouth with it. It's going to spare you the pain, take a FRIENDLY advice Sakuya." Tohma smirked and Sakuya merely smirked back.

It was one thing to be bullied by Rin Halberd and it's another to be insulted by Seguchi Tohma.

"Your mind is not capable of advises Tohma, let alone friendly ones…" Sakuya whispered making sure that Rin did not hear.

Tohma almost lost his poise as he readied himself to pounce on the hurting businessman. Mika had to hold his hand to stop her husband from going on a rampage. Rin interfered as well looking at the kneeling Sakuya then to Tohma.

"Don't you children grow up?" Rin asked, jokingly, meaning he was TRYING to be funny.

But somehow, somewhere, the people there did not catch the joke. Only Shun, Yuki, Ryuichi, and Shuichi caught it. To Tohma, Mika, and Sakuya, every word coming out the lips of Rin Halberd was law. So they took the offense directly.

"Was that supposed to be funny? It's not." Mika raised an eyebrow.

"As usual, your humor sucks." Sakuya shook his head while standing up.

"It is wiser to keep your mouth shut." Tohma spoke taking three steps backward. Sakuya noticed Tohma moving backward, again, tactlessness on a rampage.

"And you call yourself a man." Sakuma made a 'tsk' soung.

"Enough." Rin's voice sent tremors and shivers down their spine. "We have to finish the appointment on time. And therefore we go NOW!"

Sakuya nodded quickly and then looked at the group. It was surprising however that Shuichi took a step nearer to Shun. Shun merely acknowledged his presence by extending his hand for him to shake. The other by willingly took it and shook hands with him.

_"I don't know why, but I want to meet him..." _Shuichi muttered to himself as he gazed at the hands that are not in between his. Shun's hands were trembling a bit, though Shuichi shook hands with so many people already he felt the same tingling sensation with this man.

Somehow familiar and at the same time, very comforting...just like...

_"Shun-nisama..." _Shuichi thought to himself unable to hold back a nervous sensation gushing through his system. _"But...it's impossible...Shun-nisama is in jail..."_

"Hi! I'm Shindou Shuichi, nice to meet you." Shuichi said as he made his formal introduction.

"Pleasure is all mine." Shun nodded with the same enthusiasm. He looked at Rin who gave him a motioning sound that they had to go. "Well, I better be going now, please take care."

"I will, you too." Shuichi waved following the retreating forms of Yuki, Mika, Ryuichi, and Tohma.

"Don't trip on your heels, Mika!" Sakuya snickered and Mika threw him a glance with a smirk.

"Thanks for the advice! Don't trip on yours too!" Mika laughed at the shocked face of the redhead. "I knew you were pretty small back then in high school."

Sakuya won't lose to that and he knew it.

"You mistook me for your husband." A huge piece of stone came hurling towards Sakuya. Who knew where that came from but it certainly was luck that Sakuya was able to avoid that.

On the other hand, Shun watched them leave unaware of the staring woman beside him. Suzu wanted to saw this but she could not at least in public places. This man in front of her looked like her brother in anyway she looked at him. The hair, the shape of the face, the color of the eyes, everything is so much like her brother. But that would be impossible. His brother is in jail isn't he? And this man is named Tsuchiya Shinji…not Shindou Shun.

So how can this be?

* * *

TBC

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Hehe, well I told you I'll be updating frequently!

What would you do if I told you...

The end?

hehehe...

**Silver on the tree: **hehe, yes I am quite aware of that, but I did mention it was the trigger or the main exprerience. Maybe I really do need to clarify that it was the starting point of a change, not the actual change. Hehe, but thank you! Appreciated as I told everyone! I love constructive criticisms! Hehe! Anyway, thank you for reviewing! I wish to see your review again for this chapter!

**MC-88: **wow, quick reviewing! and yes, well the final match is up ahead, only about 8 more chapters to go before the grand finale! hehe and I still hope that you'd still be there to read it though! see you soon!

**Clari-chan: **hehe, well that would be answered in the next chapter! No worries, everything would be discussed soon so hold on tight, we're in for the last turns of this story!

**Leigh Shindou: **hehe, thank you for liking that part on the prison scene. Well, I was really having a hard time discussing that part since I presummed that it might be a bit--well of a fantasy to change someone like that. Yeah, accepted that too! But then again, it's not bad to hope! hehe well on the part about the hat, yeah, Sakuya's a little devil, what can we say! hehe, see you in the next review!

**Reiannah: **Appreciated! I love constructive criticisms because they help you improve. I really did foresee that comment, expected that probably one or two of you might comment on it. Hehe, so no harm done! see, I updated thrice this week! hehe! About Sakuya's involvement, well you'll see that in the next chapter. Rin's motive also would be coming in the next chapter! I'm really really going to finish this story as soon as possible. If I could not make it by the end of October, then I might update after another month. Yikes! Thanks again! And do not hesitate to give more comments if necessary! (throws Ryuichi plushie as a thank you gift!)

**I love athrun: **will do!

**Kanilla: **hehe, well again, thank you so much! I presume this story is a bit too long. But well, I really did not have anything to do the past few days and during the time that I wrote this, so it's quite long. And somehow, I really got the inspiration in I know what's beneath the snow fields, so I decided to write really lonog fanfiction! hehe, read on, my friend!

**Yakari Taito: **Thank you, I think! hehe, well do continue to read and review!


	23. Chapter 8a: Turn Away from Pain

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

****

****

**_Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm _**

_Part 1_

**Turn Away from Pain**

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. ****

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Sakuya muttered a few curses under his breath as he led the people into his office. He never thought that it would be a day that would see his most dreaded and feared, not to mention, only brother. He opened the door to his office and led them inside the grand room. Sakuya moved towards the tea table and prepared to make drinks for the people in the room. He busied himself with something so that his mouth would not wander off again—like what happened a while ago.

He could still remember those days that he had to spend with his brother when they were still children, him having an American father and Rin with a British father. Sakuya was a bit on the playful and artsy side while Rin was on the well, concrete aspect of life.

They were just like two very different people. It's a wonder how the two of them have at least half of their chromosomes appearing to be similar. But, at the same time, Rin and Sakuya were the brothers that some people considered as ideal.

Rin was strict, a disciplinarian, and somehow, over-protective especially about his younger brother. He always maintained a watchful eye and even protected Sakuya in various dangerous situations. The reason why he became a lawyer as a matter of fact. Rin wanted to become a lawyer because Sakuya became a businessman, it was something that struck Sakuya.

* * *

_Sakuya stared at his laptop looking at the finished novel that he started to write about three months ago. He was glad to have finished it, but sadly though he could not publish it. His parents prohibited him from becoming a novelist and in addition the news about the bankruptcy of the Shindou company was bothering him. Somehow, he believed that he would have to help the Shindou's to maintain their wealth and power._

_He sighed. But in exchange for that, he would have to give up his dream of becoming a writer or an artist. It was his lifelong dream. He wanted that but…_

_Sakuya was startled when he heard a knock. He turned and spoke._

_"Come in." He was surprised to see his brother come in with a stern look on his face. Sakuya merely, or rather, nervously smiled._

_"Hey." Sakuya greeted and Rin gave him a nod and sat on the bed. He stared at the wall for a while and everyone was silent. _

_Sakuya could not take it, so he stood up and stopped in front of Rin. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Rin looked up to meet his eyes and Sakuya raised an eyebrow._

_"Any problem, aniki?" Sakuya asked his expression complacent._

_"Sakuya, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Rin asked and Sakuya's eyes widened even just a fraction but he remained neutral as he stared at the laptop for a while and then to Rin with a smile._

_"A businessman of course." Sakuya smiled and Rin looked away._

_"Why?" Rin asked once again, feeling that his brother is lying to him._

_"Why? Well, because I want to help you and mom. She's really insisting that I become a businessman, and well, that's my college course anyway. At the same time, I might be able to help the Shindou business." Sakuya enumerated the reasons. "Well, that's three reasons."_

_Rin stood up and his towering height overpowered Sakuya but the younger one refused to be intimidated this time._

_"Sakuya, didn't you want to become a novelist?" Rin asked looking at Sakuya with stern and yet very caring eyes. These are the kind of gazes that he reserved only for his brother, and only for his brother._

_"Hmph." Sakuya smirked. "There's no money in being a novelist."_

_"Money?" Rin clarified. He knew his brother very well. _

_As far as he knew, Sakuya never wanted to live in splendor. He always dreamt of a simple life. It's precisely the reason why when they go to their cabin in the mountains of Switzerland, Sakuya is always hyperactive. He loved simple houses and simple lifestyles._

_Also, Sakuya may be thought to be a tactless person. However, it only appears that way because he comments on the most trivial things. When it comes to serious matters, Sakuya rarely comments and sometimes, he even hides to himself. He could comment on the hairstyle, the fashion taste, the insults, but when it comes to expressing his feelings, he refuses to talk at all._

_And that's why Rin loves his brother so much._

_He was so distinctly unselfish._

_"Yeah, money. Ni-sama, being a novelist is just some childhood dream. It's just not meant to be…" Sakuya smiled up to Rin who stared at him._

_Rin was very much aware of the conversation between Sakuya and their mother. She told him to stop his childish and immature fantasy and start thinking of the bigger picture. But to Rin, it did not matter, he would be the breadwinner if needed so that Sakuya would fulfill his dreams._

_"And…" Rin was surprised to see Sakuya continue. He listened._

_"And besides, I don't think it's wise for you to be the businessman between the two of us. You could barely even budget!" Sakuya laughed and has known for the longest time the extravagant way his brother lives._

_"Excuse me. I most certainly know how to budget." Rin blushed a little and sat on the bed once again, but did not look at Sakuya._

_"Right." Sakuya dismissed him with a wave of a hand. "My decision is final, ni-sama, I'm going to be a businessman. I'm going to fulfill, mama's dreams."_

_Mama's dreams…_

_Of fame_

_Wealth_

_Fortune_

_And Extravagance…_

_"I want to tell you something also Sakuya." Rin spoke and Sakuya looked at him. Sakuya noticed that Rin's now looking at him directly._

_"Alright, what is it?" Sakuya smiled and welcomed the comment._

_"I'm going to be a lawyer." Rin informed and Sakuya's brow formed a knot. He knew his brother's dreams and becoming a lawyer was not one of them, or rather was the last in his list._

_"A lawyer? Aniki, you don't want to become a lawyer." Sakuya countered looking at his brother with a bewildered look. "I thought you wanted to become a marine biologist!"_

_"Hmph, where's the fun in staring at fish tanks and diving in the ocean only to be bitten by a shark?" Rin insulted his own dream._

_"I think when I asked you that, your answer was…" Sakuya thought deeply. "I remember, it is only in the ocean that you see the forms of life that existed since the beginning of time. It is the only place where people can realize that life can indeed exist amidst the turmoil in this planet and at the same time, realize that life has it's different forms."_

_Rin's eyes widened. It was indeed the answer that he gave to Sakuya when the brat laughed at his dream. Sakuya looked back at him with a smirk._

_"I told you I have good memory skills. So why the heck back down on your life preserving ambition?" Sakuya asked and Rin shrugged._

_"What is it to you? You threw away your ambition in becoming a novelist too, didn't you?" Rin countered and Sakuya sighed._

_"That's different." Sakuya argued. "And you know it."_

_"And so the same here. I want to become a lawyer because…" Rin stood up and prepared to step out of the room. "Someone has to cover-up any of your blunders when you become a businessman. And besides…"_

_Sakuya's eyes widened._

_'It's the only way I can still keep a watch at you." Rin gave a slight glance at his brother's shocked form and left the room leaving his brother to look at him in shock._

* * *

Suzu, on the other hand, sat down and kept quiet like she did during the entire meeting. In the meeting, she was totally bored with all the senseless talks and arguments. Only the two youngest officers were interesting because of the staring contest that they kept on during the span of the meeting.

But this time, in this specific room, she was preoccupied with something else. This Shinji guy is bothering her almost to the limits of her sanity—which mind you is quite near to breaking. This guy looked a lot like her brother, Shun and also had their father's name. It was too much of a coincidence if you ask her.

But she's known for being the planner and the no-risk taker. That is why recklessness or any actions that may be a result of lack of control and emotions are definitely not a positive thing to do, therefore, not accounted for.

Shun felt awkward with the situation as of the moment. There are two people here that actually have the chance to know who he is and one of them is a murderer. He feared this moment like he feared remembering that day of the incident. But as always, he kept a smile plastered on his face just to make sure that no one would even be able to recognize him as Shun.

Shun was known, especially during the last years that he was present in the Shindou household, with his scowl and intimidating gestures. But this time, he smiles a lot and most of all he has a different name. But something in his gut nags him that Suzu has her own doubts and he did not like that at all. Suzu of all people is a very perceptive and cunning person. And therefore, it is hard to avoid anything that she sets eyes on.

Meanwhile, Rin knew the predicaments of each person in the room, and he's getting real annoyed with waiting. For one, he only wanted to talk to Sakuya with Shun but it seems that this Suzu girl is not budging from her position anytime soon. Rin had to find a way to drive her out of the room so that they can actually talk in private. If worse comes to worse, he wo0uld have to bring Shun back home and then talk to Sakuya personally. This is the one person who Rin believed and thought would understand if he explained the predicament and the mystery about Shinji Tsuchiya's character.

So then actions should be done.

Rin stood up and headed towards the direction of his trembling brother who suddenly flinched as if noticing his arrival. Sakuya looked up at him nervously and smiled.

"Coffee?" Sakuya tried so hard to cover up his shaking but his brother just drives him to extreme fear levels and sometimes insanity levels in a matter of a stare.

"Had enough to keep me awake the entire night." Rin replied. "Sakuya I have two favors to ask of you."

_"A favor? From Rin?" _The look in Sakuya's face is surprisingly difficult to comprehend. But then again, the impatience in the expression of his brother as of the moment is definitely readable and very much understandable. He immediately replied. "What is it? As long as I can do it, very well."

"If you act this mature all the time, we won't have problems." Rin complimented and then continued. "Can you please ask Shindou Suzu-san to leave us for a while. The thing I am about to tell you is very confidential."

Rin could still remember the reason why he took interest in the case of Shindou Shun. It was that one fateful day in the company that he suddenly had the urge to help the said boy.

* * *

_"Suzu, I just want to see Shun at least once. I want to know what happened from his point of view. I still believe that it's unfair not to hear his side." Sakuya prepared to leave towards the prison house._

_"Why? Is my statement and my narration of the event so unbelievable?" Suzu grunted and looked at Sakuya like she was scrutinizing his expression and even making him feel a bit awkward with the situation._

_"I did not say that. All I want to know is, how he is there? What made him do it? Why? I have so many questions Suzu, and I need answers." Sakuya replied with a sad expression._

_"Ask them to me. I'll give you answers." Suzu stood up pointing to herself to emphasize her point._

_"Suzu, talking to Shun and talking to Shuichi, and even talking to you gives me three different perspectives in a situation. It's like in a business, talking to my product manager, my marketing manager, and my hr manager, about the effect of a product, are three different perspectives."_

_"Shuichi's useless and would not be able to handle that. Shun's crazy and you yourself know that!" Suzu shouted and Sakuya was a bit taken aback._

_"I don't know. That's why I want to understand. Suzu, what are you so afraid of?" Sakuya asked looking at Suzu's frightened expression. "You're not even coming to see him so you're not going to get harmed in any way."_

_"I…" Suzu bent her head forward and was about to say something when the secretary came in. Rin looked from his seat at the corner of the room and knew somehow the two forgot that he was there. All the better for him…_

_"Sir, a phone call outside for you…it's from Seguchi Tohma-sama."_

_"Tohma? Alright, I'll be out in a while. Suzu, I'll be back." He replied and ran out of the room._

_Rin looked at Suzu and was surprised to see her smile._

_"Hmph, you can't find out the truth Sakuya. I'll make you sorry if you do…" Suzu's smile was scary even to Rin's point of view. He merely kept quiet and decided that somehow, a gut instinct or a brother instinct told him that he should not let Sakuya go either._

_Their thoughts were interrupted when Sakuya entered. He spoke once again._

_"Suzu, I have to go to…" Sakuya stopped when Rin spoke to him._

_"Sakuya, you have to stay here today. Mom's going to check up on us." Rin argued and Sakuya looked at him bewildered._

_"What? How?" Sakuya's mouth gapped and Suzu looked to the back and stared at Rin._

_"She's calling us in a while." He lied but he sent a message from his palmtop to his secretary to call their mother to check on Sakuya. Rin stood up. "I have to do something. So you have to talk to mom."_

_"Eh?! That's unfair!" Sakuya wailed._

_"Hmph, I'm older, so you obey me." Rin stepped out and closed the door and headed for the prison house._

* * *

"How confidential?" Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "You see aniki, Suzu always hears everything that goes on here. She's my most trustworthy companion ever since the incident in the Shindou household."

"It's as confidential as the day you peed in your pants while singing twinkle, twinkle little star in your kindergarten performance." Rin answered not even bothering to listen to a word that Sakuya was saying about how trustworthy the woman in the room is.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I'll be glad to." Sakuya nervously answered as he felt that if he did not do what his brother asked him, he would have to put up with the exposure of his deepest, darkest, and most embarrassing moments in his entire life. And he was sure Tohma and Mika would have the greatest days of their lives.

"Good." Rin merely gave ONE nod as Sakuya prepared to scramble away.

"Alright, wait here." Sakuya muttered and proceeded to walk towards Suzu who simply sat there on the sofa directly across Shinji as she placed her hands on her lap while merely staring at the person in front of her.

Suzu looked up to Sakuya with a questioning look, almost knowing already rather than questioning. Sakuya merely smiled at her perceptiveness and continued going forward to her. She smiled towards him with a soft and gentle smile that Shun and Rin turned away with a slightly disgusted look.

"Suzu, could you leave us for a while. My brother needs to tell me something very private and personal." Sakuya asked and Suzu merely nodded.

"You should have said so in the first place. I wanted to go home already." Suzu pouted and Sakuya laughed a little.

"Go on. I'll be home in a while as well." Sakuya assured and watched the girl move towards the door and left the room without that much of a noise. He then returned his attention to his brother who stood by the window of his room gazing at the city.

"Okay, first favor done. What's the next?" Sakuya inquired looking at his brother curiously.

"Listen to this thing that I have to tell you first. Then you can only speak after I said I'm done. Are you ready with that?" Rin asked and Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Are you underestimating my control ability that much? Aniki, I can very well keep my mouth shut for as long as I like and…" Sakuya stopped after hearing an exasperated sigh from his brother who removed his coat to the rack.

"And you're not doing it." Rin shook his head. "Just this once Sakuya. Please control your mouth and not to mention your feelings as well. Understand this with your whole heart."

"I have a feeling that this is some sort of bad news." Sakuya sat down on the couch directly across his brother who sat to the right of Shinji Tsuchiya. "I hope that this news is not going to give me a heart attack."

"It depends on what perspective you take." Rin explained and Sakuya raised an eyebrow to show Rin that he was confused. Rin shook his head. "Then just say yes, if you're willing to do the favor if not then there's no point into staying here."

Sakuya seems to deliberate about not talking but simply nodded anyway. As much as he wanted to speak, if he wanted to hear this out then he has to sacrifice his freedom of speech for a while. And since he already heard the worst news of the day, about Shuichi raving and all, then he suspected that there won't be any more news that would bother him to that same degree as the previous bad news did. Nothing could be worse. Even business bad news was not that important to him.

"Yes." Sakuya finally decided to say the word that his brother wanted him to say. With that, he saw Rin relax a little and sigh as well. "So what is this all about that it even had you so nervous?"

"Okay, I'll begin. From now on, only movements are permitted from you." Sakuya nodded in agreement to the condition given by his older brother.

Rin breathed deeply and took a slight glance towards the man beside him who tensed up and yet gave him a slight nod. Sakuya cannot help but think something is between that two and somehow if that were the case, the news would be thrilling for him. So he presumed that it would be good news, for him at least.

"In case you're thinking if the two of us are hooking up, then, no we're not." Rin started and actually saw Sakuya sigh with dejection instead of relief. _"Weird younger brother of mine…"_

Sakuya made a hand gesture for Rin to know that he should continue. The man simply nodded in recognition of the gesture and started to continue his talk.

"Remember the case that I have worked on and successfully won a year and a half ago?" A nod came from Sakuya to acknowledge and give Rin the go-signal to continue. "This is the man I helped during the trial."

Sakuya nodded and then looked at Shinji, completely unaware of his true name and only understanding that this is Shinji Tsuchiya. Sakuya smiled at him and then nodded enthusiastically towards his brother to express his joy and congratulations towards the man only to receive an awkward look from his brother. Sakuya cannot help but talk this time.

"I'm happy for you. But why do you look so sad as if it is not an accomplishment at all?" Sakuya asked completely unknowing of what kind of emotion is running through the body of his brother. "Isn't any victory in the courtroom a great accomplishment for you, being a lawyer never beaten at court?"

"I have to tell you that I had no intention of knowing that this might probably hurt you as a matter of fact, I thought this might aid you." Rin started once again feeling a nervous choke coming out of his throat.

"What are you talking about? You're totally confusing me!" Sakuya leaned back looking incredulously at his panicky brother. The brother that he knew was always calm. But this unnatural nervousness, is what makes him doubly worried about the news. "How can you possible hurt me when you just saved a person's life from being spent in jail?"

"Sakuya…this person is not who he seems to be." Rin sighed looking at the boy who nodded at him.

"Okay, maybe so, but how in the world can that hurt me? I've known people with a fate worse than him." Sakuya leaned on his hand as he looked exasperated at his brother's senseless nervous wrecks not to mention uncharacteristic.

"If you would only listen than you would know why." Rin raised his voice catching Sakuya's attention this time. It appears that Rin is more serious about this man than Sakuya thought. The other boy merely nodded for his brother to continue.

Rin sighed and relaxed as he sat back on his chair while looking at the redhead who is simply staring at him.

"You see, this man beside me has two younger siblings, a boy and a girl. His father dies of a presumed car accident when he was 18 years old and almost nearing his 19th birthday. He lost his mother six months after because she was killed." Rin recounted.

'Okay, so who killed his mother?" Sakuya asked raising an eyebrow interested this time. But he sounded skeptical still.

"His sister." Rin answered seeing Sakuya look in fright towards him and his client.

"He saw the murder but had full intentions of not letting his sister go to jail. His sister threatened to place all the blame on their younger brother for killing their mother. Of course, this man beside me did not agree to it, therefore a deal was made between him and his insane sister. The deal was that he could take the blame in order to save his younger brother from eternal damnation in jail and also to save his sister from going to jail as well. He accepted the deal willingly."

Sakuya became silent staring at the two and intently listening to the story that his brother is telling him. It was somewhat familiar, only the circumstances were a bit different than what he thought. Rin continued with a breath of nervousness coming out of his lips as he noticed his brother's change in posterior and character at the same time as he tried to reveal the true details of the crime.

"Then as he did what he was asked with perfect pretense in front of his younger brother, the best friend of his younger brother arrived with the police seeing a perfectly set-up murder. This man beside me took the blame because the girl looked beaten-up, when as a matter of fact, the girl merely did all those damages to herself, you may call it self-inflicted injuries. The only thing my client was guilty about is hurting his younger brother in hope to make him unconscious and due to the deal and the threats of his sister to hurt the younger one if he fails to cooperate." Rin said and then started to point out the descriptive facts of the murder.

"He was placed in jail. Evidences were actually going against him and some for him. First it was he who stood in the center of a bloody room, painted in white covered with red blood. The knife had his fingerprints, although it also had his sister's prints, which was a result of the knife being deftly handed to him by his sister. He is also the one that was caught in an attempt to slash his sister and his brother to pieces, when all of it was merely part of the setting and the main plot of the story." Rin gritted his teeth as if anger is starting to radiate from his body.

"He took the blame, hoping that his two other siblings are fine…only to find out…" Rin stopped to catch his breath.

"Only to find out what?" Sakuya insisted on knowing, seemingly absorbed in the story.

"That his sister threw away his younger brother by giving him to a new family, that his brother lost his memories, and most of all, that his younger brother's best friend is being used and manipulated to handle the family business until she can manage it on her own. There would be possible elimination of threats in her way. That is why…I needed to inform you, Sakuya." Rin looked at the man whose eyes suddenly widened in shock as the recounted story took its toll in his mind.

Silence reigned the room for quite some time after the narration. Sakuya merely stared at them with wide eyes as the story triggered in his mind. It was not the story was different, it was that this time, instead of Suzu's point of view, it was Shun's. It was a view of the story that he never even imagined before. It was always Suzu that told him the story of what happened to honestly say he believed her so much.

But this time, it started to get foggy. The truth was getting confusing. His memories about the incident are but only a fraction. He was not there when it happened but he was there at the end. He was there to see the last picture of the murder, and it etched a very clear image in his mind. He would never forget that image that he saw in his entire lifetime.

And yet…

What was the truth?

Who was he going to believe?

What was he going to believe?

* * *

TBC

Thank you for reading and reviewing

Well now what to do…harharharharharharharhar!

The end?

**A.N. **Well, I am quite amazed with myself. Hehe, I'm already in chapter 8a and well there are only about...a few more to go. I might say, it's only up to chapter...10? hehe, well that's a few chapters from now! So hang in there coz the ride's gonna get rough and I hope you'll all still be here till that time! I was planning on updating until I get my 200th review, but..well, I don't want to risk getting hit by stones because of not updating sooner! hehe, so I guess I'm getting soft...sigh...

**ddz008: **hehe, yes, it has been a while since you have reviewed and yet I do understand that school does things to hinder us from our 'recreational' activities. Sigh, but school IS necessary! Anyway, yeah Rin is scray, he's a lawyer so I presumed that he should be. And having a hyperactive brother, one needs to be really strict to some extent!

**Angeria: **hehe, wish fulfilled! Nice to meet you! see you in the next review!

**MC-88: **Thank you! Thanx that you think my story is great. hehe, well, this IS my first finished fic. And well, my first fic all in all. The others were really rough starters...I don't know. So I'm really really honored you think that way! Thank you for the support!

**Silver on the Tree: **I don't mind reading reviews that are done while the reviewers read...uh...okay that confused me, but you got what I meant right? hehe well, I really do feel happy about any review so feel free to do whatever you want! hehe, as a matter of fact, it's really fun the way you reveiwed! It made me feel the expressions of my readers as they read each part of my story! hehe, so no worries! Thanks again! About it's my sembreak! hehe that's why I can update! Then when school starts in about 10 more days, I'm going to update after another month! (Ryuichi goes after author crying...)

**insanechildfic: **hiya! thanks that you think of my fic as such! hehe, it's really rough on the edges but I'm really glad people are reading it! Continue to do so, okay? hehe!

**Mistress of Anime: **Ah the love-d french!! I really adore it when you speak in french! hehe! heh, I'm quite amazed at how I managed to turn about your POV on how you liked Suzu before and hated Shun and now loved Shun and hated Suzu! hehe! You're working! Whoohoo! that's so cool! actually I'm working also, well not exactly now, but worked. I had a part time job just to pass time for my breaks and even during school as well, so that's the reason I couldn't update! Keep up the good work!

**Clari-chan: **your wish is my command, here's the new chappie!

**Reiannah: **hehe, you said I should update so I fulfilled thy wish! heheh! Hm, about Shuichi, it's more like in the series, he has tendencies to feel something wrong and at the same time cannot understand why. He does not really bother to ask rather he waits right? So it's kind of the same here in the fic, he kind of feels like there's something wrong and at the same time some gut instinct tells him that there is something wrong. It's not just a matter of perception rather it's also a matter of his unbelievable instincts and probably the trauma itself. Like if you had a trauma attack in front of a person, you'd be awkward to face that person again. Almost similar. Shuichi had problems facing Sakuya also anyway even Shun to an extent. It's just that he's not entirely aware of Shun being Shinji! hehe, hope that clarifies that...without spoiling anything! And I'll slack off if my 10 day break is over...hehe, probably another month or so...hehe let's wish I finished typing by then...TT

**Silverhaze2: **shun, shuichi, and suzu would be on chapter 9. hehe, that's the second to the last chapter anyway. Well, 8 would serve as a build up. Okay, now that was a spoiler, well I won't bother erasing it...hehe...

**i love athrun: **yes I did update! hehe

**kanilla: **hehe, thank you so much for the kind and the nice words that you have given me! and don't worry, I'll still update at least twice this week...hehe, that means after that, it'll be another month...waaaaaaa!

**tangerine-asuka: **hehe, here's more! hehe!


	24. Chapter 8b: The Truth always hurts

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm _

Part 2 

_**The Truth always hurts **_

**By: Empathic Soul **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine. 

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay, I can feel the eyes on me now…hehehe, true it's been a while people! Hahaha! Miss me? Hehehe! Well, first of I have a few things to say before you go and read my newest update…

I'm very very sorry for not updating as soon as possible or shall I say for a few months? It's because a graduating student had a lot to do for the last leg of school and it's been a really rough road for me. Sheesh, the drama, I can't take it anymore!

Hehe, well I will constantly update from now on and this would be the first of the last chapters to end the story. I do have the last few chapters with me and to be honest only about 6 more chapters are to be re-written! Well, hope you continue to review! Though I do understand if my reviews would be less than before, I did commit a fatal mistake of not updating! Once again, sorry!

But, here it is…the continuation. Again, hope you like it! I did this for the readers!

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I really love the reviews! Hehe! Helps me and makes me inspired to write the story again!

Thank you once again! Please read and review and as Ruruouni Sesshouhen remarked: Read with you heart!

**Thank you! And please do try and read Education by Professor Tohma and One single action. It was meant to be a refresher for this story!**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

Sakuya leaned back on the chair that he's sitting and crossed his arms over his chest and started to laugh. The two other men in the room looked at him confused at his sudden change in demeanor and the response that they got from him as well. Sakuya merely laughed the story off and looked at his brother teary eyed. 

"That's a good one. You had me going for a while there." Sakuya smirked at his brother who looked at him quizzically. "But tell me, how can you possibly think of such a view of the Shindou incident? That's definitely a weird narration if I may add."

"Weird but true." Rin looked at him seriously and it made Sakuya stop smirking and laughing as well.

Sakuya stared at the red eyes of his brother apparently seeking for an indication that his brother is merely pulling his leg. But nothing. There was simply nothing in his brother's eyes but mere determination and a focused attention in making him believe. And at that instant, it triggered something in Sakuya's mind. He suddenly slammed his fists on the new wooden table that he acquired a couple of days ago.

"LIAR!" Sakuya growled looking at his brother in such a menacing manner and his eyes burning in fury. " How dare you try to misconstrue the truth that Suzu told me? How dare you tell me overtly that Suzu is a liar?"

"She's not only a liar, she's also a murderer! I have never lied to you Sakuya and you yourself know that!" Rin looked away from the intense glare that his brother is giving him. Sakuya rarely looked angry and yet when he does Rin somehow fears him as well.

Sakuya suddenly rushed to the side of his brother and grabbed his shirt up. His brother merely looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face, but there was also a hint of pity and at the same time sadness. The look merely provoked Sakuya that his brother is giving him.

"What you said are lies! You…you're…the liar!" Sakuya did not want to say it. He loves his brother so very much and knew from the bottom of his heart that his brother would never do something that would hurt him. But…

This was about something so sensitive that it did not only change the lives of the Shindou's but it also changed his life. Sakuya looked at his brother provoking him and intimidating him to take back all that he said about Suzu and about the narration that he just heard.

Rin was hurt but he understood Sakuya as well. He knew that Sakuya had gone through a lot and being attached to the Shindous was not helping him get through the trauma. He pitied his brother and at the same time admired his strength to move on and continue living.

But someone has to set it straight. And who better to do so than Rin himself?

"Okay, if you're so observant, then tell me…who does this man beside me look like?" Rin pointed at the man beside him who looked at them both with indifference as if really assuming a neutral position in the first place. Sakuya eyed the man with scrutiny.

Blue hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, physically muscular, tall…Sakuya examined him up and down while letting go of his grip on Rin's shirt. Rin dusted himself and seated himself comfortably. He observed his brother as he analyzed the boy that sat beside him.

It actually made him happy when Sakuya's eyes took the surprise note once again. This time, the redhead took a step back while looking at the man and then placing a hang over his forehead. Rin took this as his cue to stand up. Sakuya shook his head wildly and looked at the man who suddenly stood up and then back to the man who is still sitting down, avoiding his gaze. The man suddenly looked at his direction and faced him with a pitiful expression in his face and yet still held that smile.

Sakuya's eyes widened at that. That simple look of pity is actually the trademark look of…

"Shindou…Shun…" Sakuya gaped at the man who looked up at the mention of his name only to turn away afterwards. "No! It…can't be…you're…no!"

"Right. This is Shindou Shun. I applied for a change of name making him Tsuchiya Shinji to avoid any further nuances. Shinji is because of his father." Rin explained while watching Sakuya shake his head as if almost losing his sense. Rin did not want this at all.

"No. That simply cannot be possible. You're supposed to be in prison!" Sakuya looked accusingly at the man that sat in front of him and then continued to shake his head ignoring the protests of his brother.

"Yes, but your brother, to whom I only discovered you were related a while ago, helped me get out of it. He set me free." Shun looked at the boy and now standing up for Sakuya to actually compare their posterior. Shun appeared to be bigger and taller only a tad smaller that his brother.

"What?" Sakuya looked at his brother offended. "How dare you help a criminal like that? He killed his own parents and at the same time raped his own sister and attempted to kill his brother!"

"Face the facts. Shun is not guilty." Rin looked at him with anger on his face and even some determined expression to convince his brother to agree with him. "If he were guilty, Sakuya, then I wouldn't have taken the case and you know that. And besides, he wouldn't be out of prison if he were guilty!"

"NO! He's guilty! You must be mistaken! Suzu told me he's guilty! I saw him in the middle of that room!" Sakuya sat back down merely shaking his head in confusion and the pain that he is feeling. He also felt angry and at the same time, extremely sad.

Rin had enough. He pulled Sakuya up and then punched him on the face causing the younger man to tumble on the ground looking shocked at the actions of his brother, this time instead of the news that he just received a while ago.

"Sakuya! Stop being so freaking selfish!" Rin raised his voice looking at his brother with a stern look on his face. "I told you to open your mind to possibilities like this but you would not listen!"

"How dare you accuse me of being selfish? All my life I have served this blasted company, accompanied the Shindou's, and threw my life away and wasted it by developing this stupid company. I sacrificed our family, my love for writing, and my own chance of being happy! How can you accuse me of being so selfish!" Sakuya challenged his brother who looked away aware of the fact that Sakuya indeed sacrificed a lot. "I know the meaning of sacrifice more than you do!"

"Then how come you cannot even try to understand? If you know the meaning of sacrifice, then how come you cannot understand that Shun sacrificed his freedom, his happiness, and his life for Shuichi and Suzu's sake?" Rin asked looking at his brother who started to feel tears falling down his face.

Sakuya suddenly wept as well, with his head bent down and Rin standing there looking at him. Rin feared to make a move towards his younger brother in anticipation that he might be pushed away.

Rin was only shocked to see that Shun moved on his own and embraced Sakuya in his arms. Sakuya flinched at the contact then tensed but all of a sudden his eyes widened. Sakuya did not move at all while Shun spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry Sakuya. I've bought you, Suzu, and Shuichi so much pain, and bought more this time. I never wanted to hurt any of you at all. I promise that I will leave this place and never to bother you again. I am merely happy to see that Shuichi is in good shape and so are you and Suzu." Shun pulled away noticing that Sakuya stopped his crying already.

Shun then turned to Rin. "Let's go, Rin. I have no intentions of exposing my sister at all. They are all happy. Let me carry this burden and then…"

"Die with a lie?" Rin raised an eyebrow at the person who stood in front of him who looked at him with a stern expression.

"It's better that way. At least I know that they are both safe from…" Shun wanted to counter only to argued upon.

"Harm? You want them safe from harm? Harm is the girl that you're protecting! Do you have any idea of the one other thing that I discovered about Shindou Suzu during the investigation when you were under probation?" Shun looked up at the person who spoke and saw the glaring eyes of his lawyer.

Sakuya observed the development of the scene and tried to grasp, everything little by little. Shun merely shook his head as if to say no.

"I have no intentions of knowing anyway. Don't bother telling me." Shun shrugged sitting down on the sofa and not noticing the eyes of Sakuya who looked at him carefully. Rin is enraged.

"Well, I'm telling you! Your father's death was no accident! It was done on purpose!" Rin started and seeing the surprised expression on Shun's face and the widened eyes of Sakuya were enough to make him continue only to be cut-off by Shun.

"Are you telling me that someone attempted to kill my father?" Shun glared at Rin. "That's insane! My father never had any enemies at work and his friends are loyal to him!"

"True, but his daughter surely hid a grudge at him especially after the diary of Shindou Suzu was revealed at court." Rin opened his suitcase and threw papers; some of them were almost torn while others looked crumpled. "They were hidden in some secret small room in her room. The investigators failed to find the pieces of paper during the crime scene investigation. And these are only one of the many evidences pointing towards that girl being the murder!"

"Some of the investigators were found to have been bribed and of course they are currently facing suspension and also fines." Rin continued. "Those were the evidences uncovered DURING the crime scene and also during our own investigation. We covered for the inefficiencies of the police."

Sakuya picked up one and so did Shun. Those letters were plans and even checklists of the things that she had to do. There was not a single date that was written on it but certainly it was written a long time ago. Shun merely threw away the letters refusing to look at them any further. Sakuya on the other hand, stared at if for as long as he absorbed the written checklists on how to play pretend and at the same time perform in a way no one would notice that the person is lying.

"Oh my god…" Sakuya shook his head as he picked up pieces of the letters. The two others looked at him.

Okay…today is the day dad's going to go for a ride to hell! I already borrowed some of the wires I suppose these were the ones that would connect to the break, but what the hell…I suppose a little spin would not kill him. At least that would give Shun-nichan and Shuichi a little scare…

* * *

_And if worse comes to worse, then one less family member to worry about…_

The next letter was dated the next day…

_Oh well, he wasn't careful. Now he got that free trip to never-never land. _

_Hehe, that's what they get…_

_On with the little show and tell…

* * *

_

"Now tell me Sakuya, As far as you could remember whose handwriting is that? If you indeed spent as much time with the Shindou's as you claim you did, tell me who wrote this?" Rin asked looking at the boy holding the paper.

Sakuya threw the papers back on the table as he leaned down once again, completely trying to wake himself up in this horrible nightmare. Shun looked at him silently the to the papers scattered on the table and on the floor. Rin continued to speak this time.

"Now, do you believe me?" Rin asked looking at Shun and Sakuya who merely did not respond as of the moment, both still too shocked to react.

"Why did Suzu kill dad? I don't understand? So young…so…" Shun shook his head in confusion and Sakuya looked at him then to Rin.

"I…I…I don't know what to believe…" Sakuya muttered weakly. "I have believed something for such a long time…I fought for that belief…I…and now…I hear something like this. Something so different…"

Rin looked at his younger brother.

"It's like I'm being exposed to a different kind of world. Almost a different dimension, a different place…too different…" Sakuya bent his head feeling a migraine. "It's difficult…"

"It's not that different, Sakuya…" Rin's voice softened slightly. "Okay, during that incident that you saw the murder, what can you picture of Shun's face?"

Images were flooding back his mind as pictures of a bloody room a broken woman in the middle, police covering the area, medical people taking Suzu and Shuichi, and most especially the form of Shun whose hands are being tied by a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

_Sakuya looked at the man kneeling down on the bloody floor as he dropped the knife the moment Suzu and Shuichi walked out of the room. Sakuya attempted to walk slower to catch a glance on the insane eyes of Shun. But it surprised him to see a different set of eyes. They were eyes that were totally different than what he expected to see. Shun wept silently as the police enumerated his rights as a prisoner. His tears mixed with the blood as he willingly let himself be dragged by the police out of the crime scene._

_Sakuya could not place a finger on it but he wanted to ask Shun right then and there about the incident. Somehow, he wanted to give Shun at least the right and the chance to explain himself. Sakuya merely followed Suzu to the ambulance that had Shuichi in it, but stopped when the police passed him for a while with Shun in their grasp, barely even struggling. The young man held his head down in shame. Shun's trembling badly and his shoulders sagged as if he was sad about something._

_Shindou Shun always kept a happy or an extremely stoic facial expression. Both extremes as a matter of fact…_

_But a sad Shindou Shun is definitely new. He did not even see him this sad when their father died. How come?_

_His eyes drifted to the man about to pass him when Shun suddenly raised his head only to make his lips visible. Sakuya's eyes widened when it opened, as if he said something. Sakuya could not grasp it at that moment because of shock. But as Shun passed him, he suddenly looked back at his retreating form and proceeded to the ambulance to reflect on the incident further._

_Until it hit him…_

_Until the words that came out of Shun's mouth without any sound at all, hit his memory…_

Sakuya's eyes widened upon remembering that memory. He looked at Shun who had a questioning look on his face and on the annoyed look on his older brother's face. He looked down afraid that he might be wrong. But how could he? Even without sound, those words were as clear as crystal. He knew what Shun said that day. How could he possible forget?

_"I didn't do it…but…please protect them for me…"

* * *

_

Sakuya looked up at the man telling his brother that they should just drop the case off and leave things as it is and as usual the older brother of Sakuya refused to budge even an inch from his position as he threatened to throw Shun out of the window if he did not stop annoying him at that instant.

Sakuya stood up from his position, finally receiving their full attention. For once in the entire conversation he smiled, a smile that trembled and even shook a bit. It was an unsure smile but one thing was certain, an emotion of pride in his smile. Pride was the one emotion that the others in that room did not understand at all.

"I did the promise and kept it as I could, Shun. I tried my best not to break it." Sakuya smiled at the man that suddenly withdrew his clutch from the shirt of the tall brunette named Rin. "I protected them both as much as I could…"

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Rin asked wondering what on earth is happening to his brother.

"I remember Shun…I remember what you asked me to do…" Sakuya looked at the man who seems to be taken aback with what he is saying. "I did not break the promise. I did what I could do to protect them and offer them a better life. But I failed you. I did not believe you when you said you didn't do it…"

Shun took a step back and leaned on the wall nearest to him. Sakuya observed the man and this time smiled assuring him that somehow felt that he had something certain, something stable to take as his foothold despite this conversation. Shun looked back at the man and Rin sat there quietly observing the events that are unfolding slowly in front of him, much to his pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you…" Sakuya bent his head in shame. "I'm sorry for not even trying to give you the benefit of the doubt…"

The rest watched him as he trembled in search for the right words to express his feelings as of the moment. The two sat down to listen intently on what Sakuya wanted to say.

"I don't want to say that I do already believe you…I don't want to say that Suzu's the murderer. I don't even want to think about the situation anymore." Sakuya shook his head. "But, somehow, deep inside, I wanted to hear this…"

Sakuya placed his hand on the location where his heart is and grinned at the two observing men.

"Somewhere deep inside, I knew you could not do it. And this story is what I always wanted to hear…dreamt of hearing…" Sakuya moved a step forward while locking eye-to-eye contact with Shun. "You were always the harmless and sweetest one in your family. I never thought…I mean, I never even tried defending you at court…I'm sorry…I…"

"It's alright." Shun stood up, placed a hand over Sakuya's shoulders and beamed at him. "There were a lot of things that happened that day. And besides, I took the decision to actually carry that burden. I would prefer to go to prison than allow Suzu to take that burden. She is still my beloved sister."

Shun could have sworn he heard Rin curse behind him.

"Then you're pretty lucky that Aniki took interest in your case." Sakuya merely smiled at him, still unsure though. "I'm sorry though, I can't say I have fully accepted the fact that you did not kill Mrs. Shindou. I believed in something for the longest time, so long I don't even remember. I can't just simply erase that belief in a moment."

"I know. Don't worry. As much as possible, I did not even want to let anyone know the truth except for Rin. But then again, the world is too small. I never even began to imagine that you and Rin would be related. Let alone…be brothers." Shun looked at the lawyer who sighed with relief as his brother finally got to understand the things that he tried to explain.

Rin was muttering something about narrow-mindedness…

"We must inform the others immediately. If what you say is true, then most probably Shuichi is still in danger. Suzu's out there…" Sakuya felt awkward at immediately accusing a friend, but after hearing the story, seeing the evidence, and even having his brother's statement, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. HE wanted to trust himself instead. Simply take away Shuichi, and protect him…

Sakuya neither trusted Shun that well too. But one thing was sure though, Sakuya would make sure that Shuichi and Suzu would not meet until he finds out the truth about her from Suzu herself. He would rather fear it from her personally and then decide at that instant on what he would do if she really is the murderer or if Shun really is the one.

This time he would know the truth and no more lies. If what his brother and Shun said is true, then he supposes that he's been living under a lie. That would be awful. But if Shun is wrong, the he will have to resolve the problem by sending him back to jail like where he belongs and the same goes with Suzu if she really is the murderer. His thoughts were interrupted when Shun cleared his throat.

"But I don't think. Shuichi should know…" Shun initiated and Sakuya looked at him curiously. "I heard he lost his memory as your brother informed me. It would be very difficult for him to accept this new story when he could barely even accept the view in his own mind. I don't want to trouble him anymore. He has enough problems to take care of."

"I agree. I don't want to bother Shuichi anymore. He has a life now, a life different to what he was supposed to have." Sakuya sighed still regretting agreeing with Suzu to let him go with a new family.

"A better life as a matter of fact…" Shun smiled widely.

Sakuya gazed at this man in front of him. For the first time the entire day, he saw the first sincere smile on his face, which was actually triggered by the mere mention of Shuichi's name and at the same time, thinking that Shuichi had a better life. Shun sighed and sat on the couch relaxing this time. Sakuya followed his example by settling himself down in front of his brother. Rin for the first time as well, smiled towards his brother and Sakuya smiled back.

"I'm happy that you accepted it." Rin commented looking at his brother who seemed to shake his head and look at his brother with a serious expression.

"To be exact, I acknowledged the fact. I can't say that I have accepted it, and neither did I say that I believed in it already." Sakuya corrected only to see his brother shrug. "Okay, after hearing that, I don't think there's still any other news that would surprise me."

"Actually dear brother, I've been saving this personal news just for you. This is actually the real reason why I came here; I mean the news that I'm about to tell you are the news that I really brought for this appointment. I just happened to feel an inclination to tell you about the truth with regards to Shun." Rin looked at his brother with a serious expression.

"What? There's more?" Sakuya placed a hand on his forehead to calm his growing migraine. Too many information in one day is giving him a splitting headache.

"Yes. Mom's coming home in a couple of weeks." Rin spoke and saw Sakuya's face visible pale at the mention of the word "mom". Sakuya turned to his brother with wide eyes and a pale face that now turned into white…as white as a sheet of bond paper.

"W-what? W-why? W-when? How!" Sakuya stared at him as if he turned into the devil himself, though that was not much of a surprise, Sakuya noted. Rin shook his head and sighed.

"As usual, mom's coming back to check up on us, particularly making sure that we have girlfriends. Oh and another thing, she wants to have grandchildren already." Rin eyed the boy who turned a degree paler, if that was possible.

"Then you give it to her! I have no intention of getting hitched anytime soon! I am happy being the most eligible bachelor!" Sakuya crossed his arms over his chest and appeared to be pouting. "And besides you're older than me by two years! You should be married first and be giving her those grand brats!

"Uh, that's the second reason why she's coming." Rin blushed this time looking away. Shun merely smiled happily at the mention of the news.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow the moment his brother actually blushed. Sakuya looked out of the window then back to his brother.

"I could have sworn I saw you blush. But when I looked outside, the weather was perfectly fine. I thought the world would end…" Sakuya smirked.

Shun decided that he should continue because Rin seems to be unable to at the moment. Sakuya looked at Shun asking him to continue for the sake of his brother. Shun acknowledged the plea and glanced at Rin to ask for permission, which he received in the form of a nod.

"You see, Sakuya-kun, we did not only come here to actually give you shocking, disturbing, and mind-boggling news. There is also a good news that came along with it." Shun beamed, looking really proud of himself with that he's about to say.

"Okay then if it's that good I'm glad. At least I know this one's not gonna make my hair while like the other news did." Sakuya sipped his coffee, which he neglected a while ago.

"Rin is getting married." Shun spit out quickly.

Sakuya paused at his drinking and suddenly felt like he was being choked. He swallowed his coffee in one large gulp as his eyes turned wide towards the brunette who blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. Sakuya wanted to hear that again because he was not sure he actually heard it right. He looked at Shun who still gave him that smile in his most carefree manner.

"Pardon me?" Sakuya asked. "I seem to have misheard it…"

"Rin's getting married." Shun repeated looking a degree more excited than before.

"Married?" Sakuya still could not believe it. Sure, his brother had his own good, if not nice share of women running after him or even just his shadow; Rin also had his girlfriends…but a wife? _Whoa! I think I'm really the most eligible bachelor now…_

"Yep!" Shun nodded enthusiastically.

"Getting hitched? Coupled? Married? Tied? Grandchildren for mom?" Sakuya enumerated and looked at Rin this time. "You're really getting married?"

Rin merely nodded and Sakuya instantly recovered and reverted back to his tactless self and jumped from his seat and laughed at his brother who looked at him with a totally disturbed and annoyed look on his face.

"Who's the unlucky girl? Probably some kind of Buddha!" Sakuya laughed hard only to get kicked on the stomach by his brother whom he did not even see shift his position let alone move towards his side to actually kick him hard on the stomach. "I was kidding! Damn! You're still as uptight as ever."

"You were trying to annoy me." Rin grunted crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Sakuya slowly recover from the blow.

"Well, it was surprising. And yes, I really was trying to annoy you!" Sakuya smirked. Rin made a move to grab Sakuya's shirt but the man moved back. "Wait!"

Rin was surprised when Sakuya suddenly embraced him. Rin's eyes widened and he glanced back and forth. His face blushing…

"Congratulations!" Sakuya whispered.

Rin loosened up. And for once, there was an easy air in the room that replaced the tense atmosphere a while ago. The air in the room was just too heavy that it made even breathing hard. But after the last news was said, everything seems to be lightening up and they all knew that it was for the better. The only hoped that it would only get better in the days to come.

* * *

TBC

_Honest! I would continue!_

_Read and Review please!_

**Angel: **hehehe well, yeah that's alright! no problem! just keep on reviewing and thank you for loving this story. I have another update coming so don't worry. My english for this part of the fic may also have some mishaps. Don't worry about it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Wolfie: **someone's copying my plot? really? oooh interesting! I wanna read I wanna read! I wanna see if we come up with the same thing! I will be truly amazed! hahah! thank you for the warning and thank you for reviewing! please continue!

**Asato-chan: **I'm flattered that you think this is a great fic! Well, it's really the first ever for me so please bear with me! hahaha!

**Joonie: ** blush> well, wow! I'm very much flattered with the compliments! I'm glad that I managed to let my original characters be absorbed in the story and make them seem real. That's the ideal anyway. I'm trying my best to make them look and appear to be real Gravitation characters and at the same time maintain a dose of reality. hehehe! Well, I'm honestly happy with the reviews of this fic! Suprised even! Please review soon too!

**jakotsu101: **waaaaahh! I didn't purposely stop! honest! Hehe! Well, here's the most recent update and I'm pretty sure that I would be updating after a few days. Probably Sunday at max! so keep on reading! Since it's summer vacation, I have a lot of time!

**ddz008: **one of my most loyal reviewers! I thank you a lot! Well, Sakuya did take it badly at first but then, well, he's still Sakuya, understanding baby sakuya! hahaha

**clari-chan: **again another one of my loyal readers! Happy! Happy! heheh! well, thank you again! This fic is going to be over soon and I would constantly update! do not worry at all! But do keep on reading! It would be difficult in the next few chapters!

**slipknotrulez: **thank you for the compliments! I appreciate them a lot! hehehe! blush> hehehe!

**SilverHaze2: **hmm, well now you probably know how he handled it. hahaha! Sakuya is still Sakuya! It was a challenge to do this chapter! hahaha!

**Silver on the Tree: **I'm once again very very very sorry for not updating soon enough! I had a lot of things to do! Well, hope you still continue to read my story! It's almost over so please bear with me! And well, I'm really happy with the kind of reviews that I'm getting! I'm anticipating bashing because of not having updated for the longest time!

**MC-88: **Oooh, Tohma! Yes! I completely adore him and how I want to portray him! He's a conniving person that he is! Ooh, did I mention manipulating? Haha! Well, my OCs are also very well...symbolic to an extent! I had a basis for them and well their characters have equivalents in the series as well! You guys might as well see that also! hahaha! ooh spoiler and a little bit of a teaser! hahaha! Continue reading and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

**insanechildfanfic: **thank you! hehehe! please continue to review!

**inu400: **I did update! haha! hope you still will read it!

**Kanila-Master of Fluff: **wow...nice name! sorry for the late updates! waaaaah! i'm really really sorry! this time I do promise to update as soon as possible! waaaah!

**Mistress of Anime: **I would prefer to call you my French Sensei! hahah! you're so cool! I admire you for your excellent diction and also your wonderful French! haha! teach me sensei! Anyway, well thank you for your really cool reviews! i honestly feel as if you're a long time friend! hahah! forgive me for being too friendly! hahaha! well, thank you for reviewing and hope you continue to review the rest of the chappies as well!

**Reiannah: **the ultimate reviewer! As I want to call you! Full of emotions and very flattering comments! I admire you! Anyway, sorry for the long long long long did I mention long wait. hehehe! been very very very did I mention very busy. Anyway, please continue to review! Love your reviews makes me feel inspired to write even more!

**i love athrun: **updated! sob...

**Author's note: **I promise to update by Sunday! hahaha!


	25. Chapter 8c: Shuichi and Yuki

_**Ripples in Red Water**_

_Chapter 8: A Cherry Tree that blooms over Snow_

Part 3

_**The Truth always hurts**_

**By: Empathic Soul**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is a wonderful anime. It is sadly not mine.

**Author's Note: **This has been a very very long time since my last update. Ahihi

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

BE FOREWARNED: This chapter includes angst, drama, and a LOT as in a LOT of violence! Please do read this with care and understanding. Absorb it so that you would get some of the subtle hints for the plot and do so understand the characters as well. Thank you so much!

* * *

The door to Yuki and Shuichi's apartment slowly opened as the owners of the house stepped in. The pink-haired rock star looked too exhausted that he could barely lift his head up and even simply try to take another step. His illness is becoming a burden once again as he felt the striking pain in his head, migraine. However, he would not dare show that he's hurting yet again. It had started even before they went to that dinner with Tohma, but he pretended that he was all well and "genki" especially in front of Mika, Ryuichi, Tohma, and most of all, Yuki. 

The dinner went well much to Shuichi's pleasure. It was very hard to retain that much energy so that his comrades would not notice his pain. He knew that they exerted much effort on him during the days that he was raving. He barely could remember things but he was pretty certain that he was no angel. He agreed to this dinner because it was the least that he could do to thank those people that cared for him during those days.

During dinner, it was pretty fun. Everyone was happy and all smiles. Ryuichi managed to eat so much that he could barely stand up. He ate almost half of the food that Tohma bought for them. Mika was almost disgusted with the childish manner that Ryuichi ate, but still managed to remain cool. She almost acted motherly by wiping the mouth of Ryuichi once in a while.

There's really nothing new with Tohma. He simply smiled there, silently observing and then talking to Yuki once in a while. He spoke of things such as concerts and businesses, even asking Yuki once in a while to drop as a guest in one of the TV shows that Tohma was sponsoring.

Ryuichi on the other hand, remained as energetic as he was. He threw Kumagoro up and down as he ate and tried to pull a prank on one of the waiters as she passed by. Mika only managed to stop him.

Shuichi was having a blast until he felt like his world was going in a carousel. Tohma seemed to notice and asked for the bill. It seemed like a sign that they were about to leave.

Tohma managed to convince Ryuichi that Shuichi needed time alone tonight because he needed to regain his strength by having enough rest. By having enough rest, he would be able to regain his energy quickly. Mika offered that Ryuichi stay overnight in place of staying in Shuichi and Yuki's apartment. Of course, this happened only after a few bribes and glares from a certain blonde with amber eyes that the said singer actually agreed to stay in Tohma's place. It evidently made Yuki and Tohma sigh in relief; it was only through sheer luck and cunningness that they were not noticed.

When the two reached their apartment, Shuichi could not think of anything else but to go back to sleep. His limbs are sore, his muscles are aching, and his skin still felt hot to touch. Although he doubted that he would be raving like the last time—though he barely remembered anything from that experience—he still wanted to grab a few moments of precious sleep rather than trying to push himself to his limits.

So Shuichi pushed himself to walk silently to his room and plop down his bed and finally take some much needed rest. But he did not notice that Yuki watched him intently, gazing at the small back of this pink haired singer, just making sure that the boy can still walk. He knew that Shuichi was just faking his excitement, his happiness, and his energy a while ago; he was not even fooled even for just a moment. The boy was sick and IS still sick. It's very difficult to do that stupid acting.

But who was he to know. Stupid things were done by stupid people.

_Birds of the same feather flock together…_

I'm not stupid.

_Only stupid people understand other stupid people._

Damned inner voice.

_Call me the most sensible part of your entirety. _

Right.

_Well, people tend to fall in love and act as if reason did not exist. What do you call these people? Stupid or idiots right? Therefore, what does that make you?_

Shut up.

Yuki placed a hand on his head and simply shrugged to himself. He lifted his head up to glance at his lover and simply creased his brow.

He saw Shuichi wobble and then try to straighten up. He tried to bounce up and down as if to almost fake his energetic behavior.

Yuki felt a growing migraine.

"_When did this boy become too stubborn for his own good…he could barely walk?" _Yuki thought. He gazed at Shuichi's drunken movements. _"He's better than that Chinese drunken guy."_

He closed the distance between them taking long strides to reach the boy. Yuki suddenly pulled him up in his arms, carrying him like a bag of potatoes. Shuichi looked shocked at the sudden gesture from his lover but did not bother to comment at it. Why would he? It's a one in a million event. Yuki looked as if he wanted to say something. It appeared like some sort of expression that he wanted to say something nasty in order to protect his horrible reputation from being nice.

"I'd rather carry you like this, rather than when you're unconscious. You're heavy enough when you're awake, what more when you're not." Yuki grumbled under his breath without even looking at the boy in his arm.

Somehow Yuki was afraid. Yeah, he was. He was afraid to look at Shuichi's sincere amethyst orbs. Eyes so contradictory to his—cold and uncaring, fazed with ice as reflected by his name.

"You didn't have to carry me…" Shuichi muttered weakly towards the novelist while resting his head on the blonde's chest.

"You want me to drag you?" Yuki asked sarcastically and received a wild shake of the head. "So stay still so I can get you to my room."

That woke Shuichi up. He stared at the man who carried him as they headed towards Yuki's room instead of Shuichi's room.

"W-why? I can't stay in the same room as you! You might get sick like me!" Shuichi shook his head as he felt himself gently being placed down a soft silk mattress. "Yuki, I'm going to my room."

"In case you forgot, you wrecked your beautiful room yesterday." Yuki hovered at the man sitting on the bed looking astounded and then smiled sheepishly towards him.

"Oh yeah! I threw all the stuff in that room causing such a big ruckus and then broke the door open!" Shuichi remembered the incident. "But it was your fault! You locked me in there!"

"I would have probably done better if I just tied you to a pole." Yuki countered and Shuichi pouted at him. Yuki dared not to stare as he could literally hear the walls of his heart crumbling to a heap. _I am an official weakling._

"Would you really do that? I AM sick!" Shuichi looked incredulous and unbelieving. His puppy dog look never left his face. Miniature tails came out of his rear as he gazed at the novelist.

"You did not look sick this morning. Whoever heard of a sick person breaking the door into a pile of wood ash?" Yuki scrutinized the boy who continued to make a long face in front of him.

"I am sick and you know that!" Shuichi frowned and Yuki simply nodded with that sarcastic look on his face.

"Great. At least this time, you're not trying to act like you're not. You immediately admitted it. Excellent learning capacity, Shu-chan." Yuki placed a hand over Shuichi's forehead and then took out a thermometer. He placed it in the mouth of the vocalist and sat on the chair beside the bed.

Shuichi looked at the man beside him and tried to hide the smile that crawled to his own face as Yuki scrutinized him with his keen amber eyes. Yuki immediately caught the small smile and so he raised an eyebrow towards the younger lover.

"What?" Yuki asked, intrigued as to why the boy was looking at him like that.

"Nothing Yuki. It's just that, you've never been this worried for me. I'm kind of…flattered." Shuichi blushed. He hurriedly looked away so that Yuki would not see.

Yuki blushed on his own as he buried his face underneath his bangs to look at his suddenly very interesting set of slippers. He lifted his head when he was sure that the blush was gone and looked back at the boy who still had his head turned the opposite side.

"Really?" Yuki asked softly and Shuichi slowly looked back at him.

"Yes! I could not remember you showing this kind of affection towards me. Usually, you're cold and distant…" Shuichi smiled at the man who simply looked at him. "But…I don't mind that because you're Yuki. Because that's who you are!"

Yuki merely acknowledged it physically with a nod. But his insides started to flutter with happiness as Shuichi mentioned those words. Simple as they sound, but they meant a lot to Yuki. It meant that someone is finally accepting him to who he is and not because he's popular, or even because of his physical attributes. This young boy accepted him with all the scars and the wounds, willing to stay with him and help him heal.

His thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi spoke again.

"Yuki…what it when I find out what my past really is, can you still accept me? Can you…still love me?" Shuichi wondered not even daring to look at the other man's face.

Yuki wondered what the boy was getting at with those statements.

_Is this boy doubting his love?_

He was torn off his thoughts when Shuichi continued his statements.

"I'm afraid Yuki. All those memories that I've been getting back recently had me very confused about who I really am. I don't even know if Shindou Shuichi is my real name." Shuichi smiled sadly to himself as he looked down on the blankets that covered his legs while he sat up.

"And I don't even know who to believe in anymore. I can't even ask anyone who I am…" Shuichi looked at Yuki this time as the writer listened intently to his reflections. "Yuki, there were a lot of things that happened in my life that I remember now…you told me yours…I want to tell you mine…"

Yuki nodded without any words. It seems as if words are not needed at this time. All he needed and all he WANTED to do were to listen.

"As far as I could remember…I was born in a wealthy family of three children. My older brother, Shun, older sister, Suzu, mother, Risa, and my father Shinji. It felt to me like I had a happy childhood to say the least. But then again, it turned sour when the day that I lost my memories occurred." Shuichi looked up at the ceiling, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I loved my dad very much. He became my best friend, my confidante, my older brother, and my father all in one. My brother was always nice to me too. It was weird, he was only nice to me and our father and not much to my sister and my mother. I had so many wonderful experiences with them, but…when my dad died of an accident…" Shuichi shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "That was the day that everything changed."

"Six months later, I saw my mother…" Shuichi gripped the blankets tightly. "I saw my mother dead in her room, swimming in her own blood. It was my brother who seemed to have killed my mother and assaulted our own …our own sister. But during all those moments, there was a part of me that doubted this memory. I do not know why, maybe because I have my own biases towards my brother, because I love him very much, but…I still don't believe in my memories."

Shuichi raised his left wrist and removed his watch to reveal a scar. He moved so that Yuki can look at it closely. Yuki gently picked up his hand and looked at the wrist intently.

"My brother slashed me there. But you know what, he was crying…I did not know why he was so sad. I even had a memory that he apologized first before he slashed me. It was painful, but the more painful part was…"Shuichi sobbed uncontrollably as tears rushed down his face.

"The one you love is the one that hurt you." Yuki continued and Shuichi confirmed it with a nod. "I know how that feels."

"You know Shuichi, I guess it feels more painful when someone you care for hurts you. Because you've placed that person in your heart. Compared to someone whom you barely know…"

"During those days, I relied a lot on my brother. He's my role model and my father too. I love him so much…in a very fraternal way. But…that…day everything that I idolized about him broke into a million pieces. Somehow, someway, I want to have that amnesia back so that I could not feel that pain, I do not want to remember the sound of the breaking pieces of my heart and most of all I do not want to relieve that memory ever again."

Shuichi buried his face in between his palms and cried so much. His tears flowed down his cheeks and he looked up pained and desperate. Yuki merely took the initiative to sit beside the boy and lift the boy up from the bed and place him on his lap. He let the boy's tears stain his shirt as Yuki leaned his chin on the head of the boy.

"Yuki…I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose the most important person in my life and feel my heart break into a million pieces again. I don't want to remember anymore if I can only remember such miserable thoughts. I don't want to bear it again."

"But you have to…." Yuki interrupted feeling the trembling Shuichi in his arms causing him to tighten his embrace.

"Shuichi, you can never overcome your demons if you keep on running away from them. Like what I did…" Yuki whispered the last part but Shuichi still managed to hear it. Shuichi merely kept quiet in Yuki's arms silently listening to the beating of Yuki's heart.

"Running away will never do anything to you. It will only cause those nightmares to continuously haunt you then suddenly you'll realize that one day, you can no longer run away." Yuki looked up as he glanced at the ceiling then turned his head down to gaze at the young vocalist's face. He used his index finger to lift the face of Shuichi so that they would be looking at each other.

"I know. I know that. But…I'm too scared to even run anymore. I'm too tired to even keep on moving. I want all of these to end already. I don't want to feel anymore pain as I am feeling". Shuichi embraced himself while leaning on his lover's chest. "I feel so alone in this. I don't know if someone could feel the same pain…this substantial amount of pain that I am feeling. I don't know if I could share this pain, without hurting or giving them the burden of this problem in the process."

"Let me share your pain Shuichi." Yuki said in hushed tones. "You have shared mine…this time I want to share yours."

Shuichi shook his head.

" can't. You'll be burdened with my pain. I cannot allow you to be hurt, you've experienced your share of pains in your past…I don't want you to experience more." Shuichi did not see that Yuki merely smiled at that.

"But Shuichi, sharing your pain and my pain is part of the package being lovers." Yuki explained cupping the face of Shuichi so that the younger one would be able to look at him eye-to-eye. "I share your pain, your happiness, your sadness, your anger, as you share mine. Shuichi love can never be one-sided especially in this relationship."

"I don't know which book you took that from." Shuichi teased a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, I'm a writer of romance novels. I assure you I don't plagiarize." Yuki smirked his eyes gleaming in predatory gazes. "Unlike you, who is zero talented who needs me his ultimate inspiration so that he could write songs that doesn't even have the correct rhyming words?"

"What? I did so write my own songs!" Shuichi pouted.

"Whatever, songs even a first grader could write." Yuki teased.

Shuichi almost laughed but he felt like he couldn't. Yuki knew that the joke failed to meet its purpose so he just tightened his embrace towards the boy. Silence reined them for a while until Shuichi spoke.

"Yuki…" Yuki hushed the boy by placing a finger on Shuichi's lips.

"If you share your pain with me, we can make it more bearable. And please, don't say that I don't understand or that you're alone. Because I understand you, and perhaps more than anyone else could. Shuichi, you were never alone. I'm here, your best friend Hiro is here, your band mates are here, even that weird manager of yours is here."

"Well, I think you mean best friends. That Sakuya guy is my childhood best friend." Shuichi smirked at the memory and Yuki nodded.

"Humph, I hate that guy. It feels as if he's just annoying too damn annoying." Yuki grumbled.

"Well, tell me something new. You hate everyone." Shuichi shrugged while looking at Yuki's reaction.

"Yeah, even you, I hate you." Yuki nodded. He did not even try to counter the statement.

"Yuuuukiiii!" Shuichi wailed and almost threw a tantrum when Yuki smirked.

"Yeah, I reaaaalllly…really…. Hate you…." Yuki smirked lowering his face on Shuichi's so that they were already nose to nose, his lips almost touching the other.

"You see Shuichi…" Yuki continued from where he was cut off. He placed a soft butterfly kiss over the pink-haired man's lips and continued. "And you have me. Remember? You said I'm yours."

"Oh yeah…" Shuichi blushed and looked away only to lean on his lover's chest. He remembered that day when he shouted in a crowd of people that he "owned" the novelist. He blushed slightly and felt the tightening of the embrace.

'Yuki…" Shuichi muttered.

"Hmm..." Yuki took a more comfortable position by leaning on the head board of his bed and pulling his legs up so that they are both comfortable simply cuddling with each other. He felt Shuichi adjust his position so that he is comfortably leaning on Yuki's chest for support both literally and figuratively. "What is it Shuichi?

"Thank you." Shuichi smiled even though he knew that Yuki did not see his smile. However, even without looking and seeing him, Yuki somehow felt the smile.

"I love you." Instead of replying 'you're welcome' Yuki chose the words that would mean more than that. He smiled when Shuichi suddenly sat up in surprise.

Yuki's eyes squinted when Shuichi placed a hand over his head. He glared at the pink-haired vocalist who suddenly transformed into his banana costume. Yet again Yuki did not see when the boy changed his clothes or where he got that banana outfit.

"You must be running down with a fever. You're being overly romantic Yuki…" Shuichi shook his head.

"Idiot." Yuki grumbled almost feeling the romantic emotion running to a fast decline.

He was surprised when Shuichi, without the banana outfit, embraced him tightly and suddenly whispered four words into his ear.

"I love you too…" Now it was Yuki's turn to smile when Shuichi said those words.

"You really are an idiot." Yuki commented.

"You're so mean!" Shuichi pouted as he moved towards the pillows to find a more comfortable position to finally get some well deserved sleep. "But since I'm too tired to continue this argument, I would be going back to sleep. I'm so tired…. Good night…Yuki…"

Yuki simply gazed at the boy without even saying a single word. Shuichi immediately went to dreamland the moment that he laid his head on the silk covered pillows. Yuki finally gave in and sat beside the boy running his hands on the hair of the vocalist. Shuichi did not even bother to change his clothes. To Yuki, he knew that the boy must be extremely tired. Actually, he himself is a bit tired. After staying awake for almost three days straight, it was hard to actually say that he still had enough energy going on.

Actually, he could feel his legs wobble as he walk and his eyes slowly drooping during long and boring conversations during dinner. He could not even begin to imagine how Shuichi feels especially now that he's really sick and well pressured to remember all those things in his past. Not to mention keep up with the bubbly vocalist of Nittle Grasper.

Merely remembering a single episode in your past that was supposed to be forgotten causes painful headaches and triggers different sicknesses such as coughing out blood, he almost choked at the reminiscent events, Yuki could barely imagine the pain of trying to remember every single event in your past. For one thing, the stomach pain is evident it would cause you to spit out blood while having coughing fits. That was one symptom he hated.

He looked down at the boy that lay silently sleeping beside him. Yes, he was saying a lie when they entered the room. Shuichi was not heavy; actually Shuichi lost a few pounds if not a few kilograms after those series of events. Yuki feared that if things continue as they are going; it might turn for the worse. And those were the days that he seems to fear.

But…

He was glad for this moment. This quiet moment of solitude, where everything seems calm and serene. He was thankful…

Perfect…

As of the moment

Yuki yawned as he opened the sheets and lay beside his lover. He placed Shuichi's head over his arm and wrapped his other arm over his lover's waist. He felt like protecting Shuichi this time. Usually, it's Shuichi that protected him from his bad memories that kept on haunting him from time to time. And now, it's his turn to become the protector. And he swore that he will. Under all the circumstances, he will protect Shuichi as much as he could.

If only he could gaze at Shuichi the entire night. Even for this night, he would gaze at him and etch his face into his imagination and memories so that even in dreams he could see his face so vivid and so full of life.

But he suddenly remembered about his book. The long overdue book that he had to pass by the end of that month.

Yuki stood up and went out of the room to head for his office and continue his novel. He is just about to finish the story. Actually, this is the first story that he wrote which seems to be more directed in pure romance with only a hint of angst. But with the way things are going in his life, the angst seems to turn the original plot into a different story.

But regardless, he's pretty fine with the way the story is going. He is indeed an angst romance writer.

He sat on his chair feeling completely awkward with trying to write his story at such an instant. But as he gazed at Shuichi's sleeping form, he finally got the inspiration to write the second to the last chapter of his new novel. He already asked for too much extension from his editor. Perhaps he should get on with his own writing instead of actually trying to buy for another deadline. He had to finish this novel before this week ends. And right now, is a good time to write a new chapter.

Filled with inspiration, the only sound that could be heard in the silent apartment is the sound of typing echoing in the vacant halls and rooms of the home.

* * *

TBC

To be continued

Please read and review

* * *

A.N. This is the long overdue update. Please bear with me. I just finished redoing the entire last two major chapters. And hopefully by two weeks I can update. Well, please read and review! 


End file.
